Follow That Future
by randomkungfupandafan
Summary: After a tornado destroys their town, 16 survivors leave their home of Sandleford and journey in search of a new home, eventually finding one at a certain farm 211 miles away from the city of Zootopia. *Crossover with Zootopia, set in the world of Garouge Faux's "Take a Stand" series*
1. Angry Starts & A Broken Hearts

**Hi everyone, its randomkungfupandafan and its time! After many years of reviewing and working with other authors, I've decided to finally upload my first story here which is based in the Take A Stand series by Crewefox and friends! For a bit of information on this work, it takes place after book 1 with the triple threat of the Underground Trio being taken care of. go read Book 1 here for all the details of the series' beginnings at:**

 **s/12105029/1/Take-A-Stand**

 **Book 2 which is the direct sequel following this is completed with more characters and more adventure is completed for your enjoyment:**

 **s/12439999/1/Take-A-Stand-Star-Of-Ceartais**

 **Book 3 currently ongoing at the time of this being written is ready for reading:**

 **s/12973009/1/Take-A-Stand-The-Broken-Mirror**

 **Also here's another story I worked on that takes place in the 15 year gap between Take A Stand and Star Of Ceartais with other writers:**

 **s/12929982/1/Take-A-Stand-Rise-Of-Ceartais-Before-The-Wave**

Zootopia had been saved. The Underground Trio were taken care of, the Hopps family household threw a giant feast in celebration with a lot of honey based foods as a treat for Little John being the first grizzly bear that visited their home along with sharing more fun with Marian, Skye, Jack and Robin too. Judy had also just surprised Nick with a gift that would change their life with Luna forever and show that the 3 of them would be blessed with more for the future.

News of the ending of the Underground Trio spread fast to every news outlet in every section of Zootopia and even some areas outside the city like Bunnyburrow. It truly was an event that would be remembered for a long time.

0000000000

For the next several years, Judy and Nick had several happy years together with Luna throughout her youth, her preteen and teen years. The young vixen would go through a lot of tough hurdles throughout her growing life but she'd gain new friends and was never alone thanks to her parents and grandparents. What would be unknown to Luna, all The Wildes and their friends was the fact there would be another series of events outside Zootopia that would send them a bigger surprise further in the future. All beginning from one area that had been unaware of all the crap the Underground Trio had caused.

0000000000

Far away south of bunnyburrow is a little town called Sandleford that not many mammals know about. Much like the other area, this town is populated by rabbits but unlike Bunnyburrow, they were the only species around. no other prey species like sheep like Sharla and certainly no predator species like Gideon resided here. This town is known quite well for it's lush big open green fields behind old fashioned picket fences and big trees but over time, it seemed many mammals tend to forget about its existence. Granted no mammal ever truly forget about Sandleford but it seemed that with each passing year, even some of the rabbits far away hadn't a clue about any of it.

The town wasn't anything big to write home about. There was a small grocery store, public library, a few houses for residents, a mini clothing shop, radio station, a drugstore, a small bank, middle school, and a small townhall. The grocery store was the source to get news from at the moment when the radio station got knocked out of commission during the mayhem with the Underground Trio and wasn't repaired till afterr the end of the crime spree there. The Grocery Store also had not received any newspapers detailing the demise of Bellwether in that time either since the news truck had to deliver them from another town that got a shipment set aside for Sandleford and were usually late sometimes. However the truck with the papers telling every mammal about her death had an accident. The driver had accidentally forgotten to shut the backdoor of the delivery truck in a rush to get the newspapers to Sandleford on the day they had been printed about that victory but had hit a pothole near a river bridge which had sent the papers flying out the back into the river. Needless to say, no one in Sandleford were aware of any of the Underground Trio. Sandleford rabbits tended to keep to themselves mainly in their town so they didn't really pay attention to the outside world. Sure they had internet and knew how to use some touchscreen technology but they didn't read much of the big news articles and had missed other big events such as the rise of Andraste and Spitfire. According to the town leader dubbed The Grand Rabbit Rowan, their town and everyone in there is fine the way they are without bothering with the outside world.

Today on this beautiful sunny day, an orange reddish tall buck named Hazel was stopping by a place with his younger identical looking brother Fiver. The place they were visiting was called Sandleford Home For The Unfortunate which handled a lot of those unfortunate rabbits who didn't have a home. Hazel had on his checkered green long sleeve and black pants while his brother Fiver dressed in a bright red short sleeve and emerald green shorts. A few of their friends who didn't have a home were resting about under a giant oak tree on the right side of the home. They were a scruffy light grey buck named Hawkbit in a black long sleeve and a cherry red set of smooth pants, a skinny tan colored buck with black tipped ears named Dandelion in a green long sleeve and smooth brown pants, a small light chocolate colored buck named Pipkin wearing a white short sleeve with a carrot picture and swamp green shaded shorts and a light bluish doe named Blackberry in a white collared yellow sleeve and blue jeans.

"Hello everyone," Hazel called out to the group getting their attention. "Anything new happening today?"

"Nope, just resting if you don't mind," Grumbled Hawkbit. He folded his long ears over his eyes and went back to sleep.

"No news today as we still don't have any spare parts to fix up the radio station and no new news truck delivery of papers yet either,"added Blackberry.

"So we're just resting right now?" asked Fiver.

"Yes, now please go to sleep," mumbled Hawkbit. The two brothers decided to join them under the tree for a rest as another big buck walked out of the home. He had a tuft of dark brown hair around his neck and had served in a war about a year ago with his now retired Captain Holly who now took it upon himself to run this home after the last owner got a job offer in a bigger place up north. They called him Bigwig.

"Stay close Pipkin," said Bigwig as he noticed Pipkin start chasing a butterfly passing by

"I'll be careful, just butterfly chasing," replied the small buck named Pipkin. Bigwig chuckled at the youngster's energy

Unfortunately, he didn't get far to the tree for a rest when suddenly they all heard Fiver groaning.

"Aah no, flee every mammal!" Cried Fiver. Everyone woke up to see what was the matter including Pipkin who stopped butterfly chasing.

"He's in great pain, this must be a new type Of vision he's never had before!" Hazel exclaimed trying to comfort his brother but Fiver only continued to thrash about.

You see Fiver sometimes had visions because he had been gifted somehow at a young age to see into the future and they usually weren't good. It was a condition that no one could explain and neither their late parents could.

"A giant wave of water swipes through tall buildings, it spares no one and goes through all clearings! Drowning, screaming, such great sorrow and the giant water's victims will not live to see tomorrow!" Fiver cried before gasping and fainting

"Giant wave of water?" Asked Dandelion.

"Ooh, I've heard of giant waves of water in far off places away from here," Said a female mouse scurrying up onto Dandelions left shoulder. "They happen in something called a ocean but I don't know one being big enough to reach buildings."

"Why are you here again?" Asked Bigwig to her.

"In case you forgotten, I'm Hana, a wanderer who happened to help some of you rabbits like Pipkin and Fiver through hard times for about a year while some of you were busy," Hana responded firmly. "I also live in that tree you all were resting under."

"She does raise a point Bigwig," replied Hazel. The lion mane buck just grumbled in agreement. "Fiver, are you able to get a view of what this place is?" His young brother stopped shaking enough to stand up and talk.

"I think so, I saw a sign that said Welcome To ?" Fiver stammered.

"Huh, sounds foreign," Hazel thought. "Though I do believe we've gotten some buyers who sell some of our flayrah to a big far off place full of tall buildings full of many mammals. I think I know a buck we could contact that's possibly traveling to this Zootopia who could send a warning,"

"Better get inside to use that computer thing for the message," Bigwig suggested. Everyone went inside the big home and to the small computer room to get ready for the message. They were mostly full of old outdated models with floppy disks donated from faraway places.

"Okay, I'll just boot up this computer and we'll get ready," Said Hazel. They hadn't been at the computer for more than a minute when a sound of scurrying paw steps came their way.

"What the Frith was that?" Asked Hawkbit. Captain Holly, a retired battle captain, the now owner of the home and source of the paw steps came running in.

"There's an angry swirling wind headed our way!" Yelled Holly. Hazel and Bigwig rushed out to the front door and saw to their horror to their left in the distance that a big swirling wind now was headed their way. It was actually a tornado but Sandleford rabbits had a tendency to use outdated lapine terms a lot for things such as flayrah for vegetables and fire stick for guns.

Many panicked does and bucks were rushing about trying to get to safety.

"Every rabbit, please calm down!" Yelled Holly But his words fell on deaf ears because everyone outside was too scared and noisy to pay him any attention.

"Well how do we protect ourselves from that thing?" Exclaimed Bigwig as the tornado began drawing closer.

"I remember that this home has an emergency safety room in the basement, it should protect us long enough!" Said Holly. The 3 of them rushed back inside and closed the front door but forgot to lock it. They dashed back to the computer room where the others were waiting. "Every rabbit, we need to get downstairs to the emergency safety room now!"

No one argued and safely made their ways into a large steel door area with a very old fashioned room with a medium sized bathroom with a few stalls, sinks and showers and shelves of canned and boxed food. There was also a refrigerator Bigwig sealed the door tightly.

"This safety room should protect us from the storm till it blows over," Said Holly.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Asked Hawkbit.

"We wait it out patiently," replied Hazel. Fiver turned to him worried. "Fiver, what's wrong?"

"Did you remember to send that important message on the computer Hazel?" Fiver Asked. Hazel looked down sadly.

"Sadly no, we were in such a rush to get down here that it slipped my mind in the confusion," Hazel answered.

"Well we can't let you out in case the angry wind takes you," Blackberry added. "The computer room is too close to the entrance where the storm will be near. All we can hope that maybe there'll be signs of this doom that'll reach some mammal in this Zootopia place to warn the citizens."

"You're right Blackberry, the only thing for us to do is hope someone out there will help that place wherever it is and focus now on surviving ourselves," Hazel replied.

Then there came a lot of rumbling sounds from upstairs. The tornado was just grazing the entrance of the door and tore it open but only a bit of debris made its way inside. Unfortunately, some of it was flung into the computer lab taking out a few monitors including the one Hazel tried sending an email out to for warning but the tornado then went away into the distant and faded.

*timeskip To morning at 8am*

All the rabbits taking cover in the safety room had fallen asleep on top of several dusty old mattresses but then woke up once they were sure it had ended. They hadn't eaten too much and had been focusing more on keeping themselves together before succumbing to slumber.

"Is it safe now for going upstairs?" Pipkin Asked Bigwig. Everyone raised their ears for hearing the big wind but only got dead silence.

"Guess it is lad and from what we witnessed earlier, there's going to be a lot of clean up," replied Bigwig.

"Oh great, the angry wind leaves us to tidy its mess up," Hawkbit sarcastically added.

"If we want our town to go on, we need all our efforts of pitching in to insure it!" Bigwig yelled back.

Fiver then began shivering from a vision again.

"There is no future in the place you once call home, your only option now is to roam," Fiver chanted. "Take any survivors and supplies you can going forth. Then bury the dead before going in the direction that is north." He finished his vision with a small gasp.

"That can't mean our town is doomed," replied Holly. "Sandleford has stuck around for many generations to just suddenly be destroyed now."

"Sorry Holly But this vision is telling me that Sandleford no longer has a future," Fiver answered. "I don't mean to get these visions, they just happen."

"Fiver never asked for this ability at any point in his life," Hazel stated to Holly firmly as he made his way over to unlock the safety room front door." He can't help it more than other mammal born with an unexpected thing." That actually got the retired Captain to bow his head in shame. He started to feel guilty from all the times he ignored the young Hazel buck's visions.

Hazel opened the door from the protection bunker and led everyone up. The upstairs lobby looked dreadful. Many tables and chairs were tipped over, some windows had cracks in it from debris like sticks of wood poking through but the outside scene looked worse.

Streets were littered with a ton of garbage, a few more house windows and stores had been struck hard with wood and some metal pipes but what made the scene scarier were a number of dead bodies lying about. Most of them were lodged in between debris eyes shut dripping fresh blood or were pinned underneath cars with their eyes opened and looks of terror on their faces. Sandleford wasn't exactly a big town so a big body count is horrifying to say the least.

"It's as if the Black Rabbit Of Inle himself was rounding up souls in a big way," BlackBerry commented holding Pipkin tight from the gruesome death scattered about. "We'll need hard searching for any survivors!"

That wouldn't be the issue as a group of rabbits from behind a pile of trash cans then came over. These were Buckthorn, Speedwell, Violet, Acorn, Pimpernel, Silver and Bluebell.

"Well That was easy," added Hana who had been perched on Blackberrys right shoulder and had been silent the whole time.

"Are you guys okay," asked Hazel. Most were too shocked to say anything including Bluebell who was usually a cheerful joker. "Any survivors besides you spotted?" Violet sniffled sadly and shook no.

"Then we must be all that is left," Captain Holly said sadly. "How did you survive?" he asked the doe named Violet. She was still scared to talk so she pulled out a piece of paper and a black pen and wrote down this:

 _*Hid in drugstore basement, owner went out quickly to try getting more survivors but never came back. We exited in the morning but only found dead bodies and then found you*_

With the 7 rabbit survivors now a part of their survival group, Hazel then heard a sound coming from the electronics store nearby. Every rabbit rushed over although they noticed another familiar dead body pinned beneath a stack of wood with blood trickling from his mouth.

It was Ralph Rowanson, the now former mayor of Sandleford Town and uncle to Silver. The two weren't always on the best of terms but he was the last of Silver's family when a great sickness had taken his parents many years back. After that, his uncle assumed ownership of Silver and gave him a job helping around his office although the two tended to butt heads occasionally for town decisions. He tended to ignore Fiver's warnings quite a bit more harshly than Holly thinking the young buck would bring apart destruction from his "mad ramblings" as he dubbed them. While not always close, Silver felt a bit of sorrow at the last of his family being offed like that.

"Although we weren't always close, my uncle is still family to me,"Silver spoke softly. Everyone bowed their heads in respect along with him as they spoke the saying any rabbit here said when one dies.

"My heart has joined the thousand for my friend has stopped running today," they chanted. After that, they all decided to continue inside the store to try searching for something that could tell them of any help they could get.

It hadn't been damaged too badly though the front window took a few beatings but they ignored as they entered the store. This store is a bit old fashioned as they still sold some older CRT models. Everyone however became focused on one CRT TV broadcasting from Zootopia where a gray female snow leopard and a male moose were reporting the news.

"Never seems we forget the heroic deeds of the famous duo of Nick and Judy!" Smiled the moose known as Peter Moosebridge at a pop up picture of the fox and rabbit officers with their arms around each other. "Now in other news, weather reports have picked up some rough winds and sea conditions to be over Zootopia in the next couple of days. Citizens should be advised to stay in if conditions pick up and all current future cruises and ship deliveries are delayed till safe enough water travelling conditions can be confirmed. Over to you Fabienne Growly."

"Thanks Peter," said the leopard known as Growly. "Coming up next is a live broadcast of Officer Hopps and how she and Nick work hard at keeping Zootopia safe on a daily basis."

"Huh, never knew a fox and a rabbit would be a great duo in protecting other mammals," said Hazel. "Looks like other species in other places like this Zootopia can be together including predator and prey huh Bigwig?"

"Suppose you're right Hazel," Bigwig agreed begrudgingly."Its just that Sandleford is just a rabbit populated town. The small amount of predators that do come here are usually just passing tourists and my mind still isn't used to much predator interactions between prey."

While Bigwig and Hazel were discussing predators and prey spending time together and the other rabbits excluding their new survivors (still feeling shocked) were engaging in casual conversation with each other, Fiver had remained focused specifically on the news reports about big winds and rough waters picking up in the Zootopia area. That gave him a sinking feeling of it being linked with his vision of a big water coming to destroy Zootopia. He tried to shake off the feeling when another vision overtook him causing him to collapse on the store floor attracting all the rabbit's attention.

"No!" Cried Fiver. "Death, destruction, screaming, terror! The big water is coming!"

"Great Frith, Fiver is talking about the big water again!" Exclaimed Hazel. "Think it's related to the weather report in Zootopia?" He looked over to Bigwig

"Could be a coincidence but your brother's visions don't usually turn out to be false alarms," Bigwig replied.

"Fiver, can you try telling us what you can see," soothed BlackBerry. Fiver nodded weakly as the visions kept coming. All rabbits paid close attention including Hana who was still perched on Blackberry's left shoulder.

"You can't stop the big water, many won't get away! The big water's victims won't live to see next day! A big threat rises once the water is done! A spotted female danger who claims she needs the ones she sees unworthy gone!" Fiver chanted. He took a deep breath as those visions finished. "I saw the big water wash away so many innocents. So much blood and death! The mysterious spotted female was saying something about a Zootopia cleansing looking mad!"

"Fiver said the great big water can't be stopped so it's a disaster we're powerless against but then there was this female spotted threat," Hazel thought. "She sounds like a servant of the Black Rabbit Of Inle!"

"We don't have a clue on who she is and it all sounds as confusing as ever," muttered Hawkbit.

"Are you saying this big disaster and the mad mysterious female are things that none of us can do anything about Fiver?" Asked Dandelion. He got a sad yes nod from him. Fiver then groaned a bit from another vision but managed to stay upright this time.

"A new set of heroes will rise to protect the innocents with a whole lot of heart but for them to begin, they must endure all different pains to start!" Fiver chanted before gasping from the finished visions.

"Are they rescuers from what you saw?" Violet spoke up at last. Everyone gasped that one of the 7 survivors they found broke their silence at last. "They might be good Mammals."

"The visions came quickly but I think they might be," Fiver replied. I saw an orange doe, a white female fox with black facial markings, a male black wolf with a mixture of grey and what I believe is the creature they call a lion with a red curled mane. They were helping save lives in strange clothes but before those, I saw some of them in pain! The orange doe was carrying the female fox who was holding her eyes from a terrible accident and the red mane lion was being held captive in some unknown building being tested on with something I couldn't make out."

"Savage beasts playing Frith with the lives of other mammals like they're nothing and other mammals that will be in pain who we can't help," Bigwig grumbled. "There has to be a way to do something Hazel!"

"Afraid we can't Bigwig," replied Hazel. "We don't normally travel much of anywhere and have no idea where this Zootopia is. That great angry swirling wind which already passed us by has damaged our hometown greatly and left us 16 as the only survivors of Sandleford plus Fiver did have that previous vision of our town no longer having a future. Our only course of action now is that we salvage what we can out of this wreck and move on to a new home provided Captain Holly has no objections."

"No objections from me after this mess," answered Holly. "I do apologize for not heeding your younger brother's warnings of needing to leave this town sooner. Perhaps we could have saved some of those departed rabbits if I had been wiser to listen to your visions and not pass them off as nothing serious."

"My visions aren't something that means to cause any mammal harm Holly," said Fiver. "They just come to me whenever it happens but my brother is right. All we can do now is pack up whatever we can and move to a new place to go on with our lives. Still feel chills from all those poor mammals we can't save." Holly placed his right paw on Fiver's left shoulder.

"Fiver, I may have not listened to your visions more seriously before but I think it's not too late to try taking them more seriously now," assured Holly. "We'll make ourselves new lives to wherever we travel to and possibly help more mammals along the way. Don't worry too much about those in that Zootopia area. You did also have a vision predicting a new group of heroes will rise up to protect them and who knows what else will happen? Maybe they'll have help from a Captain skilled as me but more wiser." That made Fiver smile.

"Well Said Captain Holly!" Exclaimed Dandelion. "Now how do we get out of Sandleford for starting our new lives?"

"Let's try heading over to the school and begin searching for a big hrududu like a bus," suggested Hazel. "Should be big enough for the remaining 16 of us and carry a decent amount of supplies. However, once, we get our bus and load up with whatever supplies we can, we should host a quick funeral too for those poor rabbits that couldn't make it out of harms way so their souls can Rest In Peace

Everyone nodded yes and begin their way to the school in hopes of finding a bus. As they walked off, Fiver stared up happily in the sky feeling happy that not only did Holly apologize to him and is willing to be more mindful of his visions but the Zootopia area would have their own heroes soon to protect them

While none of the Sandleford rabbits could help these Zootopia citizens, these new heroes whoever they'd be would be there for them. Hazel noticed his happy look.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Hazel asked.

"Despite the harsh wind we faced, many of us Sandleford rabbits survived to see tomorrow," Fiver replied. "Although it's over for us here, we can still carry on to whatever our future is now."

"3 cheers for our survival!" Exclaimed Hana who was now perched on Pipkin's head.

Everyone cheered 3 times before continuing onwards of starting their new lives. Sandleford no longer had a future of its own but for this group of survivors, they as the sole survivors could continue its legacy.

*Timeskip to 9am*

Later on, the Sandleford survivors had found a slightly scratched up but working silver bus reading "Sandleford Elementary" That had enough space for the remaining 16 and supplies. Bigwig offered to drive the bus as Holly hadn't felt up to driving. They loaded up on whatever produce and other food and drinks that weren't damaged badly at the wrecked supermarket before hitting up the general store and drugstore for toiletries and the remaining good medicine.

Another important supplies like clothes and money were needed. Hazel initially argued that breaking the registers to take the cash isn't the right way but Bigwig pointed out that with their town totalled and the owners likely dead, full registers in a dead town would be of no use to any mammal. Hazel agreed and so they all had taken the cash from the drugstore register which had been left open surprisingly. The grocery store cash taking was no issue as it turns out the keys to them had been left on the counter when the rabbit owner had tried finding more survivors before he likely had been taken away by the tornado so the cash was taken during their food and drink gathering.

For clothes, every buck and doe left quickly tried on a few pairs and only took a few pairs to change into for the road including pajamas for resting. Also a fuel stop was required since no one wanted to take chances at a breakdown. Holly also requested they stop by the public library to gather some of the town's history to share with new faces they might meet along the way.

Despite some arguing from Bigwig who at first said that the more important items such as clothing, food, medicine and toiletries be their major focus, Hazel had intervened saying it'd be important to carry some of their history with them to share their tales since they wouldn't be coming back to their old town. That got him to shut up as it was a good point.

The library entrance had been damaged quite a bit from more debris based on the glass doors punctured By more broken wood and the garbage can through one of the side windows but Bigwig, Holly and Hazel made their way inside and gathered only the few important history books about Sandleford's history they could carry. The rest of the library stock were simple picture books and other book series they chose to abandon as they had heard those were common in other areas they hadn't been to.

Hazel and Fiver requested they stop by their house for any mementos. Their house which was slightly damaged did house one important item left for them and that was the photo album of their late parents. Their mother died shortly after Fiver had been born and their father had been diagnosed with lung cancer from constant smoking foor many years before the birth and passed away just after Fiver's first birthday. Needless to say, Hazel watched over his brother as the best he could and protected him well from the bullies that would tease Fiver from his "strange ramblings" that were the visions he'd get sometimes.

For the other rabbits, Dandelion and Hawkbit were the only ones that had items which were located in their next destination.

Their final stop was then the Home For The Unfortunate for any last memory trinkets they could get but most of the rabbits didn't have anything big to carry. since Hazel only had a small photo album with a few pictures of the parents he and Fiver barely knew from their home, that left Bigwig, Dandelion, Hawbit and Holly to collect whatever belongings that survived for themselves. Holly had his old war diary and captain's jacket and Bigwig had his old Captain's jacket from the war he fought in alongside Holly. Dandelion's room contatined a small leather bound journal that he wrote stories in and Hawkbit had a wireless speaker called Oceantooth and a small Swansung S8 phone with a nice selection of music. Each of them took their items and packed them up for the road.

Now came the hard part, burying the dead. Sandleford wasn't exactly a big town so luckily, they only had 16 bodies found for the burials and most of them were the ones from under wreckage they saw earlier in the morning after the storm passed. The cemetery had taken quite the beating so the long process of burying the dead had been relocated to the patch of grass outside the big welcome sign. Pipkin had to sit aside as every other buck and doe had to clean the bodies as best they could before digging their holes and putting them in each one to cover up. Silver even choked up once he had to bury his dead uncle, that last of his family. Now it was time for the sendoff speeches.

Since none of the rabbits besides Bigwig and Holly owned some type of fancy clothes, Bigwig offered to dig out his old lieutenant's jacket to wear as the first speaker of the funeral to appear formidable. Hazel would be second and Holly would go last who dressed up in his old captain's jacket as also his way of honouring the dead.

"My survival friends, we gather here today to say goodbye to a few unfortunate rabbits that were taken from us by the angry swirling wind that sadly destroyed our beautiful home," Bigwig began. "However with our survival, it is not over for us now." He stepped aside for Hazel.

"My brother Fiver has had quite a few visions recently including one of our new future where we must leave our once beautiful home of Sandleford and journey to a new place north from here," Hazel said before letting Holly step in to finish.

"While I was an old fool of the past, I have now taken it upon myself to be wiser and say we should all be more mindful of young Fiver's visions," Holly finished. "As painful as this truth is, our wonderful home no longer has a future but not all hope is lost for there is another path for us now. We shall make ourselves new futures to wherever we roam to after we say goodbye to the unfortunate who lost their lives."

All the rabbits put their right paws over their chests and said a newer version of the special saying for the deceased:

"Our hearts have joined the thousands for these unfortunate innocent rabbits have stopped running today"

Once it was done, they each stuck crudely made crosses into the 16 holes and boarded the survival-bus to head north to wherever their fate leads them to. Bigwig took the driver's seat again and shut the door after the last passenger got on. Some of the rabbits had begun chattering amongst themselves including discussion of the mystery heroes as the bus drove off north away from their former home

While none of the Sandleford rabbits could help these Zootopia citizens, these new heroes whoever they'd be would be there for them. Fiver was next to his brother feeling quite happy and deep in thought about them. Hazel noticed his happiness as the young buck had been staring happily out a left window for several minutes now.

"What are you thinking about now Fiver?" Hazel asked.

"Just the soon to be heroes of that Zootopia place," Fiver replied. "We may not be able to help there now but they will when they're ready."

"That's the spirit little brother!" Laughed Hazel tussling his brother's ears. "Keep up that good cheer!" He pulled him closer to him lovingly as the bus full of survivors continued on their journey to wherever their fresh start awaited them.


	2. From Misery To Happiness

**Hi everyone and welcome back to my story Follow That Future!**

 **With only 1 review and 2 follows in the time it's gone up, I'm quite surprised that it's gotten some feedback and follows already but I'm happy.**

 **Also I'd like to announce that recently I've got lucky to have someone to help me out with this story. His name is Beecroft who you might recognize from his work in the What If Collaboration by Cimar Wilde Hopps. Beecroft can be found at:**

 **u/2238095**

 **I'm very pleased with your help with me on this work going forward. Now, let's get back to the story**

 **Chapter 2: On The Way From Misery To Happiness** :

An hour had passed since the Sandleford Survivors left their former hometown on the road north to a newer destination for living in based on Fivers dream that no future would happen if they stayed. He hadn't had a new vision yet but the other rabbits were trying to make use of their time on the road as much as possible in the meantime. Bluebell begun thinking up funny jokes while spreading them out to have enough for their journey. Violet was discussing the excitement of making new friends in their new destination to Acorn, Silver and Speedwell. Blackberry had taken it upon herself to reading some of Sandleford's history to Pipkin and Hana. Buckthorn, Hawkbit and Dandelion were listening to a bit of country music on Hawkbit's Swansung S8 plugged into a set of Oceantooth Speakers. Holly was taking a nap on the left side of the bus next to Pimpernel behind Bigwig up front and Hazel was comforting his brother who'd just been staring out his window watching the sights roll by.

After about half an hour of more driving, they spotted a giant building shaped like a barn named "Batter Up Buffet" with a tan coloured buck by the name of Buck Ruth holding a bat on the sign plastered on the upper front of the barn. At first they didn't know what to make of this place but given there was a stand up sign reading "All You Can Eat", that caught the attention of everyone who was awake. Bigwig decided it made sense to preserve their rations on the bus if there wouldn't be more places of getting food for miles. That sign spoke to their hunger even if they didn't know what it is. They just needed food given they hadn't eaten any breakfast before departing their hometown.

"Oi, seems this is a good place for getting food don't you think Hazel?" Bigwig said as he stopped the bus.

"Certainly even though none of us know what a buffet is," added Hazel. "Attention everyone!" He whistled a bit with his right paw and grabbed everyone's attention including Pimpernel who woke up. "We're on our first stop in our journey for food. Now I'm sure none of us know what buffets are but we've seen a sign that says all you can eat and our rations here need to be saved. So all of us will be getting our first big fill of food here alright?"

"Any meal is good for me!" Hawkbit said first. Everyone else cheered and got off the bus to walk quickly to the entrance. Hana scurried up onto Pipkin's head to be safe.

0000000000000000000

Inside the barn, there surprisingly was a lack of hay on the ground but instead were clean wooden floors. A giant buffet table sat in the centre of the eatery with sections for hot food like steamed carrots, cold food like salad and a desert bar with stuff like jello. Several of the tables were behind wooden fences to give off the impression of stables and there was a ton of space indicating this area was prepared for large quantities of mammals. There were a few rabbit families in some of the stable sections eating and chatting loudly with each other.

"Look at all those carrots!" exclaimed Pipkin as he tried to run over to the steaming tray of steamed fresh steamed tall carrots. Hazel held him back a bit.

"Whoa slow down little one," chuckled Hazel. "Let's settle down first and see how this works." He spotted a female spotted brown deer who he waved over to their group.

"Welcome to the Batter Up Buffet!" Smiled the deer doe with a name tag reading Katie at Hazel. "How many are with you today?"

"15 rabbits and one mouse," Hazel replied pointing to Hana who waved from the top of Pipkin's head. "Now we're all new to this thing but what is this buffet and how does it work?"

"Oh buffets are basically places where there are big trays of food that you pay a certain price for to have all you can eat," Katie replied. "Here, let me show you how it works" She picked up a tray, a plate and grabbed the black plastic tongs in the carrot tray snatching about 3 carrots inside its grasp before letting the tongs open and drop them on her plate. "That's how you serve yourself at a buffet. Get a tray and a plate first. Then go to the tray of food you like and use the tongs or scoopers to grab what you want to eat for yourself. Its that simple!" She then set down her sample plate to go off and greet another set of rabbits coming in

"Doesn't seem that hard," Hawkbit said out loud. "let's eat!" Everyone began a lineup at the buffet to get their food in this grand new experience.

0000000000000000

Several minutes later once everyone had gotten a plate of food while Katie and some other employees pointed out what stuff like jello was, they all sat at a table kind of centric in the middle of the place quite close to the buffet. Hazel then tapped a spoon on the top of his brown plastic cup of water to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone," Hazel spoke loudly and everyone immediately turned to face him. "It is with my pleasure that we all get to partake in our first experience of a buffet and survived a great natural disaster from yesterday. Now being that this will be a long trip for all of us, we should all get to know each other. I'll begin, my name is Hazel Shawnson."

"I'm Fiver Shawnson, Hazel's brother and apparently some sort of vision seeker?" Fiver smiled awkwardly. Hazel patted his back for comfort.

"Retired Lieutenant Bigwig Stevens and proud server to Captain Holly," Bigwig boomed with a smile on his face with a left paw salute.

"Captain Holly Sanders, retired war fighter who helped save many good lives in the past," Captain Holly added giving a firm right paw shake to Bigwig.

"Hawkbit Ross, sarcastic grouch who enjoys a bit of music and rest," Hawkbit said with a big grin on his face.

"Dandelion Phillips, Fast runner with a love of stories," Dandelion spoke holding up his leatherbound journal

"Blackberry Nicola, Expert clever healer," Blackberry smiled holding up her brown plastic cup of orange juice.

"Pipkin Anderson, a young buck who hopes to be in an Owsla someday!" Pipkin shouted happily

"Bluebell Davidson, a joker who tries to use humour to deal with any kind of situation," Bluebell Smirked.

"Speedwell Richardson," spoke a slightly Light brown thin buck with dark Brown eyes. His tone kind of struggled to stay happy. "That there is my brother Acorn." He pointed over to his left a brown grey thin buck who was slightly smaller than him who looked up quickly from munching on some turnip slices for a quick smile before going back down on his plate. "Much like Bluebell, I do try to use humour for making the best out of any situation but I'm easygoing though both of us aren't too sure about leaving our home given we've lived in it for so long with only each other to rely on."

Bigwig wanted to scold them about staying but taking a quick look at their thin state and how Speedwell comforted his brother after his intro and the way his tone barely was able to hold onto sounding happy throughout the whole speech, he instead decided a paw at encouragement.

"look lad," Bigwig spoke to Speedwell calmly. "I know it's difficult but none of us had a choice here. Either we leave and survive or stay and die. Obviously survival is a better option but here all of us now are living and breathing for another day." He paused briefly to look at Acorn. "You 2 just focus for now on getting something in your stomachs to keep your strength up alright?"

"thank you mr Bigwig," replied Acorn once he finished his turnip slices. The intros then continued.

"Hana is my name but I'm afraid I don't have a last one," Hana said atop Pipkin's head. "I'm a wanderer but I'll do my best to help out."

"Silver Rowanson," said a light grey buck softly. "Nephew of my deceased uncle Ralph Rowanson and the last in my family but I'll work my best to make sure to play my part in helping in our survival too."

"Buckthorn's the name. A tough buck who hopes to join the Owsla someday is my game!" Buckthorn announced grandly. "Don't worry, I'm easygoing and quiet too," He added lowering his voice.

"I'm Pimpernel," said a tall milk chocolate colored Buck quietly. "I-I-I-I am glad to survive and be here with you friends alive but there's No-no-no hope now..." he stammered before sitting back down quickly and burying himself into his plate of cabbage.

"Hey calm down there old boy," Holly said calmly patting the shaking buck on his back. "there is hope, all of us are still alive right? It'll be fine."

"O-okay H-h-holly," stammered Pimpernel. "I'm just going to eat my cabbage okay?" Holly simply nodded yes.

"I'm Violet, an outsider to you lot," said a pale purple doe with magneta eyes. "I'm a visiting doe from my parent's farm and girlfriend to Buckthorn." Buckthorn blushed at the mention of being her boyfriend. "I'm probably the most unfamiliar with a lot of these new concepts but I hope to learn more."

"No worries love," Buckthorn replied with a wink of his right eye. "We'll all pitch in to help you learn more and I'll personally attend to your needs."

"Does that include getting into her pants?" joked Hawkbit.

"Hey s-shut up!" exclaimed Buckthorn turning red from embarrassment.

"Actually Hawkbit, I'm happy to learn from you all," Violet answered. "Though you were right, Buckthorn did do that though we only got as far as cuddling in our underwear to date."

"well I'll be darned," chuckled Hawkbit.

"Now that we're all done with the intros, let's focus on eating," decided Hazel. Everyone agreed and went back to their food. Hazel smiled at some of the stuff happening in front of him. Hana was in front on a special mouse sized table in front of Pipkin's plate so every rabbit could see her eating, Buckthorn had gone back to chatting with Violet over their relationship status, Pimpernel was keeping quiet and focused on his cabbage, Bigwig had begun trading war stories to Holly about their time on the battlefield and Dandelion was looking at his past works in his leather bound journal. Truly, they were all blessed with this time together

Fiver noticed several prey and predator employees pushing out carts full of steaming food he couldn't see all of from a distance. He saw some carrots sticking out of one tray and some turnips sticking out from another but they were all coming out of the kitchen doors.

"Excuse me," he called out to Katie who was passing by their table. "What's with all the big carts of steaming food?"

"Oh, those carts are carrying fresh food from the kitchen," Katie explained. "You see in buffets, that not every bit of food will be eaten today so we have to replace the trays every so often with fresh food and during your little introductions to your group members, one of the rabbit families cleaned out a big bunch of stuff like carrots, turnips and radishes already. So we're replacing food such as those for example and given that a lot of rabbit families tend to come in here, our staff is constantly cooking to insure there's always fresh food available."

"Ah sounds good," piped up Dandelion. "Carry on then."

Pimpernel was about to bite into one of his sliced turnips when his ears picked up the sound of a big whooshing behind him.

"Oh Frith it's another angry swirling wind!" He cried covering his eyes with his long ears. Holly got up from his seat and went behind him for a comforting shoulder rub.

"Shh, it's alright Pimpernel," soothed Holly. "There aren't anymore of those here."

Actually the sound came from a vacuum of one of the janitors who was a male raccoon sucking up some dropped tortilla chips from the floors around the buffet. He stopped the machine once he saw the panicked reaction of Pimpernel.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, is he alright?" asked the male raccoon coming over. His name tag read Mathew.

"Our Friend Pimpernel is a bit shaken up from our trip," Holly explained. "We've actually survived an angry swirling wind that tore up our home town badly and had to leave for a new home. We're still figuring out where to go from here."

Mathew cocked his head right confused at the strange way of describing that before tilting it back up once he knew what they meant."

"You must be talking about a tornado," Mathew replied. "Lucky you all survived and sorry about your homes. Hope you find a newer place soon and don't fear the vacuum. They help clean." Pimpernel nodded okay weakly before the male raccoon turned it back on and continued sucking up garbage on the floor.

Many of the food on their plates disappeared fast and then the group went back for more quite a bit. With how hungry they were, the replacement food carts came out at least 2 times. Desert was great too although they needed instructions on what stuff like jello is but it turned out to be a tasty treat. Since they knew what ice cream, cake and pie, jello became a new favorite treat of theirs.

0000000000000000000

After finishing their food, it was time to pay up. The buffet charged 10 dollars a mammal and the total rounded up to $160 dollars. Holly paid for it using a bunch of the cash register town cash from Sandleford from his end. He also tipped a generous $5 and soon they were off. Hana decided to ride atop Blackberry's head this time for the way out into the parking lot

"Man, I'm stuffed after that buffet," muttered Speedwell. "yet I'm glad my brother and I have full bellies for the road!" He hugged Acorn tightly.

"You know if we got any fatter but were light, all of us could float away like balloons!" Bluebell laughed.

"Well anyways, it's time we got back onto the road huh Hazel?" Bigwig asked as he opened the bus doors.

"Exactly Bigwig," Hazel answered once everyone got onto the bus and he climbed on as the last passenger. "Our journey is to continue north to wherever its intended for us. Any visions yet Fiver?"

"Nope, nothing yet but continuing north should be our priority," Fiver replied.

"That's fine brother, all of us shall continue that way now," Hazel said patting his back.

Shutting the doors, Bigwig gunned the engines and reversed out of the parking lot and drove forward back onto the main road heading north. It'd be a long journey but all the survivors felt a bit better with food and drink in their stomachs, each other and a bit more spirit in their continuing journey for a new home wherever it is.

 **Here you go everyone. This chapter is a bit short just for introducing the characters to everyone so their names and some of their personalities and/or skills become familiarized with all readers. Don't worry, there'll be more adventure to come soon as the group continue on their journey and will come across a new working place that may be more dangerous than it seems.**

 **Leave a review, tell me what you think of it so far and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Cautious At Cowslip's

**Hello everyone. Glad you're back for more! This is a really fun project for working on**

 **Getting a follow before this chapter surprised me greatly as it never occurred to me of getting 3 follows in the short time this has been up.**

 **Now that there has been some introductions to one another from all the rabbits and mouse, it's now time for them for more road traveling and a visit to a location that might be a bit more than what our survivors wanted.**

 **Chapter 3: Cautious At Cowslips**

3 days had passed since the Sandleford Rabbits were on the road. They had picked up some blankets along the way from small places called mini malls, refuelled occasionally and had eaten in some diners but were starting to run low on cash. They were able to save a bit of money in between diners thanks to some of their bus rations such as fruit granola bars, Chips, cookies and applesauce but still, they were going to need work for more cash soon. As for sleep? Well they resorted to just sleeping on the bus' long seats in those 1st 2 days since that is all they could do for now but proper beds were something they could hopefully find soon.

0000000000000000000000000

On their 3rd day in the night, a rainstorm hit their bus making it hard to see but they spotted a flashing sign up ahead reading "Claws Motel, Come Rest Here!" None of them knew what a motel was but the idea of rest sounded lovely in a place that wasn't a bus for a change so Bigwig pulled over to the left into a giant lot full of what looked like many different small houses connected together. A much larger house sat on a hill above the small houses up two sets of stairs. There was even a long building with a sign that read "Dining Area" at the end of the small lot.

"I have no idea what this motel is but a rest in something other than our bus sounds lovely," Holly said. No one argued as the bus screeched to a halt and everyone including Hana on top of Pipkin's Head scrambled off the vehicle into the pouring rain into the building labeled "Office, Ask For Help Here!" The office of the motel was quite big likely from expecting big crowds in case. A skinny cheetah at the desk was looking at a magazine on birds along with a caramel coloured she wolf. Both of them looked up at the 16 Mammals coming in from the noise of their paw pads.

"Oh welcome to the Claws Hotel, I'm Norman Clawson," the skinny cheetah said with a smile. "That's my wife Janet Clawson," he added pointing to the she wolf who looked up too.

"I'm going to assume there are 16 of you?" Janet Asked counting all 15 rabbits and Hana on Pipkins Head. "You're in luck, our rooms have double beds so you can share rooms with each other to save space."

"How many available rooms are there?" Asked Holly. "Oh we have 12 of them, 12 cabins, 12 vacancies," Norman smiled pulling out the sign in book from underneath the desk. "We don't get many visitors so all of you will be able to sign in."

"You must be very lonely out here without many visitors," Blackberry commented as Holly went first for the sign in and she went next before continuing. " "Although I don't know motels or any of us know what they are for that matter."

"You don't travel much, do you?" Norman asked pleasantly.

"None of us even left our town before this," Blackberry confirmed.

"Well, motels are small little buildings people stay in on vacation," Janet answered. The rabbits were interested in hearing about motels and how they were like these special small buildings. Hazel and Fiver did it after Blackberry followed by Bigwig, Dandelion, Acorn, Hawkbit, Bluebell, Violet, Speedwell, Pimpernel, Silver And Buckthorn. Blackberry had to hold up Pipkin for his sign in and Hana scurried off his head to use a provided mouse pen for hers.

"Now that you're all signed in, let's get you into your cabins," Norman said grabbing the first set of keys. "Who's going into cabin one right by the office?"

"I do think I'll take it with my brother," Hazel replied grabbing it. "Holly, can Bigwig share space with you?"

"Shouldn't be an issue," Holly answered getting a yes nod from Bigwig who took the other key.

"Who's next for cabin two?" Janet asked holding up the cabin two key pair.

"I'll share a bed with young Pipkin," BlackBerry offered holding out her paw for the she wolf to deposit the keys into. "Dandelion, can you bundle up with Hawkbit?"

"No issue for me!" Dandelion said as he and Hawkbit grinned together.

"My brother and I are fine in a bed together," Acorn piped up.

"Sharing a bed with my boyfriend is just fine with me!" Violet exclaimed making Buckthorn blushed. The outsider doe had become a bit more talkative and was not being as silent as the day they had found the other survivors.

"You four can take cabin three then," Norman answered lifting the cabin three key set off its hook. Buckthorn snatched the keys fast and kissed Violet on her right cheek passionately getting a few Oohs! From some of the bucks.

"Now finally theres cabin four, who's left for that?" Janet asked holding up the cabin four keys.

"Oh I guess that'll be for me, Pimpernel and Silver," Bluebell responded grabbing the key.

"It is nice to have friends throughout this long journey," Pimpernel added softly. Silver noticed he looked a bit sad.

"Hey, why dont I share a bed with you for company?" Silver offered. "Given I no longer have family and you're quite nervous a lot, it'll do good for the both of us." "Thank you!" Pimpernel shouted giving him a quick hug. Having a friend for company on this trip made his spirits a big brighter.

"How about I help you with some of your bags while Norman shows you what one of our cabins look like?" Janet asked. "They almost all look the same so Norman would just need to just need to show you one."

"Thank Your Mrs. Janet," Hazel replied. the caramel she wolf went to the side to grab some umbrellas from a small cylinder on her left.

"You'll need these to keep dry for fetching your luggage from your vehicle," Said Janet. "What it is you all arrived on by the way?"

"Um a big bus Madame," Bigwig answered. "I'll just show you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bigwig lead Janet to the bus while the others followed Norman to cabin one. Some of them went inside while others stayed out the door to give space.

"Well here's what one of our cabins look like," Norman said nervously spreading his arms out. "A Couple Of Beds to share, there's a dresser for all your clothes, a desk with stationary reading Claws motel and pens for writing in case you need to make lists or such. Plus um, a closet for clothes and the bathroom." He turned on the bathroom light quickly as to not forget to mention it.

The cabins had a dresser made of a classical wood finish, two beds big enough for at least two medium sized mammals, a desk by the dresser with a mini stack of papers reading the motel name and a trio of colored pens, two chairs tucked in, a closet with a few hangers and the bathroom seemed a decent sized with a shower big enough for about 4 wolves to fit in.

"Its nice," Said Hazel. "How much is the cost? We're just staying for the night." Norman's face lit up.

"Oh you're in luck," Norman answered. "There's an overnight special of just $10 per cabin since our place doesn't get visited a lot." Holly dug into his wallet not sure of how much cash they had left but produced 4 $10 bills for him and walked over with the cash.

"Here your go Mr Clawson," Holly politely said handing him the cash. Norman muttered a quick thank you when he then saw his wife poke her head over the crowd of rabbits with Bigwig who had come back with the clothes for him, Fiver, Hazel and Holly.

"Hello dear, do our guests like how our rooms look?" Janet asked.

"They do," Norman replied. "Would any of you want to join us for dinner? The wife and me are having a Curry Vegetable and Potato stew."

"Certainly," Blackberry replied. "Oh the rain has stopped."

Everyone turned around noticing there was no sound of downpour outside.

"How about you get settled in while the wife and I set up the table for our meal?" Norman suggested. Everyone nodded yes and the cheetah went off to the Dining area to begin food preparations.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you this Mrs. Blackberry," Janet said digging into her right pants pocket and producing a tiny bed with a mattress, green sheet and white pillow into her right paw. "Your friend Hana will need this, we keep a dresser of these in our office for the tiny mammals." She then dashed off to meet her husband to help set up dinner.

"Well," Bigwig said gaining everyone's attention. "I suggest we all unpack and get ready for a meal with the Clawsons!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soon after everyone had settled into their rooms opting all to dress up in their pajamas from the lateness of the night, all the Sandleford mammals made their way into the Dining Hall with Hana riding on top of Blackberry's head.

It looked pretty old fashioned with slightly faded orange walls, a few missing tiles in the ceiling and the brown tiled floor. There was a big table in the center for dining and a few on the side but also some side tables with jugs of water, bowls of apples, oranges and bananas, trays of butter spread cups, plastics knives, forks and spoons plus napkins and plastic plates. Janet was settling down a giant red steaming pot of food and Norman followed her with a bowl of chopped fruit consisting of strawberries, diced apples, sliced kiwis and peaches along with several stacks of what looked like butter toast and a pitcher of milk. The center table had also been set up with plates and utensils ready for the group. Hana spotted a tiny

"Now I'm not sure if you like spicy food but this is a recipe my husband has done a few times which is pretty tasty," Janet said first.

"We're all ready for new ideas Mrs. Clawson," Blackberry replied. "We also thank you for your hospitality and giving us a deal to stay given our low cash supply."

"No problem Blackberry," Janet smiled. "Let us all settle down and you all can tell me a bit about yourselves.

0000000000000000000

After all the rabbits had settled down including Hana at her special table and introduced themselves, Norman began scooping out portions of his potato and vegetable stew. Some such as Bigwig and Holly found the taste quite odd but warmed up to it shortly though did need to drink a lot of cold liquids to combat the spicy taste.

"So are you guys going on a special trip from your hometown?" Norman asked inbetween bites of a piece of buttered toast.

"I guess you could say that," Speedwell said casually. "We're journeying north"

"Oh, it'll probably be a trip your parents and friends back home will love to hear once you get to your destination," Janet beamed. Hana and the rabbits lost their smiles at that mention of the home town and family. "Oh I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Not really Janet but it's just that, well we don't have homes or families anymore, "Hazel began in a somber tone. "3 days ago, our town of Sandleford got struck by an angry swirling wind leaving us as the only survivors."

"I'm technically a wanderer but stayed in that town for enough to call it home," Hana added. "I helped out with some of the smaller rabbits when others were too busy."

"By angry swirling wind, you mean a tornado?" Norman asked.

"I guess if that's what you call them, then yes," answered Hawkbit.

"Being survivors isn't easy," Silver choked. "We've had no place to stay for long and had to bury several of the town's dead citizens including my uncle, the last of my family and the former mayor of the place!" He sobbed a bit and buried his face into the table. Holly who was on his right patted him gently on the back

"Shh lad, we'll make it on okay," soothed Holly. "All of us have survived this far."

"A lot of these rabbits' lost their parents in a big war Bigwig and Holly fought in together,' Hazel commented. "Pipkin lost his parents to a gang of weasels and many of us had to take on extra responsibilities in situations like those. "For Fiver, I'm the only family he's got left after mother died a year after his birth followed by our father who passed away from smoking too much."

"Oh you poor things," Janet said. She got up and went into the kitchen coming back with a pamphlet with a picture of several smiling bucks in overalls carrying baskets of vegetables. "We did get a bunch of mail recently including this advertisement for a farm with openings for jobs." The she wolf handed the pamphlet over to Holly and everyone leaned in close to read it:

COWSLIPS COUNTRY FARM IS LOOKING FOR NEW HELP TO FARM GREAT PRODUCE. IF YOU CAN CARRY BASKETS OF PRODUCE, USE FARM TOOLS OR JUST SUPERVISE OUR WORK FORCES, THEN WE CAN FIND A POSITION OF WORK THAT SUITS YOU! ROOM AND BOARD PROVIDED.

There was also an address, phone number and some fax contact information but none of them knew how to contact this area. Norman however was typing up something on his phone and then smiled at a result.

"I think that farm according to Zoogle Maps should be just an hour drive away from here," Norman smiled at the group after they all sat back down to their food. "Perhaps they can be a place for you all to get some more work money to wherever you need to go to."

"Can't say any of us would reject to an opportunity to get more cash," Hazel answered. "Our funds are running low and there likely isn't much left to spend even with our bus rations. "What's the status on our money Holly?" The old dark grey war captain pulled out his wallet from his left pants pocket and counted quickly the bills left.

"Looks like there is only $100 left in ten dollar bills here," Holly replied.

"Goodness me, you won't last long on that!" exclaimed Janet. "We've never heard of this farm before but it should hopefully pay enough for your whole group to begin saving for emergency funds and they provide room so you don't have to pay for each night to stay in."

"Some of us rabbits have helped out with produce before," Hazel said back. "We'll head out there tomorrow!"

"Sounds like a plan I'm up for," Bigwig mumbled. "We're kind of making up our destination as we go along. None of us really know where our next destination is." He sounded a bit annoyed at saying that.

"After you're all done dinner, I have a lovely apple pie and a tub of vanilla ice cream for dessert," Janet piped in. "Why not have a bit of that to make yourselves feel better?"

"You're quite generous for a couple of predators who don't get a lot of visitors," Bigwig said casually.

"My wife and I aim to please any guests we can when they stop by," Norman responded. "It's just the way we are."

With how hard it is on all the rabbits so far, they felt happy to share a dinner and soon dessert with the Clawsons and then journey to find more work tomorrow.

000000000000000000000000

Once dessert had everyone feeling quite stuffed, bedtime was next and everyone had gone back into their cabins to get ready for bed.

Dandelion and Hawkbit were feeling doubtful at this trip in cabin 2 lying next to each other.

"Do you think it's really possible for us at finding a new home north from our old one?" Dandelion pondered out loud. "All any of us have to go off of is a vison from Fiver."

"We could have tried staying and fixing up our town somewhat," added Hawkbit.

"Look' Fiver's vision said we had no future and likely we'd all be dead if none us heeded his word," Blackberry said as she finished reading Pipkin some of the town's history to send him to sleep. "I'm not sure what he also meant about those masked heroes in that other location called Zootopia but if they'll help protect that area, we must protect ourselves and that includes watching out for danger if it includes his visons!"

"Besides, we'll probably meet some new friends on the farm and that'll make us a bit happy to be around more possible rabbits like yourselves," Hana said happily on her bed on the room's dresser.

"I suppose you're right," Hawkbit answered. "Goodnight!" He switched off the bedside table lamp

0000000000000000000000000

In cabin one, Holly had just turned out the lights as Bigwig settled in on his left of the bed. Fiver was sleeping on Hazel's right in his bed.

"Hazel, do you think my visions are okay with our group so far?" Fiver whispered to him. "Bigwig sounded quite bothered about us just going wherever we can and he's not wrong."

"Some are still a bit doubtful likely but our group has survived for about 3 days," Hazel said quietly back. "Think you're still okay with most of them so far, let's get some sleep little brother." Fiver nodded yes and the two brother held onto each other as sleep overtook them.

0000000000000000000000000

*8am morning at Clawson motel*

In the bright morning, all the rabbits and Hana got up ready for their new day for their next destination: Cowslips Farm. Norman had arrived at cabin one letting them know that Janet is preparing a pot of cinnamon flavored oatmeal with dried fruit mixed in for their breakfast and more buttered toast on the side. Thanking him politely, Hazel told Fiver, Bigwig and Holly to get ready while he alerted the others to rise up.

Getting ready took little time but Holly opted for every mammal to pack up their stuff and put it inside the bus first before their meal. All of them hurried fast and soon they were inside the dining hall to see Janet scooping out fresh oatmeal into green glass bowls with big silver spoons. Norman had set down a pitcher of cold milk and a big blue bowl of dried fruit consisting of apricots, raisings and apples. They were seated at the big center table again with Hana's seat already set up.

"So do you guys have much of a plan today?" Norman asked once all the rabbits and mouse got down for breakfast.

"Not really, just go to the farm for work and hopefully earn enough to maybe buy a house big enough for us all to live in somewhere down the line," Bigwig said.

"Well I hope you all find good work and happiness on your journey," Janet said happily.

"Mr Fiver, I'd like to give you a gift before you go," Norman said casually. The young brown red buck who was just sprinkling some dried fruit on his oatmeal perked his ears up at that mention.

"Really, are you sure?" Fiver responded.

"Yes, I'll meet you at the bus before you all leave for this farm," Norman said back.

"Okay but don't be too long," Hazel interjected. "We need to be on our way soon." Norman nodded yes and everyone went back to breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000000

*9am Clawson motel*

Everyone was on the bus ready to go with Bigwig getting the keys ready and Hazel and Fiver waiting outside of the back of the bus when they spotted Norman running out of the house on the hill down the steps carrying a smooth brown box. Once he got to the bottom, the box appeared to be fine smooth brown suitcase.

"Hello Fiver, Here's a gift I want you to have," the skinny cheetah said opening up the suitcase gently. Inside were about 7 shiny bluebirds.

"What are these?" Fiver asked.

"Ceramic bluebirds," Norman smiled. "I have a love of flying animals and collect many antiques related to them including these beauties. I won them in an auction which was suppose to be just a 6 pack but got this 7th one from another auctioneer who got it in a stack of junk he didn't really want. I want you to have it as a token of our fine gesture of serving you. I don't do this often but you all seem to be in quite the dire situation so have this one for more company." He gently picked up the bird on top and handed it to Fiver. He also gave a small sack on top of the other 6 birds for him. "Keep it in there so it doesn't break easily"

"Thank you Mr Clawson," Fiver said back happily tucking the bird into the small sack.

"No problems Fiver, my wife and I live in our house up there," Norman answered pointing to the hill on up the flight of stairs. "We're lonely a lot and are always happy to take care of any guests at our motel. Take care you to you all!"

"We will Norman!" Hazel shouted back boarding the bus with Fiver. Janet had just run down the steps to wave goodbye to them as the bus drove off.

"Hopefully those survivors will find their new home for happiness someday," Janet said leaning into her husband's chest.

"Janet honey, a feeling inside me tells me they will," Norman replied stroking her head.

000000000000000000000000000

On the road after an hour of driving, the survival group found a sign reading COWSLIPS FARM WELCOME WELCOME on the left of the road. Turning left onto the road leading them down a short path, the group found themselves on a nice patch of land with a big cherry red house in the front. Slightly behind the red house stood a a large green colored big building in the distance on it's right, a medium sized blue building and a medium sized yellow building. There was also a field of corn, some exposed dirt rows of various rabbits pulling out carrots and turnips. In the distance appeared to be an orchard full of apple trees behind the cornfields and headed their way was a bright yellow buck with a bright goldish doe dressed ins blue overalls.

"Let's ask them for help on the farm," Hazel suggested. All of them got out of the bus. Hana was inside Bigwig's mane around his neck.

"Hello there," Hazel waved to the pair who stopped at their bus. "We got this advertisement saying you're in need of help on your farm?"

"Yes we do, welcome to the Cowslip Farm," smiled the bright yellow buck. "My name is Hickory and this is my mate Marigold." The goldish doe waved to them.

"You're a lovely group of rabbits and a mouse too," Marigold said holding out her right paw for Hana to shake. "Our establishment could use several helping paws around here, we'll just contact the owner to get you settled in." She pulled out a walkie talkie out of her left pants pocket and spoke into it. "Cowslip, there's some new help here looking for work."

5 minutes passed before the cherry house front door opened revealing a faded yellow fur plump buck looking a bit scruffy wearing a pale blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Welcome Welcome," said the scruffy buck doing a weird dance around the group. "My name is Cowslip, owner of this farm and welcomes everyone willing to help."

"Oh don't worry about that," laughed Hickory noticing the group's puzzled expressions at the dance. "It just his way of greeting newcomers. Anyways, the wife and me will be over checking the corn fields progress and he'll start filling you in on the farm okay?"

"Sounds fine Mr Hickory," Blackberry said as he and his wife left for that area.

"Anyways Mr Cowslip as new workers, do you offer much here on your farm for new help?" Pimpernel asked quietly.

"Certainly my dear buck," Cowslip smiled. "Our room and board is free, there is a dining hall, my cherry painted house is my home and the office, wash and sleeping quarters quite big enough for large groups of mammals with a recreational room for fun." The Sandleford group couldn't help noticing that despite smiling, Cowslip seemed to still look wicked as if he is planning something bad but they shook it off not wanting to upset him and lose their chance at paid work.

"Is there much comfort your workplace can offer us?" Holly asked politely.

"We offer comfort to any mammal willing to help out and you play your part well to keep the farm going," Cowslip said with a non wicked smile. All the Sandleford Rabbits felt their fur stand on end when Cowslip did that. Fiver instinctively hid behind his brother as did Pipkin for BlackBerry. Hana herself planted her face into the head fur of Bigwig. Cowslip smirked, clearly enjoying the effect his words had had on them.

"Violet haze, violet haze…" mumbled a sudden approaching voice. Fiver, Pipkin and Hana came out of hiding to see who it was and the rest of the mammals turned to their right to see a skinny buck with silvery fur running up to Cowslip. He wore a swamp green shirt with dark green stripes and chestnut brown pants, and looked frightened out of his wits, his green eyes bulging.

"Violet haze, violet haze!" the buck repeated at Cowslip, looking up pleadingly into the elder buck's face.

"Calm yourself, Silverweed, there is no violet haze here. You're safe," reassured Cowslip, patting the smaller rabbit on the head.

"Violet haze! Violet haze!" Silverweed gave no sign he had even heard Cowslip, and instead started making his way through the group, repeating the same words to each of them. They all instinctively gave him a wide berth, disturbed by the strange rabbit's behavior. Pimpernel covered his eyes with his paws and only uncovered once the skinny buck moved on. Buckthorn clutched Violet protectively as did Speedwell for his brother Acorn.

Then Silverweed spotted Fiver, and suddenly what looked strangely like recognition appeared on the mad buck's face as his eyes somehow grew even wider. Before the now-terrified Fiver could run Silverweed grabbed his arms and stared unblinkingly into his face, looking more desperate than ever: "Violet haze, violet haze, VIOLET HAZE!" Silverweed screamed.

"You get away from him!" Hazel yelled, yanking Silverweed's paws off Fiver.

"You heard the buck, SCRAM!" Bigwig roared, seizing Silverweed around the waist and throwing him to the ground, the buck landing in a heap.

"Violet haze… violet haze…" Silverweed whimpered pitiably, still not seeming to acknowledge them.

"That's enough, Silverweed. Go on, begone!" Cowslip ordered. Silverweed got up and ran away from the group, saying no more words to them.

"Who is that chap?" a shaken Dandelion asked.

"Oh, it's only Silverweed," Cowslip answered calmly. "Don't worry, I assure you he is quite harmless."

"Why is he here? That poor buck clearly needs help," said Hazel, looking almost as disturbed as Fiver.

"He goes a little funny sometimes, but I assure you this isn't his usual behavior," Cowslip replied, "And when he's well he entertains all the workers with the most stirring poetry. You must come listen to him sometime." He turned away from the group, signalling the conversation was over. "Come now, mustn't dally! We must put you all to work!" But as the group moved away, Fiver couldn't help but look back at Silverweed, who was now repeating his strange message to another pair of workers in the distance.

0000000000000000000000000

"Here on my farm, many mammals mainly rabbits have the pleasure of getting to work with the wonders of flayrah," Cowslip said leading them through the cornfields. Wheelbarrows of freshly picked corn passed the group pushed by various rabbits.

"You must be very lucky to have all these rabbits at your hand attending to the various vegetable patches," Blackberry commented as they were lead out of the cornfields and into an apple orchard.

"Why thank you," Cowslip said smiling at her in his wicked way. Despite only doing it once, BlackBerry and the rest of her friends were thankful Cowslip didnt try a pleasant smile as something about the way he did it felt like he stared into their souls. His wicked styled smiles felt actually more natural.

In the apple orchard, a couple of bucks pale blue and caramel were pushing each other quite roughly. Feeling his war instincts snap into effect, Bigwig rushed over and separated the two hard.

"Oi, break up you 2!" Bigwig growled. "What's got you guys fighting?"

"Carl over there thought he could get most of the apples into my basket so I'd have more to carry this slowing me down!" Shouted the caramel coloured buck.

"Oh you're one to talk Jordan, how many times were you napping on the job and left me picking up your slack?" The pale blue buck retorted. Carl looked ready to deliver a fist to Jordan before Bigwig glared at both to shut them up.

"Okay, clearly you two need some sort of teamwork exercise," Bigwig grumbled. "Why dont you lot work on one tree together at a time for faster work ethics?" The two looked at each other and grumbled in agreement. "Now that isn't too hard is it?" The arguing bucks just repeated their annoyance grunts.

"Quite impressive Bigwig," Cowslip said clapping in amazement. "You'll make a fine addition to our workforce. Let's all head back to my office and get you all assigned the proper jobs."

00000000000000000000

Cowslips office back at the big red house near the farm entrance seemed like something out of an old movie. His desk was a bit messy with several papers, a couple of old fashioned pale metal green filing cabinets and a scratched black safe behind his desk. a few chairs and tables were scattered around the side and near a staircase leading upstairs and a basement door. Hickory and Marigold were there too as they helped pair up rabbits to suitable tasks too.

"Now Bigwig, based on your wonderful intervention with the arguing bucks, We can start you off as the orchard security supervisor," Cowslip said. "Do well and I can promote you to a higher level position around here." Bigwig puffed out his chest a bit in pride and Cowslip smirked secretly noting this buck likely had an ego he could exploit possibly.

"Do some of you have other skills you can tell us for determining what jobs for setting you lot up with?" asked Marigold.

"I've been a small nurse for a bit of healing in the past," Blackberry replied.

"Good, we could have you be a portable nurse checking around the farm and offering water for thirsty workers," Hickory said.

"It would be my pleasure," Blackberry smiled.

"We'll need you to sign this timesheet book to mark down your hours," Marigold added bringing over a green colored leather book. "We'll also provide you with workclothes too later. Now what can we pair some of you others with for jobs?"

While Hickory and Marigold continued to pair up the others with tasks, Fiver didn't pay attention and instead looked out a window near the right door entrance staring at the cornfield. Working with flayrah wasn't an issue for them as rabbits but there seemed to be a feeling deep inside him that a danger lurked around for them and as he turned to glance a bit at the apple orchard for a bit, he swore he saw a flash of a pale brown buck hanging from a noose in a tree struggling. Shaking his head again, the buck disappeared but it made him worry so much that he almost didn't notice Holly placing a paw on his left shoulder.

"You okay young buck?" Holly asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Sorry Holly, just looking out at the farm," Fiver mumbled. "Thought I saw something but its not there anymore."

"Well given you were busy doing that, your brother just signed you up to help gather apples in the orchard with him," Holly continued. "There's also this buck named Strawberry here to show us the other buildings on the farm." He pointed Fiver to a plump orange furred buck dressed up in a gray long sleeve shirt and red sweatpants in front of Cowslips desk waving happily. "Just relax for a bit and focus on learning where all the buildings are for what you need okay?"

"Thank you Holly," Fiver said hugging him.

"You're welcome young buck and you've helped rabbits like me get here," Holly said kindly returning the hug. "Now let's find out what these other buildings are."

00000000000000000000

"Here is our dining hall for our meals," Strawberry told the group inside the large green building. The inside looked almost the same as Norman's motel dining room but with slight peeling emerald walls, a few more missing ceiling tiles exposing wires and a few rows of tables with plates, forks and spoons and chairs. They seemed to be set up for a large set of rabbits. The kitchen looked basic with an big sink, a slightly white paint peeling fridge and a strange machine with a handle with trays of plastic sticks in them on a large grey platform.

"What are those weird plastic trays with the sticks in them?" asked Buckthorn.

"Oh those are dish trays for our industrial dishwasher," replied Strawberry. "the cups, plates and other big food containers go into the machine which is the big dishwasher for cleaning and come out on the other side. Now follow me to the wash station."

000000000000000000

Now the group was inside the blue building. There were rows of shower stalls in the front, a sink station in the center all with about 20 taps, soap dispensers, a line of toilet stalls at the back and hand dryers.

"Now let's go into the yellow building for your beds and fun," Strawberry said. He led them into the last medium sized building and the first room they were in had a bunch of wooden tables with green mats on them, a wooden holder with two wood sticks with white tips, an old fashioned turn dial tv on a yellow milk crate with a grey system with a red, button and a grey button with a label reading "Pawtendo Entertainment System", some weird remotes wired to it, a stack of grey rectangles, 3 maroon colored leather chairs and a stack of books in the corner right. "Here's our recreational room for breaks and off time. I'll teach you what some of these things are if you're unfamiliar with them but we should finish off with your sleeping quarters."

00000000000000000

After taking them up a staircase, Strawberry opened one of many doors in the hallway revealing a bunch of bunk beds and regular sized beds for two mammals.

"Many of our rabbit workers sometimes have difficulty choosing the type of beds they like sleeping in so we have bunk beds for friends," Strawberry explained. "the regular sized beds are good for...lovers" he said trailing a bit off seeing Violet nuzzle Buckthorn affectionately looking a bit sad.

"Are you okay Mr Strawberry?" asked Violet noticing the orange buck looking a bit down.

"Oh I'm fine," Strawberry mumbled smiling again immediately. "it's nothing, you just get settled in now, hang on." He went out of the room and came back shortly with some work clothes for them. "You take care okay?" He left quickly.

"Quite a strange lad," Dandelion commented. "Anyways, we should get to work now!"

00000000000000000

Later on when everyone settled into their chosen beds and some changing into workclothes, everyone was off to their tasks. Except for Pipkin who was too young and Hana who sadly didn't have mouse sized chores to do but Strawberry offered to watch over them in the recreational room. Fiver chose to wear his short red sleeve and green shorts while helping his brother and Bigwig in the apple orchard gathering the fruit while those two wore blue overalls and short white t-shirts.

"Ah, feels like a relaxing way of work with fruits and flayrah," Bigwig sighed happily. "This security position makes me feel like I'm back on the battlefield for something important!"

"Even though Cowslip and Silverweed are odd, I think I quite like it here," Hazel added. "Hickory, Marigold and Strawberry seem cheerful and this farm is lively with hard working bucks and does dealing with nature. Surely this'll give us fresh air and a good sum of money for saving up."

While Bigwig and Hazel chattered on about the farm, Fiver focused on gathering a bunch of apples on the ground that had missed his bucket when suddenly he felt the tingling sensation of a bad vision. Looking up, he dropped about 5 apples he just picked up as he suddenly saw snares around some of the trees and then there was a sound of someone choking. Staring closely at one of the snares was the same buck he saw earlier choking to death.

"STOP!" Fiver cried. "Don't you see it, Hazel?"

"See what?" Hazel asked concernedly. Fiver's shouts snapped him out of his conversation with Bigwig and he stepped down the ladder he was on for picking apples to get near him.

"Snares!" Fiver replied, his eyes darting frantically, "Shining wire snares, all over this place, waiting to kill us!" Hazel and Bigwig looked around but didn't see anything. Fiver searched with his eyes hard but no snares or suffocating buck were there now.

"'Snares'?" Bigwig scoffed, "Those traps predators used to set in the olden days? They haven't been around for thousands of years!"

"I'm telling you what I'm seeing!" Fiver pleaded.

"And when have you even seen a snare, besides in your history books?" Bigwig asked.

"Um the internet for a history paper?" Fiver replied. Bigwig looked on confused but convinced. "Listen, it's probably a sign telling us that one of us might be choked like in a snare!"

"There aren't any predators here but some of the rabbits didn't seem very talkative and a couple were giving me the shifty eye while we walked back to begin work," Hazel thought. "Perhaps all of us should keep our guards up just in case."

"Please Bigwig, one of us is in possible danger!" Fiver Cried. "A danger that might end up with one of us dead, this might not be a good place to stay!"

"Are we suppose to just put all our faith in these visions. We've been on the road for a few days and now I'm suppose to possibly just leave all because of a feeling you have?" Grumbled Bigwig. "Oh no look out, I have a funny feeling in my tail!" He mocked. Fiver sadly flattened his ears.

"That's quite enough Bigwig!" Shouted Hazel. "Listen, you joined us in our survival trip and got to experience the joys of a buffet but now you're ignoring a potential danger feeling from my brother? Has Cowslip putting you into a paid security position gone to your head in just a couple of hours on Day 1 here?"

"And how often HAVE your brother's visions worked out? He didn't even see the swirling wind coming!" Bigwig exclaimed

"Did you just forget what he said to Holly back in Sandleford about how his visions just come to him and how he can't control them?" Hazel yelled back. "This isn't something he can switch off." Bigwig looked down a bit in annoyance.

"Listen, just give us a bit of space and go watch some of the other workers in the apple tree area okay?" Bigwig just mumbled an unenthusiastic "Fine" and left for the apple orchard

"Hazel, do you think my visions will tear the group apart someday?" Fiver Asked sadly once Bigwig departed. "From the way he blew up at me, it could lead to a bigger danger of our group separating possibly?"

"Don't say that!" Hazel Shouted hugging his brother tightly. "Bigwig is quite hotheaded and likely letting the security position he's in inflate his ego a bit. Come on, we'll go see what Hickory and Marigold are up to for a nicer scene tonight alright?" Fiver nodded yes and the two brothers went back to their work.

00000000000000000

The hours flew by and soon the group found themselves at the dining hall for dinner. The whole group showered as to not smell bad while eating. They had eaten lunch in the form of some quick cucumber sandwiches but they were a bit more hungry for dinner and now found themselves lining up by some tables where Hickory, Marigold, a few nameless bucks and even Silverweed were serving food out of these giant heated silver trays. Given the silvery buck was mostly silent, the group were a bit more comfortable around him though Hazel offered to scoop some food for his brother given he did get grabbed by the strange buck earlier and still feeling a bit spooked. Tonight's dinner consisted of steamed carrots, mashed potatoes, steamed corn and broccoli.

"Ugh, I've never pulled so many turnips in my life," Groaned Hawkbit as he sat down with the group.

"No kidding," Dandelion sighed shoving a spoonful of corn into his mouth.

"I think me and my brother had it easy with picking raspberries in the berry patch," Speedwell said. "We even helped old Pimpernel over here too with the task."

"It's greatly appreciated," Pimpernel replied quietly looking at his carrots. Suddenly the group noticed Hickory and Marigold coming by with their plates.

"How's everyone doing for their first day?" Marigold asked.

"Quite good actually," Blackberry answered. She was sitting on Pipkin's right with Hana on top of his head who was chewing some corn. "Being a portable nurse and delivering water makes me feel good."

"I've helped Buckthorn and Violet handle the spinach near that weird body of water," Holly added. "Don't know what it is or the weird things swimming in it."

"Oh that would be Cowslip's fish pond," Hickory responded. "The fish are the weird things swimming in it but they're harmless and it's something he put in for himself. Is that guy okay?" He pointed to Bigwig who was looking a bit bothered as he continued to eat his mashed potatoes.

"Bigwig and I had a bit of a disagreement over how to handle things in the apple orchard but we should hopefully have things patched up soon right Bigwig?" Hazel said. Bigwig just mumbled a "Whatever" and continued on with eating.

"Well you lot keep up good work," Hickory continued. "The wife and I will be a couple of tables over but anyone is allowed to go up and serve themselves more food now whenever."

Hazel who was sitting in front of Fiver and on the left of Holly watched the couple walk over to an empty table to sit down with Silverweed. When the Silvery buck looked up and tried gazing at Fiver, Hazel told Holly to move over a bit so he could sit in front of Fiver noting Silverweed trying to look at his younger brother which the retired captain did not object to given the spook from their arrival.

"Don't worry Fiver, I won't let any potential danger harm you," Hazel spoke softly. "I assure you that we're all safe here and will work hard to earn the money to a better future." Fiver just nodded yes and went back to eating yet still feeling there might be trouble heading their way.

0000000000000000000

Fiver slowly stepped out of the wash station, trembling like a leaf. He could have asked his brother for accompanying but didnt feel like a bathroom trip for a leak was worth disturbing his brother's slumber and he felt fine enough going there. It was midnight but all the rabbits had gone to sleep and he couldn't wait because he really had to find a toilet. Despite all of Hazel's reassurances, despite the fact that a few rabbits around the farm had tried to be nice to him, he could not shake the feeling that there was something very wrong about this place, and in his current solitude and the quiet of the night that feeling only seemed to intensify. Something was going to happen, Fiver could feel it.

He trudged back to his group's room shivering against the cold, when out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He looked around, and saw what looked like a rabbit with bright grey fur in the distance. Silver? Fiver wondered walking towards it. But as he moved closer he saw it wasn't Silver, the rabbit was too skinny. It was Silverweed.

Fiver crept behind a tree and watched: Silverweed was squatting in front of Cowslip's fish pond next to the rows of spinach, gazing intensely into the water. He was shivering heavily, his arms were wrapped tight around himself just like Fiver's own were, and he was rocking back and forth on his feet and mumbling something that Fiver couldn't understand. Fiver couldn't look away; Silverweed had seemed half-crazed before but now he looked so alone, so sad and scared, just like Fiver felt. Did he have the same ominous feelings about this place too?

"AAGH!"

Silverweed suddenly let out a cry and collapsed to his side, eyes clenched shut and his body starting to shake harder than ever. Fiver ran over to Silverweed's side, thinking the poor rabbit was having a seizure, when Silverweed's eyes suddenly bulged open and he began to speak in a strange voice Fiver had never heard before:

"In five years and three days,  
the great city will begin a new phase.  
In five years I shall be there,  
on the day of the violet haze."

And then Silverweed's eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed. Fiver immediately thought of running for help, but then Silverweed's breathing seemed to slow, and his green eyes opened to meet Fiver's violet ones:

"I'm okay, Fiver, I'm okay," Silverweed mumbled.

"Are you sure? You look-" Then Fiver started. "Wait, how do you know my name? I never told you."

"I know all of your names," the grey rabbit replied, "Your brother Hazel, Bigwig, Hana, Dandelion... I know you all come from a town called Sandleford, you look up to your brother more than anything, and you sense death in this place and the others don't believe you."

"What? How do you-" And then Fiver finally realized, "...You're like me," he whisperes. Silverweed nodded. "You see things too?"

"I get these... visions. Of the future," Silverweed answered. "I never ask for it, I never try to turn it on, one minute I'm fine, the next-"

"Your head goes fuzzy, you get this overwhelming feeling of foreboding, and suddenly it's like you're in a dream," Fiver finished, his ears standing up with excitement. Silverweed nodded again, suddenly smiling. "And then I wake up, with nothing but a few pictures in my head and a strange message on my lips and everyone standing around looking like I'm crazy."

"Yes! It's just the same for me!" Fiver couldn't believe his ears; once or twice in his life he had daydreamed about meeting someone else with abilities like his, but never once had he thought it would actually happen. "What... are we?"

"Seers. We're called seers," Silverweed replied, "And from what I've read we're very, very rare." He placed his paws on Fiver's shoulders, gazing almost fondly into his new friend's eyes. "I never thought I'd ever meet another one."

Fiver then frowned. "Just now… your vision said something about a "day of the violet haze". Do you have any idea what that means?"

"No…" Silverweed squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember what he'd seen. "There was a giant clock… the time read ten forty-five. I was in some kind of station, it had palm trees in it. And then I looked up, and the sky had turned purple as a grape!"

"Great frith!" Fiver gasped. It was stranger than anything he had ever foreseen before, but every instinct he had told him Silverweed was not crazy. "But what could possibly cause such a thing?"

"I don't know!" Silverweed stated, "But what was most strange was, when I looked up, I remember feeling both fear… and hope. Usually it's one or the other, but this vision was different. I sense whatever this is, both great hardship and great good will come of it."

"And this really happens five years from now?" Fiver asked in disbelief. "But how could you see that? I've never seen more far ahead than a week!"

"Neither have I!" Silverweed concurred. Then a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Maybe… maybe it's something to do with being around another seer."

Fiver was confused. "But I'm around another seer, and I'm not seeing things years in the future like that." "Maybe not that," Silverweed said, "But you somehow sense death around here. What do you see?"

"I…" Fiver remembered: those snares, in the bushes and the trees. And that hanging rabbit he had seen, kicking and struggling for breath. "I did see… snares," he muttered.

"Snares?" Silverweed asked.

"And a rabbit, hanged in a tree, suffocating to death. It was horrible!" Fiver suddenly buried his face in his paws as the vividness of that scene finally came back to him. He drew deep, ragged breaths, trying to get himself back under control, before he heard movement beside him and suddenly felt a soft arm around his shoulder. Fiver instinctively leaned in towards Silverweed's body, feeling oddly comforted by the strange buck's touch.

"If you're seeing snares, maybe it isn't the present or future you're seeing," Silverweed offered consolingly, "Being around you seems to be making me see visions of the far-off future, so perhaps being around me is making you see the far distant past. Maybe this farm used to be some hunting ground in the olden days, back before predator and prey found harmony, and you're seeing glimpses of that." Fiver opened his eyes, and looked into Silverweed's warm and reassuring green ones. "Now, it's just a theory, Fiver. I don't know why you're seeing these images, but I'm sure that by being afraid of them, you're feeding them. They can't hurt you, they're like pictures in a book."

"It still chills me and even if there's no proof this farm is a former hunting ground, that imagery scared me," Fiver said shivering but looking at Silverweed, that fear seemed to melt away now the two had a proper calm meeting together.

"Don't worry Fiver, you're safe now and there aren't any snares around here," Silverweed assured him. "I am glad to have a nice proper meeting with you after nearly spooking you with my grab earlier."

"None of us can control these visions when we can," replied Fiver feeling calm in the presence of this silvery furred buck. "We just have to deal with it in the best way we can. I should get back to sleep, perhaps I can help you introduce yourself properly to my friends at breakfast tomorrow?"

"You'd do that for me?" Silverweed answered quite shocked at the idea.

"Of course, you seem like a nice fellow now and maybe once they know you're like me, they'll be a bit more understanding," Fiver said. "Though we should leave out the part where your abilities somehow made you know our names already."

"Understood and thank you," beamed Silverweed as the two stood up to go back to their beds.

"Will you be fine Silverweed?" Fiver asked walking back to the sleeping quarters.

"No worries, Hickory and Marigold have a special room at the cherry house set up for me in the time I've been here," Silverweed answered back. "See you in the morning!" Both waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

000000000000000000

Sneaking quietly into the room, Fiver hoped he could get back into the regular sized bed he shared with his brother when all of a sudden. an orange and brown blur wrapped around him.

"Fiver you worried me with your disappearance!" Hazel exclaimed waking up some of the others.

"Don't worry brother, I just had to use the washroom badly while you were asleep," Fiver replied. "I even ran into Silverweed by a fish pond out there."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Hazel asked worryingly.

"No, he was actually a lot more calm now," Fiver answered. "After speaking to him about my worries about possible danger in this place, he surprisingly comforted me telling me that any of the imagery I saw can't hurt me and it turns out he's not that bad. In fact, I offered to help introduce himself better at breakfast in the morning."

"Provided this Silverweed is a bit more respectful of personal space and not yelling about more violet hazes, I guess we can all get a proper introduction with him," Hawkbit mumbled.

"Sure Fiver but I'll watch carefully in case something goes wrong with him again okay?" Hazel said. Fiver simply nodded yes.

"Now let's all get back to sleep," Holly piped in. The others who were up agreed and Hazel pulled Fiver into his bed safe and sound. The young buck slept happily feeling confident his new silvery fur friend will feel welcomed tomorrow.

 **Hi everyone, sorry it took so long but there was a lot of work and some re-edits in this one and it's the longest yet.**

 **Beecroft deserves a lot of credit for a big chunk of the pond scene, the introduction of Silverweed spooking the group and I loved adding onto it.**

 **Watership Fans may recall Cowslip being quite off in the 90's cartoon and I even gave some nice roles for the show exclusives Hickory and Marigold as rabbits who help run the farm.**

 **Can you guess the Hitchcock Psycho references here too? Read and Review when you can, thanks!**


	4. The Second Seer

**Hi readers! Thank you for being patient and waiting for chapter 3. Its a lot of text but I needed to show more of how the characters are adjusting with on the road journeys with no home. They've stayed overnight at a motel for a dinner with a predator couple and have now arrived on a farm full of rabbits working with produce. There's also a buck named Silverweed who's quite strange and kind of got off on the wrong foot with the survivors but a quick comfort at a fish pond seems to have at least had Silverweed gain Fiver's trust to help him hopefully get a proper introduction. Unfortunately there is a danger lurking around unknown to our survivors but first, let's get to know of Fiver's new friend first!**

 **Chapter 4: The Second Seer**

Day 2 of the Sandleford Survivors were beginning but Fiver felt a bit more happy now. He was going to introduce the group to Silverweed. All except Bigwig who he heard left early because Strawberry had delivered a message of Cowslip wanting to see him. Still after that pond scene last night and finding out the silvery buck now is a rare kind like him, the orange and brown small buck felt more comfortable enough to have him be around his brother and friends.

000000000000000000000

Breakfast today in the dining hall was a bit simple today. There was hot buttered toast, a bowl of apples but also this new toast called cinnamon toast. After some samples, the 15 current survivors decided to each grab some cinnamon toasts for themselves, cut up some apples for themselves and each got individual glasses of milk for drinking. Each of the older rabbits were wearing simple white long sleeves and blue overalls that were provided by the farm for their workload. Pipkin being the only non rabbit worker wore a simple yellow r shirt and dark green shorts while Hana on his right shoulder had on a small pair of blue Jean shorts and a white t shirt ate some of his toast crumbs. Seeing the silvery buck in a simple brown striped t shirt and white shorts picking up some buttered toast for himself nearby, Fiver waved over to Silverweed for him to see that he can come over.

"Now friends, my brother wants Silverweed to come over and have a proper introduction with us all," Hazel explained. "He told me he was comforted at a pond last night from some visions and trusts him and I've trusted him from his visions for a long time so we should give him a chance for a proper introduction to us."

"Provided he gives us a good amount of space, we'll be good," muttered Hawkbit. Silverweed shortly arrived over looking down a bit shy.

"It's okay Mr Silverweed, my brother says he trusts you and given I've trusted him a lot, we should all trust you for a proper introduction," Hazell said calmly.

"Okay," Silverweed answered. He looked for a place to sit down and the Shawnson brothers scooted aside to let him sit inbetween them so he had Fiver on his right and Hazel on his left. "Let me reintroduce himself, I'm Silverweed." He waved a little around the table.

"Well Silverweed, I think I'll introduce myself first," Blackberry began. "I'm Blackberry the smart portable nurse now working here!"

"Pipkin's my name and I hope to achieve greatness in something big someday if I find it!" The small light chocolate buck beamed.

"I'm Speedwell and this is my brother Acorn," The tall slightly bright wood buck said next with his arm around his identical looker smaller sibling who looked over to the silvery buck.

"You can call me Buckthorn," Said a slightly plump younger looking smoke Grey Buck.

"I'm Violet, his girlfriend," smiled the light purple furred doe snuggling into Buckthorn's left side.

"Aspiring writer Dandelion here!" The tan furred buck with the black tipped ears exclaimed raising his arms up in the air in excitement.

"If you need a rabbit for help with sarcasm, call on me Hawkbit for the job," The scruffy grey buck grinned at him.

"I'm Silver," the light silver buck said.

"Hana the mouse down here," the small mouse spoke up directing Silverweed down to her position near Pipkin's plate of toast.

"Retired Captain Holly," the dark gray captain said.

"I'm Hazel his brother," the tall orange and brown buck added.

"So what brings you lot to this farm?" Silverweed inquired.

"Looking for work to earn money for a house to buy someday for all of us," Dandelion answered.

"Oh, are your original homes no longer good?" Silverweed wondered. Violet, Buckthorn and Holly shifted uncomfortably at that. Alright, I'll not pry into that whatever it is seeing how its touchy. Anyways, are all you rabbits and mouse together?"

"More or less," Hana replied.

"If it's alright Mr Silverweed, Hazel said you comforted Fiver last night at a fish pond from some visions but is there any other reason you 2 warmed up so quickly to each other after that frightening first impression you gave us?" Asked BlackBerry.

"No worries Mrs BlackBerry, I'll explain it," Silverweed smiled. "You see Fiver happened to be nearby when I was having a vision thinking I was in trouble but i assured him i was okay. I then explained that the both of us are seers, a rare breed that can get visions and Fiver himself felt worried from them but i comforted telling him that they cant hurt him since they're like pictures in a book. The young buck felt quite happy after that."

"Well no wonder my brother adapted to you so quickly," laughed Hazel. "Its like fate mapped out for the both of you to meet!" He then shook paws with him after his short laugh. "Thank you so much for making Fiver feel good. He's never had another of his own to relate to."

"Pleasure is all mine Mr Hazel," Silverweed said back.

"Have you ever met any others like you?" Dandelion asked.

"Nope, Fiver here's the only other seer I've ever met," said Silverweed as he playfully clapped a paw on Fiver's shoulder.

Suddenly a shiver ran down Fiver's spine, and he let out a gasp as a vision flashed through his mind: water everywhere, surging and crashing through buildings, destroying everything. He could hear screams… but then over them he heard his brother's voice: "Fiver?"

Fiver blinked, and suddenly he was back in the mess hall, everyone at the table looking at him. "Fiver? Are you okay?" Hazel asked anxiously.

"What did you do?" Hawkbit glared at Silverweed.

"Nothing! He did nothing!" Fiver protested. "It was… the giant wave."

"In that vision you had 4 days ago? Has it happened?" Hazel asked.

Fiver shook his head. "I don't think so, but if I'm right, it will be soon."

"Hopefully a lot of innoncent mammals will be okay," Pimpernel said. "This Zootopia place sounds big from what you described." Despite stuttering a bit, Pimpernel actually was getting a bit better at speaking thanks to relaxation at the Clawson motel and a bit of easy farm work. Not knowing what to do for work, Speedwell offered to let Pimpernel pick berries with his brother and him which turned out to be good for him. Silverweed looked a bit puzzled to what Fiver meant by a giant wave and a place called Zootopia.

"What is this about giant waves and uh...Zootopia?" Silverweed Asked.

"This is a vision Fiver had several days ago," Blackberry explained. "Some big city called Zootopia will experience a giant wave that will cause a lot of trouble soon but some special mammals will help out the place once it ends."

That left Silverweed deep in thought. His future vision 5 years down the line had him entering a giant city on the day of a violet haze. Could they be related? No, it couldn't be. He just shook it off.

"You okay mr Silverweed?" Asked Acorn.

"Oh uh, I'm fine," Silverweed muttered. "That vision description just had me thinking about what'll happen."

"Dont worry too much, it cant hurt either of us at the moment," assured Hazel.

"You must be quite unique to this farm," said Silver. "Especially since I haven't met another with silver fur such as myself, let alone one who's a seer."

"Indeed I am mr Silver," replied Silverweed. "Although we're a rarity, seers are common in the rabbit group but it's more rare for seers existing in non lapine species."

"I never knew that!" Exclaimed Speedwell. "How fascinating!"

"You must let me hear a bit more about you sometime," Dandelion chipped in. "You could be an inspiration for future stories of mine."

"maybe later mr dandelion," said Silverweed.

"so you get visions of the future right?" asked Violet. Silverweed nodded yes. "Well me and my boyfriend Buckthorn have been dating for awhile and I wondered if your vision could predict our marriage someday.

Buckthorn swallowed the last of his milk rather forcefully from her asking the silver seer that question.

"Whoa, marriage is a little fast don't you think for us?" Buckthorn coughed and blushing rather brightly. "I really like you but it's a bit soon for those thoughts!"

"Wouldnt it be nice though to walk down the aisle and share a kiss together?" Soothed Violet dreamily. "Silverweed could tell us."

"Sorry Violet, us seers cant predict the future by will," Silverweed laughed. "Our visions come at random and it's the same for Hazel's brother." He noticed Violet drop her ears a bit in sadness. "Now dont look too sad, you two seem close enough for a possible marriage. Just take things slowly."

"Our future is still out there and we may get married but let's just focus on the present now," Buckthorn winked and then he kissed Violet on the left cheek which now made her blush.

"Mr Hazel!" Shouted a voice. Everyone turned to the dining hall entrance and saw Strawberry the plump orange buck wearing a thin white long sleeve and thin navy blue sweatpants running up to their group. "Your friend Mr Bigwig wanted me to tell you Cowslip liked his stopping of the fighting apple bucks so much that he upgraded him to an all areas supervisor. This means he'll be making trips to all areas to check up on them."

"Oh dear, the extra responsibility will probably go to his head now," Hawkbit laughed.

"As long as there are rabbits such as Hazel around, Bigwig can be kept in check," Blackberry replied.

"Well i guess i should clean up your dishes and you can all get to your farmwork," Silverweed offered. As he turned away to fetch the dish cart, he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Wait Silverweed!" Shouted the voice. The silvery furred buck turned back and saw Fiver shouted his name. "If it's okay, I'd like to help you out if it's okay to change my apple orchard duties. What do you say Hazel?"

"He certainly has given us a better introduction of himself to us, shown he's fine enough and you 2 already have something in common that makes you happy," Hazel said noticing his younger brother beam and his ears shoot up in happiness. "You think this could be arranged Mr Strawberry?"

"Hickory and Marigold probably wont have any issue for that," replied Strawberry. "Let me just check." He pulled out a walkie talkie from his left pants pocket and spoke into it: Hickory, one of our new workers Mr Fiver would like to know if he can work in the kitchen with Silverweed. Uh huh, oh it's no problem? Thanks." He packed away the talkie. "Hickory says it's no trouble at all, the orchard appears to be running smoothly and under control by the other workers."

Fiver hugged Hazel tightly who felt glad his brother had a new friend who could relate to him. Despite the shaky first impression, this new seer proved to them he us just what Fiver could use now.

0000000000000000000

Gathering the dishes took awhile but soon Silverweed and Fiver were in the dining hall kitchen in front of a grey machine with two handles, a keypad with switches and tubes going in and out of the machine on a long grey line There was also a long shelf with 3 rows next to the right blank side of the washer with a sign labeled "Rack For Drying"

The young orange brown buck opted to change out of his work overalls and white t shirt into a pair of clothes he picked out the clothing store back in Sandleford with his survivor friends. In his case, they were a real t shirt and black with white striped shorts.

"Great Frith, what do you call this thing?" Fiver wondered out loud.

"Oh this is an industrial dishwasher," Silverweed explained. "Mammals build them for fast dish cleaning for places such as school cafeterias, diners and of course, big workplaces including this farm."

"Certainly much larger than the ones in a regular house," remarked Fiver. "How does it work?"

"Well first you get a plastic dish tray such as this," said Silverweed going to a shelf underneath the right side of the dishwasher full of long pale brown trays with sticks in them. Some trays had bigger holes than others and one tray had real tiny holes. He grabbed one with medium sized holes for demonstration and set it down on the left of the machine. "Then you load up what you can by stocking them on top of the sticks or inbetween them." Silverweed loaded 4 regular sized plates, 5 see through drink glasses and one of the long metal trays that held the toast from breakfast from the dishwasher onto the brown dishwasher tray. "Once you have what you need, simply slide the tray in and pull down the handle to begin." He slide the demonstration tray in the dishwasher, pulled down the handle and then a bunch of sloshing noises began.

"Wow, that is very noisy," Fiver commented pulling his ears down.

"Ah, that is the way of these dishwashers for select workplaces but it gets the job done quickly," Silverweed laughed. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the kitchen now that you've seen this big dishwasher." That made Fiver realize he hadn't fully taken in the kitchen surroundings from focusing on Silverweed so much. He followed the silvery buck over to a slightly scratched up white fridge.

"Here's the fridge where we store all our cold beverages and food," Silverweed began opening up the doors. Fiver could see clear drawers storing many delights such as lettuce, tomatoes and peppers. The fridge shelves had stuff in bottles including milk, tomato sauce and juices. Then Fiver saw the fridge close and then felt himself being taken by the right paw by Silverweed to a wooden cabinet by a giant sink near the back.

"This wooden cabinet is for storing dried food and some cleaning products," Silverweed explained unlocking the cabinet. The top shelve had bags of rice, pasta, noodles and bread. The middle one was stocked with canned sauces, vegetables and seasonings along with boxes of crackers, chips and cookies. There seemed to be giant buckets of cleaning pink liquid for dishes, medium bottles of soap for paws and something called rinse additive in weird rectangular containers. While being shown all this, Fiver couldn't help but look at Silverweed a bit more. It really felt strange that out of all the events in life that would help him find another friend who is a seer such as himself, it took a tornado and him, his brother and the last of the survivors of their home Sandleford leaving on the hope of his vision of a new future elsewhere that got him here.

"Finally here is our giant preparation and storage station called the island," Silverweed said leading Fiver over to a giant wooden table with some lights hanging above them. There also seemed to be drawers. "Some of these drawers contain utensils for food and storage for the dishes and cups."

"Why do they call this an island?" Fiver asked feeling puzzled at the name of this thing.

"I guess because of it's long shape resembles a long piece of land called an island," Silverweed answered. He then remembered the dishes. "Oh, let's go take out our first tray of dishes and finish up the rest." He quickly went back over to the machine and opened up the washer letting out a bunch of steam. Then he yanked out the tray he demonstrated for Fiver who had caught up with him who felt amazed at how quickly it worked. The tray of dishes and cups were clean so fast.

"Great Frith that is fast!" exclaimed Fiver. "How do they do that so well?"

"In a busy workstation, people don't have much time to wait at least 45 minutes for a single load," Silverweed explained carrying his tray over to the drying rack. Settling it down on the middle row, he quickly unloaded everything and then carried the empty tray back for another round. "So for places dealing with dishes for cleaning, these extra powerful dishwashers are designed to clean and rinse the dishes extra fast more than an a regular dishwasher. The rinse additive from the bottom shelf of the tall cupboard I showed you goes through the tubes on the right after the dish cleaning fluid comes out through the tubes on the left." He used his right paw to point to two sets of tubes mounted on the wall with the left labeled "Dish cleaning liquid" and the right labeled "Rinse Additive" on the left side of the dishwasher above the sink. The cleaning liquid tubes were then shown to be leading down into a red bucket much like the ones shown earlier. Fiver looked at it although he felt his eyes wandering over to Silverweed a bit more who noticed.

"Oh, sorry for being distracted so much," Fiver blushed feeling embarrassed. "I can't believe there are so many wondrous things in this big kitchen not in in a regular home but here I am getting distracted looking at your during your explanations."

"No need to worry Fiver," laughed Silverweed. "I'd probably be distracted quite a bit finally meeting someone else who shared the same qualities as myself and became my friend. We best tackle these dishes now." He reached into a blue bucket on the bottom right shelf of the dishwasher and pulled out two sets of gloves. He strapped on a yellow set and handed him a pair of emerald green ones. "Here you go, protect your paws from all the used food."

Friend, Fiver enjoyed the idea of Silverweed being his new friend as he strapped on his gloves but there might be something more. Thinking back to when he got comforted by him on the first night by the fish pond from panicking over visions of snares, there had been another feeling. Something more than just appreciation of being calmed down yet the young orange buck couldn't place his paw on it as he slipped on his yellow dish gloves. He decided he might bring up this feeling with Hazel sometime and just concentrate on cleaning dishes with his new friend for now.

"Oh and we must forget aprons too in case of any splashes," Silverweed said. Fiver then looked up from his thoughts to see Silverweed walking towards him in a red apron holding out a spare. "Here let me get this on you and tie it up." Fiver stood still as Silverweed slipped his head through the apron hole. Then he knotted the strings around his waist. "There you go, now let's tackle those dishes!"

"Cleaning with another seer," Fiver thought. He felt his time on the farm would be a great time.

0000000000000000000

Pipkin sat comfortably in a big maroon coloured arm rest chair next to Strawberry after just beating him in a 3rd round of tetris. The young buck had trouble at first figuring out the gameplay but once Strawberry showed him how to do it, he picked up on it quickly and soon was able to beat him fast. Hana who stood on the TV stand up close seeing the game cheered as Pipkin scored another round.

"Wait to go Pipkin!" Hana exclaimed throwing both arms up in joy.

"That's 3 rounds won by me, I win again Mr Strawberry!" Pipkin cheered holding up his controller in his right paw happily.

"You certainly pick up on this stuff fast little one," Strawberry beamed setting down his controller. The plump orange buck relaxed on the yellowish brown couch feeling good he could keep the two of these smaller mammals company. "What do you feel up to next?"

"Going outside!" stated Pipkin, throwing down the controller.

"Ohhh, I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Hana.

"But I want to go see the others! And see if I can do anything to help!" stated Pipkin.

"Well, I suppose a walk-around couldn't hurt," said Strawberry, and after Hana hopped on Pipkin's shoulder he led them towards the door of the rec hall.

"How do you like that?" Strawberry asked, "The first kit I ever met who wanted to go outside and work instead of stay inside and play video games!" Hana and Pipkin both laughed.

0000000000000000000

Fiver soon discovered how strange it felt using dish gloves on his paws given he hadn't done much dishwashing for awhile since Hazel took care of them usually but after picking up a greasy toast plate, he remembered how they did offer mess protection for his paws. He looked over at Silverweed who had begun loading a 2nd tray of utensils already so the young buck decided to quickly load up his 1st tray to keep up with him and perhaps use the time for some lovely chit chat.

"*Ahem*, so," said Silverweed, "What, um… what was Sandleford like?"

Fiver didn't know how to respond to that, would he think they'd be desperate homeless mammals if he knew the truth?

"I know some of your friends such as Violet and Buckthorn didn't want me to press further into your hometown but I'd really like to know about more of where you all came from," continued Silverweed. The tone of his voice got Fiver a bit of courage to face him and turn around to answer noting Silverweed had just closed the dishwasher on his 2nd tray, ready for listening now.

"It… wasn't much," Fiver admitted, "It was a small town in the middle of nowhere, only rabbits lived there and nobody really cared to learn about the outside world. It was… destroyed, by a great swirling wind. We are the only survivors."

Silverweed gasped. "Oh my goodness! Fiver, I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks," Fiver mumbled, his voice choking a bit as he remembered the night in the safety room, with the wind roaring above like a swarm of monsters trying to get in. "And I didn't even see it coming – I saw… a giant wave of water."

"From that vision you had at the table?" Silverweed asked, eyes wide and alert. He got a yes nod, what could this vision mean if a disaster as big as that would happen?

Then the dishwasher shut off, and the silver buck quickly opened it and started putting the clean dishes away while Fiver loaded another tray. When the 3rd tray was loaded and in the washer was running Silverweed probed further: "You really think a tsunami will strike Zootopia?"

"Yes, but I pray I'm wrong, I have been before," Fiver muttered. "And the worst part is, I can't even warn anybody – nobody took my visions seriously in Sandleford, so I don't see why anyone in Zootopia would."

"Nobody at all…?" Silverweed asked with a note of sympathy.

Fiver shook his head. "Nobody but Hazel." Then the dishwasher stopped again, and the two repeated the cycle of unloading, reloading and switching on before talking again:

"So… what is Hazel like?" Silverweed asked. Fiver looked happy at the new change in topic.

"He's… he's wonderful," Fiver answered, "He's kind, he's caring, he's brave, and he's always been there for me. As long as I can remember, he's always been the one looking after me. He used to tuck me in, he'd help with my homework, and whenever I have visions or nightmares he's always there to listen and comfort me. And when our father died, he became my full guardian. That was seven years ago."

"Seven years…?" Silverweed's eyes widened, "But what about your mother?"

"She died when I was two. And father… he wasn't around much after that," Fiver replied, "He worked long hours, and spent a lot of his time at home locked in his den with his smoking sticks and 'funny juice' he and Hazel called it in front of me. I never really knew him either, the day he died we were planning to go on a family holiday, but then he stepped out of the car and collapsed in front of us. The doctor said it was a massive heart attack." Fiver suddenly choked up a little, turning his head away as he remembered that horrible day.

"Don't you have any other family at all?" Silverweed asked anxiously. "Nope, not even before the swirling wind," said Fiver. His mind drifted to the group he had been traveling with the past few days, "But I guess… I've got a new family now."

Then the dishwasher shut off, and once again Silverweed left to put the clean dishes away. Fiver noticed the elder buck took a lot longer to return than the other times, and this time when he came back, his eyes looked rather red.

"What about you?" Fiver asked, "Do you have any family? Are you here alone?" Silverweed visibly bristled at the question. "I do…" he mumbled, "But we… we don't get along." Fiver was startled; family always came first for any rabbits he had known. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Well, my parents are very religious; they didn't take it well when I started having strange unexplained visions," Silverweed elucidated.

"What about your siblings?"

"The same… or they just thought I was a freak," Silverweed explained. "I've always been a pariah, with my family and at school. Eventually… I just left, and ended up here." His eyes shifted away from Fiver's gaze as he recited the last part. Fiver was fully sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry, l I know just how that feels," he said. Then he gave Silverweed a warm smile, "But for what it's worth… I don't know what your family was thinking. I think you're pretty great."

Just then the dishwasher stopped again, and this time Fiver opened it and left to put the dishes away. And with his back turned, he didn't notice that Silverweed had suddenly started smiling giddily, and that the insides of his ears were flushed red. And for the sake of appearances, Silverweed was suddenly glad his front was covered by an apron.

"So Silverweed, how is your relationship with people on the farm?" Fiver asked as he returned with his tray. Silverweed had turned back to the sink to load his own tray, hoping the position would keep the younger buck from noticing any sign of the new "shape" in his apron. "Oh, Hickory and Marigold have been so good to me," Silverweed replied. "There may be some strange folk on this farm, but they're wonderful. Ever since I got here they've treated me like one of their own. They gave me my own room, they helped me finish my education, they… they even accept my visions. They're more my family than my family. I love them."

"Ohhh!" Fiver was so touched that he quickly gave Silverweed a quick hug from behind. "It's so nice to hear we've both made a new family then!" Silverweed, feeling gobsmacked, returned the hug from behind as best he could, but as Fiver moved away, the silver buck noticed the "shape" was now liable to remain for a good while.

00000000000000000000

Soon enough, the trio of Pipkin, Strawberry and Hana perched on Pipkin's Head were out in the bright sunshine and heading towards the Fields of spinach, green beans and carrots. Today, Violet, Bluebell and Buckthorn were picking out the veggies while Holly decided to help some other workers wheelbarrow picked corn down for storage in the cornfields.

"Hello, everyone!" Pipkin called out.

"Hi Pipkin!" Violet and Buckthorn answered together.

"Finally got sick of lying around playing video games, didja?" Bluebell called out.

"I enjoy the games but I wanted to get out and see how everyone is doing!" Pipkin Exclaimed cheerfully.

"Basically, we all wish we were in your shoes and inside playing games instead!" replied Bluebell, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"What are shoes?" Pipkin asked.

"I dunno, just an expression I heard once," said Bluebell. "I tell you, it's bloody agony out here."

"It ain't that hot, I been through worse," said Hana from Pipkin's shoulder.

"I'm talking about working next to the lovebirds," Bluebell responded with a gesture over his shoulder at Violet and Buckthorn, who were currently prodding and poking and giggling at each other.

"They are in love, love is...wonderful," Strawberry trailed off a bit thinking a bit deeply.

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend yourself Mr. Strawberry?" Bluebell questioned. "I did... once," Strawberry simply replied.

"Not much of a dater, eh?" Bluebell asked, not noticing the sad tone in Strawberry's voice, "Don't worry, you'll find the right doe someday! Dunno how you'll ever find her here, but you'll find 'er!" Strawberry gave an odd frown at the last comment.

"Oh uh sure," Strawberry mumbled trying to not show much discomfort. That doe he dated in the past. A big beauty but would he find another? Especially after he lost her…

"Anyone here need refreshments or medical help?" Called out a female voice. Strawberry was then brought back to reality and noticed Blackberry approaching them. The doe had on some wrinkly orange suit with a slightly faded Red Cross on it pushing a rusted green dolly with a red cooler, a box of granola bars and a first aid kit with a handle missing. Buckthorn and Violet actually paused their flirting in order to get up and walk over together with Bluebell to the cart.

"Thank you sooo much Blackberry!" said Violet as she reached into the cooler and grabbed orange juiceboxes for herself and Buckthorn.

"And what are you doing out here, Pipkin?" Blackberry asked with some sternness in her voice.

"Oh, he just fancied a stroll," said Hana from Pipkin's shoulder, "Poor dear's feeling cooped up."

"Then in that case, would you like some refreshments too?" Blackberry offered the trio a pair of granola bars and juiceboxes.

"Thank you Miss Blackberry!" said Strawberry, accepting his portion.

"Thank you!" echoed Pipkin. He took the carrot juicebox, poked in the straw and offered it to the mouse on his shoulder, "Would you like some, Hana?"

"Thank you Dear, but I'm afraid I don't care much for carrot juice," Hana replied.

"But what good manners!" declared Blackberry, and then suddenly she affectionately starting rubbing Pipkin's ears. "What a fine young buck you're turning out to be!"

"Oh, Mom, cut it out!" Pipkin laughed trying to shake her off.

Strawberry smiled warmly at the sight, before spotting a buck in a military jacket in the distance. "Hey, there's Bigwig, I'll go get him!"

And he quickly left. Blackberry smirked at Pipkin, "'Mom'?"

Pipkin blushed, "I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"You do watch over him in the same manner as one sometimes," Hana commented. "You do a real good job at it!"

"Oh uh thank you Hana," Blackberry blushed. That left her thinking quite a bit, could she really be a mother to him? The whole survival group did feel like such a big family and all from a tornado that destroyed their homes.

"You got a bottled water in there, Blackberry?" Bigwig called out, "I'm parched!" The maned buck returned with Strawberry just as Blackberry reached a bottle out to him. Bigwig took it and drained it in one go.

"Ahhh, that's better, it's hard walking around these fields in the sun all day," declared Bigwig.

"Might it be easier if you weren't wearing your military jacket?" Pipkin asked, pointing out Bigwig's attire.

"Oi lad, my new position is very important and this will show off my authority!" Bigwig boomed puffing out his chest again. "Checking all areas on my way around this farm must be attended to greatly!" Some of the rabbits rolled their eyes. Clearly this buck had gotten well, big headed to say the least.

"Honestly though, you'll sweat yourself into unconsciousness with that thing on," sighed BlackBerry handing over another cold water bottle for him.

"Hey, no buck or doe is telling me when I can't wear my pride of the past work uniform," Bigwig replied giving her an annoyed stare. BlackBerry simply huffed in response and dug out more water for the other rabbits.

"And just what are you lot doing out here?" Bigwig asked Pipkin and Hana.

"We, we just wanted a walk," Pipkin stammered a little.

"Well, be careful, we don't know yet what kinds of rabbits are working in this place," Bigwig stated firmly.

"Don't you worry, they're with me," said Strawberry with a small hint of hurt in his voice, "And I'll have you know that most of the rabbits around here are very decent folk, just bucks and does like you trying to make a living."

"I believe you, but most doesn't mean all," Bigwig countered.

"Don't worry Bigwig, I can take care of myself!" Pipkin declared, punching at the air for emphasis.

Bigwig actually chuckled a little, "I'm sure you can..." the maned buck said, "One day, with a lot of training and a little patience, you might make a fine fighter."

"You mean it?" Pipkin asked excitedly. "That would please me to be a fighter such as you!"

"Maybe I can start giving you lessons when things settle down around here," said Bigwig. Then he smiled, "Or maybe right now!" He playfully held up his paws, "C'mon, show me what you got! C'mon!"

Getting the idea right away Pipkin raised his fists boxing-style and started dancing around on his feet, Hana on his shoulder hanging on for dear life. Strawberry quickly scooped her up in his paws.

"Good posture, raise your right fist, tuck in your left elbow more, that's it!" Bigwig praised, "Now c'mon, punch my paw! Don't worry, you can't hurt it!"

With a little hesitation Pipkin jabbed his right fist at Bigwig's left paw, withdrew, and threw two more jabs with his other fist. Then he threw several more punches, the others around greatly enjoying the show, until Bigwig stopped to blow air on his now-sore paws.

"Whoof, maybe you can hurt them a little," said Bigwig.

"Sorry lad, I gotta get back to work now." "Aww, Bigwig, but I was having so much fun!" protested Pipkin.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to need my paws if there are any dangerous folk about," Bigwig answered dramatically. Then he ruffled Pipkin's ears, "But good job! You will make a good fighter someday!"

"Owsla-good?" Pipkin asked.

"Owsla-good!" Bigwig declared. Bigwig then opened his second water bottle and walked off chugging the thing massively.

"Blackberry, is Bigwig usually this full of himself?" Buckthorn asked once the lion maned rabbit walked out of sight.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it," Blackberry sighed. She then remembered to hand over water bottles to him, his girlfriend and Bluebell. "He talks a bit about his glory days wielding the big fire stick on the battlefield and I swear that if it weren't for others such as Hazel and Holly around, no one would be there to stop him from going on too long."

"'Fire stick'?" Strawberry asked. "It means gun," Violet translated.

"Oh, I think some of you need to be updated on certain terms," Strawberry said. "A lot of us rabbits use newer words more than old words like fire stick."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," said Blackberry, "Things were very old-fashioned back in Sandleford - we'll need to learn more about the modern world if we're ever going to Zootopia."

"You plan to go there someday?" Strawberry inquired. "Some of our produce is shipped far away for areas such as that but you'll need a lot of money for that travel."

"We are planning a trip there," Bluebell added. "A change of scenery you could say." The blue-eyed buck wasn't technically lying. It is a change of scenery but what he didn't say was the part of how it got forced on them.

"Well I hope you get a decent amount of money to put towards that travel," Strawberry replied back.

"Thanks, I hope we're here long enough for that," said Blackberry. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, I've got a lot more refreshments to hand out!" she gave Pipkin a quick kiss on the forehead, "You promise to be good for Hana and Strawberry?"

"Yes, I promise!" Pipkin smiled. He thought a bit on how he had called her mom a few minutes ago, the thought made him feel warm inside.

"And I suppose we should mosey along too," said Strawberry, "Let these fine workers get back to work," he gestured at Buckthorn, Violet and Bluebell.

"Woah, can't you stay a little longer?" Bluebell asked.

"Sorry, but if Cowslip comes by and sees us distracting you, we'll all lose our jobs," replied Strawberry.

"C'mon, don't leave me alone with the lovebirds!" Bluebell cried in a faux-dramatic voice.

Behind him Buckthorn and Violet giggled and started nuzzling their noses together with great relish. Pipkin, Hana and Strawberry all laughed and started walking away as Bluebell further hammed it up by calling after them, "Doooon't Leeeeaaave meeeee..."

"Mr. Strawberry?" Pipkin asked the elder buck. "Hmm?" "Why can't I work with the others?"

"I am sorry Pipkin, but you're too young," Strawberry replied.

"And it's dangerous work," Hana added.

"Not if I'm working with grownups!" Pipkin protested, "Come on, can't I just do something simple like pick berries?"

Strawberry shook his head. "Hickory and Marigold and I all asked Cowslip, and he absolutely forbade it. He refuses to let kits do farm work."

"Well, guess that's nice of him to look out for the little ones' safety," said Hana.

"Protect his profits, more like," responded Strawberry, "The last time a bunny kit picked berries here he ate more than he brought back. And a little before that worked in the kitchen and kept breaking dishes."

"But I'll be careful! And I won't nosh! Not a single berry!" stated Pipkin.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules," said Strawberry.

"Awwww…" Pipkin groaned.

00000000000000000000

An hour later the dishes were done, and it was time for Fiver and Silverweed to start preparing lunch. "I should warn you, I'm a really bad cook," Fiver stated, "The last time I tried to cook Hazel dinner, we almost needed a new stove."

"Don't worry, we're not cooking anything," said Silverweed with a chuckle, "Today we're making tomato-cucumber sandwiches and coleslaw, no stoves involved." He held up a basket, "I'll grab some tomatoes and cucumbers from the larder, can you get a couple jars of mayonnaise? You'll find some in the fridge."

Fiver nodded eagerly and turned away to fetch the necessary ingredient. And as Fiver left, Silverweed couldn't help but admire the younger buck's little brown tail as he walked. So cute… Silverweed quickly shook his head, clearing such thoughts from his mind. Still, Fiver did have nice fur... Silverweed had never seen an orange and brown combo like Fiver and Hazel had. Silverweed bolted to the nearby industrial-sized refrigerator and yanked the door open, both because he needed the vegetables and because he suddenly really needed to cool down. Realizing he was breathing fast he tried to calm himself down. This was no strange feeling, Silverweed had always been attracted to bucks, but he couldn't remember ever feeling as strongly as he felt every time he was around Fiver.

"Different and yet right," he murmured gathering about 5 tomatoes and 3 cucumbers. The silvery furry rabbit knew he didn't need to fear this but it just felt almost as if this happiness wouldn't last. Kind of like that sad time where he got sent to...

"No, I'm not stuck there," Silverweed spoke quietly as he closed the fridge. Right now, he had a new friend and a new seer to teach cooking to, not dwell on unhappy memories. Making his way back to the island center, he saw that Fiver had set down 2 mayonnaise jars already and now was just coming back with a bag of Superbread.

"Wonderful! Here, let's get you slicing cucumbers," said Silverweed. Reaching into a cupboard in the island, he pulled out a strange kitchen tool Fiver never seen before: a flat slab of metal with a slit in the middle, set on a collapsible stand.

"What is that?" Fiver asked.

"It's called a mandolin," Silverweed stated, "We use it to slice vegetables much more quickly. Watch, I'll show you."

First Silverweed made some kind of adjustment to the mandolin, and Fiver saw the bottom half of it raise up over the top. He felt the bottom edge, and realized it was sharp, like a blade. Picking up a cucumber, Silverweed ran the tip of it along the top of the mandolin, and Fiver instantly got it: the blade cut the cucumber and the slice fell through the hole to the cutting board underneath.

"You see?" said SIlverweed, holding up the perfectly-cut cucumber slice, "Now you try!"

Fiver grabbed the cucumber and ran it along the blade like Silverweed did, but his slice turned out to be mostly mush. "You've got to slice quickly, or you will meet resistance from the blade," Silverweed explained. He stepped behind Fiver, "May I?" Fiver wasn't quite sure what Silverweed meant, but he nodded. Silverweed then reached around him, took his paw that was still holding the cucumber, and guided his paw several times across the mandolin, producing perfect cucumber slices while trying not to think about how close they were. He then let go and Fiver kept up the pace, slicing perfectly.

That's it!" Silverweed beamed. Fiver continued on with the cucumbers and Silverweed couldn't help but blush at the fact that he found himself staring at this young orange seer handling thick smooth wet green sticks…

Quickly shaking the imagery out of his mind Silverweed set himself to cutting tomatoes.

"Just a cucumber, just a cucumber..." he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" asked Fiver.

"Nothing!" said Silverweed. "So, um, Fiver, what's your favorite vegetable?" Stupid! Stupid! He berated himself in his head.

"Vegetable?" Fiver asked confusedly, "Well, um..."

"Food! Food in general! What do you like to eat?" Silverweed recovered.

"Okay, uh, applesauce!" said Fiver, "And celery with peanut butter and raisins. And carrot cake! I love carrot cake!"

"Oh, so do I!" replied Silverweed, making a mental note to look up carrot cake recipes the next chance he got. And then another mental image popped up in his head, of Fiver licking creamy peanut butter off a long and hard celery stick. Long... hard... He shook his head, knocking imagery out of his head yet again.

"Why do you keep shaking your head like that?" Fiver asked.

"Oh! Uh, I have an itch in my ear," Silverweed quickly lied, shaking his head again for emphasis.

"Can't you scratch it?" Fiver asked.

"I would, but my paws are covered in tomato," said Silverweed, thinking fast.

"Well, mine are free now, which ear is it?" asked Fiver, coming closer with a paw held up.

"Er! Uh, just inside the right one!" Silverweed answered, his eyes unblinking and his grip around the chopping knife very tight.

"Okay!" then Fiver reached over and actually began scratching Silverweed's ear. A sudden shock of electricity surged through Silverweed's body at the touch, and instinctively he covered his left foot with his right so the latter wouldn't start thumping. It was all he could do to keep himself from moaning in pleasure. Fiver's paw was so gentle, and in just the right spot. Sooo good...

"Are you all right?" Your ear is really hot," commented Fiver.

"Oh yeah... I mean yeah!" said Silverweed, startled out of his reverie. "It's just, uh, very warm in here."

"And you were shaking... are you sure you're okay?" The younger buck asked.

"Oh! Yeah! That's just... relief. That itch was really bothering me, thank you!" Silverweed declared. Fiver looked confused, but then shrugged and turned away to go quickly wash his paws. Inwardly, Silverweed breathed a huge sigh of relief, and then realized 'the shape' was back.

"So um Fiver, since your town seemed mostly comfortable with just staying there without learning about the outside world, my guess is none of your group know Zootopia?" Silverweed spoke quickly, hoping the front of his apron wouldn't be "pointed" once the talk ended.

"No, although Holly and Bigwig served together in the past for some wars if you feel up to asking them," Fiver replied. "Hazel and Father sometimes took me down to a lake somewhere but aside from that, I don't think I can remember who in my group knows what of the outside world. Although you could talk to Violet as she is an outsider who came to live with Buckthorn for awhile."

Silverweed felt impressed. Fiver and his friends had journeyed far and he was eager to learn more about them. He waited for a long time for another seer such as himself and along with many other cool rabbits, this Sandleford lot seemed like a group of friends he'd loved to spend many days with.

000000000000000000000

The lunch spread that afternoon looked great in the mess hall. Silverweed and Fiver wore orange aprons over their clothes and served delicious vegetable noodle soup from a company called "Campbulls" in a bright big silver pot along with the tomato-cucumber sandwiches on a nice clear leaf platter and a big brown plastic bowl of coleslaw with serving tongs. Besides some trays and smaller plates the workers could pick up to place their food on, there was also a plate of apple slices and a clear oval shaped clear plastic bowl of jello.

When the Sandleford group arrived to collect their afternoon meal, they were truly impressed by the presentation the two bucks currently serving food behind the counter had prepared.

"Hey there, Fiver!" Hazel signaled his brother as he collected a tray.

"Hello, Hazel!" Fiver called back as he ladled soup into his brother's bowl. "Guess what - Silverweed's been teaching me how to cook!"

"Really?" Hazel asked as he helped himself to a tomato-cucumber sandwich, "He must really have something," He turned to Speedwell who was behind him, "The last time my brother tried to cook we almost had to get a new stove." Speedwell laughed at the story.

"Nice fur-net!" Bluebell teased, pointing at the netted cap that covered Fiver's head and ears.

"Silverweed," Hazel spoke to the silvery buck as he moved in line to receive his dessert, "Thank you. My brother looks like he's having a really good time with you."

"Thanks - I sure know I am," Silverweed replied. Then he turned to smile in Fiver's direction and Hazel noticed - Silverweed's tail was wagging.

"Hmm," thought Hazel. Silverweed sure seemed excited about spending time with his brother.

Hazel wasn't the only one who thought that way - every member of the Sandleford group he could see also gave Silverweed a thoughtful or suspicious look as they watched him and Fiver working together. And as each one got to their table they all looked back and until the last one, Dandelion, arrived with his lunch.

"Am I the only one...?" Dandelion asked.

"No," everyone at the table answered simultaneously.

"Does Fiver have any idea...?"

"No."

"I think it's sweet!" said Violet, "And what a match! Two seers together!"

"It looks like just one seer together, Fiver doesn't even seem to notice," observed Speedwell.

"Maybe it'll take longer for my brother at picking up the signs," Hazel remarked. "He could just be amazed at the moment that he is in the company of another seer who became one of his new friends quickly."

Hana who was in front of Hazel's plate on the table scurried up onto his left shoulder with some bread crumbs and tapped it for his attention.

"You know Hazel, Fiver certainly is impressed with that Silverweed fellow but with Silverweed showing more interest in him aside from just friendship, should any of us let him know his true feelings?" Hana Asked.

"Oh no, that would spoil the potential reveal by Silverweed himself," Hazel laughed. "Let us have my brother find out on his own. After all, we wouldn't want to make him feel bad. Isn't that right Bigwig?" He emphasized that last bit with a bit of an angry grunt and everyone turned over to the lion maned buck still his military jacket on the left of Holly who now just looked up from his bowl of soup.

"What, oh yeah sure Hazel," Bigwig mumbled.

"Are you still holding that grudge against him Bigwig?" Scolded Blackberry.

"I still think Fiver was overreactin' about this place," Bigwig retorted, "I mean look at 'im now! He's happy here! His vision was wrong!"

"Vision? What vision?" Blackberry asked.

"I'll tell you later," Hazel replied, "All the same, Bigwig, you owe Fiver an apology. You hurt his feelings."

"If anything I think he owes me one," Bigwig shot back, "Creatin' a false alarm and trying to scare everybody when we're trying to make a new start!"

Just then, Bigwig felt a smack on his head as he dropped the sandwich he just picked up. Looking over to his right was Captain Holly who he forgot was sitting there looking a bit peeved.

"Oh quiet you!" Exclaimed Holly. "Listen Bigwig, you're one of my best friends and you've served quite well on the battlefield but why is it that apologies are so hard for you? Is saying sorry somehow more difficult than punching an enemy mammal out cold?"

Bigwig gave a derisive snort and stood up from the table, snatching up his sandwich. "'cause I already said more apologies than a buck should ever have to in a lifetime!" he snarled. And then he stormed away while cramming the sandwich into his mouth. The group was stunned.

"What was that all about?" Silver asked.

"I have no idea," admitted Holly.

"I hope you're telling us this vision that got him upset at some point," Blackberry said. "Bigwig being quite stubborn is a nuisance."

"I'll keep that in mind but let's just let Fiver have his fun with Silverweed for now," Hazel responded. "Don't want to ruin his happiness with Bigwig still being cross at him."

"Hello everybody!" a voice called out. The group turned, and saw Silverweed and Fiver standing there, carrying trays of food.

"May we join you?" Silverweed asked.

"Why, certainly!" Hazel moved downward to allow Fiver and Silverweed to sit between him and Blackberry.

"What was up with Bigwig?" Fiver asked. "Oh, he's just working out some issues," said Hazel, not wanting Fiver to know the fight was about him. "So tell me little brother, what have you learned today?"

"Well, Silverweed showed me how to use a mandolin to slice vegetables!" said Fiver, "And he showed me some chopping techniques and of course where everything in the kitchen goes..."

The whole group then started listening in, fascinated by how animated the usually mellow Fiver seemed to get as he talked about his experiences with Silverweed.

00000000000000000000

Some time later, the two seers were back in the back having carried all the finished plates, bowls and utensils to the giant dishwasher.

"Phew, I'm tired!" said Fiver. "Is this what every day is like for you?"

"Oh no, I do get days off," replied Silverweed, "We've got a couple hours off now, more staff will come in and do the lunch dishes and start preparing dinner. What say we go relax?"

"I would LOVE that!" Fiver answered eagerly. "Er, I really don't fancy the rec hall right now, is there a quiet place where we can go?"

"Well, er, there's always my room," said Silverweed a little awkwardly. "Hickory and Marigold are working and Cowslip is probably shut in his office now, so it'll be quiet. I can, uh, show you my room and all that."

"Perfect, let's go!" said Fiver.

Fiver felt the world whizz by after Silverweed took his right paw and pulled him across the farm to the cherry red house. Then once inside, the young orange seer found himself being led up a flight of stairs on the right Of Cowslips Office And now pass one open bathroom door on the left and then two open bedrooms on his right toll they reached the end door at the end of the hall.

A poster of an elderly chestnut buck in a dark grey suit with matching dark grey pants, an ocean blue undershirt and leaning to his right on a black cane smiling at them was taped on it.

"Who is that?" Fiver asked pointing at the poster.

"That is legendary British Author Richard Adams," Silverweed smiled. "Famous for his books Virus Vulpines, Shardik, The Girl in the Swing and his translation of the tales of Lord Frith, Ela-a-raih, Prince Rainbow and Rabscuttle."

"I think I know that name," said Fiver, "I think one of his books was on my high school reading list. Never got to read it though."

"Really? Well that's a pity, you must read his El-ahrairah tales sometime!" declared Silverweed. Then he opened the door, "Well, here we are."

Fiver looked around and felt impressed. The room seemed medium sized with a navy coloured bookcase in the upper right containing a few books, a window in front of him showing a bit more of the farm and a small closet in his upper left. In the right corner was a rabbit-sized bed opposite a simple wooden desk and chair. A few posters were also stuck on certain parts of the room. On the desk was a lamp, a framed photograph of Silverweed with Hickory and Marigold and a tiny wooden treasure chest that drew Fiver's curiosity.

"What's in there?" he asked, pointing at the box.

"Uh, nothing!" said Silverweed in a raised voice that made Fiver jump a little. Silverweed looked ashamed at his reaction. "No, it's, um... kind of private."

"Oh, sorry," said Fiver. He then looked around at the walls, which were adorned with a few posters. While Fiver's attention was averted, Silverweed noticed a certain magazine peeking out from under the bed. Frantically but silently he shifted over and kicked it out of sight. He had no desire for Fiver to see his old and well-read copy of Playbunny - Special Edition: Buff Bucks in the Buff.

"This room is really yours?" Fiver asked taking in all the other sights especially the posters. The carrot coloured walls, simple wood plank floor and even his own small bathroom in the bottom right corner. From its own white opened door, its walls were grass coloured with a sink on the left, toilet on the right and shower at the back.

"Yes it is," Silverweed answered after he quickly checked that his Playbunny magazine was well away from Fiver's view. He joined him at his right side. "Once I arrived here, I worked well enough for Marigold and Hickory to offer me this room and it already came with the desk, chair, bookcase and bed. The posters, desk chest and books were all my own which they helped order for me."

"Wow... that's so nice of them," said Fiver. He gazed at one of Silverweed's posters, which was of a Cape Buffalo in a football uniform running to make a touchdown, the biceps in his arms bulging. "You're into football?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, yes!" chanted SIlverweed. In truth the silver buck had only watched two full games in his life; he just thought the player on the poster was very good-looking. Fiver eyed another poster, which was of the Incredible Bulk: a gigantic green-furred rabbit with enormous muscles, wearing only torn purple trousers.

"And you like superheroes too?" Fiver asked.

"Oh yes, very much!" declared SIlverweed, which was actually true. "Have you ever watched the Marvole movies?" Fiver shook his head.

"Well, the Incredible Bulk is one of my favorites," said Silverweed. "A rabbit superhero, you know? You almost never see those."

"Do us seers qualify as superheroes?" Fiver pondered.

"Huh! I never thought of that," said Silverweed. "Let me see... we have powers, we use them for good... yes, we're superheroes, my friend!"

"Well we can't activate ours on command but if there came a time for us to protect other mammals, I'd love to be by your side for a rescue," Fiver smiled.

"Lots of superheroes can't control their powers, we'll fit right in," Silverweed smiled back. "And I would love to... be by your side too. Rescuing."

Fiver beamed with pride. Another seer and a new friend, who would fight by his side for saving others. His mind then thought back to another item on the desk. He strolled back to it and now concentrated on what looked like a map of many different areas mashed together. A title at the top read "Zootopia Overview".

"I'm hoping to visit there someday," said Silverweed, bending over next to him to contemplate the map.

"And I hope there's still a Zootopia when you do," Fiver said sadly, remembering his vision. "I've never wanted so badly to be wrong."

Silverweed's ears drooped. "I wish... I knew something you could do," he finally managed. "But I'm sure if there is a tsunami, it will be in the forecast. The city might see it coming, and prepare in time." Fiver looked slightly comforted by that.

Meanwhile, Silverweed began to notice that his and Fiver's face were very, very close together. He felt warm all over; tingly. He suddenly felt the strongest urge to turn his head and-

"Would you mind if I lie down for a while?"

Silverweed was startled out of his reverie. "Huh, what?"

Fiver gestured at the bed, "Would it be alright if I lie here for a while? I'm pretty tired."

Silverweed unconsciously gulped. "Yes, of course. Go ahead!" Then Fiver laid down on the bed, and Silverweed in turn laid on the carpet next to the bed.

Curled up on his side, Silverweed's previous feelings of arousal had been replaced by a new feeling: shame. Fiver was a teenager, he was an adult, it couldn't happen. They couldn't be more than friends. If he tried anything he would get in trouble with the law, and that was the absolute last thing he wanted. He had no idea if Fiver was even gay, the younger buck had mentioned no past relationships. Silverweed resolved to keep a tighter hold on his feelings from then on.

Feeling depressed now, the silvery buck reached up to his desk and pulled down a notepad and pen. Whenever he felt low there was one remedy that always helped him: writing poetry.

00000000000000000000

A few hours later, another day of hard farm work had just ended for everyone and for the Sandleford survivors, day 2 of it had given them a bunch of success in providing more produce for places far away. The worn-out group still in their work clothes entered the dining hall to find nearly all the other workers were already sitting down and eating. The course of the evening being broccoli casserole, split pea soup and steamed carrots. The group got their trays, and at the line-up were greeted warmly by Fiver and Silverweed who were serving again.

"Hello Hazel, hi everyone!" said Fiver.

"Hello little brother, have a good day?" Hazel asked.

"Best I've had in a long time!" Fiver declared.

"You're the last group to arrive, we can join you all in a minute," said Silverweed. Hazel nodded and moved in line with the others to get his dinner, smiling broadly at how happy his brother looked.

A few minutes after finding an empty table Fiver and Silverweed came up carrying trays of their own.

"Hey, where's Bigwig?" Fiver asked as he sat down.

"From what I gathered from what Strawberry told me, Bigwig had to report something important to Cowslip involving two incidents in the orchard," Hazel answered.

"He also helped me carry in a doe who passed out from heatstroke," Blackberry added. "Poor thing, hopefully I can save her."

"You just do what you can Blackberry, all of us have worked hard," Buckthorn said as he kissed Violet on her right cheek.

"Thank you," Blackberry replied. She then turned to her left and spoke to Hazel. "Have you and Bigwig made up yet?"

"Sort of, none of us really spoke to each other but perhaps Fiver working away with Silverweed helped," Hazel said. "With just the two of us, we still worked hard but just occasionally chatted about our future."

"You know it wouldn't kill him to just say a simple sorry," muttered Hawkbit. "Apologies don't make you any less of a mammal."

"I'm afraid Bigwig's stubborn about those sorts of things," said Holly.

"With that pride of his, he's always been reluctant at certain times for it," Dandelion piped in.

"I know but I really wished he'd be less stubborn on it," Hazel sighed. "When I meant he sort of apologized, he mumbled about how he is working on it but we didn't argue anymore for the afternoon. Maybe with a nice meal, he'll start with me and then Fiver afterwards."

"Being patient is all any of you can do," Silverweed spoke up. "Hey, how about I entertain the entire dining hall tonight with some poetry tonight to take your minds off his trouble?" He remembered his new poem on a small pad in his right pants pocket.

"Certainly! We would love to!" Hazel answered.

"I think you'll like it, he showed me some of his other work during break!" Fiver piped in.

"I must say, little brother, you're certainly looking chipper compared to yesterday," declared Hazel, "It's nice to see you're fitting in after all."

"Another seer makes me feel not alone in knowing other such as me exist and in a way, perhaps it is our search for a new home outside Sandleford that got me to find him," Fiver said. "And I've had had no more visions since this morning, it's been a great relief."

All the Sandleford survivors turned to watch Silverweed get up and approach a few figures just walking into the hall. They were Hickory and Marigold followed by Bigwig and...Cowslip. Silverweed pulled aside Marigold and Hickory and spoke to them likely about the poetry. Cowslip stopped a bit away and watched the three while Bigwig got into line for food. Just as Bigwig was sitting down at the table with his dinner, Fiver watched Silverweed step up to the podium carrying a bar stool.

"Hey everyone," said Bigwig, "We need to talk, but first, I have something for you all." He reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small stack of envelopes: "Our days' pay."

"WooHoo!" everybody cheered as they collected their respective envelopes from Bigwig. "Dear me, how much is in these envelopes?" Holly asked. Each of the envelopes felt quite chunky. "This cover our first two days?"

"It does indeed!" Bigwig declared. Each rabbit eagerly regarded their stack of money, savoring the feel of cash in their paws, until each one noticed that their pay was mostly in singles and fives along with a couple tens, so it wasn't as much as it appeared to be.

"Huh, I thought we'd get a few more $10 bills in our pay," Speedwell mumbled. "Maybe it is a new workers thing," Blackberry thought. "Perhaps we need to work for awhile and earn more as we go on."

"Something tells me Cowslip doesn't pay much attention to minimum wage laws," Bigwig muttered grimly. "Listen, Hazel, something happened today-"

"Attention! Attention!" Cowslip's amplified voice suddenly called out. Everybody turned their heads to see the plump buck standing at the podium in front of the microphone, Silverweed standing behind him looking nervous.

"And now ladies, gentlebucks," said Cowslip, it is time for our evening's entertainment. Let's give it up, for Silverweed!" There was modest applause from the crowd as Silverweed stepped up to the mike and place a sheet of paper on the podium. "This poem tonight is inspired by a special buck here," Silverweed said staring down at his paper. All the group could tell he felt nervous from how he kind of shook as he read his lines. "One who helped me realize I'm not alone and there are friends out there still for me."

All the Sandleford group's heads briefly turned to Fiver, having no doubt about whom Silverweed was referring to. "With that out of the way, here is my new poem for sharing with you all tonight," Silverweed added finishing his intro. He turned over a page to the next one which contained his new poem and began:

 **We all seek our special place in the world, Where we may thrive and our dreams can unfurl.**

 **But we cannot all conform to the norm, And there shall always be us outsiders.**

 **Misunderstood we face jeering and fear, And threats of shackles, shocks and bitter pills.**

 **We pray to Lord Frith to save the Hlessi, And let us fly in the warmth of his light, Through the clouds above all who would shun us.**

Then Fiver noticed that Silverweed seemed to look straight at him as he began the final verse:

 **But alas, sometimes Frith's light comes to us, And hope shines anew, when least expected.**

 **Whether it be by design or chaos, 'Tis the beauty of life, in its splendor.**

There was a moment of hushed silence in the audience, and then one rabbit started to clap, and immediately all the others started joining in the applause. Silverweed timidly gave a little bow. The entire Sandleford group felt stunned. Some of them had heard of poetry but nothing in this way and from how Fiver got a focus near the end, clearly he had a hand being some inspiration for it.

"Whoa, did you know you'd play a role in the crafting of that poem?" Dandelion asked.

"I had no idea," Fiver gasped. "I did take a nap on his bed in his room which he showed me after lunch. Maybe he wrote it down while I slept. I do recall he showed me some of his poetry after I woke up but I think I forgot how they went "

"You probably just had a nice dream and enjoyed the company of him so much that you forgot it," Hazel replied. "No worries." He tussles his brother's ears lovingly.

"What the heck was that?" asked Silver, "Doesn't sound like any poem I ever heard before."

"It was iambic pentameter," Dandelion answered, "Lines of verse with ten syllables each. Shakesbear in particular was known for them in his plays. They don't have to rhyme."

"I thought he was brilliant!" declared Hana. "The dear looked so scared up there, but he never faltered. This must have been very personal for him."

"Blackberry, what are Hlessi?" Pipkin asked. "In ancient Lapine it was the word for a rabbit without a warren," Blackberry answered, "It can also mean 'outcast'."

"They are both these seer rabbits," Acorn commented. "Maybe most of them go under that label because others don't understand them?"

"With his power, Fiver's always been something of an outcast," said Hazel darkly. "But I think Silverweed was referring to all of us. Rabbits without a home, in a way we're all hlessi."

"There are many rabbits here like that," interjected a voice, "Rabbits with no home, no family, some of us even done time in prison. Cowslip might not pay well but at least he gives us a place to stay and work."

All the rabbits turned to their left and noticed Strawberry with a bowl of soup who had walked up to their table.

"Oh sorry, is it okay if I sit with you guys?" Strawberry continued. "I came in halfway through the poem."

"Certainly," said Speedwell, and he shifted away from the left of his brother and allowed him to sit in between them. "Were you busy elsewhere?"

"Yeah, just thinking of ...stuff," Strawberry spoke slowly. He focused hard on his soup and nobody went further figuring it must be personal.

The group then watched Silverweed recite a few more straightforward poems, and then the silvery buck stepped down and rejoined the table. "So, did you like it?" Silverweed asked.

Hazel noticed the buck was looking more at Fiver than at the rest of the group.

"Um uh, it is really good," Fiver mumbled. Hazel chuckled seeing his brother still a bit loss for words that he had in a way helped out Silverweed with his poetry.

"Yes it is, we all liked it!" Hazel declared. Silverweed beamed. "Silverweed?" Another familiar face come up to the table, this time it was Hickory.

"Nice work tonight, son!" said Hickory.

"Son?" Asked Pipkin scratching his head. "He doesnt look like you or Marigold though."

"It's a figure of speech," Hickory explained, "Silverweed's been like a son to Marigold and me ever since he arrived here," he turned to Silverweed, "Sage still isn't feeling well, would you and Fiver mind helping out with the dinner dishes?"

"Sure, we'll get right on it!" said Silverweed, "Then as he stood he looked out the window, and seemed to get an idea. Actually, there's something I want to show him first, will only take a minute." Once again, Fiver felt Silverweed take his right paw in his left for another outside trip.

"Say Hickory," Hazel began noting how happy Silverweed looked with his young brother. "I'd like to help you out with something."

000000000000000000

"Come on Silverweed, we've got a mountain of dishes to wash!" Fiver protested.

"Just for a minute, I promise!" replied Silverweed, "There's something you've got to see!"

Fiver kept silent as Silverweed led him out of the mess hall and across the lot towards what looked like a giant steel barrel with a triangular roof, supported roughly thirty feet off the ground by four cross-beams and a couple of ladders. "What is that?" Fiver asked.

"The water tower!" Silverweed answered, "It distributes water to the kitchen and the dormitories! Come on, you've got to see what it's like from the top!" And before Fiver could protest further the silvery buck led him to the base of one of the ladders and started to climb.

"Um, I should tell you, I'm not very good with heights!" Fiver called from the bottom rung.

"Neither am I, come on!" Silverweed called back as he climbed higher. Fiver obeyed, following him one rung at a time and doing his best not to look down, until three-quarters of the way up he faltered and did see how high up he was.

"W-Woah!" Fiver clamped his eyes shut with panic and wrapped his arms around the ladder with all his might.

"Fiver!" Silverweed quickly lowered himself back down the wide ladder until he was level with Fiver and placed his paw on the younger buck's back. "Don't worry, I've got you! You're not going to fall! Come on, you're almost there!"

Fiver quickly shook his head, still scared.

"Please… trust me," whispered Silverweed. Still scared but choosing to trust his friend, Fiver slowly let go of the rung and blindly climbed up the rest of the ladder, feeling Silverweed's reassuring paw on his back until his own paw touched what felt like perforated metal ground.

"We're nearly there, we're on the scaffold!" Silverweed explained, ""Please, keep your eyes closed just a little longer! Don't worry, there's a guardrail here to protect us."

Fiver still blindly climbed on the scaffold, and allowed himself to be guided a few feet forward by Silverweed until his friend finally let go. "Okay… now open your eyes," said Silverweed. Fiver obeyed, and what he saw made him gasp.

Before him was one of the most beautiful sunsets he had ever seen in his life. Bright beams of light across the horizon seemed to illuminate the whole farm, bathing the fields in pink, red and orange. "I love to come up here during my breaks," Silverweed explained, "I've written some of my best poetry up here." "It's beautiful…" whispered Fiver, the colors of the sunset reflected in his violet eyes.

"Yeah… beautiful." Silverweed concurred. The two continued like this for a minute, staring into the bright red sunset, before Fiver felt something: he looked down, and saw that Silverweed's paw was holding his own. Fiver's eyes widened in surprise, but for some reason, he didn't feel any urge to pull it away. Then Silverweed himself saw what he was doing, then looked up at Fiver's face, and quickly pulled his paw away. "

*Cough*, sorry. Okay, we'd better get back to work," said Silverweed, and before Fiver could respond the other buck turned and started moving back towards the ladder.

Fiver stared a bit in confusion and thought maybe Silverweed felt very lonely without another seer to relate to. He actually enjoyed the touch and kept that in thought as he walked towards the ladder.

"Silverweed?" Fiver called out, but the silvery buck was already halfway down the ladder.

"Silverweed?" Fiver tried again as he started down the ladder himself. But without looking up Silverweed reached the bottom of the ladder and started to half-walk, half run in the direction of the kitchen. "Silverweed, wait up!"

Without thinking Fiver slid down the last 8 feet of the ladder to the ground and quickly ran to catch up with his friend, reaching him halfway between the tower and the kitchen and grabbing his arm. Focusing on that closeness in the paws from Silverweed had temporarily taken away his fear of heights and made him do that. "Silverweed, please, talk to me! What was that?"

"I didn't - I didn't mean to - Fiver, I'm so sorry..." Silverweed stammered, avoiding Fiver's eyes.

"What is it that you're sorry for?" Fiver questioned.

"Holding one of your paws without you knowing at the sunset," Silverweed mumbled.

"Why ever would you need to be sorry for that?" Fiver said feeling confused. "I didnt mind "

"You... didn't?" Silverweed's face brightened, and his ears perked all the way up.

"No, no, I just... didn't see it coming, that's all," Fiver said.

Silverweed this time looked up directly at his eyes. "If anything, I actually enjoyed it," Fiver added. "I just figured maybe you did that from feeling quite lonely without another seer to be around before my arrival."

Silverweed's heart lifted at the word 'enjoyed', but then it sank down again. Fiver's tone and choice of words did nothing to imply that the younger buck might share his feelings after all.

"You could say that," Silverweed responded. "Listen, how about after dishes, I talk to you in my room about that? It goes a lot deeper."

"Certainly," Fiver said, and in response, Silverweed gave a smile that felt a little forced.

000000000000000000000

And with that, the two bucks headed back to the kitchen. But once they arrived, a pleasant surprise greeted them: some of their friends were standing by Marigold and Hickory with big smiles on their faces. And all the dishes that had been on the tables and in the sink were cleaned and put away. \

"What- what happened here?" a stunned Fiver and Silverweed asked simultaneously.

"Surprise, little brother!" announced Hazel from the front of the group, "You both worked so hard today, we thought you'd like a break!"

Silverweed was positively gobsmacked. "But how? We were only gone fifteen minutes!"

"Hawkbit and Dandelion cleared the tables, Buckthorn and Violet wiped them down and tidied the kitchen, Bigwig and I loaded the dishwasher and Silver and Pipkin put the dishes away with Hickory and Marigold's help," Hazel declared. "Never underestimate what a group of rabbits can do."

"Just don't expect this every night," muttered Hawkbit. Dandelion elbowed him in the chest.

"Wow, this is wonderful. Thank you, thank you all," said Fiver, his heart filled with gratitude.

"We all do our part on this farm greatly and you have made a new friend who enjoys your company plus is like you and I wanted to give you 2 as much time together as possible," Hazel said.

Fiver felt his eyes well up with happy tears and ran at his brother for a hug. "Thank you, thank you," Fiver mumbled happily into his brother's chest.

Silverweed stood by feeling a bit left out until Hazel noticed him. "Oh, come here, you!" he gestured at the silvery buck with a paw held out. Silverweed's eyes widened in surprise, and then he too joined the sudden group hug. Silverweed felt strange being in a hug with another seer and his brother but it filled with joy. They were like another family he never had, it never felt this way with his original family.

"Hazel, if it is alright with you, I'd like to chat with Fiver for a bit in my room back at the cherry house," Silverweed Asked. "It's a bit important."

"Well okay, but as long as Fiver can get back to the sleeping quarters, do you know the way?" Hazel questioned to his brother. "Yes Hazel," Fiver replied. Hazel then nodded yes and then watched as the seers ran off to talk about whatever it is they were going to discuss.

"Hazel, can we talk now?" asked Bigwig as the group started exiting the kitchen into the rec hall.

"Of course, what's going on?" Hazel asked, his tone of voice turning much more serious as the two went to a nearby table and sat down.

"It's about some things that happened today," said Bigwig grimly, "I don't think we should stay here."

"Does this involve that doe BlackBerry is currently treating right now?"

"That's part of it," Bigwig replied, "I found her in the field, she'd had a fall and hit her head on a rock, and she laid there in the sun for hours. Head and trauma combined with heat stroke... It doesn't look good for her. Her mate is devastated."

Hazel inwardly shuddered at the poor doe's condition. "What does that have to do with our staying here?" he asked.

"I talked to Cowslip about her and suggested she be taken to a hospital, but he waved it off," Bigwig answered, "Didn't seem to care that she could die. And he's got the only phone here locked in his office. I worry that if one of us gets hurt or sick like that, we won't get any better treatment."

Hazel was shocked at Cowslip's apparent callousness. "But about the nurse's office? Isn't there anything Blackberry and the others can do?"

Bigwig waved him off, "Have you seen the nurse's office? It's a joke, Hazel. You'd be lucky to get a band-aid in that dump, I don't think it's gotten new medical supplies since it opened." His head lowered, "But that's not the worst thing we have to talk about."

Hazel thought hard to try seeing the situation here: Cowslip had a lack of attention to injured workers, the medical station sounded unattended to and now all of this just got dropped on him just as they were settling in with Fiver finding another seer for the first time. How could this fate be so cruel? "What... what is the worst thing?" he finally asked.

"Do you remember those two bucks I caught having a fight yesterday?" Hazel nodded. "Today I found them again, skulking around in the fields. I tailed them, and they led me to a spot where they dug up at least a dozen wrapped packages. They cut one open, pinched out some powder and snorted it - Hazel, there are drug smugglers here!"

Hazel faceplanted into the table. Drug smugglers, a buck running the farm who didn't seem phased by anything and from its description, a medical station that wouldn't be of much use to any serious medical conditions. "Did they spot you Bigwig?" He asked once he regained himself upright.

Bigwig nodded. "I'm afraid I had to confront them, that's my job. But first I listened for a while - remember how they were arguing yesterday? Turned out they were actually fighting over how to split their profits, they just made that apple thing up when they saw us coming. They laughed and said we were dumb to fall for their story. That got me riled up, so I went up and confronted them. "It was two to one, but those bucks must be either real cowards or real stupid because they took off running when they me coming. Didn' even put a fight, and they left their stash behind! I tried to catch 'em but they were too fast, so I grabbed their stash and showed it to Cowslip. Naturally he said he'd call the police, but no one's showed up."

Bigwig leaned forward, "Those bucks are still out there, and I'll bet there are other dangerous folk around here too. I hate to say it, but your brother might have been right. We shouldn't stay here."

"Should we try to earn a bit more and then tell Hickory and Marigold we're deciding to look for work elsewhere?" Hazel suggested. "They don't seem bad but perhaps Cowslip isn't telling them everything and they're just focused in running the Farm."

"I'm willing to try... but we got to be careful," responded Bigwig. "Especially with Pipkin - we can't let him go out alone. And I'm worried for Fiver too. Hazel..." Bigwig looked like he was struggling to come up with the words he was looking for, "I'm... I'm sorry."

Hazel could tell Bigwig was being sincere now through his struggling of those words. "I forgive you but please don't forget Fiver is owed an apology too," the tall orange brown buck responded. "Even with Silverweed occupying a bunch of his time, you still hurt him verbally a bit yesterday."

"You know apologies are hard for me remember?" Bigwig answered.

"Apologizing when necessary is not going to make you appear weak instantly," Hazel stated firmly. "Honestly in situations such as that orchard shout from yesterday, you appear less of a mammal when not recognizing a time for a sorry and instead thinking your ego is more important."

Bigwig gave him a scowl, but eventually nodded a little in agreement. "Fine. I'll apologize to him tomorrow. Right now I'm too tired." He stood up, "Tomorrow at breakfast, please talk to the group about what I said. I won't be able to join you - I gotta start patrol early again. Goodnight Hazel."

"Good luck Bigwig," Hazel answered. "Should I just make it simple and just tell the others to keep their guard up for any shifty looking rabbits based on some bucks you spotted talking funny?"

"Tell 'em to be on the lookout, keep their wits about 'em, and try not to work alone," Bigwig responded. And with that, the maned buck left, and Hazel was left alone to ponder his words. He most worried about Fiver. With not a chance of staying long, his brother was sure to become heartbroken after leaving the first seer he had ever met. Who knew if they would ever meet another one?

*** Back in his own room, Silverweed felt nervous in discussing this new set of events for Fiver. He had to just get these feelings off his chest before he had a breakdown.

"So Silverweed, is this new discussion you need me here for that important?" Fiver asked.

Silverweed had been sitting down at his desk and turned his body and chair around to face him back on his bed against the wall with his pillow as a body rester. He looked beautiful in his short red shirt and dark green shorts and he himself had already gotten dressed in his panamas which were white with blue diamonds on them. While a beautiful sight, the silvery seer knew he probably couldn't have the young orange brown seer but he could at least get this emotional weight off his chest.

"I... yeah, it is," SIlverweed affirmed. He leaned forward, his paws clasped together nervously together. "There's no easy way to say this..." he looked deep into Fiver's eyes, "Fiver, I'm gay."

"Oh?" Fiver Exclaimed with his ears shooting up. "That is important." He noticed Silverweed droop his ears in sadness. "Hey now, you have no need to fear my reaction. I was only in a bit of middle school for some early high school but they did teach us these subjects in school. I don't dislike if a mammal finds their own gender attractive or both, it is their happiness that matters."

Silverweed was most relieved to hear that, even though he had already guessed Fiver might feel that way based on his actions following the scene at the water tower. He would have liked to leave it at that, but he had to get the rest out. "Thank you..." he finally managed, "I'm so glad you're okay with that. But I'm afraid there's more." Fiver leaned forward, hanging on to every word.

"Fiver, I, uh, I like you."

"Well I like you too as a friend," Fiver responded by then he realized there had to be more based on what he had just heard. "Wait, do you like me more than a friend?"

"Yes it is and bear with me," Silverweed said. He got off the chair, proceeded slowly over to the bed, sat down and took Fiver's left paw into both of his own. "Fiver, my liking of you is more than a friend. Despite only a 2 day period of spending time together, my enjoyment of you goes beyond friendship. From just simple stares, spending time doing work or free time, it has blossomed further. Not just friendship but my enjoyment of your company is...romantic."

Fiver now blushed, this answer surprised him greatly!

"Oh my, I didn't think you enjoyed my company that much," Fiver said. His face went red as the lunch tomatoes and Silverweed couldn't help but chuckle as Fiver pulled his left paw back so he could cover his mouth with both paws from giggling like a little school doe. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm laughing!" Fiver giggled, "I - I don't know why I didn't see it - you held my paw and I didn't realize!" He was practically guffawing now, and Silverweed found himself joining in.

Soon Fiver calmed down, and he faced his infatuated friend. "I don't know what to say. No one's ever said they liked me before."

"Didn't you ever had anyone show interest?" Silverweed Asked.

"No, not a soul!" Fiver stated, "Before the swirling wind I barely had any friends besides Hazel - most everyone else thought I was a freak, or just a scrawny little runt." There was a look of sadness on his face now that Silverweed was all too familiar with, having worn the look many times himself.

"Well, for what it's worth... I think you're beautiful," Silverweed whispered.

Fiver smiled in appreciation at those words. "...Thank you. I'm - I'm so sorry I don't feel the way you do. I've never really felt that way about anybody, I guess I'm just broken."

"Us seers are seen as that. Not many can understand our kind, I don't even know if there are seers of other species," Silverweed murmured. "All we can do is rely on each other." He took both Fiver's paws and stared at him firmly. "You don't have to feel broken. Maybe you feel affection for me in a confused way or just instead a strong friendship."

To that, Fiver embraced Siverweed tightly. "I'm so glad we found each other," he whispered. "After my brother, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Another seer is probably the best friend I could ever had too," Silverweed responded. Then suddenly he felt a familiar feeling stirring in a familiar part of his body and he abruptly broke the hug. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired. This emotional release has really worn me out."

"Me too..." Fiver then yawned, "…And we worked so hard today." He stood up, and patted his paw on his friend's shoulder, "Goodnight Silverweed, see you in the morning." Silverweed placed his paw on Fiver's, and held it there for a few seconds before letting go. "Goodnight... Fiver." And Fiver turned and left the room.

With a deep sigh, Silverweed laid back on his bed, watching a particular crack in the ceiling and feeling 'the shape' go away. At that moment he would have given anything, anything, for Fiver to call him more than a friend. He could picture no match made more in heaven, but it just wasn't meant to be. Fiver didn't see him as anything more than a friend, and that was that. He felt so alone… just him and his books, and his cooking, and his poetry… Suddenly he grabbed his notebook off the desk, turned to a specific page, and reread a poem he had written months ago when he was in a particularly low state of mind:

 **Rain runs like a rabbit on his own**

 **Snow falls, like a soft and silent stone.**

 **Wind blows with a low and sorry moan**

 **And this is all we have, we who sleep and dream alone**.

"Sleep and dream alone…" he whispered sadly. Sniffling, he laid the pad on the dresser, turned out the light and rolled over, only to realize: his sheets smelled like Fiver. He breathed deeply and hugged all four corners of the bed, as if hoping it would somehow conjure Fiver into his bed.

*** Back inside the sleeping quarters, Fiver walked upstairs to find the room with his friends, most of them just laying down asleep or just getting ready. He could see Hana on a nightstand by BlackBerry's bed pulling out some tiny red pajamas out of a tiny suitcase which he couldn't recall seeing but he probably just forgot about its existence from spending time with Silverweed. By his bunkbed, he could see his brother preparing. Hazel had laid out a set of PJ's for him which were literally navy blue with carrots, clothes shopping for a new life turned out to be a good experience with them both back in Sandleford.

"Ah Fiver, come get ready for bed and tell me about your talk with Silverweed," Hazel said gesturing over to himself.

"Um, alright, but first, can we go somewhere more private?" Fiver asked, not wanting their friends to overhear what Silverweed had told him.

Hazel nodded, "Alright," and the two left the bedroom and went into the change room down the hall. Locking the door and now assured of privacy Fiver started to undress for bed; normally shy as he was, he had no embarrassment at being naked in front of his brother. At the point of being in his underwear, Fiver then stopped and decided he wanted to talk now. He wasn't sure why at this point but perhaps the feeling of being bare made him realize he didn't want to hide it as like the bedroom clothes for his body

"Hazel, listen carefully as I don't want you to get angry at what I'm about to reveal about our conversation in his room," Fiver spoke slowly. Hazel nodded in agreement. "Okay, when Silverweed took me into his room, he first went to the bathroom for a PJ change and then came back to his desk thinking a bit. I couldn't tell what went on his head by his posture and silence so I began by asking what is his important discussion. His answer? He is gay."

Hazel's eyebrows twitched a little, but other than that he gave no reaction. Five immediately guessed: "You knew, didn't you?"

Hazel shrugged, "We all sort of knew; we could see the way he looked at you. Honestly, I think he has a little crush on you."

Fiver was startled, both by the news and by the fact that he was apparently the only one who didn't see it. "That's it - he does! He said he liked me!" He quickly went on the defensive, "You're not mad at him, are you?"

Hazel shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with having feelings. And I'm learning to trust Silverweed – I don't think he'd try anything if he thought it was wrong." His expression turned stern, "But all the same I must ask - what exactly happened?"

Fiver gulped. "Well, after he told me he was gay and said he liked me, he sat down next to me and took my paw..." Hazel raised his eyebrows.

"No, not like you might be thinking!" Fiver quickly stated, "I think he was trying to give himself courage - he looked so nervous. And I don't think he's been able to talk about it much before; his own family rejected him because he had visions; they never would have supported him being gay as well. "...Anyway, then he told me a few nice things, and said his enjoyment of my company was romantic."

Hazel was hanging on to every word. "Please, do go on," he said. "And then we had a laugh, because looking back it was so obvious and I never saw it. And then... I was just honest – I told him I liked him as a friend, but not in a romantic sense."

"Fiver, did you have any other reactions once Silverweed said he was gay?" Hazel asked.

"N-no, not really..." Fiver managed, finding himself suddenly blushing, "I mean, it was nice, having someone talk to me like that, but I... I just don't know. You know I'm not like other mammals."

Hazel nodded. Besides his visions Fiver had another unusual trait: in all his life Fiver had never once had a crush or expressed romantic interest in any other rabbit, doe or buck. He wasn't even attracted to other species as far as Hazel knew. Fiver sometimes referred to himself as 'broken', which Hazel hated to hear so he had done some research, and concluded his brother was likely asexual.

"Well, just thought I'd ask," Hazel finally said.

"You know brother, it is nice to finally meet another seer such as myself," Fiver said. "We will probably have to leave someday to find a home but I'll cherish my time with Silverweed in the meantime and who knows the future of our lives? Perhaps Silverweed can come with us for a new life of his own and be a part of our family?"

Hazel felt touched, they had become their own family even with Hana in just 4 days leaving Sandleford. The thought of Silverweed being a part of their family? It did sound impressive, they could have a new friend Fiver could relate to in special abilities but at the same time, he couldn't forget about the danger Bigwig told him. Still, he couldn't just ruin the happiness his brother felt right now for Silverweed and decided to settle on something simple.

"I'm happy you enjoy him dear brother," Hazel answered holding his arms open for a hug. "How about some brotherly love now?" His response came in the form of his young brother tackling him in a tight embrace not caring he was still just in his underwear. Family time was strong between the two and a bit of an underdressed situation wouldn't spoil this. Hazel hugged him snuggly feeling mixed emotions. He had to warn everyone about the dangers Bigwig had spoken to him but also care for his brother and his bond with a new friend of theirs. Their lives had some interesting events so far in their new future but it seemed some bad infected their happiness too What with the unsettling feel of Cowslip and now drug smugglers in the Apple orchard. He could only hope their lives would improve more provided none of them died before they had a new home.

BAM BAM BAM! A sudden rapping at the door drove the brothers apart.

"Hey, you been in there a long time! Let someone else use the room, willya?" boomed a voice from outside.

"Okay, we're coming!" Hazel answered. Quick as a flash Fiver put on his pajamas and the two bucks left to let the buck at the door use the room. Reaching their bedroom quarters, they found that their bunkmates were all in bed by now. Bidding each other a quiet goodnight, Hazel and Fiver climbed into their respective bunks and were soon fast asleep.

 **A/N: Just to clarify, Silverweed's intended age in this chapter is 21 while Fiver is 16. And for some other characters' ages: Hazel is 9 years older than Fiver at 25, Blackberry is 30, Bigwig is 35, Pipkin is 6 and Captain Holly is 60.**


	5. Snared At Sunrise

**Hi everyone, Chapter 5 is the 2nd half of the time on Cowslips Farm and there is danger ahead. Something thought to have been solved comes back and is hunting for one of the Sandleford survivors!**

 **Beecroft deserves a big thank you for suggesting the Cowslip farm story be divided up into 2 chapters. After thinking it over, my mind decides that it make sense. Originally the 2nd half of Cowslips Farm would have been one big event in chapter 4 but due to excessive editing and many words, I took his advice and split the 2nd and 3rd day here up. With that out of the way, onwards with the story for the 3rd Day!**

 **Chapter 5: Snared At Sunrise**

"Fiver?" A sudden shaking on his shoulder stirred Fiver from his slumber. "Fiver, wake up."

Fiver rolled over in his bunk, and found himself face to face with his brother.

"Oh, hi brother," he mumbled looking over at him.

In the bedroom quarters of the Sandleford lot, all the rabbits and mouse were awakening for the day. The first thing everyone noticed is the bed for Bigwig was empty.

"Did Bigwig start work early again?" Dandelion asked.

"Yes, he told me last night he would," Hazel answered. He turned to his brother, "I heard you muttering in your sleep last night. Bad dreams?"

"Ooh, a bit scary," shivered Fiver as he climbed down the bunk bed ladder. "Someone called out for help and I couldn't find out where the source of the voice came from." He shook his head fearfully.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us in the real world now," Hazel assured patting him lightly on his ears. "Come down to breakfast and maybe you'll see Silverweed too!"

He emphasized the last bit and grinned seeing his younger brother's ears perk up in excitement and his sad face morph into a happy one. Then before he could say anything else, Fiver dashed off to the dining hall.

"We better hurry up before he gets all the good food," joked Bluebell. Everyone laughed and after Blackberry put Hana onto her left shoulder, the others quickly walked downstairs to grab breakfast.

 **00000000000000000000**

Breakfast today consisted of Silverweed, Marigold and Hickory behind a table of steam trays holding pancakes alongside a separate table with sliced strawberries, grapes and oranges on a big platter, a tray of utensils, jugs of milk, pitchers of maple syrup and little butter containers. Everybody grabbed their own platters and filled up with what they had, each giving their morning greetings to the three as they moved in line.

Out of consideration for the others Fiver hung back, hoping to have a quick talk with Silverweed before sitting down.

"Hi there Silverweed," Fiver waved holding up his platter. "3 pancakes please."

"Oh sure," Silverweed replied picking up 3 pancakes with his tongs and dropping them gently onto his plate. "Listen Fiver, about that talk yesterday? I hope the both of us are still good friends."

Hickory and Marigold who were finishing up serving speedwell and Acorn happened to catch it and slowly turn around in their direction.

"You talking about that evening conversation in your room?" Fiver said quietly to him. "Well I'm not sure if I feel that way towards you but our friendship is still together if you're wondering and I wouldn't want to trade that for anything else."

"Oh thank Frith," Silverweed sighed. "You have a nice breakfast and I'll try joining you shortly."

Fiver nodded yes and scurried away quickly to his group's table to sit left of his brother. When Silverweed turned to his left, Hickory and Marigold looked back at him with smiles on their faces.

"You told him you liked him?" Hickory asked.

Silverweed was taken aback. "What? How did you- wait, I never said I liked him!"

"It's written all over your face, dear," said Marigold.

"What did he say?" Hickory asked.

"Well um," Silverweed stammered blushing and trying to get himself calm. Once he did, he motioned to the two of them to come closer to hear him whisper it. "I told him that my feelings for him went from friendship to romance in just a couple of days from our time together and he blushed while giggling a bit like a little doe because he didn't realize how obvious I was. He sadly though doesn't feel the same for me or at least I think."

"What do you mean by think?" wondered Marigold.

"He... said he's never felt that way about anybody," Silverweed answered. "I'm not sure how that works... he referred to himself as 'broken'."

Hickory and Marigold exchanged looks. "Maybe the poor dear just needs more time to come out of his shell," Marigold offered encouragingly.

"I would love it so much if that were true," Silverweed said sadly. "All I know is, he only sees me as a friend."

Silverweed turned away and started taking off his apron, before remembering he was still working and stopped himself. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," said Marigold, "You go and join them, we'll do the rest of the serving."

"Thanks!" Silverweed loaded up his own plate and went to the Sandleford group's table, sitting down next to Fiver.

"So, is everyone enjoying themselves this morning?" Silverweed Asked as he opened his butter containers for his pancakes. He made note to avoid crushing Hana who was walking by his plate with some red grapes.

"Um…" Hazel started, not knowing how to begin telling the group what Bigwig had told him last night.

"Quite lovely dear chap," Dandelion answered.

"I'd be a bit happy to trade turnip duties with someone else though," Hawkbit mumbled. "2 days of pulling them almost make me hate the sight of them and I love turnips!"

"Cowslip surely won't mind," Silverweed said finishing up his butter spread. "As long as the job is done, trading duties is nothing that bothers him provided you either ask him or get Strawberry, Marigold and Hickory to tell him that."

"Gotta say, these pancakes are amazing!" proclaimed Speedwell, popping some in his mouth, "I haven't had pancakes since I was a kit!"

"Well, I'm so glad you like them," Silverweed smiled in appreciation.

Then he looked at Fiver, who next to him was resting his head on his paw and massaging his temples. "And what about you, Fiver? You seem tired today."

"Oh, just some bad dreams," said Fiver.

"Bad dreams?" Silverweed asked. "Screams by a rabbit I couldn't see and couldn't find anywhere," shivered Fiver. Silverweed quickly hugged him and some "Aws" silently came from Violet, Pipkin, Hana and Blackberry. Even Hazel felt impressed at how quickly the silver seer protected him.

"Do you think it was more visions?" Silverweed asked.

"I don't know; I've had dreams before that I thought would come true but they didn't," Fiver answered, "I've always been prone to nightmares."

"Me too; I think it's part of being a seer," said Silverweed, holding onto Fiver's shoulder, "It's part of our cross to bear."

Fiver looked reassured by the thought, and leaned warmly into Silverweed's shoulder.

Seeing how close the two were as the silvery buck comforted his little brother, Hazel swallowed the words he had been meaning to say to the group. They had to leave soon, but he couldn't say it right now, not when Fiver looked happier than he had ever been with another rabbit besides him. He felt so conflicted; leaving for everyone's safety was such an obvious choice, but Fiver's happiness meant so much to him. Just a little longer, he told himself.

"Um Silverweed, you uh.., you're lucky to have found another seer to be friends with and um Fiver?" Hazel said as he choked up a bit. "I'm happy you now have another seer to hang around with."

Without saying much more, Hazel quickly did group hug with the two seers.

"Thank you Hazel," said Silverweed, greatly appreciating the gesture, "I sure wish I'd had a brother like you growing up."

And with that the group resumed eating their breakfast, and once finished Fiver and Silverweed reported to the kitchen while the rest went out to the fields. Hazel made a mental note back in his mind, the sooner a better time came about to say it, the sooner he'd tell the group they'd need to find new work.

0000000000000000000000

Soon again, Fiver found himself in the kitchen for a 2nd time with Silverweed in his red apron tackling the breakfast load of dishes. His choice of clothes this time were a light blue t shirt and orange shorts given the Sandleford lot had their free choice of free clothes back home after the swirling wind destruction and his choices were mainly simple.

"So Fiver, are all of you still enjoying farm work here?" Silverweed Asked carrying the first done load of dishes to the drying rack.

"All of us have settled in nicely Silverweed and adjusted well in the short time since our arrival," Fiver answered. "It's good for us."

Silverweed was pleased to hear that, hoping it meant the group would stay on the farm longer than they had originally planned.

"Do any of your lot have plans beyond the farm for future work?" Silverweed asked as he came back with his empty tray and began stocking more pancake plates in.

"Oh many of us do," Fiver said. "Dandelion aspires to be a writer, Blackberry wants a job in the medical field saving lives and Bigwig apparently desires some position of fighting against the bad I believe. Not too sure about the others though."

"And what about you and your brother?" Silverweed asked. "I don't know about Hazel, he never really talks about stuff like that," Fiver answered, "Back in Sandleford he worked in the town hardware store to support us. He didn't seem to like it much, but he never talked about wanting to do anything else. Father died right after Hazel finished high school, so he never got to go to college or anything. I'm hoping he'll try that when I get older, he's so smart. Personally I think he'd make a wonderful teacher, or social worker."

"And you?" Silverweed asked. "I don't know; my only gift is having strange random visions of the future, and I can't see any way to make a living doing that."

"Your only gift?" Silverweed said, suddenly sounding stern. "Fiver, you're smart, you're brave, and you are the most kind, gentle and caring mammal I have ever met. You have so much more to offer than you think."

Fiver was a little startled. "Um... thank you. What, uh, do you think I could do then?"

Silverweed gave it some thought. "I think you would be great at helping other mammals, like Blackberry and your brother. I think you could be a wonderful counsellor."

"Counsellor?" Pondered Fiver. Now that thought buried itself in his head once he stopped in front of the dish rack. Setting down his tray, he kept thinking about that job of assisting mammals with his caring ways while he stocked the drying shelves full of cups and dishes. Silverweed studied how much Fiver seemed to be deep in thought over his suggestion of a job. He wished he had a counsellor himself right now, someone who could help get through his yearning for the rabbit he felt is the one he had been waiting for all his life to find and share a love with possibly.

"No, get ahold of yourself," the silvery buck mentally told himself. "This is another seer who is your friend now and there's no need to scare him away by forcing him to love you if he isn't sure about his own feelings back. No matter how cute he looks."

That last thought suddenly frightened him as now his head turned slightly over to the right at the young seer's tail and his apron suddenly sprang a new "point." He needed a distraction until the "apron point" went away.

"Fiver..." Silverweed started as the latter returned with his tray, "...Can I ask you something?"

Fiver nodded as Silverweed began loading a new tray, "Just now, you said you've had dreams that you thought would come true but didn't. And yesterday... you said your visions have been wrong before. Were you talking about the same thing?" This worked as a distraction but Silverweed instantly regretted asking, for Fiver's face suddenly assumed a very sad look, and the younger buck looked like he was holding back tears.

Fiver answered, "I dreamed that Hazel was going to die." A pit fell in Silverweed's stomach, knowing how close Fiver and his brother were.

"I'm… I'm sorry I asked," he managed.

"It's okay, he's alive, and I'm so glad for that," Fiver said with relief. "It was a week after our father's funeral, and Hazel was busy all the time – working at his job, cooking and cleaning, and meeting with lawyers to settle Father's estate and go through the process of becoming my guardian. There were home visits and everything, and I was so scared, thinking something would go wrong and they would take me away. Everyone tried to assure me everything would work out, but I just couldn't shake the feeling. Then that night… I dreamed that I was walking beside Hazel, and suddenly he stopped and started hacking, just like Father. Then he fell to his knees and started throwing up blood, there was blood everywhere… and then he rolled over and died."

Fiver stifled a sob, and Silverweed immediately stopped what he was doing to hold Fiver's paw in comfort; Fiver didn't shake it off.

"It was so real, even more vivid than the dreams I was used to, and I became so convinced it was a real vision. I cried out for Hazel, and he came running. He sat up with me all night, promising me over and over it wasn't real and he wasn't going to leave me…" Fiver took deep breaths, urging himself to go on, "But for a week, I was so scared I never let him out of my sight. I followed him everywhere – at the store, at the lawyer's office, he even let me sleep with him. I'm sure I was such a nuisance, but he was so patient and kind and never complained once, even though he had so much else to deal with."

Silverweed was hanging on to every word, feeling his already-strong respect for Hazel growing every second. He had never, ever heard of a brother caring so much for his sibling. Certainly none of his siblings had ever been like that.

"Then finally, eight days later nothing had happened, and he finally convinced me nothing was going to. We already knew my visions didn't go further ahead than a week. I saw the town therapist about it, and she told me what it was – just my fears manifesting themselves in dreams. Since then I've been careful to make sure what is a vision and what is just a dream, sometimes it's hard to tell the difference."

By now Silverweed was fighting back tears of his own, so overwhelmed with sympathy for Fiver and admiration for Hazel that he threw his arms around Fiver and hugged him, Fiver gladly returning it.

"*Sniff*, you have such a wonderful brother," Silverweed whispered.

"I know; he means the whole world to me," Fiver whispered back. While the seers hugged each other out, Hickory entered the kitchen in a peach short sleeve and tan yellow pants. Smiling at the hug, he coughed a bit to get their attention and turn their heads at him.

"Excuse me you two," Hickory chuckled. "A hug is appreciated between good friends but I believe you shouldn't forget about the dishes."

"Oh don't worry about these dishes Hickory," answered Silverweed as the two separated and went back to their work. He also noticed that in the time he had his conversation with Fiver, his apron "point" had gone away and hadn't "poked" Fiver in the hug.

"Now my arrival here is to tell you that a new set of rabbits will be preparing the lunch today," Hickory went on. "Today's course will be French onion soup with mozzarella cheese and garlic toast, and some strawberries, red grapes and sliced apples for dessert. Now the soup will be taken care of along with the toast but can you show Fiver how to wash fruits Silverweed?"

"I will, just be a minute," Silverweed replied. Hickory gave him a thumbs up and left.

As the two continued finishing up their dish work, Silverweed felt a big respect for Hazel and his brotherly bond with Fiver. Truly, they were a perfect sibling pair.

 **00000*****

In the turnip fields, Buckthorn and his girlfriend Violet worked happily away pulling up the fat rounded purple vegetables into big wicker baskets to store away. Bluebell was away this time assisting Holly by taking down cornstalks from the cornfield to toss into the retired captain's wheelbarrow for carting away so the two lovebirds were by themselves this time. There were a few other rabbits around but they were far away to really see them and that meant they could start their affection towards each other again. They almost got ready for their first field nose nuzzle of the day when a cough got them to look over to the left seeing Blackberry with a smirk on her face pushing the refreshments and water trolley.

"Excuse the lovey dovey nuzzle you two are doing but with the heat a bit hotter today a bit, I figured I'd cart out the water and snacks a bit early today," Blackberry said opening the water cooler and producing two ice cold waters for the couple.

"Thanks Blackberry," Violet replied. The two lovebirds walked over fast for the water not realizing until Blackberry had said it on how hot the morning felt. "Guess being real in love with each other kind of makes you forget other things as well."

"Like that bunch of rabbits that can actually see more than 20 feet away?" Blackberry asked, pointing her thumb behind her. Buckthorn and Violet looked and indeed, some rabbits in their direction after all.

"Oops," said Buckthorn and the couple blushed quite red that they were drawing attention to themselves. They focused more on opening their water bottles for a sip and noticed the staring rabbits went back to work. Once the couple had each finished to the halfway points of the liquid and their faces resumed normal color, they were surprised to see BlackBerry looking happy and deep in thought.

"Is something good on your mind there?" Violet questioned her.

"Oh um, it's Pipkin," BlackBerry mumbled snapping back to attention. "Him calling me mom got me thinking of our relationship."

"You do treat him as if he is one of your children," Buckthorn commented capping his bottle. "Now both of us haven't seen you two much back in Sandleford but is that usually how you're around him?"

Blackberry sighed. "Well, yes. You see, I've known him since he was born – his parents were dear friends of mine. And a year ago they died, and he came to live with me at the home for the unfortunate. I'm the closest thing to a mother he has."

Violet clapped her paws to her mouth.

"Oh, Blackberry…" "What happened to them?" Buckthorn asked. But before Blackberry could answer, a crackling noise suddenly came from her pocket.

"Blackberry! Blackberry, come in!" Blackberry fished a black walkie-talkie out of her pocket and answered, "Marigold, what is it?"

"It's Blossom – she's taken a turn for the worse! I need you!"

"On my way!" Blackberry hung up, "I have to go! Violet, you're on cart duty now! The workers need their water!" And she took off running before Violet had a chance to respond.

"Well love," Violet said turning to Buckthorn. "Guess we're on refreshment duty today."

"Guess we are," said Buckthorn, still a little shocked by what had just transpired. "Sure hope that Blossom's okay."

"Oh she'll be fine, Blackberry's the best!" insisted Violet. But neither of them were really so sure.

 **0000000*****

Meanwhile, Silverweed and Fiver had finally finished up the breakfast dishes, and now it was time to wash and slice fruit for lunch as Hickory had requested. Silverweed came around from the other side of where he was and scooted next to Fiver. The two were preparing the fruit on the island center table with about 20 apples, 50 strawberries and 2 big bunches of red grapes all in big blue plastic buckets. The silver seer took out one of the strawberries and then dug out a pair of cutting boards from one of the island drawers for the each of them.

"Now this," Silverweed showed Fiver a little steel tool that looked like a tiny and flat pair of tongs, "This is a strawberry huller, for removing the stems. Here's how you use it."

Picking up a strawberry Silverweed dug one of the huller's tongs right under the green head, and then gave it a little twist around and pried the head right off. He tossed the stem in a nearby compost bucket and held up the scalped strawberry, "You see? Now you try."

Fiver tried, and it came off perfectly. Silverweed beamed. "Wonderful! You just keep doing that, and put them in in this colander as you go along," He placed a large metal colander on the table, "And when they're all done I'll need you to give them a good rinse in cold water, and then you can slice them. I'll be getting started on these apples. "Okay?"

Fiver gave him a thumbs-up, and got to work. The huller proved quite good and Fiver soon found stem-removing quite easy.

"Silverweed, do you have new job dreams off the farm sometimes?" Fiver Asked. "A career that isn't in an area full of flayrah?"

"Me? No, not really," Silverweed answered, "I mean, I found a new home here, and rabbits who accept me as I am. I'm in no hurry to leave."

"How long have you been here?" Fiver asked.

"Almost five years."

Fiver did a little mental calculating based on what he guessed was Silverweed's age, "Were you a teenager when you came here then?"

Silverweed nodded. "I was 16, I'd... been on the road for some time, and one day I was passing through in the nearby town and saw an ad for workers wanted on this farm, and I came over and Hickory and Marigold hired me."

16... "You were my age then," Fiver mumbled, "You didn't even get to finish high school?"

"No... But Hickory and Marigold signed me up for some online courses, so I got my equivalency," Silverweed replied.

"Sounds nice, they treat as if you are one of their children," Fiver replied. "You really do have a, um, good new family."

"Thanks, so do you," said Silverweed.

"Kind of a strange way of growing up," Fiver commented. "We're both vision rabbits yet I come from a family more understanding with fewer members over the years and you come from a bigger family that saw you as strange that never grew to accept it."

"Could be either the work of Frith or just sheer dumb luck but I can't complain," Silverweed added. "Fact is the two of us have each other and a lot of time for spending." "Can't say I'm not wishing to be anywhere else right now than on a place with my brother, friends and another seer," Fiver finished cheerfully and he accidentally dropped the huller on the ground. It bounced and went under the table. "Oops, I'll get that."

As Fiver bent down and stuck his head under the table, his small rear and tail raised in the air and Silverweed suddenly found himself blushing red and a noticeable pitch growing through his apron as he stared at the sight. He was paralyzed; he couldn't look away, it was so cute-

"Silverweed?" Silverweed gave a jump. Unnoticed by him Hickory had entered their wing of the kitchen in the split-second Fiver had bent down, and was now looking with wide eyes between Silverweed's face, Fiver's stooped form and the small tent in Silverweed's front.

"Who's there?" Fiver emerged from under the table with the huller in his paw, "Oh, hi Hickory!"

"Hello Fiver!" Hickory quickly answered. The adult bright yellow buck today wore a casual dark grey long sleeve and emerald pants. Unknowingly to Fiver, Hickory had taken upon himself to quickly scoot in front of Silverweed in the short time the huller got picked up and he stood up. "I just wanted to check in on your work and also borrow Silverweed for a talk."

"We are doing good and certainly!" Fiver replied with a big smile. As soon as he bent over to look for the next strawberry to slice the top off, Hickory quickly motioned for Silverweed to follow him out of the kitchen.

"Hickory!" Silverweed panted once they were out of earshot, "I, I-I-I I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Silverweed, it's okay-" Hickory began.

"No, it isn't!" Silverweed cried, his voice full of shame, "He's a kid, I'm an adult, I'm not supposed to have feelings like this!"

"You're practically the same age! And I know you wouldn't do anything inappropriate-"

"No, I can't even do anything, period!" Silverweed's head fell against Hickory's shoulder, and he stifled a sob. "He doesn't even feel the way I do…"

Hickory gave Silverweed a fatherly hug around the shoulders. "Are you truly sure? He seems to enjoy your company very much."

"Only because we're friends," Silverweed raised his head, tears in his eyes now, "He loves having someone else with abilities to talk to. So do I, it's really nice, it's just… hard."

Hickory's eyes flickered down to the still-visible bulge in Silverweed's apron, "Something's hard, alright."

Silverweed did not laugh. "Sorry, just trying to lighten you up a little," Hickory gave him a weak smile. "Okay, tell you what: I'll talk to him. Maybe there's a chance he'll come around."

Silverweed sniffled, but his ears perked up a little. "Do you think…?"

"It's a big maybe," Hickory reminded him, "But at least I'll hear what he has to say. Meanwhile, Cowslip wants to see you."

"Why? Does his office need a cleaning?" Silverweed asked. "That and he wants a second breakfast," Hickory replied. He led Silverweed back to the kitchen, where he showed a tray of flayrah he had laid out. "Could you deliver this to him, please?"

"Sure, right away!" Silverweed picked up the tray.

"And after that's done, you're excused until after lunch. Why don't you have a lie-down? You look tired," Hickory suggested.

"Thanks, I will," Silverweed then called out, "Fiver! I'm going out for a while! Hickory will help you!"

"Okay, see you later!" Fiver called back. Once alone, Hickory motioned for Fiver aside a bit to get a knife out of the island's drawer for the apples. After that, Fiver moved back in place and used the huller to continue cutting the strawberry tops off while Hickory set his knife on the island and took the apples to wash in the sink.

"I say Fiver, you're enjoying your time with Silverweed quite a bit!" Hickory called out as he washed the first two apples.

"Having another rabbit similar to myself in a very special way makes me feel all warm inside," Fiver sighed happily.

"Oh a special way huh?" Hickory answered in a sing song voice and whipping around to see Fiver, the young orange and brown rabbit quickly looked down sheepishly with a bright red face.

"What do you mean by that?" Fiver mumbled setting down the huller.

"Oh well, perhaps you feel more than just friendship for him based on your rather excited expressions?" Hickory said winking at him with his right eye.

"Oh! You mean um in that way?" Fiver answered as he slowly looked at him. "He is a great friend of mine but I don't know if I feel for him that way. At least I don't think."

"You don't think?" Hickory asked.

"I mean I don't... get feelings like people say I'm supposed to," Fiver amended. "People say you get butterflies in your stomach and things like that, but I don't, I just don't. My brother thinks I might be asexual."

Hickory had washed about 10 apples but decided a face to face is required in this situation so he turned off the tap and walked over to him.

"Fiver, listen carefully," Hickory began. "Think of all the time you've spent with him. Do any other feelings possibly come up perhaps when you're around him that help you?"

"Umm…" Fiver thought back. Those times Silverweed had held his paw, on the water tower and in his bedroom and just now in the kitchen, he hadn't minded. No butterflies, but he wasn't repelled. He even remembered leaning against him soon after describing his visions of snares. He had felt comfortable around him so fast, but then again, no butterflies.

"I'm sorry; I wish I did, but I don't," Fiver said firmly. He was beginning to get of tired of all this questioning about feelings for Silverweed. But thankfully, Hickory looked like he was done.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me for grilling you like that, it's only because Silverweed's like my son. I want him to be happy."

"So do I," Fiver replied, "But I don't think I can give him that kind of happiness." Hickory nodded in acceptance, and then got back to work washing the apples. When he finished and brought them back to the table, he spoke again:

"Hey, did Silverweed ever tell you how Marigold and I found out he was gay?"

"No," answered Fiver.

"Marigold tried to set him up with her niece."

"Oh?" Fiver said. "How long did it take for him to politely turn her down?"

Hickory started grinning. "Funny you should ask, my answer: one date. He actually went on one date to try and keep up appearances. It went so badly he came out to us as soon as he got home." His face then got a bit sad. "Poor kit - he was in tears. I don't think he'd ever come out before."

Fiver now started feeling more complicated. No butterflies occurred in his stomach around seeing Silverweed, he enjoyed the paw holding and especially the body comfort by the pond on the first night of the farm yet he didn't feel anything romantic towards him. Now here he is being told his new friend had tried a date with a girl to be nice and went terrible to the point of his homosexuality being revealed in a messy way. It just confused his feelings towards him even more. "Did the niece get over it?"

Hickory sighed sadly as he dug out a nice big see through plastic plate from one of the island drawers, set it down on the surface and began slicing his first apple.

"Her niece managed to get over it and continued pursuing dating," Hickory began. "It took her a couple of days to regain her happiness but Silverweed was a mess. He never had a date before and based on that ugly first experience with a rabbit of the opposite sex, it basically shut him up in a mental closet for his dating life. From my memory, it took him about 5 days to fully regain his normal happy helpful behaviour. Marigold and myself thought the best action would be to let him decide on his next date himself."

"And has he... dated anyone since?" Fiver asked.

Hickory shook his head. "No, he doesn't even leave the farm much. Most of us around know he's gay but... there's more than one type of closet."

"Oh great Frith," muttered Fiver. "You know he is rather charming once you get to know him but I'd have never guessed he dealt with so much baggage. Cowslip isn't bothered by his gay nature?"

Hickory shook his head no. "Cowslip seems more into making sure the jobs get done and the profits come in. A mammal's sexuality isn't something that bothers him."

Fiver took that all greatly to heart. At least the creepy Cowslip didn't take issue with a mammal and their gender preference. With how unsettling his "natural" smiles looked, who knows how he'd have reacted to Silverweed being gay in a different mindset.

"You are right though," said Hickory, "Silverweed does carry a lot of baggage. And when me and Marigold heard about how you have the same abilities, and saw how he looked at you… we just got our hopes up."

Fiver nodded. "My brother too. I'm sorry, but I'm not what he's looking for."

"Maybe not that way…" Hickory conceded, then he gave Fiver a pat on the shoulder, "But you're still the friend he's always wanted, and I'm grateful for that."

Then Hickory scooped the cut-up apples off the cutting board into a big bowl and then went off to the sink with the grapes, leaving Fiver alone with his thoughts for a minute.

 **00000*****

Silverweed walked slowly to the cherry red house carrying the second breakfast for Cowslip. The contents were a stack of three pancakes, a tiny bit of spinach, a glass of orange juice, a small butter container and a tiny pitcher of maple syrup. He felt thankful Hickory saved him from embarrassment earlier and really appreciated on he and his wife being the better family he never had.

He entered the house and knocked on the office door: "Cowslip, are you there?"

Cowslip opened up, and smiled broadly. "Silverweed, m'boy!" He gave the buck a large pat on the back, almost making Silverweed drop the tray, "Come in, please!"

He ushered Silverweed in in, the latter quickly setting the tray down on the desk before there was any further risk of spilling it. "I do apologize for tearing you away from your regular duties, but I thought you might like to make a little extra money today."

"The usual cleaning, sir?" Silverweed asked, very familiar with the routine.

"The cleaning supplies are in the closet." Silverweed nodded and got to work while Cowslip set down to eat his second breakfast. The routine was simple enough: wash the windows, dust, polish his Golden Carrot of the Year trophies, empty his ashtrays, vacuum the carpet and tidy. He was never particularly comfortable with Cowslip's company, but the yellow buck treated him nicely enough.

"So Silverweed," Cowslip said through a mouth full of pancake, "Have any more of those funny turns of yours lately? Any more viii-o-let hazes?" Silverweed bristled a little at the mocking tone Cowslip used to describe the vision that had almost driven him crazy for real, but he shook his head no.

"No, things are fine," Silverweed spoke casually. "The new rabbits are getting along nicely and this fellow Fiver is becoming one of my new closest friends." He gathered the supplies out of the office closet and started spraying the Windows with Glass cleaner.

"Ah, new rabbits come and go, where they venture off to next is only what they want and know," Cowslip sang a bit as he moved onto his spinach next and orange juice. "The Fiver fellow seems to have taken a liking to you quite a bit I see from last night." Silverweed instinctively smiled at that, which Cowslip did not miss even though he was looking at him from behind.

"And you like him very, very much I see," Cowslip said nonchalantly. Silverweed gave a little jump and whipped around, but Cowslip just laughed. "Ha ha! Don't worry, it's no skin off my nose, as long as you get your work done." He beckoned Silverweed over and to the younger buck's surprise Cowslip slid his plate toward him, which had an untouched pancake on it. "Here – you have this last pancake."

"Uh, no thank you sir, I had a nice breakfast-"

"Eat! Eat! You're fur and bones!" Cowslip insisted. Unwilling to say no Silverweed sat down and ate, although he very much wished Cowslip had given him a new fork – he could taste pipe tobacco on the one he had.

"And we'll need to fatten you up, if you're going to go around courting Fiver," Cowslip purred.

"PTOOH!" Silverweed did a spectacular spit-take at those words. And then he started coughing, a piece of pancake caught in his throat. Cowslip got up and gave him a slap on the back.

"*Cough*, it can't happen, sir," Silverweed sputtered. "He doesn't… he's not gay."

"What, really?" Cowslip answered cocking his head a bit to the left quickly. "Surely he'd find you a bit attractive."

"Nothing I would love more, but he doesn't," Silverweed said sadly. "And why would you want to help me - he's a teenager! Legally I can't even date him!"

Cowslip shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me, I'm just looking out for you. Besides, dating a minor itself isn't illegal, only mating with one." He reached into his right pocket and pulled out a crisp $20 bill. "Here, put this in your office work tips towards him, Fiver surely might come around with impressive courting skills if you're lucky!"

Silverweed slipped the $20 into his left pocket watching Cowslip return to eat his Spinach and then quickly down his orange juice. Quite strange for this acceptance of cash and this plump ruffled boss buck never seemed quite concerned with his dating preferences before but the sudden surprise of a $20 tip didn't seem complaint worthy.

Cowslip let out a little burp. "My compliments to your cooking," With a grunt he raised himself off the chair. "I'll leave you to finish here – I think I'll go for a nice walk in the sunshine. Meanwhile, just think it over." And he left Silverweed alone in the office.

 **00000000000*****

Kitchen work for the fruits soon began wrapping up. Hickory sighed as he sliced the last apple. Arranging the slices, he admired at all the work he and Fiver got done. They now had a circular glass bowl with the strawberries, a dull grey rectangular box holding the grapes and an orange square plastic box with the apple slices.

"Whew, now all the fruits are ready for lunch!" Hickory exclaimed wiping his forehead with a paper towel.

"That certainly will feed the lunch crowd," Fiver added. "Um Hickory, I know I only see Silverweed as a friend right now but I want to thank him with something tasty. Is there any extra food I could use to create something for him?"

"Well Fiver, I believe there is," Hickory replied. Going to the giant fridge, he dug into the back and brought back a circular package containing a chocolate cake with white frosting and chocolate shavings on the side with cherries in the swirls and appeared to be half eaten. "This is a black forest cake with cherries. Basically chocolate cake with white frosting, those things and chocolate shavings on the side. My wife and me bought it to celebrate our wedding anniversary a couple of weeks ago but you're more than welcome to take some for Silverweed and yourself."

"That's lovely," Fiver gasped. "My family didn't have too much cake and its usually carrot cake when it came into our house. I guess I could get a big slice for him but are there any other fruits I could use for decoration?"

Hickory just smiled. "Say no more, come with me to the fridge." Leading the young orange and brown buck, he opened it and some drawers revealing more fruits such as blueberries, honeydew and cantaloupe. "He likes just about any fruit and many of us do occasional shopping for groceries so pick what you'd want and I'll help decorate that cake slice the way you want it!" Fiver beamed and began pointing to the fruits he need to get this cake slice looking special for Silverweed.

 **0000000000*****

As soon as Cowslip left the office Silverweed got back to work, thinking over his boss's words, and then suddenly his ears shot up as inspiration struck. He knew just what to do. But he had to be fast – he only had a couple hours before lunch. Quickly going into overdrive he zipped around and finished cleaning up the office in ten minutes, and then raced upstairs to his room. Bursting in he raced to the bookshelf – there was an old cookbook on it that belonged to Marigold. He frantically flipped through it, and there it was – a recipe for carrot cake, Fiver's favorite. He ripped a page out of paper out of his notebook and started making a grocery list: "Carrots- got lots of those. Nuts and raisins- need those. Flour, sugar, baking soda, all in the kitchen. Eggs- we used those at breakfast. Cream cheese…" When he finished he tucked the list in his pocket and made a beeline for his desk and opened his wooden box and took out some cash - tips he'd saved from cleaning Cowslip's office. No telling how much he'd need. As he pulled out the bills the other content of the box was revealed: a plastic ID card bearing the face of a she-wolf. Silverweed allowed himself a second to smile at the picture: "Thanks Nancy."

Closing the box Silverweed rushed out of his bedroom and out of the house, leaving a quick note for Hickory and Marigold on his way out. Ten minutes later he got on a bus at a nearby bus stop, heading for the neighboring town of Nuthanger where he could buy all the ingredients he needed, and possibly another present.

 ***** 000000000**

Bigwig trudged through the apple orchard, feeling a tense weight on his shoulders. Finding that sick and unconscious doe in the field yesterday had unnerved him, as had that encounter with those two rabbits smuggling drugs. But what was worse was how positively indifferently Cowslip had reacted when he told him the news, as if such things were standard routine around this farm. As soon as possible they had to leave, he knew that now. Especially for Pipkin's sake, this was clearly a dangerous place for kits, and being stuck with nothing to do Pipkin was liable to get into any sort of trouble; Hana could only keep him entertained for so long, and being a mouse she really had no power to stop him running off if he wanted to.

Bigwig snorted, shaking his maned head. There was no one even working in the orchard now, this was no time for a stroll, he had to get back to work-

Snap! Somewhere nearby a twig snapped, and Bigwig's ears shot up. His body tensed up on high alert. He could hear them now: pawsteps, soft enough that he hadn't heard them until now, he had been too deep in thought. He could hear at least two sets, convening on his location, moving much too slowly to be casual passers-by. Bigwig raised his fists in a fighting, nobody was going to take him down without a fight!

"YAAAAH!" A pale blue buck suddenly burst from a nearby bush and lunged at Bigwig. With a second to react Bigwig grabbed the buck and used his momentum to counter him with a judo move, throwing him to the ground in an armlock.

"Hey, I know you!" Bigwig declared once he recognized the sprawled buck's face, "I caught you with a stash of drugs yesterday! Where's your friend?"

"RIGHT HERE!" A loop of rope suddenly snapped around Bigwig's neck and yanked him backwards. Struggling with both paws to keep the noose from tightening Bigwig look out of the corner of his eye and recognized his attacker: a caramel-coloured buck and the 'friend' in question.

"Ya really shoulda stayed out of it, lion head!" the rabbit Jordan sneered in Bigwig's ear, yanking the noose tighter. The other rabbit, Carl, leapt up off the ground and, giggling wildly, punched Bigwig in the stomach and then across the jaw, drawing blood. Weak gasps of pain issued from Bigwig's throat as the wind was further knocked out of him and his head started to spin…

 *****000**

Not too far away, Hickory exited the mess hall with the garbage bags and Fiver following him. He tossed 2 wrapped bags firmly in the dumpster on the left.

"Thanks for your help Hickory and wrapping it up," Fiver said.

"No problem young lad, it's in the fridge for his enjoyment later," Hickory replied. "Excuse me while I go wash my paws and clean up the other stuff."

After being left alone, Fiver took a moment to shake dry his washed paws, enjoy the scenery and breathe in the morning air. He was just about to go find Silverweed to tell him of his surprise when he saw it: Another vision. In a tree ten yards away, he saw a pale brown rabbit hanging from a noise. Its limbs flailing as it struggled for air. Fiver gasped and turned away from the sight. Then, his heart pounding in his chest, he remembered what Silverweed had told him and began taking slow breaths, forcing himself to calm down. "No need to panic, Fiver," he told himself, "It's just a vision from the past. It can't hurt you, it's like a picture in a book."

Willing himself to be brave he turned and looked at the vision again, and what he saw made his blood run cold. The vision-rabbit had changed: it was now wearing a military jacket, its brown fur was a different color, and it now had a mane of fur around its head that looked VERY familiar. It was also no longer moving.

Fiver raced over fast as he could, coming to a dead stop in front of the corpse. His whole body trembled and his heart felt like it was in his throat as he watched the swivelling corpse slowly turn around until it was facing him: it was Bigwig, his eyes shut, his mouth lolled open and his lips and the insides of his limp ears blue from strangulation.

Then Vision-Bigwig's eyes shot open, and Fiver jumped a mile.

"Fi-verrr…" Bigwig's voice gurgled from his throat, "Helllp…"

Raw panic filling his insides Fiver instantly knew what was about to happen and where to go, and like a shot he dashed off for the orchard. "Hazel! HAZEL!" he called out.

Hickory burst out the kitchen door, "Fiver, what's wrong?!" But Fiver was long gone.

 *****000**

Bigwig was running out of air fast, but his body still knew what to do. On instinct his army training kicked in, and first he raised one leg and kicked hard, thrusting Carl away from him. Then quickly reaching behind him he grabbed Jordan by the jacket and yanked him closer to him. He stomped Jordan's foot, feeling a toe break under his heel, and at the same time swung his head back, smashing the back of it into Jordan's muzzle. Jordan snarled in pain and dropped the rope, and Bigwig turned and punched hard into the caramel buck's ribs, followed by a fast uppercut, and then quickly turned and delivered an on-target punch into Carl's nose as the blue buck advanced on him yet again.

Bigwig quickly threw off the rope, panting to get his breath back, and faced his attackers: both rabbits were staggering, each bleeding from the nose, Jordan also limping, but instead of running or crying they both smiled wildly, as if relishing the pain and the fight, and that was when Bigwig saw it in their eyes: their pupils were dilated. Carl and Jordan were both on something, and Bigwig was sure it was worse than Catnip.

Snickering with glee both rabbits reached into a pocket and with a flick and a snap produced switchblade knives. With a battle cry the wild rabbits attacked, but this time Bigwig was ready. He parried and dodged, avoiding their swipes and stabs while landing on them some blows of his own. Then finally he grabbed Carl's paw in his own and twisted, breaking the rabbit's wrist and making him drop his knife, and then quickly dodged Jordan's thrust and socked him in the gut, making him double over and drop his own knife. Bigwig scooped up both knives, flicked them shut and pocketed them in triumph. Suddenly he heard movement behind him, he started to turn-

WHOCK! A sickening whack suddenly echoed across the orchard.

Bigwig spun and collapsed to the ground, groaning and clutching his head in pain, as a third attacker, a burly grey-furred buck, proudly tapped a baseball bat against his palm.

"Not that is how ya do it!" smirked the ash-coloured rabbit.

"Whadda we do now, Flass?" asked Jordan eagerly.

"We finish the job, and send a message to anyone else who dares butt in our business," Flass declared. "Hoist 'im up!"

The stunned Bigwig was too weak to fight back as Jordan and Carl gleefully strapped the rope around his neck again and dragged him with it to the nearest tree. They threw the rope over a sturdy branch and heaved. Bigwig's legs flailed, his arms desperately clutching at the noose, but soon his gasps grew weaker, and his movements started to falter.

"Excellent…" Flass grinned sadistically, "Just one more minute…"

"BIGWIG!"

The trio of rabbits turned just as a rock came hurtling at them and struck straight in the middle of Flass's forehead. Carl and Jordan looked up and saw four rabbits racing towards them, each brandishing another rock.

"Hrak! He's got backup! Scatter!" yelled Carl. He and Jordan let go of the rope and scampered off along with the staggering Flass, letting the limp Bigwig crumple to the ground. The four rabbits, Hazel, Fiver, Holly and Silver screeched to a halt in front of the body of their friend, looks of horror upon all their faces.

"Fiver, stay with him!" Hazel ordered, "Holly, you go after the brown one, he's limping! Silver, catch the blue one! I'll take the leader!" Fiver kneeled down to Bigwig, the Lion mane buck looking awful with his eyes closed and tongue hanging out of the left corner of his mouth. What scared him more came from the lack of movement from the body.

"Please Frith no," panicked Fiver staring over his limp body. "Get up Bigwig, you cant die after all of us have come this far!" With no response, Fiver tried shaking the body in hope there would be some form of movement indicating the lion name rabbit wouldnt be taken by the black Rabbit of Inle.

 **00000000000000000000**

Elsewhere, Hazel and the others were chasing their respective drug rabbits. Holly especially having fought with Bigwig in battle didn't want any of them to escape unpunished for their death attempt. Obeying Hazel's commands, Holly took off after the brown rabbit. Hearing other pawsteps nearby from his compatriots he twitched his ears, listening for limping steps.

After a second he heard them, and took off in that direction out of the orchard and into an adjoining thicket. "You're not getting away with attempted murder," Holly growled angrily under his breath. The retired war grey captain didn't come this far to let a friend of his, a war buddy die in an orchard Scrambling through bramble he reached an empty patch, his ears still listening out and a wheezing already starting to form in his 60 year-old chest. Holly silently cursed himself for allowing himself to fall out of shape like this.

Panting as quietly as he could Holly cast his eyes around, and then he heard it: hushed breathing in a bush nearby, brown fur visible through the leaves. Holly took a step forward-

"YAAAH!" The limping rabbit burst out of the bush and charged, whipping a heavy stick at Holly's head. Holly dodged just in time.

"Better run, old buck!" Jordan taunted, "We took down Lion Head, next to him you'll be a breeze!"

The brown rabbit swung again, but to his shock, Holly caught the stick in one paw.

"And who do you think taught him to fight in the first place...?" Holly smirked.

Yanking the stick, Holly pulled the younger buck toward him and slugged him hard in the diaphragm. Jordan doubled over, hacking for air, and Holly simultaneously kicked him in the throat and swatted him across the ears with the stick, having no interest in sparing him pain. As Jordan kneeled on the ground, trying to get up, Holly finished the fight by chopping hard across the back of his neck. It didn't kill him, but Holly was restraining himself. A little more force, and Jordan would have a broken neck.

 **00000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, Hazel had managed to chase Flass for a good fifty yards before the grey buck suddenly turned and swung his bat at him, nearly taking Hazel's head off.

"You know since you and your friends ruined our drug operations, my mind figured batting practice with your head is a suitable punishment!" Flass yelled with a wicked smile. Hazel dodged another swing of the bat, trying to think of something. His reflexes were good, but he wasn't much of a fighter. The two circled back and forth like wrestlers trying to make a first when Hazel eyed a tree in his peripheral vision.

Thinking fast he backed against the tree, meaning for Flass to think he was cornered and swing again, which he did. The bat clouted against the tree instead of Hazel's side and Hazel used the opportunity to grab the bat with two paws, trying to twist it away from the grey rabbit. The two grappled for possession until Flass raised the bat and planted his foot into Hazel's stomach, shoving him away and breaking Hazel's grip in the process.

"You're paying for destroying my drug run you meddling pig!" Growled Flass preparing for the blow. Hazel searched around fast and suddenly noticed a bunch of apples lying around probably from the bat impact. Thinking fast, he grabbed one an inch from the right of his face and tossed it hard into his opponent's upper chest.

The impact thudded hard against Flass and he collapsed to his left dropping the bat in process groaning in pain. Hazel took his time wisely to get up and grab some more apples for ammo and back away in the process. Flass reclaimed his weapon just as Hazel threw another apple at him and swung, smashing the apple to bits. Hazel threw another, and another and another in fast succession, and every time swung and hit or deflected it like a Jedi, clearly enjoying himself. Hazel then scooped up a rock and threw it, but Flass hit it back like the apples and missed Hazel's head by inches. Flass panted from the exertion, smiling in triumph.

"I think this game calls for a heavy hitter!" Flass sneered. Hazel then saw, to Flass's upper left: Holly was slowly advancing upon him, carrying a rock in his paw. As Flass continued catching his breath Hazel and Holly exchanged winks. Holly began inching towards Flass quietly as the bat wielding buck got enough energy to stand up. Hazel decided to be smart and distract Flass so Holly could keep the element of surprise.

"You know, you're really pretty good with that bat," Hazel smiled, "Maybe if you weren't such a coward, you could have tried out for the major leagues."

Flass started growling, his teeth suddenly bared. "WHAT did you call me?!"

"You heard me, a coward!" Hazel taunted, "You didn't have the guts to try and fight Bigwig without help, you can't even fight me without your bat, and I'm smaller than you!"

Flass gripped his bat hard, his pride felt shattered and he slowly began advancing upon Hazel. The tall orange buck put up his fists ready for a fight in case Holly couldn't get him.

"Shut up you walking carrot!" Flass muttered shaking his head in rage. Hazel took the chance to see Holly continue following Flass and getting close. Just a bit more talking and this bat buck would regret it.

"But if you just admit you're not buck enough..." Hazel began.

"I'll show YOU buck enough!" Flass snarled. He dropped the bat and advanced slowly on Hazel, fists raised-

Crack! Suddenly Flass toppled over clutching his head in pain. Holly stared down at the ash coloured buck mumbling profanity.

"That buck enough for you?" Hazel smirked. 'Compliments of my 60 year old friend!" And before Flass could so much as growl Holly clouted him over the head with the rock again, knocking him out cold. *Pant* Thanks Holly," Hazel said to the elder buck, "Now we have to find Silver-"

"Don't bother," a familiar voice called out. Hazel and Holly looked over and saw Silver emerging from a nearby thicket, dragging an unconscious blue buck behind him.

"Silver!" Hazel and Holly dashed over, "What happened, you took him out so fast!"

"He actually did that for me," Silver grinned a little, "I chased him about a hundred yards, and then he ran into a tree. One more hit with the rock, and he was completely out."

All the bucks were feeling proud but then Hazel remembered an important task they nearly forgot.

"Oh Frith, Bigwig!" Hazel cried. And the three bucks left the unconscious attackers where they were and took off back towards the orchard.

 *****0000** They made it back, and a horrible sight met their eyes: Bigwig was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and his mouth lulled open, and Fiver was sobbing into his mane. Sensing the bucks' approach, Fiver looked up and softly shook his head.

"Fiver, why isn't he still moving?" Hazel spoke slowly.

"I think the Black Rabbit of Inle got him," Fiver cried and he turned back and shook the body more. "Come on Bigwig, wake up! This isn't how your life ends! My vision can't be right, the Black Rabbit can't have you!"

Hazel, Holly and Silver all knelt beside the body, Hazel putting his arm around Fiver to comfort his brother. Holly pressed his head to Bigwig's chest, listening for a heartbeat, but he heard nothing. And for the first time since Hazel had known Holly, he saw the hardened captain himself begin to cry for his friend.

"Our hearts have joined...the thousand," Holly choked out. "For our friend...has...has... stopped running today."

"What do you think any of us should do now Hazel?" Asked Silver.

This got Hazel worried. Bigwig has just been murdered, the drug trio who did it were tied up from unconsciousness and now their survivor count had been reduced from 16 to 15. He thought there were important things that needed to be taken care of and then the rest of them needed a new direction.

"We need to go to Cowslip, tell him what happened, and call the police," Hazel finally managed. "We'll answer whatever questions they have, and then we're leaving. I don't know where, but we cannot stay here."

"Leave Hickory, Marigold, Strawberry And...Silverweed too?" Fiver gasped. Hazel noticed Fiver flatten his ears in sadness. True these 4 were good friends but the silver seer truly had connected with his younger brother sharing the same traits as him. He noticed how Fiver paused on the last name given their friendship grew quite fast in just a night and 1 day despite limited interaction with the two while they were together.

Although tough, Hazel knew staying longer isn't a risk any of them could take in case more mystery maddening rabbits lurked in the shadows ready to strike.

"I'm sorry, Fiver, but we really do have to go," Hazel insisted, "Especially for yours and Pipkin's sakes. We can't keep Pipkin locked up, and this place... it does things to you. I don't want you to endure any more of that."

Fiver had no idea anymore how much of his recent visions had been because of this place or because of being around Silverweed, but he nodded his head in reluctant agreement. It still felt sad to begin leaving. He'd leave behind the one friend just like him and who knew if another one would ever be found again.

"Let's go," Hazel choked, trying to keep his voice calm. He helped Fiver and Silver to their feet, "Holly, would you stay with him?" Holly could only nod, unable to form words. And the three bucks turned to leave, their hearts heavy with sorrow, and had walked ten paces when they heard it.

A cough.

Hazel whipped around, and a miraculous scene met his eyes: Bigwig was sitting up, gasping and coughing before Holly's bulging eyes. He sucked in a huge amount of air, gave one great hack, and began breathing again in long, heavy pants. Rubbing his throat, his confused eyes flickered around, and met with those of his astounded friend.

"H-Holly?" Bigwig croaked.

"Bigwig, Thank Frith you're alive!" Holly shouted happily. He hugged him tightly.

"Ah! Try to *cough* avoid neck for now," coughed Bigwig. "Needs a...bit of rest."

"Oh, Bigwig!" Fiver joined the hug, overwhelmed with relief that his vision had been wrong.

"Wha' happened? When did you guys get here?" Bigwig asked.

"Fiver came to us, said he saw you dying in a vision!" Silver piped up. "He led us to the orchard, and we found those bucks hanging you from a tree! They scattered and we fought them, then we came back and you were, you were..."

"You were dead." Hazel finished.

Still panting, Bigwig nodded a little, realization suddenly spreading across his face. "Hazel... I saw him."

"What?" Holly asked.

"Him who, Bigwig?" Hazel asked with bated breath.

*Cough* "The Black Rabbit," Bigwig replied, his eyes widening as he remembered, "He took one look at me and said, "not yet, you'll be needed", and the next thing I knew I was waking up. Fiver!" He turned to look straight into the younger buck's face, "You were right, I was wrong. Your visions saved my life. I'm so sorry."

"The sight of you being alive and an apology is great for me Bigwig," Fiver replied. He hugged him around his waist a bit more before pulling away.

"Where are the drug trio that cough attempted killing me?" Bigwig hacked.

"Unconscious, in the woods over there," Hazel answered.

"Good," Bigwig replied, getting to his feet with Holly's help, "Let's go tie 'em up, make sure they don't go anywhere, then we're going to Cowslip."

"But how? We don't have any rope!" said Silver.

"I'm sure we can find something..." said Bigwig with a hint of mischief.

 *****000** Ten minutes later, three topless bucks were laid tied to a tree with their wrists and ankles trussed up, their shirts having been torn up to form makeshift ropes that now bound them.

The group very briefly admired their knot handiwork before making their way in the direction of Cowslip's office, Bigwig supported between Silver and Holly.

"Um, Bigwig, did the Black Rabbit Of Inle speak to you about anything else?" Hazel asked.

*Cough* "No, nothing at all," Bigwig replied, trying to remember. "I think I asked what he meant, and he just turned and left. I tried to follow, and next thing I was waking up."

"That was all?" Silver asked anxiously.

"Somehow I don't the Black Rabbit has much time for small talk," Bigwig deadpanned.

"And what he said about you being needed, could he have meant all of us?" Fiver asked, suddenly remembering his vision back in Sandleford.

"Dunno mate," said Bigwig, "For all I know it was just a dream." He turned to Hazel, "Hazel, did that Cowslip fellow become informed of my attack at all?" He Asked. He saw Hazel's ears droop, meaning the news wouldn't be good.

"I'm sorry, nobody had time to tell him. Fiver barely found us in time," Hazel replied.

Bigwig remembered their boss's reaction to the news of the drug smugglers in the first place, along with the injured doe. "Something tells me Cowslip's not going to care," he muttered.

The others looked at each other with a mix of worry. "You're kidding me?" Silver asked.

"As I walked through the orchard cough before the first two drug bucks attacked me, my mind had been focused on the casualness Cowslip *cough* displayed once I reported the drugs to him and an unconscious doe I helped onto a medical stretcher to be carried away to the medical station," Bigwig answered. "It's almost as if this buck isn't phased at all like cough illegal activities and mammals collapsing from work is cough normal as discussing what you ate for breakfast."

"What? Nobody could be that apathetic!" said Hazel.

"I'm afraid there are mammals who can be," interjected Holly, recalling his own wartime experiences.

 *****0000**

They reached the cherry red house, where they spotted Cowslip strolling up the porch for the door, wearing sunglasses and carrying a magazine.

"Cowslip!" yelled Hazel, "COWSLIP!" The group ran up to their plump boss. "Some bucks just attacked Bigwig in the orchard, he was nearly killed!"

Cowslip slowly turned, looking perturbed at having his peaceful morning disturbed.

"Is that right?" said Cowslip without a hint of concern, "Well, if you'll take him to the nursing station I'm sure he'll be just fine." And without another word he opened the door and disappeared into the house.

Startled, the group followed Cowslip, where they found him in his office: "Didn't you hear him? Someone attacked our friend, one of your workers! Why won't you do anything?!" Shouted Holly.

"Didn't you even hear the commotion?" Silver asked.

"Farm work is a tough experience for many mammals," Cowslip casually replied, pulling an ornate pipe out of his desk, "If someone were to pass out from the labour, then it's obviously not for them."

"Three of your former workers tried to kill me because I caught them smuggling drugs!" croaked Bigwig. "That's more than just passing out, do the lives of your workers mean nothing to you? Does the drug thing mean nothing to you?"

"Mammals die all the time," Cowslip continued as if nothing phased him at all from what Bigwig described. "If one were to die early from anything, maybe that's the word of Lord Frith saying it's time for a mammal to depart the land of the living early."

"Great Frith," whispered Fiver shivering from the casual about death attitude Cowslip displayed. This buck truly didn't behave normally as chatting about death seemed about as normal as the weather to this scary buck.

"Bigwig is like a family member to our group!" Yelled Silver. "He could have been...have been taken...by the Black Rabbit of Inle had it not been for us!" He broke down as these rabbits were truly the closest thing to family he had and the thought of losing one saddened him greatly. Hazel comforted him.

"But he wasn't, Bigwig's still with us," Hazel spoke quietly. He turned to Cowslip, "We're leaving."

Cowslip shrugged. "Very well then, ta."

"And what of our wages?" Holly growled.

"All of us are paid for two days but you still need to entitle us of the couple of hours for today!" Silver added firmly.

"Really?" Cowslip muttered. "Very well, then." He left for upstairs to fetch their cash.

Holly found a guest chair for Bigwig to rest on, Silver wiped away his tears and Hazel let go of him to allow the buck to compose himself.

"Thanks Hazel, sorry if I got a bit emotional there but us survivors are really a family and all of us need to stick together!" Silver smiled as he finished clearing his wet eyes.

"No need for apologies Silver," Hazel assured him. "It's understandable at how burying your uncle hurt you deeply and you can rely on us to be a great family to you!"

"My brother has been for me a lot and has much experience at family tending," Fiver added. "We'll do our best with you too."

"Oi lad, you do have a big selection to be happy with," Bigwig finished weakly.

Silver felt happy at these rabbits. While his uncle had been the last of his family line, it did fill him with pride that these survivors and himself could be a family themselves.

Cowslip came back fast with a simple brown envelope. Since Bigwig was resting still, Holly offered to take the envelope instead. However, opening it revealed a big disappointment.

"Are you taking us for fools?" Holly exclaimed showing the open envelope to Cowslip. "Theres only ten dollars for each of us!"

"I don't take well to workers leaving with notice," said Cowslip coldly.

"And if we protest?" asked Hazel.

Cowslip lifted aside the lapel of his coat, revealing his gun in its holster, "Then Lord Frith may decide it's your time after all."

"You're threatening us with death?!" Hazel cried pulling Fiver close to him. Silver and Holly shielded Bigwig.

"Yes," smirked Cowslip. "Be thankful I let you keep the generous pay for the 2 full days you worked for me and I don't revoke it."

"And if we call the police...?" asked Holly.

"My word against yours," Cowslip said flatly. "And I might add, the local sheriff and I go way back." The ruffled buck twirled his gun. "I do pay my employees nicely but don't test my patience unless you want to meet the Inle rabbit."

Neither of the rabbits wanted to test Cowslip as long as he held a weapon. They already survived an angry swirling wind and weren't up to having more of their kind being put into the ground. Hazel's ears lowered in defeat. "Let's go," he said. And he led them out, Bigwig too weak to protest.

 *****00000**

"Blackberry! Blackberry!" Hazel thumped on the door of the infirmary.

Blackberry opened the door, "Hazel, what's going on? We have a-"

"Bigwig was attacked!" Hazel got right to the point, "A trio of drug rabbits tried to hang him in a tree, and now we have to leave the farm!"

"Leave the farm…?" Blackberry asked in bewilderment.

"Fiver will fill you in, Silver, Holly and I have to notify the others. Come on you 2!" and Hazel led the two bucks in the direction of the fields.

Wasting no time Blackberry steered Bigwig over to an examination table with Fiver's help and sat him down. "Fiver, what's happened?" Blackberry asked as she examined Bigwig's throat, "Why is Hazel saying we have to leave?"

"Gawh - attackth..." Bigwig tried to say with his mouth pressed open.

"I know that, now keep quiet, you've nearly had your throat lacerated!" Blackberry scolded. "Fiver, what's going on?"

"Bigwig was on patrol, when he got attacked by drug smugglers he'd reported yesterday," Fiver breathed, "We stopped them just in time, they nearly hanged Bigwig to death. But Hazel's worried there are more like them, more dangerous folk around, so for everyone's safety we have to go."

"Really, you sure there's no way we could try checking with Cowslip about this?" Blackberry asked.

"He won't bother," Fiver answered. "After Holly and Hazel shouted at him with Silver crying over the fear one of our friends could have died, Cowslip didn't seem to care. He treated Hazel's threat of us leaving as if it didn't matter and when Holly asked of our pay for today, he underpaid us and then threatened us with a gun if we tried getting the police involved."

"Hraka-sacked bastard!" Bigwig tried to sit up in anger, before Blackberry forced him to lie back down and began checking his pupils with a penlight.

"Okay, your pupils are acting normal, but I'm sure you have a concussion," Blackberry stated. "I don't like the idea of moving you now, but it looks like we have no choice. We should be getting you to a real hospital anyway."

Fiver's eyes wandered over to the corpse of a doe lying on a table nearby, her red fur visible in places through the holes in the pitifully thin blanket. "Who was she?" he asked, "Did she have any family?"

"Yes - her mate, Ash," replied Blackberry, "Cowslip promised him she'd be taken to a hospital, but nobody came, and despite our best efforts she died. He went looking for Cowslip just before you arrived."

"Good... I hope he knocks some real sense into that bastard," Bigwig croaked. As Bigwig settled into trying to relax, Blackberry couldn't help but notice Fiver staring off outside the broken drape curtain window.

"Something bothering you?" Blackberry asked him.

"Its just so sad that our group is once again experiencing trouble this time with a near death experience," Fiver mumbled. "Just when it seemed we might be able to experience a bit of downtime from more danger, we now have to leave behind new friends we barely got to know especially the one closest to me. The one just like me...Silverweed."

Blackberry had her motherly Instincts kick in and she started over to comfort Fiver, but to her surprise, Bigwig grabbed her wrist. "Fiver... come here," Bigwig whispered hoarsely. Surprised, Fiver moved back over to Bigwig's beside.

"Fiver..." Bigwig croaked, "Two rabbits that can see the future, no co-in (cough) cidence. This was Frith's will. Have no doubt... You'll see him again."

Then to further Fiver's surprise, Bigwig reached up and took his paw. "Fiver, I'm sorry. Sorry I doubted you." The maned buck leaned his head back, looking like he was trying to make up his mind about something, and then he spoke: "My old dad, he was an alcoholic. And had a temper like you never seen. Anytime the slightest thing seemed to go wrong, he always blamed me. His hangover headaches? My fault. No liquor in the house? My fault. Missed an important call because he was too drunk to answer? My fault."

Fiver was appalled, and astonished that Bigwig was actually confiding in him. Beside him Blackberry held a similar look of surprise.

"Anyway, every time something was my fault, he'd stand me up and make me tell him what I did wrong, even if I had to make something up, and then he'd rap me over the head until I apologized. He wouldn't stop until I was sobbing like a kitten, begging for forgiveness." Bigwig sighed, clearly having difficulty going on. "So now whenever I got to apologize for something, I remember him, and I hate it. I hated that bastard – soon as I was old enough I joined the army, just to get away from him. But it's still hard to say sorry. And I am… sorry, Fiver." Then Bigwig gave a smirk, and added: "Guess I got snared after all, huh?"

Fiver was in shock, both from the story and from Bigwig's contrition.

"Well, I'm just happy you're alive and thanks for the apology," he finally said. He didn't feel boasting is needed here. It wasn't in his nature and although Bigwig did indeed become snared in a way, his survival was all that mattered. After letting go of Bigwig's paw, Fiver felt Blackberry hug him and stroke his head tenderly as if she saw him as her own child. In the group, Blackberry so far seemed to be a mother type figure with how she looked after Pipkin and with Hazel acting in a dual role of his brother as well as a father type figure, Blackberry being a sort of stand in mother pleased him.

"Fiver..." Blackberry whispered in a soothing tone, "I'm so sorry to ask you this, but I have to know: "How did you know Bigwig was being attacked?"

Fiver thought back to the vision by the kitchen of seeing a dead Bigwig hanging from a tree, and gave an involuntary shudder at the image. "I... had another vision," he simply said, "I saw Bigwig was dying and somehow I knew where to go, so I got Hazel and Holly and Silver and then we found Bigwig, hanging..." The memory of finding Bigwig dead in front was suddenly too much and Fiver turned and sobbed into Blackberry's shoulder. Around him, both Blackberry and Bigwig looked astonished.

"Fiver... there's no need to cry," Blackberry stated, hugging him tighter, "Bigwig's here! He's alive, you saved him!" She held his face in front of her own, looking directly into his eyes. "...You're a hero."

"I am a hero," Fiver muttered. "All of us did survive the angry swirling wind and all of us are still alive!" He suddenly laughed a bit in joy before suddenly a loud shot rang out that caused everyone to jump.

"What is that loud noise?" Fiver asked pulling his ears down in fear.

Blackberry strode over to the window, stuck her head out and looked around: in the distance she saw several rabbits running around and screaming, and they all seemed to be concentrating at where she recognized as the location of Cowslip's koi pond.

"Stay here, you two!" Blackberry ordered, and she left to investigate.

 ***** One minute earlier *****

Meanwhile, Cowslip was taking a stroll by his beloved koi pond, casually smoking his Meerkatschaum pipe. Was a shame to see that new group of rabbits go, but it didn't mean too much to him, stray rabbits came and went in this place. Any time now another group would come along that he could trick into more easy labour. He took a puff of his pipe, and managed to blow a smoke ring.

"HEY! YOU!" an angry voice barked behind him. Cowslip turned to see a large, brown buck storming towards him, tears streaming down his face, and two burly bucks running behind him.

"Sorry sir, we restrained him but he just broke free!" explained one of the burly rabbits.

"She's dead!" The brown buck cried in Cowslip's face, "SHE'S DEAD!"

Cowslip actually took a moment to relight his pipe before answering. "I'm sorry, who?" he asked, completely unfazed.

"My mate!" the buck yelled, "Blossom Fields! I'm her husband Ash!"

"Oh. Her," Cowslip replied, giving no indication he actually remembered her. "I'm sorry, that is a tragic loss. Guards?" The two burly bucks strode over, each standing on each side of the buck although a bit unsure, "Would you please escort Ash here to my office? I'm sure he could do with a good, stiff drink."

"You'd send you'd call her an ambulance!" the buck yelled directly in Cowslip's face, prompting the guards to grab him by the shoulders. "You said you'd have her taken to a real doctor, but nobody came! She died because of you!"

"Farming is a dangerous occupation. Accidents happen," Cowslip responded, blowing a puff of pipe smoke in the buck's face, "I'm sorry it slipped my mind, I think you will find that if you go over the waiver you signed when you came to work here, you will find it clearly states that I bear no liability in the event of accidents."

Ash gave a snarl of fury and tried to lunge at Cowslip, but the guards restrained him. Cowslip quickly whipped out his pistol and pointed it directly at the buck's heart. "Mmm-mm-mmm," he hummed mockingly, "Let's not forget who's carrying the big stick here, shall we? Guards, would you please escort Mr. Fields off the premises? I think his tenure here has gone on long enough."

"HYAARGH!" The buck cried as he broke free of the guards' grips and charged at Cowslip. Startled, Cowslip pulled the trigger just as the buck barreled into him. Both rabbits plunged into the pond, and Cowslip's head gave a loud and sickening crack as his head made contact with a jagged rock just below the surface of the water.

 **Back To Present**

*** A large group of rabbits had gathered around the pond either staring in horror or talking in hushed whispers. Blackberry pushed her way carefully through the crowd and got shocked at the sight: Lying face up in the koi pond was Cowslip, his mouth agape and his eyes unblinking, clearly dead. Two burly looking bucks were standing by looking dumbfounded, kneeling on the ground nearby was a large brown rabbit she recognized as Blossom Fields' mate, clutching a bleeding wound in his side.

"Excuse me you two," Blackberry Asked the two bucks. "What is going on here?" She looked at the name tags of the two bucks who read "Jasper" on the left who was white with black spots and "Horace" on the right who was black with white spots. "Why is Cowslip dead and this fellow clutching a bleeding wound in his left side?"

"Well Mrs. Blackberry," Horace began. "Me and Jasper were taking a stroll around the farm patrolling like that Bigwig fellow and then this uh Ash buck starts running up to his wanting to know where Cowslip is. Jasper says he might be smoking by the pond and then the Ash guy starts ranting about revenge for a mistake."

"I grabbed him fast and tried to get him to explain his situation but he didn't listen," Horace added. "Despite being calm, he bumps me with his fore head into my bottom jaw a bit rough and starts dashing off to the fish pond raving about how Cowslip is going to pay for his neglected duties to a loved one of his."

"Omygosh, Mr. Fields!" Blackberry ran up to the bleeding brown buck. "Look at me, can you hear me?"

Ash's eyes gave a vague flicker in her direction.

"What happened here?" Blackberry asked.

"He killed... Blossom..." Ash whispered, dazed with shock and blood loss.

Blackberry snapped to Horace and Jasper, "You! Use your hat to keep pressure on that wound!" She barked at Horace. Horace obeyed, taking off his newsboy cap and pressing it against Ash's side, the latter buck groaning in pain. "You, come with me!" she gestured at Jasper to follow her, "We have to get him to the nurse's office, there's a stretcher there! And someone has to call an ambulance! And the police!"

 ***** Nurse's Office**

"Oi, Can you see what's happening?" Bigwig asked quietly.

"Just a lot of rabbits gathered around the pond, too crowded to see," Fiver responded, staring out the window.

"Can't you just get a vision and see what's going on?" Bigwig asked.

"It doesn't work like that, I can't turn it on when I want, it's all random," Fiver replied tensely.

"Oh yeah, I think you mentioned that. Or Hazel, or Hana, no wait... Frith my head hurts!" said Bigwig. He laid his head back down, "I'm sorry, I'm a little disoriented right now."

"Shh, calm down Bigwig," Fiver said patting his head. "Can't afford anything more serious if you're going to a hospital!"

Just then the door opened behind them and Blackberry burst in, flanked by a large buck wearing a cap.

"Blackberry! What happened?" Fiver asked, "And who's he?"

"Cowslip's dead," Blackberry stated. Fiver gasped, and even Bigwig gave a jerk. "And Mrs. Fields' widow got shot while attacking him!"

Fiver pulled his ears down in fear again shivering. "No, this can't be happening!" He cried. "So much pain and suffering!" He curled up into a ball.

"Fiver!" Blackberry knelt in front of him, "Fiver, look at me!" With great effort, Fiver calmed down a little and opened his eyes to look into hers. "Yes, it's bad, but you can help prevent more pain and suffering!" Blackberry declared. Fiver perked his ears up, listening. "I need you to find Hickory and Marigold, and tell them what happened!" said Blackberry, "Cowslip had the only working phone in his office, but they should have a key! We need to get an ambulance and the police down here, can you do that?"

"Sure but um, I don't know where they'd be," Fiver replied.

"Try finding Strawberry at the rec room," Blackberry suggested. "He's likely watching Hana and Pipkin. He can alert them to call the police on his walkie talkie."

Fiver nodded yes and dashed off in search of Strawberry.

"Come on!" Blackberry ordered at Jasper. With the buck's help the stretcher was found in a closet, and five minutes later Ash was carried into the nurse's office and laid on the bed next to Bigwig.

"Now then Mr. Ash," Blackberry said to the gun shot buck. "You need to trust me to do my best with what is here for holding you over until the ambulance is here."

"Okay Mrs. uh Blackberry," Ash mumbled but he started looking sleepy and nodded off from blood loss.

"Mister Ash, Mister Ash!" Blackberry slapped on the buck's face, keeping her other paw firmly pressed against his wound, "Come on, stay with me!"

"Let… me… sleep…" Ash's voice gurgled from his throat.

"Think of Blossom, she needs you!" Blackberry yelled, trying to keep him talking.

"She's dead…" Ash croaked. "Then think of her family! Her parents, her siblings! They're your family too, they'll need to tell them!"

Ash mustered up enough strength as he could to stay awake just now.

"Okay BlackBerry," Ash sighed as his eyes blinked a bit from struggling awakening from blood loss. "Be...strong… but please...stay with me till ambulance comes?"

"Of course I will!" Blackberry stated, taking his paw. And for fifteen minutes she continued to talk to him while Jasper kept pressure on the wound and she treated it with whatever tools were at her disposal in the rundown infirmary, until at long last they heard the sounds of sirens arriving on the farm property.

 **0000000000000000000**

Humming quietly, Silverweed sat comfortably with both his cake ingredients and special gift for Fiver. Despite a platonic relationship for him, he felt a duty for showing his appreciation of their friendship at the very least and as for the other gift? He could only imagine all the faces beside Fiver's looking in awe once that got revealed too.

Soon the farm of Cowslips came into view but what he didn't expect were a few police cars parked near the cherry red house and Marigold speaking to a white striped black rabbit cop. Yanking the cord for his stop he picked up his bag, exited the bus and rushed over. Silverweed's heart began pounding in his chest as he crept towards the scene. There were rabbits swarming everywhere, and cops – Silverweed shuddered. He knew they weren't here for him, but cops still always frightened him.

A swarm of rabbits seemed to be congregating around Cowslip's pond so he ran over to look. He edged his way through the crowd, and a horrible sight met his eyes: Cowslip was floating face-up in the water of his koi pond, his eyes glazed over and a pool of blood collecting around his head. Rabbit cops were questioning bystanders while forensics of different species were taking photographs of the scene. Silverweed clapped a paw over his mouth in horror and ran, clutching his bag.

"Marigold!" he cried.

"Silverweed!" the golden doe called out, and ran from the cop she was talking to embrace him. "Oh Silverweed – thank goodness! When I couldn't find you I thought-"

"Ma'am, who is this?" the white-striped cop asked. Silverweed instinctively leaned against Marigold, clutching his bag tighter.

"This is Silverweed. He works here with us." Marigold answered.

"I see," the cop said. "Mister Silverweed, I know this must be a traumatic experience for you but I have to ask: can you account for your whereabouts over the past hour and a half?"

"I – I was out shopping in the village!" Silverweed stammered, showing the cop his bag of purchases. "See? Groceries! That's all, I swear!" He yanked out the receipt and showed the officer. The officer took a quick look, and to Silverweed's immense relief needed no further convincing.

"My apologies Mister Silverweed, but my job is to question everyone. We've had both the death of your employer and an assault on another rabbit by three wanted drug smugglers this morning, and we are on the lookout for any other suspicious characters."

Silverweed was stunned. "Death…? Drug smugglers, what?!"

The officer sighed. "Ma'am, would you please take him inside and explain things?"

"Yes, of course, come on Silverweed!" And Marigold took Silverweed by the paw and led him towards the house.

 **000000000000000000**

The two soon made their way inside. Marigold saw that Silverweed seemed afraid as he walked rather slowly with a quivering lip. She couldn't blame him, the poor didnt know where Fiver is and there were cops crawling all over the farm. It seemed forever until she heard him finally start speaking.

"Marigold…" Silverweed croaked, almost too shocked to speak, "Are Hickory and Fiver okay?"

"Yes, they're fine, but poor Fiver's just been through a terrible experience," Marigold answered, "Bigwig is the one who got attacked and Fiver and some of his friends defended him. They are okay but Bigwig is concussed. The police are still searching for any more suspicious rabbits but I haven't received word on anything else yet."

"What… happened to Cowslip?" Marigold led him into the house and sat him down on a couch in the living room, sitting opposite him. "Cowslip let a doe die, and her mate attacked him. Cowslip shot him, but in the process fell and hit his head in the pond. Mr. Fields – the doe's mate, he'll live, an ambulance took him away along with her body," She clapped a paw to her mouth, holding in a sob, "*Sniff*, So much violence in just one morning."

Silverweed collapsed on the carpet in shock. Death, injured innocent mammals and attacks? Great Frith, what if Fiver died?

"Honey…" Marigold squeezed his arm reassuringly, "Fiver is okay. I don't know where he is, but he's okay." Silverweed relaxed greatly upon hearing those words, letting out a sigh of relief. "Where were you anyway? And what did you buy in town?" Marigold pointed at the bag.

Silverweed opened it to show her: nuts, raisins, cream cheese and a few other food items, along with a small, black felt box.

"Ingredients – for carrot cake. I wanted to make Fiver a carrot cake, it's his favorite," Silverweed answered. "I left a note, I guess you didn't find it."

Marigold was very deeply touched. "Oh, Silverweed, that's so sweet of you! He'll love it!"

"Thanks! I'm hoping to start it after doing the lunch dishes." Silverweed answered.

Marigold shook her head. "Why don't you start it now? We've got ingredients for baking right here in the house!"

"But my duties-"

"I have to insist, I don't want you out there anyway, when there's dangerous folk and the police around. Chester and Sage will fill in for you. Why don't you get set up, and I'll get whatever you need from the hall?"

"Oh, thank you Marigold!" Silverweed hugged her, grabbed his bag and raced for the kitchen. Marigold walked in behind him, and was shocked to find he already had his bag unpacked on the counter and was going through the cupboards for the other ingredients by the time she got there – the lovestruck buck was so eager to get started. The black felt box was also on the counter, and Marigold could not contain her curiosity.

"What's in the box?" she asked. Silverweed picked the box up and opened it, showing her the contents. Marigold smiled at the gift inside.

"Oh he'll love it but are you sure you'll be okay with him enjoying the gift despite only seeing you as a friend?" She asked.

Silverweed just smiled. "Years ago, I arrived as the only seer on this farm. Now that Fiver is another seer I can talk to, I want to cherish all the time together even if it's only friendship."

"Well then, the cake will surely be appreciated by him and his friends," Marigold replied cheerfully. She looked in the fridge and frowned. "We're out of carrots – you stay here and I'll get you some." With that, she ran quickly to the dining area to grab a bunch for his cake.

*** Five minutes later Marigold entered the mess hall kitchen, where she found Hickory and the other helpers working on lunch. In spite of the harrowing events of the morning, the show had to go on and the workers still had to be fed. Until further notice, with Cowslip's death Marigold and Hickory were running the farm.

"Marigold!" Hickory ran up to his wife and hugged her. "Have you seen Silverweed?"

"Yes, he's in the house kitchen, the dear was out buying ingredients to make a cake for Fiver! I just came to get him some-" Then she stopped as she broke the hug and saw her husband's face. "Carrots…"

Hickory's face looked morose and frantic. "Hickory, now what's going on?"

"Marigold," said Hickory, "I have some bad news…"

 *****00000** When Marigold got back to the house she found Silverweed chopping nuts on the counter, the dry ingredients for the cake already measured out in a bowl. Silverweed was humming to himself as she came in but when he saw her, his smile turned to a frown.

"Marigold… what's wrong? Where are my carrots?"

"Silverweed..." Marigold's voice sounded urgent, "They're leaving. Fiver and his friends are leaving."

Silverweed jumped upright. "What?"

"After the attack on Bigwig they quit, they said they don't feel safe here, and I don't blame them. You can still catch them-" And Silverweed ran out of the kitchen before Marigold could say another word. Then he stopped, ran back, grabbed the felt box and bolted.

 **00000000000000000**

Earlier: Fiver's face hung low as he packed his bag, trying to go through the movements as slowly as possible. But there wasn't much to pack, just a few clothes, his toiletries and a book. Most of the group's possessions were still on the bus from when they had arrived. His bag was packed, all he had to do was zip it up. Everybody else had finished with theirs, and half had already left the room. He'd half-heartedly tried to stall them, but after what had happened that morning he knew there was nothing for it. For their own safety they had to leave, as soon as possible. He only wished he could say goodbye to Silverweed.

After calling the police from Cowslip's office Fiver had looked everywhere, but the silvery buck was nowhere to be found. Then he felt a warm paw on his shoulder, and turned to look into his brother's sympathetic face. "I'm sorry, Fiver."

Fiver sniffled, then his face contorted with tears and he threw himself into Hazel's embrace. "Please, Hazel…" he sobbed, "Can't we just wait one more hour? Please?"

"I'll give you 30 minutes but no more," Hazel sighed. "Bigwig is injured and Blackberry can't do much more if something worse happens to him with the low medical supplies. Our next area needs to be a place with a hospital."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Hazel looked up, frowning a little.

"Come in," he said. It was Strawberry who peeped around the door, "Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Hazel nodded, and Strawberry entered the room.

"Um…" Strawberry didn't seem to know where to start, "About your leaving…"

"I'm sorry Strawberry, but we really must," said Hazel, "We're not safe here, especially Pipkin. And this was never to be our home anyway. But…" he looked at his brother, remembering Fiver's last vision, "We think we'll find a place somewhere soon."

"This place was never meant to be my home either," Strawberry said, gesturing at their surroundings with his head. "I had a mate, once. And we were hoping to make a home together. But then she died, and I drifted for a long time until I ended up here, just another of many hlessi who come by."

Hazel sighed, his ears lowering. "I am so sorry for your loss."

Strawberry accepted the condolences. "But then I saw you all, how you've all formed a family in spite of what tragedy has befallen you, and it got me thinking. And then when you said you were leaving I remembered something Bluebell said, how I'll never find the right doe here, and…" He reached behind the door, and rolled in two packed suitcases, one cherry red with a sticker of a green tractor and the other a navy blue with black stripes. "Have you got room for one more?"

Hazel looked at the others including Bigwig being propped up by Holly. They all looked at him as if he were their leader. Could they allow another to tag along?

"Let me think," Hazel said. He looked at all his friends including Hana who gestured for BlackBerry to hold out her right paw to stand in. "Is everyone here okay with allowing for Strawberry joining our survival group?"

"We have an extra seat on the bus," said Holly.

"But it's one more mouth to feed," Bigwig pointed out.

"I've worked here six years," said Strawberry, "And even at Cowslip's rates six years of wages adds up to a lot. I fully intend to pay my own way."

"Are you saying you have a good share of money to help us?" Hawkbit asked. "Better be in one of those suitcases as all our measly wages fit in an envelope each mate!"

"Of course not, the only place one could safely hide money around here was in Cowslip's safe," Strawberry responded. "It's in the bank in the nearby town, we can stop there on the way."

"It better be worth it to make us park that big bus right in the middle of town," said Hawkbit, "How much are we talking here?"

Strawberry picked up a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, and showed it to Hawkbit. Hawkbit's eyes bulged.

"Welcome aboard, mate!" he declared as he shook Strawberry's paw.

"No, no, Hawkbit," said Hazel, "This is Strawberry's hard-earned money, it's not for us to live on."

"Are you guys going on a long trip?" Strawberry asked. "I'll need to turn in my resignation to Hickory and Marigold first if you can all wait."

"If you're in, then go ahead, we're waiting an extra-half hour anyway," Hazel said.

"What? What for?" asked Bigwig.

"Fiver really wants a chance to say goodbye to Silverweed," Hazel answered. "And frankly, so do I."

"I still don't see why we have to go!" piped up Acorn, "I liked it here, Speedwell and I both liked it here. Maybe there were some dodgy rabbits here, but that's life! You just gotta be tough and you'll get by!"

"You weren't there, you didn't get attacked by drug dealers or sneered at by a sociopathic chief rabbit!" Bigwig countered. "You wouldn't be wanting to stay if you went through what I went through this morning!"

"Well excuse us for trying like you to make a home somewhere!" Speedwell jumped in.

"Everyone calm down!" Hazel yelled, "We can't fight amongst ourselves, we have to stay together!" Fiver covered his ears as the group started fighting amongst themselves, unable to bear the sounds of arguing.

He leaned over the bed and clutched his head, unnoticed by anyone, until he felt it. The aura. An all-too familiar funny feeling came over Fiver, creeping into all corners of his mind. His vision went blurry, he felt very weak and dizzy, and what felt like lightning flashed through his mind.

"H-Huh-Hazel-" he gasped. His body swooned dangerously and he started to fall.

"Oh no, Fiver!" Hazel caught Fiver before he collapsed to the floor and sat him up on the bed. Fiver's body starting to convulse.

"Fiver, listen to my voice. Focus on my voice-"

"What's wrong with him!?" Strawberry asked concernedly.

"He's having a vision!" Hazel stated, holding his brother steady.

"Those of you who ain't seen this yet, don't panic!" Bigwig ordered at the group. He kneeled in front of Fiver and started mimicking Hazel's tone of voice, "*Cough*, Fiver, if you can hear me, focus! What do you see?"

Fiver's body jerked around some more, he let out a moan, and suddenly his eyes shot open and he spoke in a strange and scared voice:

 **"This farm will be safe in the future but we cannot stay, Our journey must continue and have us on our way"**

 **"There's a place further west where we must roam, Where some of us will find our new home."**

All the group with Strawberry looked stunned at what Fiver just said.

"Is he normally talking in that manner?" Strawberry Asked first.

"Only sometimes at random and before you ask, none of us are ever able to distinguish where and why it occurs," Hazel quickly Answered.

"Uggh…" Fiver sat up, rubbing his head, and saw everyone in the room staring at him. "He turned his head away in embarrassment, "What did I say?"

"I think you just gave us our next mission," Dandelion replied. "Did you happen to see anything else?"

"Um, a sign with ears," Fiver said closing his eyes again and seeing if anything resembling pictures from his flashes could come up. "Many rabbits about, fields of green and flayrah, our bus pulling into the front of a big house with a sign starting with H and... that's it." He opened his eyes again sighing from the mental work he just did. "

*Cough*, sounds like somewhere west we'll find another farm to work at," said Bigwig. "Details are vague, but it's good enough for me." He gestured at Acorn and Speedwell, "What do you think? Would you be willing to try finding a new farm to live and work on?"

The other brothers looked down on the floor kind of uncertain.

"Look I may as well be firm with this to anyone here with doubts still about leaving," sighed Hazel. "Remember That Bigwig is badly injured from a drug trio attacking him for doing his job against scum such as them, Blackberry could only do so much with what the medical station and if any of us got attacked by possible other shady rabbits here badly, Death is bound to happen."

He then looked at Acorn and Speedwell for the next part in particular. "Cowslip also threatened us with a firestick if any of us attempted pay protest for low funds once we confronted him on that once relaying the orchard attack. If he shot someone close to you for questioning his work style, wouldn't that get you sad?"

"Yeah, of course…" said Speedwell, "But even ignoring that, you're still willing to go based on this… vision? I'm not saying that wasn't real, I do believe there are rabbit seers, but what if he's wrong?"

Fiver's ears drooped as he considered that possibility. He had been right many times before, but his record was still spotty, and that vision was still vague.

Then Bigwig stepped up. "Fiver's last vision saved my life. I trust him."

"And me," said Silver.

"And me," said Blackberry.

"And me," said Holly.

"And I will always stand by my brother," stated Hazel.

Speedwell looked at Acorn and then interlocking his left paw with his brother's right, they said together:

"Then we brothers will stand together and trust Fiver too."

Hazel nodded in approval. "Good. Then I propose we finish loading the bus and wait out the rest of our half-hour in the rec hall while Strawberry gives his notice. Any objections?" There were none. "Good, then let's move out." And all the rabbits and mouse left the room with their bags and went outside.

 *****000** All the rabbits got ready for the bus packing with Bigwig unlocking the door. They were doing their best to keep their spirits high avoiding the police still crawling all over the farm talking to various rabbit workers that weren't them.

One by one they threw their bags into the back of the bus, Bigwig strategically stacking them inside. There were mixed level of trepidation in all of them, especially Strawberry, who was leaving his home of several years, and Fiver, who was beginning to fear he may never get to say goodbye to Silverweed.

"Hey, isn't that Silverweed?" Dandelion asked aloud. Fiver whipped around and there he was: Silverweed was running towards the bus, clutching something in his paw. Without hesitation Fiver dropped his bag and ran up to his friend, and the two collided in a tight hug.

"Fiver, Thank Frith you're still around," Silverweed sighed.

"I thought I'd never get to say goodbye," whispered Fiver, "Where were you? I looked all over to find you."

"I – I was in town when it happened," Silverweed answered, "I was buying groceries, I wanted… to make you a carrot cake."

Fiver let out a sound that was half-gasp, half-laugh at the irony. "I actually decorated a special cake slice for you earlier," Fiver replied, "It's in the cafeteria fridge by the lettuce, it's got fruits and everything."

Silverweed gave a weak chuckle, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I look forward to seeing it… I'm sure it's beautiful."

"And I'm sure your carrot cake would have been beautiful too," Fiver replied sadly. "I'm so sorry I can't… be here to enjoy it."

"I know…" Silverweed croaked, a frog suddenly in his throat, "I know why you're going, and I don't blame you, but I'm really, really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too as you're the first other seer I've come across," Fiver said. "However it's not just the farm attack for the cause of our leave, it's actually something else."

"What's that…?" Silverweed asked.

"Just now, I had another vision," said Fiver, "I don't remember exactly what it was, but I think there's somewhere else we're meant to be."

"Please be safe all of you," Silverweed responded. "Oh and I'm glad I caught you before you left as you need to receive one more thing before you leave." He finished the hug, stepped back a bit and showed the little box he ran with earlier and got down on his left knee to open it.

"Oh Silverweed, I like you as a friend but I think it's a bit early to start trying a proposal to me," Fiver chuckled. Hawkbit, Dandelion and Holly snickered a bit too.

"Oh no Fiver, just wait till you see this and it's not a wedding ring," Silverweed said. As soon as he opened it, Fiver felt stunned at what was revealed!

Inside on black velvet rested a pair of ornamental golden necklaces. One had a pendant shaped like the sun with intricate markings on it, and the other was shaped like a basket of carrots that were of different colors.

"I… I don't know to say!" Fiver stammered.

"You don't like them?" Silverweed asked, his ears suddenly drooping.

"No, no, I love them!" Fiver declared, "I've just never worn jewelry before. What do they represent?"

Silverweed looked immensely relieved. "The sun represents Lord Frith," he pointed at the sun-shaped necklace, "And the bushel of carrots represents the carrots of the garden of Prince Rainbow." He pulled the bushel-shaped necklace out of the box and pressed it into Fiver's paw, "I bought these in town too. I want you to have this one, because…" He looked like he was trying to find the right words, "Because to me you're the pot of carrots at the end of my rainbow!"

"AWWW!" chorused several rabbits behind them, making both seers jump. Fiver looked behind himself and saw several faces whistling innocently and avoiding eye contact.

"Well if we're talking about symbols now, this sun should go greatly with you," Fiver answered as he turned back towards Silverweed and took the sun necklace and placing it into his open right paw. "You represent the bright light that lit up my mood that more seers are out there and that we're not alone." More awwws sounded from behind Fiver who just smiled as he looped the rainbow carrot necklace around his neck.

"They're friendship necklaces," Silverweed pronounced, putting one paw over the pendant on his neck and his other on Fiver's, "If I have one and you have one, they mean we can stay friends forever."

"Even from a distance?" Hana Asked On Blackberry's right shoulder. She got a yes nod from Silverweed. "In that case, you've made this young lad very happy!"

"Hang on, you should receive something from me!" Fiver exclaimed dashing into the bus for his suitcase. After just 2 minutes, he came rushing back and slowly got down himself on his right knee to reveal the gift he got before the farm: the ceramic bluebird!

"Why that is a lovely ceramic bluebird!" Silverweed beamed. "Where did you get that from?"

"From Norman Clawson And his wife Janet further back up the street from this farm," Fiver said. "Norman had this as an extra in a set he won from an auction which he gifted to me as a thank you for staying gift but I think you should have it." He put the bird into Silverweed's left paw.

"It is lovely Fiver but shouldn't this be an item you keep for yourself?" Questioned Silverweed.

"No Silverweed, I think it's only fair you get a gift in return," Fiver Answered. "This bird is a gift from Norman but with you holding onto this, both of us now have gifts to each remember the other by."

Silverweed sniffled, very touched by the gift. "It's very pretty… thank you." He put the bird into the box that had held the necklaces for safekeeping, and then a look of trepidation crossed his face. "So, um… I guess this is goodbye?"

"Not just yet!" proclaimed Hazel from behind them. He walked up to the duo, and hugged Silverweed tightly. "I'm going to miss you, Silverweed. I really am. Is there no chance at all of you coming with us? We'd be glad to have you."

"Um…" Silverweed looked at him, and Fiver, and the rest of the group, and looked thoughtful. And then he looked back, and saw Hickory and Marigold striding towards them, Marigold carrying something. Silverweed sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry… no. I can't leave Hickory and Marigold, they're my family, this is my home. It may not be the best place, but it's all I've got."

"Understood, they have been very caring of you and you don't want to upset them by just leaving with some new rabbits right away," Hazel said. "They've given you a home for many years but perhaps our paths can cross again possibly in the future?"

Silverweed wasn't so sure, but then he remembered his prediction from the night before: 'In five years I shall be there, on the day of the violet haze…'

Someday he would be in Zootopia, where Fiver and the others intended to go. With that secret knowledge he nodded. "You know… I think we will."

"Oh there you are!" Called Marigold running up to them. She held an old camera with a greenish grey colour coat, strap and the words "Polaroid Instant Picture Camera". "This occasion calls for some photos!"

"Um, okay, how does it work?" Fiver asked, looking at the camera and noting the slot in the front.

"We just take pictures and they print out right on the spot!" proclaimed Hickory. "Come on, stand together and we'll show you!" A little confused Fiver obeyed, and he stood side by side with Silverweed with their arms around each other's backs.

"Smile!" said Marigold, and she clicked the camera and a blank-white photo slid out. All the Sandleford group gathered around, astonished.

"Err, aren't we supposed to see something?" Buckthorn asked, pointing at the opaque photograph in Marigold's paw.

"Just give it a minute," Marigold shook the photo in her paws, and all the rabbits watched in astonishment as the white faded and a picture slowly began to form, until finally a picture of Fiver and Silverweed was in full and clear focus.

"Wow! Do us! Do us!" ordered Violet, dragging Buckthorn up to get a picture with her. Marigold obliged for them, and then for Speedwell and Acorn, and Hazel and Fiver, and Holly, Bigwig and Blackberry with Pipkin, and Dandelion with a reluctant Hawkbit, and of Strawberry, and of Bluebell posing cheekily, and Hana on Pipkin's paw, and a shot of the full group, and finally finished with two more pictures of Fiver and Silverweed. The first one had them holding their necklaces and the bluebird up prominently, and during the second Silverweed spontaneously nuzzled Fiver's ear, making Fiver and everyone else laugh in surprise just as the photo was taken.

"Can I have that one?" Silverweed asked sheepishly. Nobody was going to tell him no.

"Well, I'm happy I was able to take pictures of all you lovely rabbits before leaving and your mouse friend too," smiled Marigold. "You lot were so good on the farm and we're really going to miss you."

"Our short time has gotten us new friends even if only for a few days," Blackberry commented. "You all won't be forgotten."

"I'll miss you guys too," said Strawberry to Hickory and Marigold, "You took me in and gave me a home, and I hope the next place has owners half as good to me as you were." And he looked at Silverweed, "And I'll really miss you and your poetry, you've been like a little brother to me since you arrived here, I mean it."

"It does feel strange knowing the farm won't have you Strawberry, but we wish you well on you journey to greater pastures," Hickory replied. "How about one more hug of the 4 of us before your leave?"

Strawberry needed no more convincing and opened his arms to allow Silverweed and the farm couple of one last hug before he left them with his new group.

"This is it but best wishes for the future of this farm!" Strawberry shouted as he began walking backwards towards the bus waving farewell. He then turned forward to get onto the bus and flashed the peace sign with his right paw back at them just as Bigwig ignited the bus and began driving off the property.

"Wait! Stop!" Fiver cried. Bigwig slammed on the brakes, and then opened the door for him. Fiver jumped out, and ran over to give Silverweed one last, tearful hug.

"*Sniff*, I'm going to miss you much…" Fiver sobbed, "Thank you for being my friend."

"And thank you… for being you," Silverweed whispered back. He held Fiver's paw in comfort, "I think we'll each other again."

"Did you have another vision?" Fiver asked.

"No, I just… feel it," Silverweed replied simply. "Besides, I still want to make you that carrot cake. Goodbye, Fiver."

"Goodbye." And unable to stand it any longer Fiver turned and ran back to the bus. He got on and ran to the back while Bigwig closed the door and started them off again. As the bus rattled along the bumpy path Fiver watched Silverweed and Hickory and Marigold through the rear window, his paws on the glass as he looked at the seer's sad face.

 **00000000000000000**

And then the bus turned at the end of the drive, and Silverweed was gone. Fiver sniffled in his seat and hung his head low. Somehow, despite the number of rabbits on the bus with him, he felt very alone all of a sudden. And like a part of him was gone, left behind at the farm. He pulled out the photo of himself and Silverweed and looked at it, wishing he could have come with them.

"Fiver?" Fiver looked up, half-expecting his brother, but it was Silver, holding a piece of paper. "Um, hi," said Silver, "I just wanted to give you this." Fiver took the paper, and gasped at it: it was a pencil drawing of Silverweed from the chest up, speaking in front of a microphone. Despite the sketchiness it was clearly Silverweed, with nearly every detail of his thin face correct.

"When… when did you draw this?" Fiver asked, his voice full of awe.

"Last night, when he was reciting his poetry in the mess hall. I drew a rough sketch then, and finished it while we were packing."

Fiver was astonished, both by Silver's hidden talent and the speed at which he had done this piece. "…I never knew you could draw."

"My uncle… didn't encourage it," Silver replied, "But now that he's gone, maybe I can actually start pursuing my dreams for a change."

Fiver looked at the paper, admiring the level of detail, especially the amount he had given Silverweed's eyes. Both fear and something like affection seemed to show in them, just like he remembered from the night before. He really appreciated the gesture from Silver, a rabbit he hadn't even known a week ago. "…

Thank you," he managed. Silver nodded, and left to return to his seat. On the bus, there seemed to be a silent agreement among everyone to give Fiver some space for a while. Holding both the drawing and the photo in his paw Fiver reached into his shirt with his other paw and pulled out the necklace Silverweed had given him. As the bus drove along and fields and trees passed the window Fiver sat there, contemplating the necklace.

 **000000*****

"You really do love him don't you?" Hickory said as soon as the bus vanished out of sight.

"Yes sir," Silverweed looking down at the ceramic bluebird in his paws. "Yet I'll still treasure this gift from him even if he doesn't love me back if our paths should cross again."

"Aw, what a sweet thing to say," Marigold soothed. "Come on you guys, this farm still needs running. With Cowslip dead, the 3 of us are going to need to work extra hard so these workers don't lose their jobs."

"Just one quick stop at the cafeteria first," said Hickory, "Silverweed, you really must see the cake slice Fiver decorated for you." And with that, the three turned back towards the mess hall with Silverweed repackaging Fiver's ceramic gift for safekeeping and silently wishing his lot a safe travel to their new home.

 **Whew this took a long time to get out but to anyone who favourited this, thank you for being so patient!**

 **Oh And it's Pirate Pak Day as of the upload date of this chapter of August 14 2019 at White Spot which is a Canadian Restaurant for you International Readers! A special day for the Pirate Pak kids meals to raise money for less unfortunate children to get nice camping trips!**

 **Next time on Follow That Future, Dandelion decides a story is in order for keeping the group's spirits up from this disaster at Cowslips Farm but a rescue proves to be dangerous for one rabbit during the attempt! Who will it be? Please rate, review and stick around for more!**


	6. On The Road Again

**Hi again. If you're still reading, congratulations for keeping up with the story to date! Last time, our rabbit survivors left a farm they barely spent 3 days at due to bad conditions. They've had to say goodbye to new friends although one of them has joined their group for the road for his own new life.**

 **What awaits them next? Continue reading with:**

 **Chapter 6: On The Road Again**

Shellshocked by the events of that morning, the rest of the day passed by mostly in silence for the Sandleford group plus Strawberry. Following their departure from Cowslip's farm and the town of Nuthanger (after paying a visit to close Strawberry's bank account) they drove for several hours until finally stopping at a town in another state to find something to eat and to get Bigwig examined at a local hospital. There he was formally diagnosed with concussion and ordered not to drive for forty-eight hours, leaving it up to Holly to drive the bus for at least two days. However, it cost the group nearly all their combined earnings (minus Strawberry's) from Cowslip's farm to pay for Bigwig's hospital bill, and the group was planning on sleeping in the bus until Strawberry stepped up and insisted on putting them up in a motel for the night. Too tired and hungry to refuse the rabbits reluctantly accepted, and the next morning after stopping for gas (which again Strawberry insisted on paying for) they carried on in their journey west.

After a couple more hours on the road Strawberry felt himself getting tired of the silence, and yearned to talk to somebody. Just a day ago, he had left his work position of several years with a new group of rabbits who gave him hope that there could be a brighter future beyond the late Cowslip's farm. Now sitting down on his own seat in a chestnut long sleeve and grey pants on the left side of the bus, he scanned all the rabbits on the bus seeing who to try talking to first. In the driver's seat in front was Holly, who was still slightly out of practice driving the bus and concentrating hard on the road. Then there was Hazel stroking Fiver's head affectionately as the good brother he was, Blackberry looking out the windows as the landscape rolled by, Hana on top of her head looking out too. Behind Strawberry on the left was Pimpernel sleeping. Scanning the right, he could see Bigwig asleep near the front of the bus, Pipkin curled up next to him. Pipkin had taken the news of Bigwig's head injury harder than any of them and had been unusually quiet all day. Hawkbit was listening to some country music on some blue cylinder speaker, Dandelion was behind him reading a book, followed by Buckthorn cuddling his girlfriend Violet and Silver discussing something job related with Bluebell.

"Um, Mrs. BlackBerry, whereabouts are you rabbits headed to?" Strawberry asked her.

"Right now, our goal is just anywhere where all of us can have a home," Blackberry answered. "A place where we can earn money well above what Cowslip paid us and carve out our new lives."

"If luck finds us, hopefully we'll make even more new friends!" Hana added cheerfully.

"Do you consider me a new friend?" Strawberry questioned.

"You've certainly done a good enough job for a buck who's drifted for a while and worked on a farm for several years," Bluebell interjected. He then patted the plump orange buck on the back. "Sorry I didn't realize you suffered from a loss earlier sir."

"Apology accepted Bluebell," smiled Strawberry. "It does hurt at times remembering her but I have to remember too that moving on is all I can do."

"Cant' do much more than that mate, and who knows. Perhaps if Frith is watching over you, he'll send you a beautiful new doe that you can grow old with, make babies with and listen to their squeaky little voices with!" Bluebell exclaimed spreading his arms open with emphasizing that big of a goal.

"Rather fast to be thinking of children but thanks for the encouragement," blushed Strawberry. "Just a new doe is good enough a goal for now." Strawberry then thought a bit more and decided to ask a bit about futures. "So Bluebell, do you have any big dreams for a future?"

"Future eh?" Asked Bluebell. "At a younger age, I had a dream of doing standup comedy because my need of joking a lot and using humour for smiles. Perhaps getting into a comedy club and doing standup there? It'd be a nice future for me. What about you Strawberry?"

"Me, oh nothing big," Strawberry answered casually. "Just more farming and like you said earlier, possibly a doe with kids too."

"Ah, Keeping it simple mate!" Smiled Bluebell. "Well we sometimes just have simple goals and yours sounds easy enough, you hold onto that now."

"Thank you, I shall," Strawberry gestured at the other rabbits around the bus, "What about them? Can you tell me about any of them?"

"Not much yet, we haven't really talked about families, except that a lot of us don't seem to have any, and the rest aren't close to them," Bluebell answered. He looked over at the lovebirds nearby, "I've gotten to know Violet and Buckthorn pretty well while we worked in the fields together: they both come from really big families, and they both ran away because they couldn't stand being just faces in the crowd. Buckthorn has like 20 brothers and sisters and moved to Sandleford because his favorite aunt died and left him her house there. And Violet – she came from a farm the next state over and had over a hundred siblings! They really bonded over that – she said they met when she was hitchhiking with a group of other rabbits and passed through Sandleford: they rented some rooms in Buckthorn's house, and she and he got to talking, and one thing led to another and…" he made a circle with his thumb and forefinger and put his other forefinger through it.

"Well, things sure seem to be going strong between them," Strawberry commented, looking over at Violet snoozing on Buckthorn's shoulder. Then his eyes wandered over towards Hazel, who was stroking Fiver's head in his lap. "Hazel and Fiver seem more attached to each other than any siblings I've ever seen," he noted, "Are you sure they're only brothers?"

"Well, not just that, they're pretty much all they've got," Bluebell stated, "Back in Sandleford they had kind of a reputation because Fiver had those weird visions of his. Pretty much everyone knew that their folks were dead and Hazel was the one raising Fiver, Fiver's kind of like Hazel's son really."

"Do you know what happened to their parents?" Strawberry asked.

"Well," Bluebell beckoned Strawberry closer, not wanting to be overheard, "Here's what I know…"

000***000 Soon enough, the Sandleford crew bus approached a town with a chocolate muscular buck in blue overalls saying "Welcome to Podunk" in a speech bubble to his right with a smile. The town's population consisted mainly of rabbits but a few sheep, goats and pigs wandered around too.

"What a nice yet small place," Violet commented. Her boyfriend's stomach growled.

"Hopefully they have some good food as I'm starving," Buckthorn grumbled.

"All of us could use some proper food," Hazel agreed. "There are still a decent amount of rations left but I think we're getting sick of granola bars, applesauce and cookies in between stops." Everyone agreed. They couldn't just keep living off these sugary treats – they needed proper food, with fiber and vitamins. Even Pipkin, who had a sweet tooth, was getting tired of all the sweetness.

"I think there's a diner near here, it's called Toasty Zack's," said Strawberry, "It's not the Ritz, but the food is decent for its prices." He stepped to the front of the bus and pointed down the road: "You keeping going down about half a mile, and then you make a right at the first intersection, that's Padfoot Place. Then you follow it two blocks and you're right at the diner." Holly nodded and stepped on the gas, eager for sustenance himself.

000***000 "Here we are," Strawberry announced once the group stepped inside. The diner looked quite good. Its walls were covered in carrot wallpaper, the round seats at the counter a grass green and the booth seats baby blue. Of course it did appear a bit run down with a few cracks in the ceiling but other than that, a decent eatery.

"I say this looks a bit old fashioned but quite good still," Acorn commented.

"I know, still feels like yesterday stepping into here for a bowl of tomato soup," Strawberry added. Looking around, he noticed there were no waiters around. "Hello! Anyone in?" he called out.

"Just a minute! Sit anywhere you like!" called a voice from the kitchen. Taking their cue the group all pushed together two open tables on the far left of the counter and sat down. Hana seated herself on BlackBerry's head for now.

"So tell me: how do you know this place?" Hazel asked.

"I… grew up here. This is my hometown." Strawberry answered softly.

"Well, why didn't you say sooner?" Hawkbit jumped in, "Maybe you know a place around here we can stay for the night! Do your folks still live here?"

Strawberry sighed, his ears drooping. "…No. They passed on 10 years ago. And their house was repossessed by the bank after that, so I just lived in this place called Ma Bunnley's Boarding house until I became a farmer." His face brightened a little, "Say, I wonder if the old place is still around! I could have Mrs. Bunnley put us up for the night, she may give me a discount-"

"Uh-uh, nothing doing," Hazel refused firmly. "We appreciate your charity, Strawberry, but we can't keep taking it. Last night was an exception because Bigwig needed treatment and we needed gas. Do you know any places around here that we could park the bus and just camp for the night?"

Strawberry thought hard. "Well, there is a campsite on the other side of town, right in the woods by the river. It's nice and quiet, and we can make a fire and everything. It'll be perfect."

Just then, an elderly light brown buck in a red short sleeve and blue sweatpants and an apron walked over. His name tag on his left side of his shirt read Jenkins. "Hi there you guys," squeaked Jenkins. "What can I get you?"

"Is Tomato soup with a garden salad and balsamic vinaigrette dressing fine?" Strawberry asked everyone. They all nodded yes.

"Could cough just lettuce be my side?" Bigwig coughed. "Don't want to *cough* worry about choking on all those cough big veggies." He leaned forward and laid his head in his paw, and sitting next to him Pipkin squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, unnoticed by any of the group.

"How are you feeling now, Bigwig?" Blackberry asked. She stepped out of her chair and knelt down beside him to check his eyes and gingerly feel his neck. Pipkin watched with his eyes wide and scared.

"*Cough* to tell you the truth, my head is still killing me," Bigwig croaked. "…Right after dinner I'm going right back to the bus, okay? Just wake me when we get to the campsite."

"I think you'll feel a lot better tomorrow, but you still need lots of rest," Blackberry stated.

Bigwig rubbed the spot where the bat had clouted him over the head, "Boy, those drugged-up bucks really did a number on me. Imagine what woulda happened if Fiver never had that vision, eh? I dunno what you folks would do without me."

Suddenly with a start Pipkin jumped up, leapt out of his seat and bolted for the door.

"Wha- PIPKIN!" Bigwig roared behind him, but Pipkin burst out the door and into the street with a sob. "Great Frith-" Bigwig stood up to after him but then he dropped to his knees, clutching his head: he had stood up too fast.

"Blackberry, stay with him! Come on, everyone!" Hazel ordered. He was first to the door, followed by Fiver and Strawberry, "Pipkin!" he called out.

"PIPKIN!" everybody cried. Everyone's eyes darted around, but the little buck was nowhere to be seen. There were cars going by and buildings on the other side of the street, and a few pedestrians walking around and looking in their direction due to the disturbance, but no Pipkin. The group scattered for a couple of minutes to check the immediate vicinity of the diner, then reported back with nothing.

"Alright, Dandelion, you and Hawkbit look around that gas station on the corner!" Hazel ordered, "Speedwell and Acorn, check in that convenience store!" Both pairs quickly nodded and took off.

"Buckthorn, Violet, look around that vacant lot over there, and the adjoining backyard!" Hazel pointed to his right on the other side of the street, "Pimpernel-"

"Y-y-yes?" the chocolate buck stammered, clearly more shaken than any of them by the stress of the situation. Suddenly he swooned like he was about to faint, and Holly caught him.

"Er, you go back and wait with Blackberry and Bigwig," Hazel amended, "Holly will look after you. Silver and Bluebell, go that way and look up and down that way called Cedar Crescent!"

"Aye aye, sir!" Bluebell saluted him and the two took off.

Hazel turned to Strawberry. "Do you know any possible hiding places around here?"

"A few!" Strawberry declared, "This is an older part of town, there are bunch of alleys around here."

"Okay, you start there," Hazel pointed down the block to the right, "And Fiver and I will check this way!" He pointed behind him to the left. "I'm on it, don't worry, he can't be far!" And Strawberry went right while Hazel and Fiver ran left down the block.

00000000000000000000

Strawberry looked behind garbage cans, inside of a couple of boarded up hardware stores and near dumpsters but Pipkin didn't turn up right away. He consulted some mammals in the area but got confused as some said they saw him go one way while others said the other.

Finally, after what felt like 10 minutes, he heard a sniffling near a closed mini mart on the left of a Brayers ice cream freezer. Strawberry poked his head around and there he was: little Pipkin sitting on the ground covering his face and sobbing.

"Hey there little fellow," Strawberry spoke softly. Pipkin stopped sobbing a bit, uncovered his eyes and looked up with his red watery eyes.

"*Sniff*, Strawberry?" he croaked.

"Um…" Strawberry wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to try and ease his way in, lest Pipkin try and run off again. "…May I sit here?" he asked, gesturing at the ground beside Pipkin.

Pipkin responded with a shrug, so Strawberry sat down next to him, leaning against the brick wall behind them. "Pipkin, what's the matter?" he asked gently.

"*Sniff* I – I can't take this anymore!" Pipkin cried, "Our home was destroyed, so many rabbits died-" He choked at the memory of seeing bodies lying in the street, "And now we don't know where we're going, or if we'll ever find a home, and when things were looking good on the farm BIGWIG ALMOST DIED!" He leaned in and sobbed into Strawberry's shirt, unable to stop the flow of tears pouring from his eyes.

"Pipkin, he's okay!" Strawberry consoled, hugging the little buck to him. "Bigwig is okay. Really worried about you right now, but he's okay."

"But he's hurt!" Pipkin sobbed, "He's hurt and in pain and I can't do anything to help him, and I'm just so scared he's going to die!"

"No, he won't! I've had lots of concussions as a farmer, and I'm still here. He really will get better in just a couple of days, I promise." Strawberry then lightly held Pipkin away from him so he could look at his face and dry some of the young buck's tears.

"Life isn't always easy but think of it this way, you all banded together as a survival group and befriended each other right?" Strawberry pointed out.

"*Sniff*, yes… all of us have despite a bit of arguing on whether or not we could stay longer on the farm," Pipkin sniffled. "We are friends with each other in some way."

"And as long as you all stay together, I really do think you will all find that home you are looking for!" declared Strawberry.

"You mean it? You really think so?" PIpkin asked, starting to perk up a little.

"I never would have come with you all if I didn't," Strawberry affirmed. He stood up and offered his paw to Pipkin, "Come on, let's go back to the diner, Bigwig and your mom are worried sick."

"My mom?" Pipkin tilted his head, confused.

Strawberry felt started. "Er, yes, Blackberry's really worried about you."

"Blackberry isn't my mom!" Pipkin stated.

"Huh, what?" Strawberry responded in confusion. "I heard you call her that the other day, and she sure acts like you were her son!"

"That just slipped out, she's not my mom!" Pipkin yelled, getting worked up again, "I don't even have any parents, they're dead!" And he broke down crying again. Strawberry gasped in horror at what he had just unleashed. Pipkin was an orphan, at such a young age… he felt his heart go out to the little buck before him.

"I am so, so sorry Pipkin," Strawberry managed, ashamed for bringing up the subject and trying not to cry himself, "What… what happened to them?"

"*Sniff* They were killed – by a weasel," Pipkin choked, rubbing his eye, "He ate something called, Night Horror or something (sniff), and he went mad and killed them!"

Strawberry's eyes widened. Night Howler, a blue flower also known as Midnicampum Holicithias, used by farmers for years as an aide for pest control, until it banned by the government because it was found to contain a toxin that made mammals go savage. Despite its illegality it was still a potent pest repellant and there were still rural farms that used it, and the way he heard the group talk about Sandleford and its reluctance to keep up with the modern world he wouldn't have been surprised to see a farm or garden there that used the plant.

"Your town never tried to ban those flowers?" Asked Strawberry. "Those Nighthowlers were decreased in major use following a major incident involving them from some big city faraway and mostly cut down to farm usage. Quite a big story if only my memory could recall the location of that news."

"It's not your fault if you can't remember the place," Pipkin answered as he wiped more tears onto his carrot t shirt. "Silver's uncle Mr. Ralph preferred if Sandleford just remain in its comfortable state and many of us just don't keep up with modern things." He then finished drying his tears onto his shirt before continuing: "I guess you're right, Blackberry's always treated me like I'm her son, and all our friends make me feel like I'm in a big family. I guess I still have many rabbits to comfort me."

"There you go little fellow!" Smiled Strawberry and then he helped Pipkin up. "Now I believe all of us need to have some proper food now?"

As if on cue, little Pipkin's stomach growled. "Come on," Strawberry took Pipkin's paw, "The others are looking for you too."

000000000000000000000

Distant calls of 'Pipkin! Pipkin!' met Pipkin's ears as Strawberry led him out of the alley, and he felt his face flush with shame at having put his friends through such a scare. He didn't know what he had been thinking, running off, he'd just had to get away for a while. "Say, there's Blackberry over there!" Strawberry pointed the nearby gas station, "BLACKBERRY!" he called, "I found him!"

Having left the diner to search alone, Blackberry turned and spotted them. "PIPKIN!" The grey doe raced over, faster than Pipkin had ever seen her run, and the instant she reached them she scooped Pipkin up in a tight hug.

"Oh Pipkin, please, *please* don't do that again!" Blackberry choked.

Shocked at her voice Pipkin looked into her eyes, and saw that she had been crying. She truly had been worried about him, and Pipkin felt his shame deepen. "I'm – I'm so sorry Blackberry," he croaked, his head hanging low, "I just couldn't – I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away."

"The poor boy's had a rough few days, he really needed to let it out," Strawberry explained. "Bigwig's injury hit him hard, and he was scared for him."

"I was scared for him too, we may butt heads but I love that big lug," Blackberry stated. She turned to Pipkin: "But tonight I was even more scared: I was scared that I might lose you. I may not be your mother…" She choked up a little as she remembered her deceased friend, "…But I love you just the same. Please don't forget that."

The two tearfully embraced, and then separated as Pipkin's stomach growled again. "Strawberry," Blackberry said, wiping her eyes, "Do you think you can find the others? I need to get some food in this boy." "No problem Mrs BlackBerry," Strawberry saluted. "Hazel told us of where each of us go searching for Pipkin and I'll just go to the places he said! You take that little guy back to the diner alright?"

But Blackberry and Pipkin were already halfway back to the diner, and when Strawberry noticed he headed off in the direction of the vacant lot where he could hear Violet and Buckthorn still calling for Pipkin.

000000000000000000000

"PIPKIN!" Bigwig and Holly both yelled once they saw Blackberry enter with Pipkin clutching her paw. Both bucks ran up to him and knelt down and hugged him in a tight group hug.

"What happened, Pipkin?" Bigwig asked, looking closer to tears than the little buck had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Pipkin choked, "The swirling wind, the farm, you-" He grabbed Bigwig's jacket, "I don't want to lose you too, Bigwig! When you said what would we do without you, I couldn't bear to think about it!"

"*Cough* Oi Lad, I'm sorry, you don't have to think about that now," Bigwig coughed in response. "We're all still alive and look, our food is here! You're hungry right lad?"

Pipkin's stomach growled again actually getting everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, I am," Pipkin said. "Could we eat now?"

Bigwig looked up, and saw Strawberry in the parking lot leading the other relieved-looking rabbits to the door. "I think you can start now," he answered.

0000***000 After a long round of cries of relief for Pipkin being found and a quick explanation from Blackberry, the group finally sat down to eat their meals. And then after paying the bill, which took another chunk out of their dwindling savings, the rabbits got back on the bus and followed Strawberry's directions to the campground he had mentioned.

It was indeed peaceful, with a towering redwood grove around their campsite and the soft sounds of a running river somewhere in the distance. With a lighter he had purchased at the town convenience store, Holly got a fire going and the weary travelers sat down around it to enjoy the warmth and comfort it brought them.

"If it's fine with everyone here, I think tonight should be storytime," Dandelion suggested. "Something to lift everyone's spirits!"

"Any suggestions on the choice?" Holly asked around. "Something light, something funny to put a smile on our faces..."

Dandelion thought hard, "I know! The tale of El-ahrairah and Rowsby Wolf!"

"I don't think I know that one," Strawberry spoke up. "I'm afraid I'm quite rusty with my rabbit tales."

"Don't worry, my girlfriend and me are a bit lost on our rabbit tales too from being occupied with other things," Buckthorn interjected.

"Who get the most nose nuzzles on the other first?" Joked Hawkbit.

"Guilty as charged," Buckthorn chuckled holding his hands up in defeat. "Although we do other things such as walks, you lot haven't seen that yet due to our travels."

"Probably will later then love," Violet replied nuzzling her boyfriend's nose again. "Anyways Dandelion, can you start the story?"

"Very well..." said Dandelion, as everyone leaned in to listen:

 _"One evening, El-ahrairah and his faithful servant, Rabscuttle, decided they'd like some cabbages. They knew that the garden of Prince Rainbow had the most fragrant mouth-watering cabbages that ever came out of the ground and ventured there. Now, Prince Rainbow had been robbed by El-ahrairah before but had not yet grown wise to his tricks, so he had assigned a pack of wolves the task of guarding his garden, with four patrolling the outside and one watching each of the garden patches. The one with the honor of guarding the cabbage patch was Rowsby Wolf, arguably the most dim-witted and nearsighted wolf ever to guard a garden. Sneaking into the garden was easy, but El-ahrairah knew that it would be more difficult to get the cabbages out without being seen, and devised a plan that would make Rowsby Wolf do half the work for him._

 _It was a simple plan, for Rowsby was a simple beast: he tucked his ears over his head and pointed the tips up so he too looked like a wolf, and then he took a brush and tied it to his tail so it resembled a wolf's, and then for the final touch he and Rabscuttle rolled in wolf fur, for it was shedding season at the time, to disguise their rabbity scent. His disguise complete El-ahrairah jumped up on the fence of the cabbage patch and got Rowsby Wolf's attention:_

 _"Oh, Rowsby Wolf, it is I, your fairy wogdog!" he proclaimed._

 _Rowsby looked to his right and saw the disguised rabbit. In his nearsightedness, it appeared to be a canine although if his eyes were more clear, he would have noticed the obvious lapine features._

 _"Fairy Wogdog? I didn't know I 'ad one." The confused Rowsby said._

 _"Oh you do!" El-ahrairah declared in a high-pitched voice, "And I am here to grant you a gr-r-reat honor!" He waved his wand, which was an ordinary stick, and fairy dust appeared before Rowsby's weak eyes. Actually it was dried pine needles from the ground, thrown by Rabscuttle, but it did well to fool Rowsby_ _._

 _"Oh, really? And what might that be?" Rowsby asked with an excited wag of his tail._

 _"Her r-r-r-royal majesty, um, Moonbeam, the queen of the moon, thinks you're the best cabbage guard who ever wagged a tail! She wants to give you a gift: a feast of the most succulent r-r-r-rabbit you've ever tasted!"_

 _"My dreams have come true!" said Rowsby, who had never heard of the Queen of the Moon before, "How humbly I'll roll upon the ground for her!" In the garden of the Prince Rainbow, the wolf guards were only ever fed flayrah which they did not particularly care for, and Rowsby's stomach was hungry for meat, which clouded his judgement further._

 _"That's a good boy," said El-ahrairah, "The queen will pass the crossroads on this very night, on her way to, um, the great Bark-and-Scratch, at the elm grove just outside the garden."_

 _"I'll get there faster than a bark!" The fence around the cabbage patch was too high for Rowsby to climb, and he didn't have the sense to go looking for the door so he dug a tunnel under it._

 _"The queen might be late, but you must wait," El-ahairah added, "Or the feast will go to that yappy red wolf guarding the carrot patch."_

 _"Who will guard the garden while I'm gone?" Rowsby asked his Fairy Wogdog._

 _"I'm the Fairy Wogdog, remember? *Ahem*, I'll take care of everything in the garden. Everything… I promise."_

 _"You're the best, Fairy Wogdog!" Rowsby yelled as he dug through the other side of the fence, "I'm coming, my queen!" He shouted as he ran off._

 _"Bye bye Rowsby Wolf, Rabscuttle and I will look after your cabbages with greatest of care while you're gone!" laughed El-ahrairah. He now had the perfect tunnel built out of the cabbage patch, and he didn't have to do any digging himself! He followed Rowsby out of the patch, ready for part 2 of the plan, while Rabscuttle gathered up all the cabbages he could and deposited them through the tunnel._

 _Sure enough, El-ahrairah watched Rowsby get stopped by his pack's Alpha on his way to the grove, and ordered to go back to the garden. Rowsby tried to explain the feast he would miss but the Alpha would have none of it, and Rowsby trod on back to the cabbage patch, disappointed in not getting to meet the Queen, or taste his first rabbit in months. But then El-ahrairah came up to him and said, "Oh, Rowsby, the most terrible thing has happened! I have just heard from the Queen's envoy: she has taken dreadfully ill with the plague, and needs your help!"_

 _Rowsby, keen for any further chances to gain the Queen's honor, immediately stood to attention: "What can I do to help 'er?" the wolf asked. "There is only one cure…" El-ahrairah said, spotting Rabscuttle hiding nearby with a cache of cabbages. He pointed up at the full moon above: "You must howl to her! Only the howl of her greatest and strongest wolves will give her the strength to survive!"_

 _"For 'er, I shall give the greatest howl of my life!" declared Rowsby, and he raised his maw to the heavens and howled with all his might! And nearby his Alpha, entranced by instinct, began to howl as well, and the yappy wolf guarding the carrots joined in, and soon every wolf in the garden was howling at the moon, unable to stop themselves, and all El-ahrairah and Rabscuttle had to do was walk out right by the guards with their cabbages._

 _And so, El-ahrairah and Rabscuttle got away with more flayrah than any rabbits ever had from the garden before, and despite losing all those cabbages Rowsby Wolf rested easy, knowing he had the honor of having saved Queen Moonbeam from the plague, and all three lived happily_ _ever after."_

"What a splendid tale!" Clapped Acorn and all the others did the same.

"Thank you everyone!" Dandelion Exclaimed and he stood up to take a bow. "Probably should put out the fire and cool down for the night."

"Agreed," Holly said. He gathered some water from a spigot on their campsite and poured it over the flames extinguishing them. All the rabbits prepared to get back on the bus for the night when suddenly a frightened voice filled the air:

"HELLLP!"

Everyone jumped to attention.

"Someone's in trouble!" cried Pipkin. "You all stay 'ere, I'll go check it out!" said Bigwig. He started to run and took 4 steps before doubling over with a groan, clutching his still-concussed head.

"You're in no shape to help anyone, Bigwig!" declared Hazel, helping his friend up, "I'll go investigate, you all get on the bus and stay there until I get back!"

"Ohhh, be careful, Hazel!" Fiver cried. Hazel nodded at his brother, his face determined, and hurried off in the direction the cry had come from.

00000000000000000000

There were other campsites in this area and he had seen one occupied somewhere roughly 100 yards away from their site when they arrived and Hazel decided to check there first. He crept through bramble and bushes and dodged around trees, starting to hear muffled noises along with the sounds of male voices as the light of car headlights became visible somewhere up ahead.

Then the source of the cry came into view and Hazel quickly hid behind the nearest bush as he saw the scene: Illuminated by the headlights of a large brown van Hazel saw three burly rabbit bucks: one light brown with white spots wearing black jeans and a wife beater shirt, one pale yellow wearing jeans and a jean jacket, and one wearing a smooth brown jacket and jeans who had yellow-brown fur the color of a popcorn kernel. The last one was tying up a gagged angora doe with fluffy yellow fur. Tied up next to her, leaning against the log around the campfire were two other does: one brown and tan, and one black and white piebald. All three bunnies had terrified looks in their eyes, which the rabbits prowling around them looked on with relish.

"Don't you worry me Duckies, you just wait while we have a little nibble and then we'll go for a nice ride," sneered the yellow buck in a slick English accent.

"Hey, look vhat zey got in 'ere, Tab!" said the spotted buck to the yellow buck as he lifted up the does' cooler, "Baked beans, coleslaw, salad, carrots, kom-bu-cha! Vhere's ze marshmallows, uh?"

"Got all the sweeties we need right 'ere, Heinrich!" the kernel-colored buck stated, leering at the bound and gagged does. He crouched down next to one, grinning lecherously at her, and then Hazel saw him pull a butcher knife out of his belt and hold it to her throat, "An' I sure look forward to roasting you on a spit, Sweets! Hear ya squeal again!"

The doe didn't make a sound, but while she remained defiant Hazel could see the fear in her eyes from where he watched. His mind raced furiously, trying to think of a way to save the does and fast.

"Paws down, Louie! We eat first!" instructed Tab.

Louie reluctantly got up and sheathed his knife. "Just don't think of runnin' away, or you know what we'll do!" He threatened. He sat down on a log next to his friends opposite the does, and started digging into the food in the cooler.

Tense with fright and knowing he only had a few minutes, Hazel slowly crept out of his hiding spot and began to make a break back for his group's camp, a desperate plan beginning to form in his mind. Three bucks, armed with at least one knife. He needed help, and whatever weapons he could find.

00000000000000000000

Finally, panting, he was back at the bus, all his fellow rabbits eyeing him tense for news.

"*Pant*, does. Three bucks are kidnapping does at the site nearby," Hazel panted, "At least one's got a knife, I didn't see any other weapons, but I have a plan and we have to act fast! They could leave any minute!"

"Hazel, come with me," croaked Bigwig. "I got weapons for you!"

Hazel made his way over to Bigwig and helped him to the bus. The lion maned buck reached under the driver's seat and pulled out an oak coloured wooden bat.

"Where did you get that?" Hazel asked.

"I got it from the scene back at Cowslip's farm," Bigwig answered, "Those drug bucks left it behind. Don't worry, the one that hit me's still in evidence." Then from under the seat, he pulled out two wooden handles, clicked them, and switchblades popped out.

"Just in case," Bigwig grinned.

Hazel hated the sight of the bladed weapons and made a mental note to lecture Bigwig later for bringing them along when they had children on the bus. "Just in case," he agreed, taking the knives and sheathing them.

0000000000000000

Now with weapons, Hazel gathered the group around to listen.

"Listen up, we got to rescue those does and not dawdle," Hazel stated firmly. "The kidnapper bucks are currently picking at their campfire rations but once they're done, I don't know want to think about what they'll do next. Who's coming with me?"

"I'm in," Holly began. "The Cowslip farm incident already has me prepared for more troublemakers!"

"And me! I'm not letting this happen in my hometown!" declared Strawberry.

Hazel nodded. "I also going to need someone with speed," he stated.

"I was top in track at Sandleford High!" Dandelion added stepping up. "This is a job for me!"

"I suppose I could help my friend with a distraction for those kidnappers," muttered Hawkbit coming up beside the left of Dandelion. "Guess I'm in too."

"Good, okay!" said Hazel, "Here's what we're going to do…"

000***000 "*Burp*, Kombucha vasn't so bad after all," belched Heinrich, tossing away his third can. "Strawberry vas best kind!"

"Found the marshmallows and more!" Louie yelled holding up a bag of them branded "Get Puffed Marshmallows" in his left paw and a see through sandwich bag with milk chocolate bars and Graham crackers in his right paw. "We can make s'mores!"

"I could go for some!" Laughed Tab. "Heinrich, toss me a lemon kombucha!"

"And me!" ordered Louie.

Heinrich tossed them both cans of lemon kombucha, and Louie whipped out his butcher knife and used it to pry the tab off his can.

"Oh, dearie me!" cried out a voice suddenly. The three kidnappers jumped and the three trussed does all looked round to s two rabbits peering out from behind a nearby tree. One was yellow and lanky with black-tipped ears, and the other was orange with brown over his head and ears.

"Look at those poor does! What must those bad rabbits be up to?" cried Dandelion.

"I don't know, but we must go call the police!" declared Hazel in a faux-dramatic voice, and the two turned tail and took off into the woods.

"Don't let 'em get away!" Tab hollered at Heinrich. "Louie, guard those does!" he instructed the kernel-colored buck, and he and Heinrich took off after Hazel and Dandelion.

00000000000000000

Hazel and Dandelion raced through the woods, moving fast but taking care to ensure the bucks could still follow. They headed east parallel to the river, opposite the direction of their own camp for the group's safety.

"Nice acting, Dandelion!" Hazel hissed between breaths while running.

"Thanks, I was tops in theatre too!" Dandelion whispered back.

The two reached a clearing, looked back, and saw the other bucks 20 yards away.

"Split up!" ordered Hazel, and he went left while Dandelion made a hard right.

"You grab the yellow one, I'll get the carrot!" Dandelion heard Tab yell. He mentally grinned as he bounded through the woods, realizing Hazel's plan of divide and conquer was working. The burly spotted buck lumbered behind him, and Dandelion could hear wheezing in his breath. He may have been tough, but he clearly wasn't accustomed to speed running.

Soon he recognized where he was, Hawkbit was here somewhere- "Psst, Hawkbit, you nearby?" Whispered Dandelion loudly.

"Over here!" hissed the grey buck in question. Up ahead behind a tree Dandelion saw Hawkbit's head sticking out.

"You remember the plan right?" Dandelion said. "Dont worry, it's in action!" Hawkbit hissed back. "Now shut up old friend, he'll get it!" He chuckled winking his left eye back. Dandelion looked down at what Hawkbit had set up, and grinned.

"Huff… huff… huff…" the pair heard heavy breathing coming up fast. Dandelion poked his head out and spied Heinrich running his direction ten yards away, and the burly buck's face went livid as he spotted Dandelion.

"Vhy, you – COME HERE!" he hollered, putting on a faster pace. He was so determined to catch Dandelion that he didn't notice the length of creeper tendrils knotted together and tied around a tree adjacent to the one Dandelion was behind.

Dandelion popped out – "BLBLBLBLBLBH!" He wiggled his thumbs in his ears and stuck his tongue out at Heinrich before turning tail and starting to run again.

"YAAAH!" Heinrich reached the pair of trees, and Hawkbit saw his cue. He yanked the creeper, the line went taut, and Heinrich tripped over it and went flying. Heinrich tumbled forward and rolled onto his left before thudding against a tree groaning greatly from how hard his back collided with it. And before he could collect his senses, Hawkbit rounded on him and bashed his head with a rock, knocking him out cold.

"Whoo, that's one down!" Whooped Dandelion.

"Not so bad, if I do say so myself," grinned Hawkbit. He held up the creeper, "C'mon, help me tie him up!"

000***000 Meanwhile, Louie prowled frantically around the campfire, brandishing his knife and casting his eyes in every direction. He wasn't an idiot – he knew there could be more rabbits around that had seen them, Tab was an idiot for trying this raid in a public park.

He heard a rustle in the bushes nearby and he jumped and swiped the air, but there was nothing there. Breathing fast, he tried to collect himself before a SNAP of a spark popped from the campfire and made him jump again. He whipped but there were only the does there. Suddenly the does' eyes widened, staring somewhere behind Louie, and the kernel-colored buck heard rustling behind him and he turned with a yell and swiped just as an old grey buck charged at him with a bat. Holly dodged back just in time, narrowly avoiding getting eviscerated.

"HRRAGH!" Louie jabbed the knife at Holly but instead of running the former captain swung back with his bat, narrowly missing Louie's head. Panting frantically, realizing he might not win this fight, Louie scrambled backwards and grabbed one of the does, the one with piebald fur, from the ground and held her in front of him as a hostage.

"Don't come any closer!" snarled Louie, holding the blade against the doe's throat, "I'll slice her like a tomato, I swear I will!" Holly tensed his grip on the bat, his teeth bared, refusing to stand down.

"Back up!" Louie shouted, twisting the knife closer, "Back up – NOW!"

Suddenly a red arm reached around, grabbed his paw holding the knife and yanked it upwards. The arm twisted, and Louie dropped the knife with a yowl as his wrist was sprained. The bound doe stomped her heel into his foot, making him let out another yowl as she wriggled out of his grip. Then Holly charged forward and smashed the bat against Louie's head and the kernel-colored buck crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice going, Strawberry," praised Holly as he willed his heartrate to slow down from his scare before.

"Thanks, nothing builds up the muscles better than farm work," replied Strawberry, who had just sprained Louie's wrist with a speed that would have made a marine proud.

"Mmf! Mmf! MMMF!" Moaned the piebald doe beside them, struggling against her bonds and trying to speak through the gag in her mouth.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out in a jiffy!" soothed Strawberry as he whipped out the knife Hazel had given him to cut her bonds.

"MMMF! MMMMF!" cried the doe, her eyes bulging wildly.

Sensing something was wrong Holly knelt next to her and untied her gag.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" the doe screamed.

Holly's ears shot up in shock. "What? Which one?" he asked frantically.

"The yellow one! Tab!" the doe yelled, gesturing her head in the direction Tab and Heinrich had gone.

000***000 Hazel pelted through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him, the yellow buck Tab slowly gaining on him. Hazel hadn't had time to coordinate an ambush spot with another buck like Dandelion, so he had gone off alone with the plan of ambushing Tab with a rock the first chance he got, defending himself with the other switchblade knife if it came to that.

Unfortunately this section of the woods was rougher than he had anticipated, and it was all he could do to keep ahead of Tab as he dodged around bushes and trees. He was near a clearing, he could see a tree he could hide behind-

"OOF!" Hazel's foot caught on a tree root and the orange sprawled across the forest floor. Feeling a cut on his knee Hazel looked back, and saw Tab gaining on him. Hazel slowly felt his back pocket, gripping the handle of the switchblade knife.

"STOP!" Tab yelled. As he ran he reached into the back of his pants and then he pulled out something that made Hazel's heart stop as he realized what it was: a gun.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Tab shouted.

Knowing he was a dead buck if Tab caught up with him Hazel scrambled to his feet and ran, frightened adrenalin running through his veins now. He could have fought Tab himself, but the fire stick changed everything. Up ahead he could suddenly hear the river running, and a new desperate plan formed in his mind: if he could jump in the river, the current might take him away.

"STOP!" Tab bellowed, as his thumb pulled back the hammer of the gun…

000***000 Back on the bus where the rest of the Sandleford group were hiding at the nearby campsite, a familiar aura suddenly came over Fiver. He gasped and shuddered, swaying in his seat, and then suddenly the feeling grew and amplified until it overwhelmed him, filling his brain with pain like a cluster headache.

"Fiver, what's wrong?" Blackberry asked, moving over to Fiver's seat.

"Errgh! AAAGH!" Fiver clutched at his head as images flashed through his mind: a running rabbit, a tree root, a river, a fire stick in a yellow rabbit's paw. Rabbit, root, river, fire stick, repeating over and over in flashes going faster and faster.

"Fiver? Fiver! Come on baby, talk to me!" Blackberry yelled, shaking him. Next to her Bigwig joined in.

"Uh-ugghh…" Fiver groaned unresponsively, his body shaking and his bulging eyes rolling back in his head.

"Fiver? Fiver, can you hear me? Listen to the tone of my voice!" Bigwig frantically interjected.

"AHHHH!"

Fiver burst out of his reverie with a snap, "HAZEL!" he yelled.

BANG!

 _ **Oh no, Fiver is having a terrible vision and Hazel is outrunning a buck with a gun! Care for the answer? Stick around as there is a 7th chapter coming soon!**_

 _ **Author's note: Dandelion's tale of Rowsby Woof is based on Rowsby Dog where Elaraih tricked him using the same disguise but is edited to remove as much human connections as possible and the howling performance is based on the trick Elaraih says that running around howling will ge of great service.**_


	7. Follow The Black Rabbit

**If you were anxious to know about how the cliffhanger is continuing, do not worry as it is here!**

 **Chapter 7: Follow the Black Rabbit**

"Hunnh… hunnh… HUNNH!" Hazel limped away as fast as he could, wincing loudly with every step: Tab had shot him in the thigh. Throbbing, burning hot pain surged through his whole leg, and only adrenaline and the need to get away kept Hazel going. Then his bad leg tripped on a rock and he fell over again.

"AHHHH!" Hazel cried, trying not to go into shock at the pain. In some corner of his hazy mind he heard the yellow buck Tab gaining on him, and in another he heard and smelled water: he had reached the river. It was only a foot away, but the pain was so great…

"HAHA, I got you now!" Tab sneered, standing over Hazel's prone body and aiming his gun at his head.

No… don't die, don't die! Hazel mentally shouted at himself, gritting his teeth. Don't die, Fiver needs you! The mental thought of his brother's name sparked Hazel's mind again and a desperate plan formed: he grabbed a clump of mud and threw it into Tab's face.

"AAAH!" the buck flailed blindly and the gun discharged a foot from Hazel's head. His ears ringing, his body acting on instinct alone, Hazel rolled over and plunged into the river.

The cool relief of the river softly soothed Hazel and he fought hard to keep his head above water as the current carried him downstream. He managed to look back, and somewhere in the distance he saw Tab give chase, point the gun in his direction, and then scream and give up. Hazel enjoyed a second of relief before his mind started getting hazy and he started to feel exhausted from blood loss and the effort of swimming as he treaded the current. The throbbing in his leg kept him awake, but he had to get out soon or he was going to drown. His mind getting hazy, he spotted a large rusty drain pipe on the bank up ahead and desperately swam for it. He needed a place of cover, just in case those bucks were still looking for him, at least they were away from the others…

Dripping wet Hazel crawled into the pipe, curled up on his side, and let unconsciousness take him.

000***000

"HRRAAGH! HRAAGHH!" Tab screamed in frustration as he watched Hazel float away in the river, too far away for a decent shot. The orange buck was good as dead anyway from that gunshot, no one could find him out here in time, but Tab would have much preferred to eliminate the witness altogether. Hopefully Heinrich had dealt with that skinny other buck by now. Tab reluctantly holstered his gun and started running back for camp, eager to check on Louie and the hostages.

000***000

"How good a nice tasty s'more would be right now and... what?"

Tab paused himself as he found himself back at the camp but saw Louie tied up and unconscious mumbling in his sleep and the captured does gone. Focusing hard on how that happened, he didn't notice someone else behind him till-

WHACK! A huge object conked his head and he clattered to the ground rolling onto his head groaning. Struggling to regain his vision, he could make out the outline of two bucks and once he could properly see, they became clear: an elderly grey buck with dark grey eye circles in a green dress coat and black sweatpants holding a bat, and an orange coloured buck in a sun yellow long sleeve and grass green sweatpants clutching a can of lemon soda. Both looked ticked off.

"Where is he?" snarled the grey buck. Realizing who they meant Tab darted his paws into the back of his pants for the gun, but before he could draw it, Holly clouted him with the bat again. Tab dropped the gun and the orange buck scooped it up and pointed it at him. Blood dripped from the side of Tab's mouth as the grey buck held out the hand of the bat and used it to tilt his head up.

"I am only going to ask this once," Holly growled, "What did you do with the orange buck you were chasing?" Beside him the orange buck's paws trembled as he held the gun.

Tab could sense he had never held a gun before, and grinned: "Shot 'im. Good an' dead, you shoulda seen the scared look in 'is eyes when I snuffed 'im out."

Strawberry gasped, his eyes widening in horror. "You're – YOU'RE LYING!" he shouted, the gun in his paws shaking worse than ever. Tab internally cackled, waiting for his chance: just rub it in a little more and he could grab the gun while the buck was in shock. The grey buck, however, remained stoic, and Tab felt his grin shrink a little.

"Calm down Strawberry, he didn't do it," Holly stated. He turned to Tab: "If you really were close enough to see the look in his eyes as he died, you would have blood all over you," said the grey buck, "Take it from a soldier, who knows what it's like to see someone die."

He reached into a pocket, and pulled out an ordinary ballpoint pen. "Let's try that again, shall we? Strawberry, hold him down." The orange buck swatted Tab across the head with the gun and pushed him over. Tab struggled, but Strawberry was much stronger than him, and he knelt down on his knees over Tab's chest and arms, pinning him completely.

"Whatcha gonna do, make me draw you a map!?" Tab barked up at Holly.

"Actually no," Holly answered angrily. "Although once I've used this pen on you, you'll wish it were that easy." He clicked the pen's point out and grab Tabs' left paw first. "You see, part of my training as a soldier, especially as a rabbit and one of the smallest in my unit, is to learn all the weak points of as many species as I can. And there's one in particular that all mammals with fingers and claws have, that you can easily exploit with any little pointed thing." And with that he drove the tip of the pen under the claw on Tab's index paw.

"AAAAARGHH!" Tab screamed as the tip stabbed into the end of his finger, digging further and further under his claw.

"You see? I barely applied any force at all," declared Holly, pulling the pen out for a moment's respite, "Perhaps only a tenth of my full strength, let's see what happens when I push it to twenty-five-"

"AA –AA – AAAGH!" Tab screamed as Holly drove the pen back under his claw, deeper and deeper drawing blood, his legs flailing helplessly behind Strawberry's rear. The orange buck felt shocked to see this darker side of Holly's personality, but determination to learn what happened to Hazel kept him going.

After a loud and very painful minute, Holly finally stopped. "Feel ready to tell us where our friend is?" Holly asked.

"Go to Hell!" Tab shouted, and spat in Holly's face. Holly growled, his fingers itching to grab the gun and shoot the yellow buck, but he had another idea: "Alright, you asked for it. This weak spot is very specific to rabbits."

Holly moved from Tab's side to the top of the yellow buck's head, putting him face to face with Strawberry, and Tab's eyes widened with realization before Holly grabbed his yellow ears and stood on them.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Tab screamed louder than ever, and then kneeling down Holly grabbed the ends of his ears and dug his claws into them, causing more pain than the yellow buck had ever felt in his life.

"WHERE – IS – HE?" Holly snarled as he dug his claws in further.

"AAA – OKAY! Okay!" Tab gasped, "I shot 'im in the leg and he fell in the river! Dunno where he is, but last I saw he was alive! I swear!" Breathing hard, Holly nodded, satisfied that he was telling the truth. He released his grip and got off of Tab's ears, making the buck cry out in relief. Holly retrieved Bigwig's bat, and put the yellow buck out of his misery with one final blow to the side of the head.

"Don't worry, he's just out cold," Holly assured Strawberry.

"You sure scared me Mr Holly, is the terrors of war really what made you resort to those techniques?" Strawberry Asked still shaking a bit.

"Yes indeed," Holly responded. He spotted some leftover rope on the ground left from the tied Does and began securing Tabs' wrists. "Believe when I say that wars can make you do brutal things for staying alive and saving lives."

Suddenly they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. Both bucks quickly stood and braced for another fight, but then a familiar voice emerged: "Guys?"

Dandelion and Hawkbit emerged, both wide-eyed and scared.

"I… we heard the shots, and then the screams…" mumbled Dandelion, "What happened?"

"Hazel's been shot," Holly answered grimly. Both Dandelion and Hawbit gasped in horror.

"This buck shot him in the leg, but said he's still alive, we have to find him!" Holly clarified.

"What happened to the other buck?" Strawberry quickly asked.

"Here he is, mate!" Hawkbit dove back into the bush, and Dandelion helped him pull out the unconscious body of Heinrich, still bound with creeper.

"How did you two do that?" Strawberry Asked.

"It's a great story mate, let's get the police here for this lot and go find Hazel ASAP!" Hawkbit declared.

"Dandelion, run and get the others!" Holly ordered. "On it!" Dandelion bounded off into the wood, and then suddenly they heard a thump: "Oof!"

"*Sniff*, sorry Dandelion."

"Ow! Sorry – Fiver?"

Everyone at the site suddenly tensed up, and watched as Dandelion emerged back from the thicket, accompanied by Fiver, whom he had just run into in the woods. As soon as he saw Fiver's face Holly knew: Fiver knew what they did.

"I saw it," Fiver whimpered, "I – I saw it, I had a vision on the bus – Hazel's been shot!"

Holly turned back towards the knocked out buck. "That one called Tab said he shot Hazel in the leg and he escaped into the river, can you make out any of it?" Breathing fast and trying to keep himself calm Fiver thought hard and slowly the sequences in his head began clearing up as if it were a movie changing from a night scene to a day scene.

"Hazel's running, a tree root trips him," Fiver began, his voice quavering, "He – he gets up, a bang, he falls and gets up again, he's bleeding, he's limping away…" Fiver's shut eyes clenched and he gritted his teeth, trying to keep going, "He falls again, the yellow buck and points a fire stick at him, Hazel threw mud in his face and the fire stick missed! Now Hazel's in the river…" Fiver opened his eyes, shuddering, "And that's all I can see. The buck didn't kill him, he's alive, we have to find him!" And with a jolt he started running towards the river.

"Fiver, wait!" Holly yelled back.

"No, we can't wait, we have to find him!" Fiver yelled, "He'll die without us!"

"I know, but we have to wait for the police! We have to explain what happened, and they can find him faster than we can. And I'm not letting you search alone - we don't even have flashlights!" Holly pointed out.

"Wait, maybe the does had one in their stuff!" said Strawberry. He ran over to the does' nearby tent still left untouched since their rescue, unzipped it, and searched inside until he pulled one out. "Here we are!"

Holly didn't like it, but time was of the essence. He knew that without help Hazel might die of blood loss, or worse. "Okay," the elder buck mumbled, "Strawberry, you help Fiver search. Dandelion, Hawkbit, you stay with me – you'll need to explain what happened to that buck. Strawberry-"

"Don't worry, I'll look after him, I promise!" Strawberry declared. And flicking on the flashlight, he and Fiver took off into the dark forest.

000***000 20 Minutes Later Fiver shivered with dread as Strawberry led him through the deep, dark woods. His gut still told him that Hazel was alive, but he could not suppress the fear that he was wrong, and he might never see his brother alive again. He shone the flashlight every which way, desperately searching for any possible sign. Then he spotted something orange, lying next to a nearby tree. He waved the flashlight over it and gasped out loud. It was Hazel, lying prone and still at the base of the tree, his eyes shut and a pool of blood collecting around his leg.

"HAZEL! HAZEL!" Fiver yelled, and ran over to his brother's body. He knelt down next to the body, rolled it over and shook it frantically, trying to wake him up.

"Come on Hazel, please!" Fiver pleaded. "Wake up! Please, wake up!" He shook Hazel some more until the buck's eyes lolled open, and Fiver gasped: Hazel's eyes were nonresponsive, and he wasn't breathing. He was dead.

"No... NO!" Fiver wailed, "No…" Tears welled up, and he began sobbing with grief, "Please… don't leave me!" He choked, "…Don't leave me alone." And he began sobbing into his brother's bleeding form, his tears staining Hazel's red checkered shirt.

"Fiver…" Strawberry whispered from behind him, his voice full of tremulation, "What's – what's going on?"

"Hazel's gone, Strawberry…" Fiver croaked, trying so desperately not to break down. He looked back at his friend, tears running down his cheeks, "He's… gone."

"Fiver..." Strawberry muttered as he stepped closer, looking scared, "…There's nothing there." Fiver jerked back to look, and with a shock realized that Strawberry was right: there was nobody there. He jumped up in fright, half-running away with his eyes locked on the spot where his brother had laid dead, and then he noticed something more. The forest had gone unnaturally quiet. There was no rustling of trees, no sounds of birds, no gushing of running water from the river, not even the sounds of his friends and the police calling Hazel's name. He could not even hear Strawberry's breathing anymore.

"Strawberry?" Fiver looked back, and gasped: Strawberry was gone. Fiver's eyes darted around searching desperately for the red buck, but he was nowhere to be seen. Fiver was alone, all alone in this dark forest. His heart pounding in his ears, Fiver suddenly felt a strange presence. He still couldn't hear anything, but he knew someone was there. He slowly looked at Hazel's spot again, and there it was: There stood a large dark shadow in the shape of a crouching rabbit, with an outline that flickered and swirled like smoke and glowing red eyes that seemed to stare into Fiver's very soul. But despite the frightening sight, a strange calm came over Fiver. Somehow, he knew this rabbit wasn't dangerous.

"He is still alive…" whispered a deep voice that came from the rabbit, "…He needs you. Come." And the rabbit bounded away a few yards, making no sound as it moved, and then stopped and looked back, waiting for Fiver. Slowly, Fiver began to follow.

000***000

"Fiver, what's wrong with you!?" Strawberry asked desperately, holding the orange buck by the arms and shaking him, but Fiver was still unresponsive, kneeling and staring catatonically at the spot where he had seen some inexplicable vision of Hazel's dead body. Strawberry remembered Fiver's vision from the dormitory back at Cowslip's, and hearing about an apparition of Bigwig's dead body that led him to save the maned buck; he wondered if this was another such event.

Then suddenly Fiver raised one knee, then another, and slowly stood up, his glassy eyes staring blankly and without blinking at a spot somewhere up ahead. Strawberry had no idea what to do, until Fiver started moving forward, walking with his paws at his side and his head tilted a little forward like a sleepwalker, and Strawberry's decision was made for him: he followed Fiver.

000***000

"Wake up, Hazel," whispered a voice from somewhere. Hazel blinked. With a groan the rabbit stirred, and managed to sit himself up. Looking at his surroundings he remembered what happened, and recognized where he was: he had been shot in the leg, and had managed to throw himself into the river and drift until he had found sanctuary in this large drain pipe. With a start he realized he felt no pain in his leg and looked down at it: he wasn't even bleeding. But there was a mass of orange fur around his feet that, when he looked closer, made him cry out in fright.

It was himself. Somehow he was here standing up, and he was also lying prone in the drain, his eyes shut and blood pooling around his leg. Dread then sank in as Hazel realized what this meant: he was dead and looking at his own body. Then Hazel got the sensation that he was being watched, and turned around: Standing at the entrance of the pipe was what looked like a black shadow with glowing red eyes and the head and shape of a rabbit. Fiery-looking smoke pooled around what would have been its feet, and when the creature spoke it was in a deep, echoing voice that felt like it was coming from inside Hazel's own head.

"Hello, Hazel Shawnson," the rabbit greeted.

"Who - What are you…?" Hazel asked, although deep down he already knew the answer.

"I have had many names," said the expressionless rabbit, "And many, many forms. Your people know me as the Black Rabbit of Inle."

Hazel looked down at his still body, "Then is it time for me to walk with you?" To his surprise, the Black Rabbit shook his head. "No. You are not dead, but you may die if you stay here. You are losing blood, and that wound will fester without help."

"If I am not dead, then why are you here?" Hazel queried, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "I am everywhere that I am needed," the Black Rabbit answered, "As of this moment that I am talking to you I am also speaking to an elderly stag passing away in his bed six miles to the west, and to a litter of kittens being stillborn in another country, and to a fly about to be devoured by a spider." He paused, then added: "And as we speak I am also talking to your brother."

"Fiver… NO!" Hazel cried at those words, "No, please! Don't take my brother!"

"It is not his time either," croaked the Inle Rabbit. "He senses you are not dead, and is being guided to your bleeding form. I advise you to move your body closer to the pipe's opening so he can spot you more easily."

"You can't lead him here, those fire stick wielding bucks are still out there!" Hazel protested.

"You have been unconscious for an hour. The police have come and taken those bucks by now. Your friends are searching for you… I am merely trying to help them find you in time," The Black Rabbit explained.

Hazel was shocked by the magnitude of those last words, confused at why the Black Rabbit would want to save him. "But how? And… why?"

The Black Rabbit paused again before giving his answer: "We are not speaking in the material world, we are now in the world in between. I cannot enter the material world save by… special means. Only the dead and near-dead can see me, and occasionally those blessed with second sight, like your brother. As for why, there are… plans for young Fiver and his gift, and he will need you."

"What plans? How can you possibly know that he will need me?" Hazel asked, stunned.

"There have been few seers throughout rabbit history, and several in the past have chosen to join my owsla upon death. They see things just as he does, and relay it to my ears. Trust me, the world of Frith will need your brother, and you will have your own part to play." Then the Black Rabbit began to move away, his shadowy form becoming less distinct. "Your brother is nearly here. It is time for you to wake up."

"How can I do that? My body is down there!" Hazel cried.

"Simply wish to be back in and step into it with paws as if you were putting on clothes," instructed the Black Rabbit of Inle. "I must go now; we shall meet again." He then started fading away.

"Wait!" Shouted Hazel. "Was my Friend Bigwig telling the truth? Is he important for the future too?"

"Yes; most of you will be, but some will not journey with you when the time comes," boomed the Rabbit as his body almost finished vanishing. Before Hazel could ask again, the Black Rabbit of Inle was gone. And the next thing Hazel knew, he woke up in the drain pipe again.

000000000000000000

"Urrgh…" Hazel groaned. He then tried to get up and winced. His leg was hurting worse than ever, but the bleeding seemed to have lessened; he had laid down on top of the wound and partially staunched it. Slowly he cast his head around, but no Inle Rabbit was there. Perhaps it had all been a dream?

"Hazel! Where are you?" Called a voice. Hazel recognized it, it was Strawberry! He struggled to drag himself to the edge of the pipe opening, and looked out: 50 yards to the right he saw what appeared to be Strawberry, accompanied by Fiver, searching with a flashlight.

Hazel's heart lit up at the sight of his brother, but then what he saw made him pause: Fiver looked like he was in some sort of trance, walking slowly with blank eyes and an open mouth. Remembering how the Black Rabbit said he was guiding Fiver to him, Hazel stuck his arm out.

0000***0000

On the bank 50 yards from the pipe, Fiver suddenly stopped and Strawberry walked into him, making him stumble.

"Uhh…" Fiver groaned, blinked, and shook his head. The world had changed again: the Black Rabbit was gone, and he could hear again. Suddenly he heard breathing behind him.

"Fiver?" Strawberry whispered.

"Augh!" Fiver jumped, and he whipped around to face the orange buck. "Strawberry! You're here!"

"I never left you! You've been… in some sort of trance," Strawberry answered, "I tried to wake you, but-"

"Fiver!" groaned a voice from somewhere. Strawberry shone the flashlight aimed at the pipe, and they saw him: Hazel's head and arm, sticking out of a large drainpipe.

"Hazel!" Fiver cried and he bounded over to his brother and hugged him tightly. "You're alive, alive!" He blubbered.

"No ugh, this isn't the end yet for me yet," Hazel laughed weakly. "A big brother needs to be there for his little brother right?" He stroked Fiver's ears and caressed his cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"Great Frith Mr Hazel, thank goodness you're alive!" Yelled Strawberry. He dug into his right pocket and pulled out a small grey set of tweezers. "I carry this around for my nose hairs but can try helping with the bullet wound if possible."

"Not a good idea to try and take the bullet out, Strawberry," Hazel winced, clutching his leg. "The bullet's keeping me alive – it's holding back the bleeding." Fiver looked down at Hazel's injured leg, let out a gasp and quickly looked away again, unable to stand the sight of his brother hurt.

"Then let's get you back to camp – they may have an ambulance there!" said Strawberry. And with a tear Strawberry ripped one of the yellow sleeves off his long-sleeved shirt and tied it around Hazel's thigh as a makeshift bandage. And then with a heave he picked Hazel up, and slung him over his shoulders firemammal-style.

"Thank you Strawberry…" Hazel smiled woozily, the blood loss starting to get to him. As Strawberry started walking him back to camp Fiver desperately started talking to his brother, trying to keep him awake.

000***000

Back at the campsite, the other Sandleford rabbits and the does were explaining things to the police when suddenly, Strawberry and Fiver parted the woods with a nearly-unconscious Hazel slung over the tall slightly chubby orange buck's shoulders.

"Oh Frith, Hazel!" Blackberry broke from the ranks first and ran up to Strawberry and clutched Hazel's face, "Hazel, baby, look at me! Say something!"

"Hi… Blackberry…" Hazel mumbled, his eyelids shuddering from the effort to keep them open, and then his head lolled to the side as he finally lost consciousness again. Blackberry gasped, checked Hazel's pulse at his neck, shifted towards Hazel's leg and lightly lifted up the makeshift bandage, and gasped at the sight of Hazel's bloody leg.

"What's happened to him?" Pipkin asked frantically.

"A fire stick got him!" Strawberry answered as a pair of deer, one buck and one doe, in white paramedic uniforms rushed over carrying a stretcher.

"Put him down here!" the buck ordered once he and the doe erected the stretcher on wheels. Strawberry gently lifted Hazel off his shoulders and set him down, and the whole group watched with bated breath as they inspected the wound and began checking his vitals.

"The Podunk clinic's not good enough, we need to take him to BBG!" declared the buck as he grabbed one end of the stretcher.

"Does he have any next of kin?" the doe called out to the group as she picked up the other end and they began carrying Hazel towards the ambulance.

"I'm his brother!" Fiver called out. "Please let me come with him!"

"Alright son, just get in here carefully," the deer doe said as she got into the ambulance on the right. The deer buck got into the left lifting the stretcher in. "Now you sit here on the left holding your brother's right paw okay?" Fiver nodded and frantically clutched Hazel's limp paw as the paramedics closed the doors and the ambulance started driving away, sirens blaring.

Fiver watched as the medics gingerly turned Hazel over so that they could access the back of his leg. The doe medic placed a breathing mask over Hazel's face and injected an IV needle into his arm while the buck pulled out a pair of sharp scissors and began cutting up the leg of Hazel's bloody jeans. He kept going until Hazel's pants were completely dissected and he was covered by just underwear from the waist down, exposing the bullet wound in his thigh. Fiver fought down a wave of nausea and gripped Hazel's paw tighter, trying not to faint at the sight of his wounded brother, as the buck opened a kit, pulled out gauze, applied disinfectant to it and firmly pressed it against the wound. The doe then filled a syringe with something and injected it into Hazel's leg near the wound.

"What's that?" Fiver asked frantically.

"An antibiotic, to prevent infection!" the doe answered. "Sorry, this 8s all new and more harsh than going to a clinic in my youth," Fiver replied.

"It's alright boy, this is just so your brother is treated right and the wound won't get worse," the doe answered as she reached over and patted his left shoulder. "He's a good guy right?"

"He is and I don't want to lose him," Fiver sniffled.

"I'm going to need to ask you some questions about him if that's alright," said the buck. Fiver quickly nodded.

"First of all, what is your name?" the medic asked.

"F-Fiver Shawnson."

"What is your brother's name?"

"Hazel Shawnson."

"Does he have any allergies?"

"No, none."

"Any pre-existing conditions? Epilepsy, diabetes, et cetera?"

"No."

"Do you happen to know his blood type?"

"No, I don't."

"Is there any other family we can contact? Your parents, a spouse?"

Fiver shook his head sadly. "No… nobody. We don't have any other family."

"Oh sorry sir," the deer doe apologized. "Don't worry, he is in good hands."

"We're almost there, Sonny," said the driver from the front of the van, "Look out the window, you can see the sign!"

Fiver moved upwards to look out the windshield at where they were going: at the edge of the highway they were approaching a yellow and pink sign in the shape of a rabbit's head, and beneath it was a set of numbers that was constantly running up, and when Fiver saw what the sign read, he gasped.

000***000

Hours later, Hazel's eyes blinked, and he stirred where he laid.

"Uggh…" Hazel slowly forced himself to sit up, feeling groggier than he ever had in his life. His head felt cloudy, like mist in a grey morning. And he felt a deep, dull ache in his right leg. He heard beeping noises to him, and turned and saw: he was hooked up to a monitor that showed his heartbeat steadily rising; he was in a hospital. Something was stuck in his arm. He reached over and felt thin tubes attached to his arm, which he traced with his fingers until he saw what they were attached to: an IV and a bag of blood labelled LEPORINE O-NEGATIVE.

Hazel's heart rate picked up as he began to remember what happened: he had been shot, he had passed out in a drain, Fiver and Strawberry had found him, they had started carrying him away… and then he had passed out and was now here, wherever this hospital was. He reached under the sheets and felt his leg: there was a heavy bandage around it, and he could feel a line of bare skin between it and the fur on his leg; part of it had been shaved in order to properly treat his wound. He looked around the room some more before he saw something orange that made his heart leap: Fiver was curled up in a chair near his bed, fast asleep.

"Fiver?" Hazel whispered aloud, "Fiver?" Fiver shifted a little, but didn't stir. Hazel didn't want to raise his voice because he didn't want to risk waking anybody else in the ward, so his eyes darted around for something he could use to wake Fiver without getting up.

Coming up with nothing long he could poke Fiver with he grabbed one of his pillows from underneath him, aimed and tossed it at Fiver's head, hitting it with a soft flump. "Fiver? Wake up," He spoke with a louder voice as he saw Fiver give a little stir. Fiver slowly opened his eyes, noticed the pillow on the ground in front of him, and then his vision shifted over to the bed and saw Hazel looking at him and his face lit up.

"HAZEL!" He rushed over to his brother's bed and jumped onto it, his lip quivering as if he were about to cry. "Oh, Hazel!" He sobbed, hugging his brother tightly, "I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you!"

"Can't die yet," Hazel laughed weakly. "My little brother needs his family, please watch out for the leg though."

Fiver nodded yes and shifted carefully around the injured leg. Hazel then looked around the room a bit more. "I'm so sorry Fiver, I swear I wouldn't have done that if I'd known that buck had a fire stick." He winced at the memory, remembering the white-hot pain of being shot, and how afraid he had been of dying there in the forest. "…Are the does okay?"

"*Sniff,* I think so," Fiver replied, "It all happened so fast, I passed them in the woods when I was coming to the campsite. They were running for our bus and then when we got back with Strawberry, I saw them there but didn't speak to them. They didn't look hurt, though. Big brother, you saved them."

Hazel sighed in relief at those words, and laid his head back against the pillow. "Then I guess… it was worth it," His leg throbbed, but he could stand the pain. "Do you know where we are? Where are our friends?"

"They're sleeping on the bus, in a nearby vacant lot. Hazel…" Fiver looked intently into Hazel's eyes, "We're here. We're in a town that I saw in my vision, I saw the sign as we were coming here!"

"What did the sign say?" Hazel asked, his eyes suddenly alight with new hope.

"Welcome to Bunnyburrow," Fiver finished.

 **Oh my! Seems our survivor friends have arrived in their next destination and it is one from one of the visions! Next time, a doctor informs Hazel of his condition, the rescued does come by for a thanks and the group finds job opportunities from a friendly pair of faces!**

 **Please review and leave feedback please!**


	8. Beginnings In Bunnyburrow

**Hi everyone. Are you excited to know where the arrival in the new location would take us? Not to worry as here it is!**

 **Chapter 8: Beginnings in Bunnyburrow**

Hazel blinked a bit in confusion. "How are we in the town from one of your visions? Did you see anything that had recognizable imagery?"

"Oh yeah, you were unconscious from...so much blood loss," Fiver paused a bit shivering from the bullet wound but he forced himself to continue. "Anyways, I rode with you in the ambulance and when we approached the town you were to be treated in, I saw a sign that was in my set of visions from Cowslips Farm. It was shaped like a rabbit's head and had a bunch of numbers constantly going up!"

"What were those numbers?" Hazel asked excitedly.

"The - the population of Bunnyburrow," Fiver suddenly giggled, "I think it must be a joke or something, because if there were really so many rabbits here we'd be so crowded we couldn't turn around. It was up in the billions."

Hazel's eyes widened "Great Frith, there must be as many children as El-ahrairah! Any other imagery you saw in your visions while in the ambulance?"

"No," Fiver answered, "The only other thing I remember from that vision is a big house with a sign that starts with H. But Hazel – I'm positive this is the town it's in! I feel it!"

"Well then, we're making good progress then!" Hazel smiled. "I sure wish I could call a doctor to learn about my status and when I can leave to go meet our friends."

"Well, it's..." Fiver looked around and saw the time on Hazel's heartbeat monitor, "Almost 4:30 now. Can we just get some more sleep please?"

"Sure little brother but we must meet our friends soon," Hazel replied. "Got to find out more about this place while we're here."

Fiver got off the bed to retrieve the pillow his brother had thrown, and while he did that Hazel shuffled over to the side of his hospital bed. Fiver returned with the pillow, and saw Hazel patting the bed beside him. Wordlessly Fiver got on top of the covers next to Hazel, and soon both brothers were asleep again.

000***000

A few hours later Hazel blinked, and started slowly opened his eyes again. His head was tilted to the side, looking at Fiver's sleeping face. He smiled sleepily and planted a little kiss on his brother's head, and then noticed something in his peripheral vision: a green and brown camouflage pattern like a military jacket. He looked up and saw Bigwig standing a foot away from the bed.

"Awww," grinned Bigwig. "GAH!" Hazel jumped up in surprise, startling Fiver out of his sleep. Then Hazel looked around and saw: the room was full of rabbits from their group, standing around watching him and Fiver as they slept: Bigwig, Holly, Dandelion, Hawkbit, Pipkin and Blackberry who had Hana on her head.

"Easy now!" Bigwig laughed, "You gave us a right scare there, Mate!"

"How do you feel, Mr. Hazel?" Pipkin asked anxiously, trying to climb on the bed to get closer. Blackberry picked him up from behind and set him down next to Hazel, keeping clear of the wounded buck's leg.

"Errgh, my leg hurts a little," Hazel groaned, stroking Pipkin's ears reassuringly, "But I'm here, I'm alive. How are the does?"

"They're fine, they're waiting outside with the others to talk to you," Holly answered, "And so is the doctor, hold on," He strode over to the door and opened it: "Doctor Bounds? Hazel just woke up!"

A moment later a plump brown rabbit dressed in a white coat entered the room carrying a clipboard in one paw and a walking cane in the other.

"Good morning Mr. Shawnson, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked.

"Err, fine I guess," Hazel answered, "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in Bunnyburrow General, the best hospital in the Tri-Burrows!" declared Doctor Bounds, "You'll be happy to know that the operation went well, and we were able to remove the bullet. Take a look."

And the doctor reached into his pocket and a small transparent cup with a lid on it, and inside Hazel could see the oval-shaped hunk of metal that had been embedded in his leg the previous night.

"Ooh, that is what got into Hazel's leg?" Asked Dandelion eyeing the bullet. "I hope taking it out wasn't hard."

"I admit we got lucky," said the doctor, "Another inch to the left and it would have embedded in Hazel's femur, and he might have never walked properly again."

Hazel gave a shudder at the thought of walking with a limp for the rest of his life, or possibly ending up in a wheelchair.

"As it is, we expect you to make a full recovery," said Doctor Bounds to Hazel, "But there are some things you will have to do to ensure it: you will have to keep the wound dry, change the bandage, and whatever you do, do not overexert yourself for at least a week, or you could tear your stitches. The nurse will provide you with the necessary supplies and all the information you need, and here is a cane for you to walk with." Bounds held up the cane he'd been carrying, laid it down on the bed and then pocketed the bullet, "Now I must be getting this delivered to the Podunk crime lab, it should ensure a conviction for the buck who shot you. If there are no more questions, you are cleared to leave today if you want."

"Just one question: how can we settle the bill for the operation?" Holly asked.

"None of us have enough for paying you mate," Hawkbit added worryingly.

The doctor frowned, "There is no charge for his stay here."

"Say what!?" Bigwig started.

"Hazel's entitled to victim's compensation – he was shot, so the bill for his stay will automatically be covered. The claim has already been filed."

"Oi, I wish we knew about that sooner!" Bigwig frowned. "I got knocked out by a bat on a work farm several days ago and we used most of our savings to pay my hospital visit!"

"Really?" the doctor's jaw twitched, "Well you should have been entitled, even if you weren't brought in by ambulance. Do you happen to remember the name or location of the hospital?"

"Yeah – it was in a town called Buckeye, somewhere in Arizona," Bigwig growled, "As soon as I get a job and my own phone, they're going to get an earful!"

"Alright," Doctor Bounds said as he scribbled out a note for Bigwig. "Here is the hospital number, call us and ask for me to get in contact for help on the matter. If you can't do it due to reasons, get someone else to do it and say they're asking on your behalf okay?"

Bigwig looked stunned at the gesture. "Thank ya, I will," he muttered in appreciation, tucking the note in his pocket. "Think I'm gonna like it here in this… Bunnyburrow."

"I think you will too, welcome to Bunnyburrow," said the doctor cheerily. "I must go make my rounds, but Hazel, you're clear to leave when you're ready. Just check out at the desk before you go."

And with that, Hazel breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Wow… do you all feel it? I think our luck is beginning to change at last."

"Yeah… the does are safe, your leg's fine and we don't have to pay. For once everything went right, when has that ever happened to us?" quipped Hawkbit.

"I don't know, but if our new luck holds out and Fiver's vision was right, we could find our new home by nightfall!" Hazel declared. "Maybe there's somewhere here we can eat before go, I'm so hungry." And then he pulled back his sheets and started to turn to get out of bed.

"Uh, Hazel," Bigwig muttered, looking at the orange buck's back, "You know you're in a hospital gown, right?" Hazel frowned in confusion and looked down the front of the gown he was wearing, and then felt behind himself and realized that the back was open and held together by a string.

"GAH!" Hazel shot back into bed and covered himself up again.

Bigwig laughed, "Here, we brought you some clothes from out of the bus," He held up a bag for emphasis and put it on the table next to him, "We'll give you some privacy. Fiver, you better stay here and help him. Come on guys." And the rest of the group left the room, leaving Hazel and Fiver alone again.

With the group gone, Hazel grabbed the bag of clothes brought for him and looked through it: a pair of white underwear, a green longsleeve shirt and dark grey pants. Satisfied with the choice of clothes he pulled back the covers and slowly turned himself into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, wincing from his leg as he did so. The anesthetic they had given him was wearing off, although there was enough to still make his body feel heavy and his head feel foggy.

"Are - are you sure you want to leave now, Hazel?" Fiver asked behind him, "It's not costing us anything, maybe we should wait until you've healed a little."

"Now I know you're concerned Fiver but you mustn't worry," answered Hazel trying his best to stay upright and awake. "There is a whole town to explore and we have to find this place in your vision." He grabbed the underwear from the bag, and then undid the string at the back of his hospital gown and pulled it off. Like Fiver, he had no embarrassment at being naked in front of his brother. He tried for a minute to get his underwear on by himself before he realized that he couldn't bend his wounded leg without stretching the injury and causing serious pain.

"Fiver, help!" he pleaded. Fiver rushed over and at Hazel's instructions, looped the underwear around his brother's ankles from near the floor to pull them up, trying his absolute best not to look at the white bandage and patch of shaved fur on Hazel's leg. Once Hazel had the underwear on fully, Fiver did the same with the pants, pulling them up very carefully past the wound, and finally Hazel put the green shirt on himself. Once he was fully dressed he leaned forward with his paws on his knees, smiling fondly at his brother.

"…Thank you Fiver."

Fiver got startled a little, "F-for what?" the kit asked.

"You saved my life last night. I remember now – I saw you walking with Strawberry, you looked like you were in some sort of trance. And then I signalled you and you found me."

"I… I had a vision," Fiver admitted. "I saw a flash of you getting shot, and then I heard the bang so I ran to the campsite where I met Strawberry and Holly and Dandelion and Hawkbit. And somehow I knew you were alive so Strawberry went looking with me…"

Like an old nightmare, flashes of memories from the previous night flickered through Fiver's mind as he spoke, "And somewhere in the woods I saw… you. I thought you were dead, but then I realized it wasn't real, like when I saw Bigwig getting hanged. And then suddenly the forest went really quiet, and I couldn't see Strawberry anymore, and then I saw, I saw…"

"…The Black Rabbit of Inle." Hazel finished.

Fiver let out a loud gasp, having thought that Hazel would never believe the story, "You… you saw him too?"

Hazel nodded, "I did, but please finish your story first."

"Well, he – he looked like a rabbit made of smoke," Fiver continued almost breathlessly, "He looked at me and said, "He's not dead, he needs you, come,", and then he bounded away and I just… followed him. When I reached the pipe where you were he vanished, and it was like I came out of a dream – suddenly Strawberry was there, and I could hear again and everything. And then… oh, Hazel!" Fiver grabbed Hazel in a tight embrace, "I don't know what the Black Rabbit did to me, but I'm so glad he did!" A tear rolled down Fiver's cheek, "He… the Black Rabbit saved you, not me."

"And as soon as I see him again, I'll thank him," Hazel replied softly, stroking Fiver's ears. Fiver's eyes widened,

"What did he – he talked to you?" Fiver stared anxiously into Hazel's eyes, "What did he say? Why did he do it?" Hazel strained his memory, trying to recall that conversation with the Black Rabbit, but it felt like a dream now, and he could only remember some parts of it.

"He said something about… plans," Hazel grunted. "Somehow you and your gift will be really important in the future. And I'll have my part to play too, he said."

"Me? Important for the future?" Gasped Fiver. "Apparently so," Hazel replied. "He said many of us will be but there were no clues as to what it could be." "But how could I be, and how could the Black Rabbit even know?" Fiver questioned. "This whole thing is so strange it's more like we both imagined it. I mean, you were suffering from blood loss, and I was more worried than I had ever been since that dream I had after father died. Remember, when I thought you were going to die? Maybe it's just fears manifesting in dreams again."

Hazel shook his head firmly. "You have a gift, Fiver – you know things before they happen. You think sometimes it's a curse, but it's a gift. The Black Rabbit even said so." He racked his brain some more as he remembered that detail, "He said… there are others like you in his owsla, and they tell him when they see things. Fiver – this was no dream, it was real. I don't know why he would, but the Black Rabbit is looking out for us. I know it."

Fiver scratched his head in confusion. "Why now though? How is it not sooner?"

Hazel shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the cane Doctor Bounds had left and started to stand up, "I have no idea, *errgh*," He leaned back and stretched his aching back, "Maybe he was waiting until you were older, or maybe this prediction only just happened. Or perhaps… since this is the second time in a week one of us has encountered him and lived, maybe he felt we deserved some explanation."

Fiver gave a little shiver as he recalled Bigwig's description of briefly meeting the Black Rabbit when he was hanged at Cowslip's farm.

Knock KNOCK!

A tapping at the door startled both brothers out of their reverie. "Hazel? Are you up? Are you decent?" came the voice of Strawberry from behind the door.

Hazel straightened up, standing next to Fiver at the foot of the bed while propped up by his cane, "Yes Strawberry, you can come in." The door opened, and a new cascade of rabbits entered: Strawberry followed by Buckthorn, Violet, Pimpernel, and Bluebell, and bringing the rear were the 3 does Hazel recognized from the campsite: one yellow with fluffy angora fur wearing a turquoise skirt and matching top, one black and white in denim shorts and a yellow tank top, and one brown and tan in a white sundress wearing glasses.

Once all the remaining Sandleford group made their respective words of relief and well-wishes with Hazel, the does he had helped rescue began to introduce themselves with the black and white doe launching herself at him and wrapping the surprised buck in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the doe cried loudly, sounding overdramatic yet sincere at the same time.

"Uh, you're welcome miss," Hazel answered and then lightly tapped her back so she could give him some air. "You mind telling me who you ladies are?"

"You can call me Lucy," the piebald black and white doe said as she pulled her head back to look at him.

"Th-th-thank you, Hazel," stammered the brown and tan doe getting his attention.

"That's Abbey, she's the quiet one," explained Lucy, "And that's Clover," she gestured at the yellow doe beside her.

"You were so brave," Clover began, "Your friends told us what you did – I'm so sorry you got shot." Her ears drooped as she looked at the cane Hazel was leaning on.

"Oh, it's alright," Hazel shrugged it off, although secretly his leg was already aching from the effort of standing up, even with the cane, "If one of you hadn't cried for help, who knows where you would be right now. What happened after I left the camp, anyway?"

"Mr. Holly tried to knock out the buck at camp with a bat but missed, and the buck took Lucy as a hostage," Clover answered, "But then Strawberry came out of nowhere and grabbed the buck and broke his wrist and saved Lucy-"

"Sprained, I only sprained his wrist," Strawberry amended, looking distinctly proud at his role in the story. "…And then Mr. Holly knocked him out, and then we heard the shot," Clover finished.

"Wow, you really did that, Strawberry?" Hazel Asked.

"Uh, yes," Strawberry answered. "We were able to find out who shot you by Holly, um, using interrogation with a ballpoint pen and stepping on his ears for answers. It was scary, Hazel!"

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Hazel muttered grimly, "Holly's a good friend, but he has a dark side. The war had a greater effect on him than he lets on."

"Whatever he did, it worked," Lucy put in, "We could hear the screams all the way from your camp. Then we called the police and an ambulance because we didn't know what the heck Mr. Holly was doing to that buck, and then we led the cops to the scene, told 'em all that happened, and a while later Strawberry came out of the woods carrying you, and then they took you and your brother away, that's about it."

"W-we heard them mention they were taking you to Bunnyburrow General, here," Abbey pointed at their general surroundings, "So your friends packed up and got on that bus and we led them over in our car."

"And Strawberry was such a gentlebuck, he helped comfort us and even helped pack up our camp after the ambulance left," Clover added, beaming at the orange buck. Hazel noticed Strawberry returning a fond look of his own at her.

"Anyway, listen, we owe you all bigtime, and I think I know a way to help you," Clover declared, "Your friends have all said you're looking for work and a place to stay, and I know a place. There's a really big family farm a few miles from here, and they're looking for new workers. Abbey and I know the family, we'll put in a good word for you!"

The Sandleford members present were stunned. "Why thank you Clover!" Fiver exclaimed giving a small clap to her and then turned back towards his brother. "Did you hear that brother? There is a chance for us at getting work here!"

"Sure dear brother," Hazel smiled grabbing his cane. "*Errgh*, well, first let's go find some flayrah, then we'll go."

As he started limping for the door, flanked by the others who were watching carefully for any sign that he might fall, Clover turned to Strawberry, "'Flayrah'?"

"It's an old word for food," Strawberry explained, blushing a little for some reason.

000000000

After everyone had a tuck-in in the hospital cafeteria (the does insisted on paying together for the group's breakfast), the Sandleford group got on the bus while Clover, Abbey and Lucy got in their car, and then the car led the bus out of the hospital lot and into the countryside. The Sandleford group oohed and ahhhed at the beautiful scenery they passed on their way: hills and fields of green and houses in all sorts of colors, some shaped like a rabbit's head. It was mostly rabbits living here, befitting the area's name, but they could also see a small number of other mammals as well such as sheep, deer and even a cougar.

Then they made a turn past a particularly large hill and the group let out a collective gasp: across the valley they were passing was what looked like a field of mirrors, turned up to face the sun. And further down the valley were tall white poles with spinning turbines.

"What are all those?" Pipkin asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"It's an energy farm," answered Holly, "Those mirrors are called solar panels, they collect sunlight and turn it into electricity. And those white poles are called windmills – the winds makes them spin, and that causes them to make more electricity."

"You mean what makes the lights come on, and clocks and televisions?" Pipkin asked.

"Yes, precisely!" said Blackberry. "Wow, why do mammals build these solar farms?" Pipkin asked.

"Well, all mammals need electricity, but most methods create smoky air or dirty water in doing so," Strawberry answered, simplifying it for the 6 year-old kit, "Solar farms and windmills create electricity without doing any of that, so this area all around us stays nice and green!"

"Wow, there is so much coolness in the outside world!" Pipkin beamed.

"Dang sight prettier than Sandleford, that's for sure," Bigwig agreed fondly as they passed the solar farm to more green pastures.

000000000

A few minutes later, after driving almost 20 minutes from the hospital, the bus was passing a large carrot field when Holly spotted something up ahead: "The does put on their turn signal! I think this is it, everyone!"

"Well, turn mate!" Hawkbit spoke up, and Holly did just that. The bus passed a produce stand where a rabbit was holding out a bundle of carrots to a pair of customers, and those 3 watched the bus go by as it followed the does' car and turned left onto a lot with a giant pink coloured rabbit shaped house with many windows.

Despite passing many big houses with previously, the Sandleford lot stared in awe. They had never been inside one like it before, for such houses just didn't exist in Sandleford. Fiver felt a familiar feeling as he saw the giant 4-story house. Something about it seemed familiar and when he turned his head to the right, he spotted a giant grey barn and a sign that confirmed his answer: 'WELCOME TO HOPPS FAMILY FARM'

"This is the place!" Fiver piped up, "Hazel! Hazel! This is it!" He was so excited he was positively jumping in his seat.

"What is it?" Speedwell Asked from his and Acorn's seat.

"Are we supposed to be here, brother?" Hazel questioned as well.

"Yes, yes, this is the last place in my vision!" Fiver cheered hugging his brother.

"Back on Cowslip's farm? You mean it?" Hazel asked, joining in on Fiver's enthusiasm. Everyone watched the 4-storey house as they got closer, and soon also saw 5 more 2-storey houses adjacent to it, with the odd barn and storage shed thrown in.

"That sign, the one I saw that started with 'H' – it said Hopps family farm!" Fiver declared, "And I remember that house too!"

"First you see just the H, and now you see 'Hopps'?" Hawkbit asked skeptically, "Either your vision-eyes need glasses or you're making this up."

Hopps… Hazel thought, that name sounded familiar…

"If Fiver says it's what he saw, it's what he saw," Bigwig interjected firmly, interrupting Hazel's thoughts. He stood up and faced the others on the bus: "Alright you lot, listen up!" His voice traveled well through the bus, although it still sounded a little ragged, and everyone gave him their attention. "If Fiver's vision was right we might all get work here, but I don't want anything to ruin our chances. That means everyone on their very best behavior, understand?" Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"But what about Hazel's leg?" Silver piped up, "If they see he's injured, what if they don't want to hire him? Or any of us?"

"Don't worry Silver," Hazel answered, trying to sound optimistic, "Once the girls tell them the story of last night's rescue, I'm sure we'll have no trouble getting hired." But in truth, Hazel felt the same way as Silver. However he had gotten his injury the farm was still a business, and the owners might not be willing to deal with the risk of hiring a wounded rabbit. If he was turned away that would mean turning Fiver away too, and possibly the others as well. And like Bigwig had said: any bad impression could hurt their chances, and they had come such a long way he didn't want to do anything that could ruin that. So he made his decision: when the bus pulled over behind the does' car in the cul-de-sac in front of the house Fiver had seen, and when the rabbits started to step off the bus, Hazel got out first and left his cane on board.

 **Wow, the Sandleford Group's Luck has gotten better! They've arrived in the town from Fiver's vision, spotted the farm from it too and are getting ready for some jobs there but will Hazel leaving his cane onboard turn out badly? Find out next time as the group meet the Hopps, get a good look inside the house and the rescued does tell of their bravery saving them!**


	9. Down On The Hopps Farm

**Hi there dear readers, are you still there? We're going to see how those interviews go and if Hazel's leg holds through through them!**

 **Just before this chapter begins, I'll say a special thanks to the great J Shute Norway for some feedback on my first work. I could use some great help in moving forward here!**

 **Now that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 9: Down on the Hopps Farm**

"Girls! Girls! Wait a minute!" Hazel hissed as he stumbled out of the bus and limped toward Clover, Abbey and Lucy as they walked toward the door of the biggest house.

"Hazel, what is it?" Clover asked with a frown, noticing Hazel's lack of cane.

"Look, if it's alright with you, I'd prefer you not to mention my injured leg," Hazel requested, talking fast before the others caught up with him.

"B-but why?" Abbey asked, "You got hurt s-saving us! You're a hero!"

"They'll hire you, I promise!" Clover declared in a whisper.

"I promise I will tell them, after we're hired," Hazel said, "But I don't want to hurt our chances. Let me tell at the right time, okay?"

"Alright, if that's what you want," Clover muttered as the rest of the group caught up to them and they started for the front door.

From the ground the group could see several rabbit faces in the windows of the house, watching the group of strangers that had showed up in their driveway. They approached a large, round front door with a brass knocker shaped like a carrot. Clover tapped it, and the door was quickly opened by a yellow rabbit kit no more than 10 years old.

"Hello, Kevin!" Clover greeted cheerily, "It's me, Clover. You remember, your mother's friend?"

The yellow-furred boy grinned and pulled out a weird looking grey device with several coloured buttons, a lid and a long stick at the end reading "Yap Boy Tape Recorder" from behind his back from his right paw.

"Yes," he said into the recorder pushing the record red button. He replayed the recording which said yes in his normal voice. Clover smirked a bit at his funniness.

"Okay, could you fetch your grandparents please?" Clover continued. "I've got some rabbits who'd like to talk to them about working here." "Yes," Kevin repeated into his recorder and replaying it to her before running off for them. The whole waited with bated breath as they heard Kevin's footsteps in the hall, along with little murmurs that sounded like various rabbits inside wondering aloud what was going on. Finally they heard Kevin's quick footsteps returning, followed by two other pairs of steps. Kevin returned to the door, still holding his Yap Boy, and behind him emerged two rabbits in their early 60's. The male was a plump, jolly-looking brown buck wearing a checkered shirt, overalls and a green and white hat with a carrot on the front, while the female was grey-furred with violet eyes, wearing a casual sleeveless dress.

"Clover, Abbey! How nice to see you again!" smiled the grey female doe hugging the two before letting them hug the plump brown buck male. "And you must be Lucy, and who are all these rabbits here?"

"Some very fine rabbits who are very helpful!" Lucy began as she turned towards the group. Hazel was leaning next to Bigwig in order to gain standing properly and not let his leg pain show.

"They saved our lives last night, and are all looking for work and I told them you were hiring," Clover explained. "You are hiring now, aren't you?"

"Hm? Oh yes, yes, of course!" stated the brown buck, "My name is Stu Hopps, and this is my wife Bonnie. You all saved their lives? Wo-o-oah! What happened, are you three alright? What am I saying, of course you are! Come in, come in!" And with a wave of his paw he jogged back into the house.

"Pardon my husband, he gets a little excited," Bonnie mentioned fondly as she gestured at the doe and the Sandleford group to enter. And when they did, they found themselves inside the most amazing house they had ever seen.

000000000000000000

The high arching ceiling painted a nice light brown seemed to be as tall as two buildings squished together. The whole interior had a soft and rounded appearance that gave off the impression they were going through actual rabbit holes; more than anything the décor reminded Hazel of the town of Whoville from a Dr. Zoos book he used to read to Fiver. They passed several round doors, small staircases and rabbits of all sizes as they walked down the hallway, all eyes watching them with curiosity, and then passed through a living room with walls entirely covered with framed family photos, before finally coming to a stop in what looked like an office that Stu and Bonnie led them into, shutting the door behind them.

"So," Stu started. "All of you are up for our open work positions on the farm?"

"Yes Sir Mr. Stu," Hazel bowed politely still leaning onto Bigwig and hiding his pain. Everyone followed and bowed too with Hana doing it in Blackberry's left paw.

Stu chuckled, "Please, call me Stu."

"That goes for me too for you all," Bonnie piped in smirking. "We appreciate your manners but you don't need to address us as with a Mr and Mrs always. Just call me Bonnie and my husband Stu."

"Alright… Bonnie," Fiver answered, stammering a little.

"Now, what do you mean that they saved your lives last night?" Bonnie asked Clover.

"We – the girls and I were camping in Podunk last night, when a gang of bucks invaded our campsite and ambushed us," Clover answered, her eyes wide as she remembered the events of last night, "Lucy cried for help, but they tied us up and gagged us, and then started raiding our food."

"Thank goodness they were hungry, I don't know where we'd be now if they'd just taken us right away!" Lucy jumped in, breathing fast, "But a few minutes later we saw him-" She pointed at Hazel, "And him-" She pointed at Dandelion, "…Pop out of a bush. They led 2 of the bucks away, and then he and he-" She pointed at Holly and Strawberry, "…Took out the third one. There were 3. And then we heard-"

"Dandelion," Clover jumped in, pointing at the yellow buck, "We heard him, that's his name, Dandelion. He and Hawkbit, that's Hawkbit-" She pointed at the blue-grey buck next to Dandelion, doing her best to keep track of all the names of the group, "They came out of the bushes, dragging one of our would-be kidnappers behind them." That wasn't the full story of course, but Clover was honoring Hazel's request not to have his being shot mentioned. "And then after a while Hazel showed up dragging the other buck, it was his plan that saved us."

Hazel smiled bashfully, trying his best to hide through throbbing in his leg, while around him the other rabbits exchanged looks of trepidation, knowing it was not how things worked out at all.

However, Stu and Bonnie stood with gaping mouths in shock at how this rescue turned out great and then both clapped at it.

"Bravo, oh bravo you sounded so brave saving these does!" Stu Exclaimed before breaking into a sob.

"Oh Stu, they're alive and well here," Bonnie soothed rushing to her husband's left and patting him on the back. "Sorry everyone, my husband gets emotional sometimes. You should have seen him when one of our daughters left for a job in the big city."

"Seeing family leave for big things is never easy," Hazel commented. "Family is just so important and big events such as that still bring me the waterworks," Stu sniffled as he wipe his eyes and composed himself. "Anyways, we were interviewing you for farm work?"

"Yes, we'd love to apply for positions if you're hiring," Hazel answered.

The group all leaned in until Bonnie spoke up: "Hazel, it is usually customary to interview new workers one at a time," she said softly.

"Oh sorry, it wasn't like that on our last job," Hazel replied.

"No, you'll all learn," Bonnie soothed. She then turned to the other rabbits in the room. "Sorry everyone, the rest of you will have to wait outside so we can interview you each. Who's going first?"

"Me then, Mrs. Bonnie," said Hazel.

"Very well then, sit down, please," Bonnie pulled out a folding chair and placed it in front of the desk. Hazel stopped leaning on Bigwig and hobbled over as discreetly as he could while the others left the room, thankfully Bonnie and Stu took no notice.

00000000000000000000

"So, Hazel…" said Stu, putting on a pair of reading glasses, "Do you have a resume we can look at?" he held out his paw for one.

Hazel was a little taken aback, and then decided to be honest. "No I don't, sir, none of us do. My group and I come from a town called Sandleford, it was destroyed by a great swirling wind. Er, a tornado. We are the only survivors."

Stu and Bonnie both gasped in shock. "Oh my goodness!" Bonnie cried out. "When was this? Are any of you hurt? How did you end up here?"

"It was… actually a week ago today," Hazel answered. He continued speaking to Bonnie while he saw Stu grab an iPad and start looking something up. "None of us were hurt," he added, not wanting to bring up his throbbing leg, "But it was a traumatic experience. We gathered up what we could and got on that bus outside and just started driving, we didn't know where we were going. We kept driving west until we found work at this farm in Arizona, where we met one of our group, Strawberry. But there were dangerous folk there so we had to leave, and then we ended up in Podunk, where we helped Clover and Abbey and Lucy, and they led us here." This was withholding a lot of details, but Hazel figured it best to leave those out for now.

"He's telling the truth, look," said Stu to his wife, showing her the iPad. "Tornado in Kansas – rabbit-populated town of Sandleford destroyed, no survivors found." He looked like he was holding back tears. "Are there any relatives or friends of yours around that you can stay with?"

"No… it's just us. This place is our only hope." Hazel admitted. "We don't have resumes because we couldn't make any before leaving. We have a few days of farm experience each, from that place I mentioned, Cowslip's farm, but I promise we can all learn. Strawberry has lots of experience though, you can talk to him, he'll show us what to do."

"And... what experience do you have elsewhere?" Bonnie asked, keeping the interview going. "I worked at the town hardware store, so I know a lot about tools. I'm pretty good with my paws," Hazel answered. "But I have a brother here, he's a minor. And we have a kit named Pipkin too. We'll happily pay room and board for them."

"I won't hear of it, we'll find something for them to do!" Bonnie declared. "Until summer ends, then we'll have to see about enrolling them in school. But I promise you, your brother and Pipkin will be cared for as long as you're here."

"As long as we're here?" Hazel's face lit up, "You mean we're hired?"

Bonnie and Stu looked at each other, and both nodded.

"You are hired, but we'll have to interview the others first," answered Bonnie, "And you'll have to tell us your full name."

"Thank you, thank you!" Hazel stood up and shook both their paws. "It's Hazel… James Shawnson."

"Well, Hazel James Shawnson, welcome to Hopps Family Farm," Stu greeted warmly. "Now, let's talk about your pay…"

00000000000000

Outside, the rest of the group waited with bated breath trying to listen to Hazel's interview through the door, but said door was surprisingly insulated from noise.

"Can you hear anything, Bluebell?" Violet whispered to the blue-eyed buck who was leaning his head and ear against the door.

"Yes, somebody just said, 'can you hear anything?'" said Bluebell with a roll of his eyes. He listened closer, "I think Hazel just said thank you, now there's little thumps…"

Suddenly the door opened, and Bluebell's suddenly unsupported body fell through the doorway and fell onto the carpet in front of a bewildered Hazel.

"*Oof!* Hey Hazel, how'd the interview go?" Bluebell asked as he got up and straightened his shirt like nothing had happened.

"Just fine although I'd prefer it if you Mammals would let me go through this myself," Hazel stated firmly.

"Sorry about that Hazel," Violet apologized. "We were unsure and I asked Bluebell for any confirmation he could hear of you."

"Well, I'm hired, if that's what you're wondering," Hazel said calmly. "Strawberry, they want to see you next."

"Oh uh okay Hazel," Strawberry muttered making sure he looked okay.

"Just relax mate," Bigwig piped in. "You look fine."

"I put in a good word for you, they just want to ask some questions based on your experience as a farmer," Hazel stated, "Don't worry, they're very good rabbits."

Strawberry nodded in appreciation and slowly went inside, Hazel exiting and closing the door behind him.

"What are they like, Hazel?" Acorn was the first to ask, "Will this be our new home, like Fiver said?"

"Hang on there," Hazel pointed out. "There is still the matter of interviews to go and all of us should worry about that first."

"Don't worry Acorn, it will all be fine," Fiver suddenly piped up.

"Did you just have another vision without us seeing?" Acorn asked with his eyes widening.

"No, I just... feel it," Fiver explained, looking like even he didn't know what he was talking about.

"I remember Silverweed telling you something similar back on Cowslip's farm; that gives me hope," said Blackberry. She held Hana against the door with her right paw, "Can you hear anything?"

"Think Strawberry is describing his experience at Cowslip's to the Hopps couple," Hana answered. "Now that Stu fellow is asking a bit more about his prior work experience."

"Mr Strawberry should be a real good help," Pipkin spoke softly. "He was very nice to Hana and me on the farm!"

"If anyone should be able to impress that Bonnie and Stu next, the Strawberry guy has what they want I guess," Speedwell added.

00000000000000000000

The group waited anxiously until Strawberry came out, beaming: "I'm the group supervisor." Everybody most of the group cheered, although some looked a little confused.

"That's wonderful, Strawberry!" declared Hazel.

"What does 'supervisor' mean?" asked Pipkin.

"It means I give out instructions on Bonnie and Stu's behalf, and show you what to do," Strawberry answered. "Like back at Cowslip's. And if there are any accidents or anything, you tell me so I can tell the Hopps."

"Alright then, you're in, Hazel's in, who's next?" asked Bluebell.

"I think it should be Fiver," declared Bigwig. "After all, he's half the reason we're here."

The group murmured amongst themselves in agreement, and Fiver's response was to pull his ears over his face.

"I've never done an interview before, oh Frith I'm nervous!"

Hazel tried leaning down to him but the bullet-struck leg stung him so he signalled Strawberry to help him. "Just relax, Little Brother," he winced, "Mr. and Mrs. Hopps do want to hire us all, they just want to get to know us first. Relax and answer their questions honestly, and you'll be fine."

Fiver gulped, gave Hazel a quick hug to give himself courage, and then slowly opened the door and entered the office. Fiver walked in nervously but tried his best to smile as he sat down in the office chair.

0000000000000000000

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps," Fiver spoke quietly.

"Oh young buck, remember that you and your friends are free to call me Stu and my wife Bonnie," Stu smiled. "There's no need to call us Mister and Missus."

"Sorry Mister, um, I mean Stu," Fiver stammered. "Just a bit nervous, this is my first interview."

"Well, try relaxing if you can dear," soothed Bonnie as she walked over to Fiver and patted his shoulders.

"Thank you Bonnie," Fiver Answered cheerfully.

"You're most welcome," Bonnie replied happily and then walked back to Stu's left. "Now, Hazel mentioned having a brother in your group, are you him?"

"Yes Ma'am, my name is Fiver. Fiver Nicholas Shawnson."

"Fiver? That's a very unusual name," Bonnie commented. "Tell us, Fiver, how old are you?"

"16, Ma'am."

"Do you have any prior work experience you can tell us about?"

"N-not really. Back at Cowslip's farm I worked in the kitchen, but we were only there for a few days."

"That is a skill you could develop more over time perhaps with some of our family member's help," Stu suggested.

"That would be lovely," said Fiver. "I'd love that."

"No problem," Stu smiled. "Anyways Fiver, do you have any special skills we could pinpoint to certain duties for you?"

"Err..." Fiver didn't think having psychic visions counted, "No. But I'm a good learner, I promise."

"Good learning skills is important," noted Bonnie. "Your brother spoke highly of you while he was in here, and you seem of decent character. Consider yourself hired, at least until school starts again."

"Really?" Fiver's face lit up, "That's wonderful, thank you! Thank you! You will not regret this!"

"I'm sure we won't," said Bonnie, already feeling good about her decision, "I think you'll fit in well here, welcome to Hopps family farm."

"Thank you, thank you!" Fiver repeated, standing up to shake their paws, but then he instinctively hesitated. Stu and Bonnie each took his paw and shook it.

"I hope your daughter in the city's doing well, being a police officer can't be easy," Fiver suddenly muttered. He blinked in confusion, not sure where that had come from, and before him Bonnie and Stu gave equally confused expressions.

"How did you know she was a cop?" Bonnie asked, "Have you seen her on the news?"

"N-no, I don't think so, sometimes I just… know things," Fiver muttered.

Bonnie and Stu frowned a little, but decided not to pursue it.

"Very well, you may go then," said Stu.

0000000000

"How'd the interview go?" Hazel asked as Fiver got out of the office and Speedwell went in for his turn.

"They've hired me at least until school starts," Fiver answered getting a small round of applause from his friends. "I think I almost got in trouble though."

"How so?" Blackberry piped in.

"I think I nearly had a vision in my interview of one of their family members," Fiver began. "They got a bit suspicious but Mister Stu allowed me to go. I don't know if they're still going to hire me after that." His ears drooped in sadness.

"Wh - what did you see?" Hazel asked, concerned.

"That their daughter in the city is a police officer," Fiver muttered, "And I thought I saw… a rabbit doe and a fox, together in uniform, that was the picture in my head."

That was when it clicked for Hazel. "That's it!" he hissed. "I knew the name Hopps sounded familiar! Back in Sandleford, after the swirling wind hit, a bunch of us saw a news report on Zootopia officer Judy Hopps and her fox partner, Nick! You must have forgotten, I know I did!"

"And so did I – who could remember with all that's happened in the last week?" said Bigwig.

"Now I remember it, too!" piped up Hana.

"And me!" chimed in Blackberry, "Goodness it's a small world."

000000000000 Shortly after Speedwell came out, proudly proclaiming he had been hired as well. After some words of congratulations Acorn followed his brother, and also passed. Then a trembling Pimpernel went in, and when he came out he was shaking worse than before and Bonnie and Stu had unusually wary looks on their faces, but announced that he had been hired too. Reasoning that Pimpernel may have had a past he didn't like to discuss Blackberry then stepped into the office for her interview.

0000000000000000

"Alright, Miss… Blackberry," Stu started as she settled into her seat. "What is it in your skill set can you bring to the Hopps farm?"

"I've got a bit of background in nursing," Blackberry replied.

"Really? So do I! Do you have any certification?" Bonnie Asked.

"No, I completed a year and a half of a Registered Nursing program," Blackberry elaborated, "At Fernfield College near our town. But I had to drop out for family reasons, and then they needed help at the Sandleford Home for the Unfortunate where I grew up, so I took a job there as a caregiver and worked there until it was destroyed. I'm very good with kits."

"The Home for the Unfortunate…" Bonnie frowned, "I heard your friends Speedwell and Acorn mention that place, could you elaborate on it a little?"

"It's… it was, an orphanage, and the town's family services office," Blackberry explained, her ears lowering as she talked about the home that had meant so much to her, "Years ago… you see, our town was very isolated, and our city leaders preferred not to keep up with the modern world, and that extended to modern vaccinations. Because of that, 25 years ago, there was an outbreak of Myxy in our town that killed most of the population."

Bonnie and Stu both gasped, Bonnie clapping her paws over her mouth. They were all too familiar with stories of Myxomatosis, also known as white blindness, a highly contagious disease almost always fatal to rabbits. Outbreaks were all but nonexistent now due to vaccinations, but to hear of a town almost being wiped out due to the deliberate ignorance of its leaders was the worst fate they could imagine.

"I hardly remember it, I was 5 years old, but it killed my parents," Blackberry sniffled, "After the outbreak ended the Home for the Unfortunate was set up to care for kits who lost their families to it. I grew up there, and so did Dandelion and other members of our group. And when the swirling wind hit I was helping to run the Home with Captain Holly and Bigwig, I guess you haven't met them yet."

"N-n-no, we haven't yet," Stu quivered nearly ready to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see any way to tell you about the Home without telling you about the outbreak," Blackberry apologized. "After that our town started doing vaccinations, so my group and I are all immunized, I promise."

"I have no doubt of that," said Bonnie. "Alright, moving on, what did you do at the last place you worked, Cowslip's Farm?"

"I delivered refreshments to workers, and worked in the nurse's office there," Blackberry replied. "It was very, very understocked with supplies, it was very difficult to treat anyone who came in." She didn't care to mention the doe who had died of heatstroke.

"It should be a mandatory practice to have an infirmary up to standards," Stu noted. "You'll be happy to know we have our own hospital ward with plenty of supplies. With so many rabbits living and farming here, we have to be prepared for anything."

"Happy to know? You mean I'm hired?" Blackberry asked, her ears perking up in excitement.

"Oh yes, dear, we'll be glad to have you," declared Bonnie. "We'll show you the ward as part of your tour after the interviews are over. Are there any more questions?"

"Just a statement," Blackberry said, remembering her discussion with the group outside, "Do you remember interviewing Fiver, how he seemed to just know that your daughter in the city was a police officer?"

"Yes we do, do you know why?" Stu questioned.

"Yes; on the day the swirling wind hit, a bunch of us did see a report about Officer Judy and her partner on the news, but we'd all forgotten about it until now," Blackberry explained. "Fiver too, but he might have connected the dots on some subconscious level and then repeated it to you. I swear to you, none of us knew she was your daughter before now; it's just a great coincidence."

"Very strange coincidence," Bonnie muttered, "I don't doubt your word, dear, but Fiver denied seeing her on the news; he said he just knows things sometimes."

"He does; he really is somewhat psychic," Blackberry admitted. Feeling she shouldn't be the one to tell them about Fiver's visions she added, "But he really was in the room when we saw the report, he must not have been paying much attention."

"I see," said Bonnie, "That's very interesting, could we learn more about that sometime?"

"It's not my place to tell about it, but I think you will," said Blackberry, knowing of the unpredictability of Fiver's visions. "But I promise you won't regret hiring Fiver, he's as good a kit as I've ever met, and I've worked with a lot."

Bonnie and Stu both nodded, accepting this vague but genuine answer.

"Very well, you may go," said Stu. Blackberry shook their paws and then left.

00000000000000000000

Bigwig was interviewed next, and hired to work in security for the farm, a role he accepted with a small amount of trepidation after his experience at Cowslip's. Then Bluebell, Violet and Buckthorn, who were all hired to work in the fields, and then came a turn that some had been secretly dreading: Hana the mouse.

000000000000000000000

"Dearie me, this is surely the part where they turn me away," Hana gulped in the right palm of Blackberry, looking more nervous than any of the group had ever seen her. "With all you rabbits, what can a mouse such as myself do?"

"Surely there is something Stu and Bonnie can come up with for you," Holly tried to console, "Don't count yourself out yet!"

"Thank you Holly, but I just don't see what I can do here," Hana sighed. "In a mouse community I could do something but here I can't lift, I can't operate machinery, and there's enough rabbits here to watch over Pipkin. They don't need me, and neither do you."

"Nonsense, you're one of the group, and we're not letting you go!" Hazel stated firmly, bending down to look her in the eye. "If they can't find a place for you here then we'll make one. We'll set up a place for you in one of our rooms, bring you food, and cover whatever rent Bonnie and Stu want."

Hana looked positively shocked at the gesture, staring into Hazel's face with her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"But… why? Why would you want someone like me around?" She finally asked.

Hazel frowned a little at the choice of words, but then put down his own paw so that Hana could step onto it, and held her up to his eye level: "Because you're a survivor, like the rest of us," he said, "And we all have to look out for each other."

And then he opened the door to the office, carried Hana over to the awaiting Bonnie and Stu, set her on their desk and departed, leaving the mouse and two rabbits alone.

00000000000000000000

"Uh, hello there," Hana stuttered looking up at Stu and Bonnie with her paws clasped together. But to her surprise, the rabbits looked rather supportive.

"We… heard what you said outside. There was a crack in the door," Stu said. "Hana, is it?"

Hana nodded with tremulation. "Yessir, Hana… Horrocks." The name felt strange coming out of her mouth, she had not revealed it to anyone for a long time.

"We actually do have a job for you," said Bonnie, "Have you ever done any sewing?"

Hana's eyes widened, "Er, yes, a little, for clothes my size."

"Well," said Bonnie, "On this farm there are hundreds of young and hardworking rabbits about, which means hundreds of articles of clothing in need of mending, patching and button replacing. We've always got a team of bunnies working on that, but your small paws could thread and wield a needle with more accuracy than a bigger mammal. Would you willing to learn to sew for bigger mammals?"

"Yes! Yes I would!" Hana declared, her face lit up with relief, "When can I start? Today?"

"As soon as we hire you, we still want to ask you some questions first," said Stu, now sounding more business-like.

"Um, okay?" Hana responded, feeling nervous again. She felt the rabbits' eyes travel over her brown body, noting her worn clothes (a yellow shirt and green pants with frayed knees) and then eyeing her right ear, which had a chunk missing as if someone had bitten it off.

"Can you explain what happened to your ear?" Stu asked.

Hana instinctively covered her ear with her paw, "That's getting a little personal, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry, but we've seen marks like that before," said Bonnie. "Our daughter sometimes brings case files with her when she comes to visit from the city, and we've seen pictures of mammals who had that done to their ears as a mark of…" She hesitated before she said it, "…Gang initiation."

Hana gulped nervously, not having expected that at all. "Well, you see…" she started.

"Do they know?" Bonnie asked.

"No," said Hana, "I only met them all a week ago before the tornado hit. But… I love them, they're all I've got. I was in with a bad crowd once, I admit it, but it's not like you think."

"Why don't you let us be the judges of that?" Bonnie offered. "We do want to include you here, but first you have to be honest with us. Can you do that?"

Hana hung her head low, torn between confiding to these rabbits she barely knew and the urge to jump off the desk and run away.

"Everything you tell us stays in this room, you can tell your friends what you want in your own time," Bonnie added.

Finally Hana looked up, deciding to take the plunge. "Alright, it's like this…"

000000000

All the Sandleford rabbits waited patiently outside awaiting hopefully good news from Hana's interview.

"Sure hope Hana is feeling fine in there," Blackberry said.

"Can't blame her, she is the smallest in our group," Hazel added. "Still she is a good friend of ours."

"They better find her something as I can't really imagine much of what she can do with a whole group of regular sized mammals," Bigwig said.

"Hey now, be patient Bigwig!" Holly softly scolded with a light slap across the back of his head. "After all we've been through, you can't just give up on her now!"

"I wasn't giving up, I was just being realistic," Bigwig countered.

Holly sighed. "Fine, fair enough. But all of us are in this together. None of us are dropping anyone from the group no matter the size."

"I agree, I'll go along with what Hazel told Hana. But who knows how long she'll stick around if she doesn't have work to occupy her."

Just then, the office door opened and Bonnie and Stu came out, Bonnie holding Hana on her paw.

"They hired me, I'm working with the sewing group!" Hana announced enthusiastically. Blackberry gave a slow clap followed by Hazel and then everyone joined in increasing their clapping speed, full of relief that their friend could stay.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Pipkin cheered as he took Hana from Bonnie's paw, and to Hana's surprise he gave her an affectionate little stroke on her head with his finger. "We were so worried! What would you do with the sewing group?"

"Sewing buttons, repairing rips and things like that," Hana answered. "A little unorthodox but, they had a point - with my size I could thread a needle better than anyone."

"Then thank you, Mister and Missus Hopps!" Pipkin stated, and before Bonnie and Stu could react Pipkin ran up and gave each of them a hug, Hana still perched on his palm.

"Wow, this little Pipkin fella really does enjoy everyone doesn't he?" Stu chuckled.

"He is quite fond of almost any mammal although we've mostly lived with just rabbits our whole lives," Blackberry commented. "It'll take a while to get used to these other species around us."

"Well here in Bunnyburrow, we're a big friendly community and all of us try to pitch in with each other," Bonnie said. "Just relax and all of you will adjust to our community in no time!"

000000000000000

Next to be interviewed was Holly, who was hired to work in the fields until, as Stu put it, a job more befitting his past leadership experience could be found. Then Silver was interviewed, then Hawkbit and finally Dandelion, all of whom were hired.

Finally, Bonnie and Stu had Pipkin come into the office to talk with them for a few minutes, telling him of his own future on the farm, before at long last the interviews were over and the whole group had been hired. All rabbits stood in the hall cheering and congratulating each other.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" cried Clover, hugging Strawberry, "You deserve this after your heroic rescue!"

"You'll all love it here, this is one of the best farms in the Burrows!" declared Abbey, who had grown more comfortable talking to the group during their time in the house.

"Well, thank you all for setting this up," said Hazel to the does, sitting in a chair to lessen the strain his injured leg.

"How's the leg?" Lucy asked anxiously, making sure Bonnie and Stu weren't listening in.

"It's – it's alright, thank you," Hazel answered. In truth it was killing him, but he was good at putting on a brave face.

"Congratulations, all of you!" Stu announced to the crowd. "I think you will all make good workers here on the farm, and now, Bonnie and I gotta show you around! Clover, Abbey, Lucy, you want to stay?"

"We'd love to, Stu!" Clover answered for all of them, taking Strawberry by the paw. The orange buck blushed at the contact.

"Very well, let's start with the kitchen and the dining room!" said Stu, gesturing for the group to follow. As he led them away from the office down the hall he began to elucidate: "Now, as you imagine we've got hundreds of mouths to feed, so that means big, BIG kitchen and lots and lots of dishes…"

0000000000000

2 hours later, the group was nearly panting as Stu led them down a hallway towards the final spot on their tour: the guest house where they would be staying.

"Time for you all to see where you will be staying!" Stu beamed as they ventured down the hall to their destination. The hallway had no corners, but instead a rounded look like most of the rest of the Hopps house. Coupled with its dirt-red chestnut color scheme it felt like they were going through an actual tunnel, which was fitting considering that the hallway was underground, as was most of the Hopps household as the rabbits had discovered along their tour.

"Is the guesthouse close?" Groaned Hawkbit. "I feel like we've walked a marathon in this house!" A collection of agreed groans and pants came behind him.

"Come now, it's only 403 rooms," Bonnie commented, clearly enjoying the rabbits' reaction to the magnitude of her and Stu's home.

"Half of Sandleford alone could have fit in the dining hall!" panted Dandelion. "And I didn't know it was possible for a house to have its own movie theater!"

"In a house this big, you need that extra space to house all those mammals for a big film!" Bonnie said. "These aren't regular sized homes with a TV in a few rooms and you must remember we rabbits are good at multiplying." She emphasized that last point with a wink of her right eye.

"I guess you're right," Hazel chuckled a bit through the panting, walking as little on his injured leg as possible. 'Although none of us have ever seen a rabbit family this big. You must have as many children as El-ahrairah!"

"Who's El-ahrairah?" Stu asked.

"I know that name, my father used to tell stories of him," said Bonnie. "Wasn't he the first rabbit, or something?"

"We do have some history books on him if you're having trouble remembering," Holly spoke up.

"I might have to take a rain check, dear, with all the work we have to do Stu and I don't get much time for reading," Bonnie replied. She reached a round wooden door at the end of the hallway, "A-ha! Here we are!" She pulled out a key and turned the lock, and the door opened to a guest house like none of the group had ever seen.

"Well, what do you think of this?" Stu puffed out his chest in pride.

None of the mammals knew what to say, each felt gobsmacked at the sight of it: They were inside a living room that had the look of an old-fashioned log cabin, with a wooden log structure and crossbeams in the ceiling. Various pictures of rabbits and vegetables and fruits adorned the walls, but the furniture was covered in white sheets; clearly the house had not been used in some time. But despite the absence of residents the house had a distinctly cozy feel to it, with a piano in the corner and a grey stone fireplace that would make for wonderful décor on Frith's Eve (Christmas to most rabbits).

"I'm afraid this house hasn't been used in some time, but there should be enough rooms and facilities for all of you," Bonnie said.

"Rooms? For all of us? How many rabbits can this place hold?" Bigwig asked loudly, barely-concealed awe in his voice.

"If me or my husband told you, could you handle that information?" Bonnie replied.

Neither of the Sandleford lot knew if they could. This was already beyond any of the modest buildings they knew from their hometown and they had only seen the living room.

"Probably not, but you'll have to tell us anyway," Holly spoke for them.

Bonnie took a deep breath and answered in a matter-of-fact voice: "This house has 15 bedrooms, and enough bunk beds, sleeping bags, couches and kitchen facilities to house up to 40 rabbits."

The group let out a collective gasp, and Bluebell actually did a big, comical faint onto the carpet.

"We used to have such big family reunions that this house would get packed to the brim over the holidays," Bonnie added, clearly enjoying effect.

"Hazel, I'm beginning to think that sign outside town wasn't a joke," Fiver whispered to his brother.

"I think you're correct Fiver," Hazel whispered back. "This is reality it seems."

"So, where are the bedrooms?" Violet spoke out as she quickly helped Bluebell regain consciousness and stand up.

"Right up the stairs over there," Stu laughed. "Come along now."

"What just happened?" Bluebell asked as he rubbed his head a bit to keep his eyes open.

"You fainted from how many rooms and the amount of supplies Bonnie told us," Speedwell said.

"It was weird, I could have sworn she said this place holds up to 40 rabbits," Bluebell answered.

"Uh, she did say 40 rabbits," Violet replied.

"Uhhh…" Bluebell's eyes rolled back and he fainted again. And this time Violet rolled her eyes, "You're faking now aren't you?"

"Course I'm faking!" Bluebell slid back to his feet this time like nothing had happened.

"Now I know this seems quite shocking but trust us when I say you'll get used to all this space after a while," Bonnie said.

"Certainly hope so Mrs. Bonnie," commented BlackBerry. "These certainly aren't living areas we're used to, they never had families like this back in Sandleford."

"I have no doubt, families like ours are actually rare nowadays," Bonnie explained as they reached a wooden staircase and started to climb it, "Only farmers who grow their own food can possibly feed this many children. And now, here are your rooms!"

She gestured down the hallway at the top of the stairs and the group gaped in awe: there were over a dozen doors in the hallway just as Bonnie and Stu had said, and all of the group were now excited at the prospect of being able to have their own rooms while living here.

"So how do the rooms go?" Acorn asked. "Do you assign us or are we allowed to choose ones ourselves?"

"Oh, you may decide amongst yourselves, it doesn't matter to us," answered Bonnie. "Here, let's look in a couple." She opened the first door on the left, revealing a cozy bedroom with wallpaper patterned like a wheat field. It had a dresser, a chair and a bunk bed for furniture, there was a closet on the opposite end of the room and on the wall was a framed black and white picture of an old-fashioned grocery store.

"Wow, it's very nice," said Buckthorn, "Do they all have bunk beds like that?"

"Nope, a couple have double beds too," ans

wered Stu, "Most of these rooms are for families with children. But if you don't like sleeping in bunks, they come apart."

"What? How does that work?" asked Bigwig.

'I'll show you, Give me a hand, would you?" Stu led Bigwig over to the bed, and instructed him to lift one end of the top bed while he took the other, and to Bigwig's surprise the bed slab and mattress lifted right off, held in place by holes that fit in divots on the bed posts. Then Stu lifted up said posts and they came off, creating a single bed that would fit a rabbit comfortably.

"Well that's great, I always hated sleeping in bunks in the army," said Bigwig approvingly, "What do we do with the rest of the bed?"

"Just put it there in the closet," said Stu, and Bigwig did.

00000000000000

Then the group left the room and Bonnie showed them another bedroom, which was similar except that it had rose-patterned wallpaper and a basket of fake flowers on the windowsill, clearly a room intended for girls.

"I think I'll take this one," Blackberry announced. Bonnie nodded in approval and closed the door, and then she and Stu led them past the other bedrooms to the door at the very end of the hall.

"This is the main bathroom," Bonnie announced, "There is also a small one over there that Blackberry, Violet and Hana can use, but this should suit all the boys very well." And with that she opened the door and the group was greeted with one of the best bathrooms they had ever seen: It somewhat resembled a locker room from the town gym back in Sandleford, only there were no lockers. It had clean white walls and a brown-tiled floor, and nearby on the right they could see at least 10 toilets in green adjoined stalls, opposite a long blue counter with as many sinks in front of a giant mirror.

Past the toilets they could see a large fur dryer embedded in the floor, which gave entry to a room with several curtained shower stalls surrounding a long wooden bench that people could use to dress. Bonnie and Stu led the group past the stalls into the shower room, where they saw an entrance into another room.

Inside this room were 2 sunken bathtubs, a large wooden sauna and several little sunken tubs that the group did not know the purpose of.

"Foot baths – we farmers get such tired feet," explained Stu. "Farming is hard work, we believe in taking good care of our workers. That sauna is excellent for loosening up those sore muscles. Let me show you how it works." He pulled open the sauna door, which was held in place by some sort of magnet, and inside the group saw what looked like an enclosed wooden room with panels of red felted grates lining the walls, with 2 levels of conjoined benches beneath them. It looked very cozy.

"Infrared sauna – it warms you better while using a lot less power," Stu noted. "You turn it on like this-" he pressed a button on a control panel next to the door, and a beep sounded and lights inside came on, "And it takes about 10 minutes to warm up. You adjust the temperature like this-" he pressed two buttons with arrows printed on them, and the group saw digital numbers indicating temperature go up and down, "And you turn it off like this." Stu pressed and held a final button, and the lights went out with another loud beep. "Easy as pie, you'll find towels in the closet outside."

"Looks really relaxing mate," Hawkbit smiled as he inspected inside the sauna, greatly enjoying its smell of red cedar. "Anything else about this bathroom area we should remember?"

"Just one thing – you lot are responsible for cleaning it, along with the rest of the house while you are staying here," answered Bonnie with a note of firmness as she and Stu started to lead them out of the room. "I suggest you make up a schedule and take turns – you will find cleaning supplies in there," she gestured at a closet just outside the bathroom, "And there's also a cleaning closet downstairs. You run out of anything, come see one of us."

"No problem Mrs. Bonnie," Bigwig said with a little mock salute, "Scrubbing latrines was part of being in the army. This will be a cinch by comparison."

"Oh well good to know," Bonnie replied. "Cleaning shouldn't be too hard provided you all make an effort to pitch in. You lot aren't say big party mammals are you?" All the rabbits except for Clover, Abbey and Lucy looked confused at that.

"What do you mean by that Mrs. Bonnie?" Dandelion Asked.

"I mean do you any of you like to party, like rowdy college students?" Bonnie asked. That seemed a slightly odd question to ask their particular group, but then Hazel supposed the Hopps' had to cover all bases.

"Er, no. We didn't even have a college in Sandleford. Biggest party we might have is a Frith's Eve party."

"Frith's Eve? I thought all rabbits called it Christmas now," said Bonnie, understanding the term.

"Sandleford was really old-fashioned in its terminology, we use a lot of Lapine words," Holly answered. "Of course, most of us didn't know it was old-fashioned until we left the town for the first time."

"I see," said Bonnie. "I look forward to seeing what other new words we pick up from you." She turned around, "Come on, there's still so much to show you. "Over there on the wall you will notice a basic first aid kit…"

0000000000000

Half an hour later Bonnie and Stu finally completed their tour of the spacious guest house. They had shown the group a few more bedrooms, the dining room, the TV room, and the kitchen, which was unfortunately empty save for a few canned goods.

"Sorry there isn't any better food available, we don't stock the guest house when it isn't being used," Stu explained. But Bonnie is preparing a lovely satay vegetarian stew for later and you're welcome to join us."

"That sounds excellent, thank you!" Hazel accepted on the group's behalf as he explored the cupboards, "These baked beans should do for a lunch until then!"

"Are you alright, young buck?" Stu suddenly asked.

Hazel gave a little jump, "W-why, yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, you look like you're limping, and Bonnie and I have noticed you've been often been leaning on your friends or furniture like you're trying to support yourself. Is your leg okay?"

Hazel internally froze, and so did others of his group in the immediate vicinity. He didn't want to lie, but he still feared the prospect of losing his new job should he reveal himself to be injured. "Well, you see…" he started, "I twisted my ankle running in the woods last night. It's still tender."

"My goodness, let me have a look at that!" said Bonnie as she started to bend down to try and inspect his ankle.

"No!" Hazel started. "No, it's, it's okay. I'll be able to start work when you want, no problem."

"Well, let me know how it is when you start tomorrow," said Stu, "I might have Strawberry start you on light work until you're better. And meantime, try out the sauna and a foot bath, that will help!"

"Thank you, I shall," Hazel said with much appreciation.

"Hospitality for our guests is always important in the Hopps House!" Stu smiled giving a right thumbs up. "Now how about Bonnie and myself let you lot get unpacked and settle in for a while?"

"Sounds excellent, sir!" said Holly. He clapped his paws, "Everyone, let's go unpack the bus! Hazel, you pick a room and we'll bring up your luggage."

"Thank you very much Holly," Hazel said gratefully, and he turned to start leaving the kitchen.

0000000000000000

"Oy, wait up!" called a little voice. Hazel turned and saw Hana running across the kitchen counter towards him, and reached down a paw to pick her up.

"Thanks, Love. Could we talk a minute?" Hana asked, "My luggage is in Blackberry's suitcase, I can't help much with the rest."

"Certainly Hana, are you feeling alright now?" Hazel replied as he carried her towards the stairs while the others went out the front door.

"I should be asking you that, with your wounded leg and all," Hana stated with a mix of concern and admonishment as Hazel limped up the stairs.

"It's alright, I promise. I just need to sit down for a little while," Hazel tried to assure her, but a sudden wince as he reached the top stair told the real story.

"You put on a brave face, but you're clearly in bloody agony," said Hana. "Why are you doing it? Why are you pretending to be less hurt than you really are?"

Hazel didn't answer until he entered a random room and collapsed onto the bed, clutching at his wounded leg.

"We've all worked so hard to get this far, *errgh*, and my injury could make our new luck go away," Hazel moaned through gritted teeth. "I don't want to let them down."

"You don't know that it would – Mr. and Mrs. Hopps are very understanding, they wouldn't turn you away for being hurt!" Hana assured him.

"AAARGH!" Hazel suddenly cried and doubled over, his leg throbbing like the worst cramp of his life.

"Omygod – did you tear your stitches!?" Hana ran to Hazel's side and pressed her body against his thigh, feeling and sniffing for blood.

With a great deal of effort Hazel unzipped his pants, pulled them halfway down his legs and checked – no blood, but he had definitely strained his stitches. "*Huff*, maybe you're right," he groaned, thinking back to the kindly rabbits he had spoken to, "But it's too late now. If they find out I lied to them they'll definitely throw us out. Oh, Frith, what have I done?"

"Don't say that, I still think they'll be understanding," Hana insisted. "But if you really want to keep this a secret I won't tell. Is there anything I can do?"

"No…" Hazel desperately wanted help, but he didn't know what Hana could do. "I think I'll just… lie down for a while."

"I think you should take Stu up on his offer – that sauna in the bathroom would be great for your leg!" said Hana. She jumped off the bed and started for the door – "You get undressed and grab a towel, I'll go turn it on."

"How? It's too high for you!" Hazel pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way!" Hana promised, and she left the room leaving a confused Hazel behind.

Hana was only a mouse, but she was nothing if not resourceful. She scampered over to the bathroom door, climbed up the door frame using her claws to dig into the wood, and jumped onto the doorknob. With her body she twisted the knob, and pushed with her leg to swing it inwards. Then she over to the sauna and looked upon it with a frown – the wood was too smooth for her to climb on. She looked around, and then she saw it: a mop leaning against the wall in a bucket in a nearby corner. Hana hopped on the bucket, and climbed up the mop handle until she was perched on the top. And then with a kick she pressed against the wall, sending herself and the mop handle falling in the direction of the sauna door. Timing it just right Hana leapt off and used her momentum to press into the ON button, and the sauna turned on with a beep. Hana sat on the floor, admiring her triumph for a minute before Hazel entered the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist.

"It's on for you love," Hana stated.

"How did you do that?" Hazel asked in astonishment as he walked over to the now-active sauna. "When you're my size in a big world, you learn to be resourceful," Hana replied, gesturing at the mop lying beside her.

Hazel smiled and opened the sauna door, "We're going to have to build some little ladders or something so you can access everything too."

"It's no trouble Love, really, but if you find a way to do that I won't say no," said Hana as she followed him inside. Hazel closed the door, laid down on a bench and perched Hana nearby, and then he held out a washcloth, which would do as a large towel for her. Hana nodded in gratitude and began to remove some clothes herself, and was down to her underwear by the time the heat really started to kick in. Hazel leaned back against the sauna wall and breathed out a sigh of relief, and Hana could feel herself begin to sweat through her fur already. It was glorious.

"Thank you, Hazel." She said.

Hazel stirred, "For what?"

"For what you said earlier, how I was one of the group and you'd help me even when I can't help you… thank you. That meant a lot to me, it truly did."

"For all of us including a wanderer such as yourself, we're the last of the survivors of our hometown and Sandleford and its history survives with us!" Hazel declared. "Especially Fiver, He is all of my original family left."

"You really do care for him don't you?" Hana replied. Hazel smiled warmly at her words, "More than you can imagine."

A deep, fond look appeared in his eyes that Hana had come to recognize every time Hazel was either around Fiver or just heard his name mentioned. The mouse had seen a few parents look at their children like that in her day, but never from one sibling for another. There was such a bond there, and she could not deny her curiosity about it.

"Um, how… how is it that it was just you two, even before the tornado?" she asked gingerly. "I'm sorry, I don't like to pry, but-"

"Our family was small even to begin with," Hazel said sadly, "Our mother died when I was 11, and our father-"

000000000000000000

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hazel, you in there?" called Bigwig's voice from outside the bathroom.

"I'm in the sauna, Bigwig!" Hazel yelled back. He looked down at Hana, "I'll tell you about it later."

Bigwig and Fiver both entered the room, and Hana saw the fond look arise in Hazel's eyes again.

"I got your luggage outside, you picked a room yet?" Bigwig asked.

"No. Whatever Fiver picks, just put me next to him," Hazel requested.

"Whatever you say Hazel," Bigwig Answered. Fiver looked at his brother warmly.

"Take it easy big brother," smiled Fiver. "This really feels quite lucky for us." He then went in and gave him a quick hug before following Bigwig out the sauna to find his room.

"We'll bring you both some water," Bigwig said as he and Fiver left the room. "Thanks," said Hazel gratefully. His leg was starting to feel better already. 000

 **Whew, this is turning up pretty lucky for the Sandleford Rabbits and getting used to big buildings and other species will be some big tasks for them. However will Hazel regret hiding that big leg injury and stitches from Bonnie and Stu?**

 **Come back again for the Sandleford Group settling in for their first dinner with the Hopps, Bonnie introduces a few select family members for the rabbits and Fiver gets a bad feeling of something disastrous to come! Please leave a review if you can!**


	10. Down On The Hopps Farm Part 2

Hi there dear readers, you excited for more? Get ready for

FTF Chapter 10: Down on the Hopps Farm Part 2

A while later a very sweaty Hazel stepped out of the sauna, and carried Hana out of the bathroom to the smaller one so that she could wash up. As he passed by the rooms, he saw some of his fellow rabbits finish their unpacking through the doorway: Silver was setting out art supplies on a desk in his room, and Dandelion was putting books on a shelf in his room.

Finally Hazel found his room, and discovered to his pleasure that someone, perhaps Fiver, had already unpacked his clothes and put them in the dresser and closet. Smiling in appreciation he went into the room next door, where he found Fiver kneeling on the bed pinning pictures on the wall: 2 were snapshots from Cowslip's farm (one of Fiver and Hazel and one of Fiver and Silverweed) and the other was a drawing of Silverweed that Fiver had shown him before, drawn by their friend Silver.

"See you're settling in fine little brother," Hazel said as Fiver turned around from pinning the last picture on the wall.

"It feels so nice to have my own room again, Hazel," Fiver responded. Hazel took a look closer at the drawing of Silverweed. Even though it was in rough pencil form and a relatively simple pose there was a quality to it that he admired; from the faraway look in the buck's eyes to the way he was shown nervously clutching the paper containing his poems, it was Silverweed all over. Silver had really managed to capture the other seer's essence.

"Silverweed is quite a sight here in this drawing," Hazel commented, noticing Fiver's ears perk up at that. "You miss him don't you?"

Fiver's ears lowered sadly, which told Hazel all he needed to know. "Hey now, it's alright little brother," Hazel said patting his left shoulder. "You each have mementos of each other right?"

"True but who knows when I'll see him again?" Fiver asked still looking sad. "Our meeting was just pure luck and Frith knows I could use more of it just for another encounter with him!"

Hazel shrugged. "Personally, I believe Bigwig's theory. Your meeting Silverweed was Frith's will, and by Frith's will you are also meant to see each other again."

Fiver perked up a little, "You really think so?"

Hazel nodded. "I know so. Come here, you." And before Fiver could react Hazel encircled him in a hug, which Fiver returned. The two remained like that for several seconds before Fiver spoke up: "Hazel?"

"Hmm?"

Fiver pushed him back a little, "I'm sorry, but you stink."

Hazel sniffed himself, and realized Fiver was right: he was still sweaty from the sauna. "You're right, I need a shower. Say, why don't you try out the sauna? You'll love it, I promise!"

Fiver thought for a second, "Alright, sounds great!" He went over to his suitcase and pulled out a towel, and also a water bottle from his backpack. Hazel limped away into his room and grabbed his toiletries kit and change of clothes, and the brothers set off for the bathroom.

"Oy, where are you two going?" a voice asked. Hazel and Fiver looked and saw Dandelion poking his head out of his bedroom door.

"The sauna, want to join me?" Fiver asked.

"Oh goody, yes!" Dandelion answered eagerly. Then he knocked on the door next to his, "Hawkbit! We're trying out the sauna! Want to join us?"

"Oh, Frith, yes!" Hawbit leapt out of his room carrying a towel, and before Hazel and Fiver knew it Hawkbit and Dandelion were knocking on doors inviting the others to join them, and soon Silver, Pimpernel, Bluebell and Strawberry had all agreed to try out the sauna as well. Buckthorn they couldn't find, and they assumed he was off with Violet somewhere.

"Hope there's enough room in that sauna," said Hawkbit as he knocked on Holly's door. "Oy, Captain! We're trying out the sauna, wanna warm up those old bones of yours?"

Holly stuck his head out the door, and to Hawkbit's surprise he looked rather nervous.

"Uh, no thanks, have a lot of unpacking to do," the elder buck answered quickly, and then he closed the door before Hawkbit could reply.

"Hmm, what was that about?" the grey buck wondered aloud.

"What was what about?" came Bigwig's voice from next door.

"Captain Holly doesn't want to join us in the sauna," Bluebell answered as Bigwig stepped out of his room.

"Oh, I see. The captain's just a little shy," Bigwig explained. He went into his room and grabbed a towel, "I'm in, let's go!"

00000000000000000000

Soon all the bucks in the Sandleford group (minus Holly and Buckthorn) were marching through the bathroom with towels around their waists. They walked through the shower room and turned through the doorway into the sauna room, and everyone's jaws dropped: inside the sauna, visible through the windows were Buckthorn and Violet, passionately making out and not quite concealed by their towels.

Bigwig automatically shielded Pipkin's eyes, and Bluebell inched forward and gave a polite little tap on the door.

"Ahem," He muttered. Buckthorn and Violet jumped up, spotted the cadre of rabbits watching them and quickly covered themselves up.

"Hee hee, sorry..." Violet mumbled awkwardly.

"We gave you a room with a double bed for a reason," grumbled Bigwig.

"True But this sauna seemed so romantic," Buckthorn sighed happily. He and Violet readjusted their towels around themselves better and were now as decent as the rest of them.

"Can I give you some advice?" Bigwig said as he covered Pipkin's ears instead of eyes now. "Next time warn us if you want to play tonsil hockey with each other in the nude. If you need a sign I'll give you one of Holly's old neckties to hang on the door." The other bucks snickered a bit at that.

"Duly noted," replied Violet. "I've got over a hundred siblings, I'm used to this sort of thing." Despite being the only doe in the room and only wearing a towel, she didn't seem all that embarrassed. Buckthorn on the other hand looked rather awkward as he crossed his legs under the towel.

"Alright," Bigwig said. He uncovered Pipkins ears now. "Now I believe we can all enjoy the sauna now."

"You know I could still hear that, right?" Pipkin asked as all the rabbits except Hazel entered the warmth of the infrared sauna.

00000000000000000000

Having already done his warming-up Hazel limped over to one of the shower stalls, closed the curtain, and hung his towel over the rod as he turned on the water. Having not had a proper cleaning since their stay at a motel the day before, the warm water gushing through his orange fur felt like heaven.

He couldn't believe that less than 24 hours before they had still been on the road, their resources low and their future uncertain, and now here they were, working and living on a farm that felt like paradise compared to Cowslip's. The fact that he gotten shot almost felt like a fair price to pay, even though the throbbing on the back of his thigh told him otherwise. Slowly he reached down to the gauze bandage around his leg and started to unstick it; it was dirty and worn and needed to be changed. He removed the bandage and with some difficulty checked his wound: the sight of the slightly bloody gash among the shaved skin almost made him want to be sick, but the stitches thankfully seemed to be holding. He washed the rest of his fur and stayed under the water for a few more minutes before finally shutting the shower off. He grabbed his towel and dried off behind the curtain, consciously aware of there being a doe in the next room, and then wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped over the fur dryer to finish drying off before sitting at the wooden bench and picking up his toiletries kit. He pulled out a prescribed bottle of disinfectant, a gauze pad and a roll of bandages, and dabbed the stinging disinfectant over his leg before wrapping up the pad over it.

Sighing in relief as the sting wore off Hazel then picked his underwear from his pile of clean clothes before he frowned, remembering how he had been unable to dress himself that morning.

"Want some help?" a voice suddenly whispered from nearby, making Hazel jump.

"Fiver, when did you get here?" he asked, spotting his brother standing a few feet away.

"I got out when you had the fur dryer going; when you left the shower I remembered you need help getting dressed," Fiver answered kindly.

"Oh yes, thanks for remembering that," Hazel chuckled lightly. He positioned himself on the wooden bench with his legs close together so that Fiver could loop the underwear around his ankles and pull them partway up, Hazel pulling the rest of the way. Then Fiver picked up Hazel's pants and did the same to them, and soon Hazel was half-dressed.

"Thanks little brother, hopefully I'll be able to do this by myself tomorrow," Hazel smiled in gratitude. He then gave Fiver a little kiss on the head and sent him back to the sauna before putting on his shirt and pulling himself up off the bench. And with that, he left the bathroom and started limping for the stairs, smelling the distinct aroma of baked beans from the kitchen.

As he started to hobble down he thought he heard Holly and Blackberry's voices from the kitchen, and his ears perked up:

"You know these are good friends of yours Holly," Blackberry said, "They'd understand."

"I just don't know how to tell them," Holly answered, sounding frustrated. "You and Bigwig are the only ones I've told it to in years. I know the Shawnson brothers quite well and of course Hawkbit, Dandelion and Pipkin, but the rest… I just don't know them well enough." He then sipped on something, likely a glass of water.

Hazel was most curious about what Blackberry and Holly could be talking about but his conscience and respect for them got the better of him. But he also was hungry and wanted to go to the kitchen, so he had an idea on the spot: he started limping down the stairs much more loudly than before, hoping Holly and Blackberry would hear him and cease conversation.

It worked: by the time he got to the kitchen the two were sitting at a small table sipping cups of tea.

"Hello Hazel, how was the sauna? Is your leg any better?" Blackberry asked.

"Yes, feels much better, thank you," Hazel eyed a pot on the stove, "Are there any baked beans left?"

"Oh yes! Here, you sit down and I'll start reheating them for you," Holly ushered Hazel into his chair and then moved to the stove and turned it on. Hazel sat patiently in his chair and took his time to process their settling in at the Hopps residence by staring up at the ceiling. It felt almost as if they were blessed with so much good luck and the bad luck to get this far. He'd fend off another trio of rabbit thieves if it meant he'd keep his friends and brother safe again although if it were the case, he would do all he could to avoid the bullet wound.

"What a day, huh? You thinking about how crazy it is for us getting here?" Blackberry called out stopping his line of thoughts. She rummaged through a dish cabinet looking for a bowl for his beans.

"Um yes Blackberry," Hazel replied quickly nearly forgetting he'd been staring up for a while. Holly took the bowl from Blackberry and ladled some beans into it and passed it to Hazel with a spoon.

"Here you go, eat up," Holly said, "But don't eat too much, we've got dinner with the Hopps family in just a couple of hours." Hazel nodded and gratefully started to eat, silently pondering what Holly and Blackberry might have been talking about.

0000000000000

2 hours later, all 15 rabbits and Hana were all scrubbed fresh and dressed in the best clothes they had as they made their way down the passageway to the main house.

"Anybody remember where the dining hall is?" Speedwell asked. "Somewhere around room 300 I lost track of where it was."

"*Errgh*, me too, maybe we can ask somebody," Hazel groaned, partially leaning onto Bigwig for support.

"Maybe somebody can give us directions?" Pipkin thought out loud.

"Good call Lad, but who? Everybody's at dinner," grumbled Bigwig.

Suddenly the group heard rumbling that sounded a rabbit running down the hall. They watched the end of the corridor and saw a yellow rabbit kit burst out of the side corridor, hit the wall, and then turn and pelt towards them. He was dressed in a white long-sleeve shirt and jeans and carrying a grey recording device: it was Kevin, the same kit who had greeted them at the door when they arrived.

"Isn't that the, um, Kevin kit from earlier?" Pimpernel pointed out.

"I believe so although hopefully he'll be able to direct us without just talking into whatever he's holding there," added Bluebell.

Kevin ran up to them, held up his Yap Boy and spoke into it:

"Grandma and Gramps said you might need help finding the dining hall." Then he pressed a button on the device and the message was repeated.

Bigwig stifled an eye roll, "Yes, we're a little lost. Can you help us?"

Kevin spoke into the Yap Boy again: "What's the magic word?"

This time Bigwig really did roll his eyes while a couple of other rabbits giggled.

"Please?" Bigwig reluctantly added.

"Follow me!" said the Yap Boy, and Kevin led them back down the hall where he had come from. He took 2 lefts and then a right, and soon the group could hear the sounds of rabbits chattering and cutlery hitting plates. Kevin led them to a large double door, opened it, and the group entered the hall. All the Sandleford group gasped in shock.

00000000000000000000

The dining hall was like they remembered from the tour, a cavernous room filled with several long tables and a huge buffet station, but now there were crowds of rabbits rushing to and fro with plates of food and drink, either chattering to each other at their seats or just settling in. The entire group could make out Stu and Bonnie at a table with several older elder bucks and made their way over.

As they did they could feel several eyes watching them in excitement and confusion as they were the new guests there, but they paid little attention for they could spot the food selections in the buffet on their way over: a huge tureen of vegetable satay stew, baskets of bread rolls next to a thick slab of rectangular butter on a shiny oval silver platter, bowls of salad with red metal tongs and pitchers of various dressings, and on a long table next to it were cardboard boxes of what some members of the group recognized as pizza.

"Hi there you guys!" Bonnie yelled as she spotted them. "Glad you could make your way here!"

"It isn't easy in this maze of a house!" Grumbled Hawkbit.

"Hey, lots of our family still get lost sometimes, don't worry about it!" Laughed Stu.

"Aww, we weren't lost!" Bigwig denied.

"Yes they were," said Kevin and his Yap Boy.

"Does he always talk with that thing?" Dandelion Asked.

"I apologize, he's been driving us up the wall with that thing ever since he found it in the basement. Kevin…" Bonnie knelt down and whispered something in Kevin's ear, and suddenly the inside of the kit's ears went pale, and he immediately ran over to his table where he set the Yap Boy down and started eating a plate of cheese pizza without another word.

"What did you say to him?" Bigwig asked loudly over the din of the room.

"Oh, I just happened to mention I knew who got into his brother Buzz's stash of firecrackers," Bonnie grinned. "Come on over, I'll introduce you to some of the elders of our family-"

"And just who are these handsome bucks?" a white buck in a flannel shirt suddenly popped up, eyeing the group curiously.

"Or maybe I'll introduce you to my gay son first," said Bonnie flatly. "Everyone, this is Connor. Connor, these are new recruits we hired to help in the fields."

"Oh good, that means I'll get to work with all of you!" said the buck named Connor cheerily.

"Many of us are quite skilled in the line of farmwork," Strawberry replied. "You'll get along with us fine."

"I'm sure we'll be a great working unit," Connor said hugging Strawberry tightly before letting go to scan the group again taking in the sight of the bucks. "So many of you!"

"You're looking at all of us sir," Dandelion answered.

"Please be aware of personal space mate," Bigwig added. "Nothing against you being gay but you aren't going to try to flirt with any of us older bucks are you?"

"I like older bucks but no, I'm happily taken," Connor answered. "Gotta say, I like you, you look like my husband. And speaking of which, hey there Marcus!"

A large buck joined Connor and clasped his paw around his shoulder. All the Sandleford rabbits noticed not only was this buck a light wood brown but had visible muscles through his plain white buttoned up shirt. He greeted Connor with a kiss on the cheek and waved to the group:

"Hey everyone, nice to meet you. Connor, your pizza's getting cold."

"Like you care, you never eat the stuff!" Marcus teased. He pointed with his thumb, "Mister gym teacher thinks he's too good for pizza."

"I do not, I'm just careful about what I put in my body!" Marcus protested. "Relax, I'm kidding. Gotta go, hope to learn all your names soon!" And Marcus and Connor went back to their table.

"Marcus may seem a bit stern but he's a bit more open once he gets to know others." Stu explained. "He's a people's mammal but you won't have to worry about him being as flirty as Connor."

"Hopefully he'll remember our names with all these other rabbits about," Acorn commented. "15 of us rabbits and 1 mouse in Hana among your big family isn't too hard for him?"

"Honestly, those lovebirds probably would have an easier time remembering you 16 compared to the dozens of others in this house," Bonnie chuckled. "We'll let you two fill up your plates and come over close to us when you're finished."

"I sense we're going to run into a lot of colorful characters working on this farm," Bluebell commented as the group went up to the buffet and collected trays.

"It's better than the shady characters back on Cowslip's farm, that's for sure," Bigwig replied as he started ladling himself some stew. Then he noticed the orange buck near him, "Err, no offence Strawberry."

"None taken," Strawberry answered as he served himself some salad.

"Do you know what you want Pipkin dear?" Blackberry Asked as she fetched him a plate.

"Blackberry, what's this? It smells so good!" Pipkin pointed at the boxes of pizza on the table before him.

"It's pizza, Pipkin. I guess you've never had it before, would you like to try it?" Blackberry asked.

"Yes please!" Pipkin held out his plate eagerly. Blackberry scooped him a slice of veggie pepperoni and another with peppers and mushrooms, and scooped a couple slices for herself and led him away.

"Now how do any of us find Stu and Bonnie?" Violet asked scanning through the crowds of bunnies still moving with their plates of food and rushing to find seats. Hazel then spotted Stu standing up and waving at them and ushered the group over. To their surprise they found a nearly empty table, with just Stu, Bonnie and an elderly buck there, along with enough seats for the whole group.

"Sorry, we didn't want to separate you all, so some of the elders are elsewhere," Bonnie explained. "Everyone, this is my father, Otto!"

The entire Sandleford group looked to her right and saw an elderly grey buck wearing bifocals, a yellow shirt, a brown coat and pants waving to them as he set down his cane.

"Ehhh Bonnie, who are these newcomers?" babbled Otto.

"Some new rabbits we hired to work on the farm," stated Bonnie, "Dad, this is Hazel, and Fiver, and Bluebell…" Each of the rabbits shook Otto's paw as they were introduced, and then sat down to their meals.

"Real good food you have here," Bigwig mumbled through a mouthful of salad.

"Thanks," Bonnie smiled. 'Cooking in a house full of this many mammals is a difficult task but we've managed to make it work for many years!"

"I LOVE this pizza!" Cheered Pipkin as he swallowed his first mouthful of pepper and mushroom pizza. "Does it always come in those big boxes?"

"Oh yes, we order it in as a special treat once a month," Bonnie said. Upon watching Pipkin wolf down the rest of the slice in 2 bites she added, "I'll give you a flyer so you can order your own."

"So tell me, how do you like the guest house?" Stu asked.

"Oh, it's great," answered Bigwig, "We must have spent half the afternoon in that sauna…" Violet and Buckthorn gave a little giggle at that.

00000000000000

The next hour passed by in a blur for the Sandleford group as they regaled Bonnie, Stu and other Hopps rabbits including Marcus and Connor with tales of themselves and their adventures. Kevin himself had laid his Yap Boy on a flat side and put a napkin on it so Hana could eat her food on it and everyone could see her.

"As you can see, all of us have been through a lot in such a short amount of time," Hazel finished.

"You lot certainly have fought hard to get here," Connor answered. "We're quite proud of your success in reaching our hometown!"

"It certainly beats living in fear of being...*cough* attacked by drug users," Bigwig coughed. "Frith, I sure wish I could eat faster as this food is really good!"

"Why thank you Bigwig, did your doctor say how long before your throat will be better?" Bonnie Asked.

"Just a couple more days," Bigwig sighed slowly picking up some more garden salad dressed in Italian dressing. "And when that happens, that hospital that treated me and didn't tell me about victim compensation is going to cower in fear of the Black Rabbit of Inle when I'm through with them!"

"And you should see him when he's angry, Mrs. Bonnie," Hawkbit chuckled.

"So… you know that old legend about the Black Rabbit, huh?" Pop-Pop spoke up.

"Oh yes, we all do, everyone knew the tales of El-ahrairah in our town," Holly answered.

"Glory be… I thought rabbits had all forgotten about that by now," said Otto, "That's the first time I've heard that name in… oh so many years."

"Who was El-ahrairah, Pops?" Connor asked curiously.

"The prince with a thousand enemies… allegedly one of the first rabbits who ever existed, and by far the most cunning, constantly thinking of ways to outsmart predators and ensure the thriving of our species!" declared Otto. "Err, long before predator and prey found harmony, of course."

"Looks like we're not alone in knowing of certain old legends in rabbit history and will fit in," Blackberry commented.

"You're lucky you lot know about that great figure, a lot of rabbits new and old tend to forget about his greatness," Otto sighed sadly before turning to Holly with a smile. "However, with your knowledge there is hope I can see more rabbits know of El-ahrairah before my time comes to join the great sky Warren. Especially you Holly."

"Why me?" Holly asked in surprise.

"I'm 85 years old, everyone I grew up reading those stories with is either dead or senile by now," Otto answered grimly. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to about them again… especially a fellow veteran," He tapped his cane for emphasis, "Vietnam, 1974."

To the group's surprise Holly then raised his right leg and lifted up the pant leg up of his trousers, revealing a deep, white scar across the side of his calf: "Afghanistan, 2002."

Most of the Sandleford group gasped at the battle scar on Holly's right leg. They noticed his face frown when he looked down at it but then he smiled up at Otto as he said "It might be nice to have some company discussing the war terrors and getting that out of my system. I've seen plenty of hraka in my life on the battlefield out there."

"I've got all the time in the world but let's wait another time before we start sharing stories," Otto replied warmly going back to his satay stew.

Meanwhile, near the end of the table, Fiver was starting to feel overwhelmed. The Hopps were very nice people, but there were so many rabbits moving and jabbering in the room around him that the noise and confusion was starting to get to him. He hoped to go back to the guest house soon, he needed some alone time, especially after the day, no, the week he had had. The week… Something stirred in Fiver's mind, something he had almost forgotten, or unconsciously tried to forget, since the knowledge was so catastrophic. Then he looked down at his glass of water, and suddenly an image flashed through his mind like lightning. Water, water everywhere, a tidal wave destroying everything in its path… Then the vision ended quickly as it had started, but Fiver knew. The orange rabbit panted with horror as realization sunk in. His visions never extended beyond a week, and now it had now been a week since he had had that vision: a tsunami was about to hit Zootopia, where Bonnie and Stu's daughter was.

Fiver stood up, "Mrs. Bonnie? Mr. Stu?" he called to the rabbits who had hired him.

"Fiver, what is it?" Bonnie asked, standing up along with Stu and noting the frightened look on Fiver's face. This did not go unnoticed by some of the other rabbits at the table.

"I – I have to tell you something!" Fiver stammered. "Can we go out in the hall? Please?"

"Fiver, what's going on?" Stu asked as Fiver led them out of the hall, and behind them Hazel followed and Holly brought up the rear.

Just as they burst through the double doors another vision flashed through Fiver's mind: ground quaking, buildings shaking…

"GAAH!" Fiver clutched his head, trying to shake the image out, but the ominous feeling was getting stronger, stronger than he had ever felt it in his life. It was like a storm was erupting inside his mind.

"Fiver, are you having a seizure!?" Bonnie cried, staring into his face and trying to hold him upright.

"No, I think he's having a vision!" Hazel declared as Holly grabbed a nearby chair and carried it over and helped Fiver sit down. "I'll explain later, Fiver?" Hazel knelt in front of his groaning brother, "Can – can you hear me? Focus on my voice…" "YAAAHH!" And suddenly Fiver's head burst open and he was gone.

00000000000000000000

Then he opened his eyes and saw: he was no longer in the Hopps house, he was in a city. Time seemed to have come to a halt where he stood. Fiver could move like normal, but everyone and everything else around him was frozen in place. Mammals of all species were posed around like statues, all running and crying was chaos all around, even a few in mid-air with both their feet off the ground. Rubble and debris were suspended in mid-air; around Fiver buildings were destroyed, deep cracks were formed in the road, and a few still fires were even formed. It was a horrible tableau as Fiver slipped through the frozen crowd, somehow touching nobody, as he stared in shock at the carnage around him in the darkened city.

"ROBYN!" a female voice suddenly screamed. And then suddenly the scene unfroze and all the mammals around sprang to life and noise and screams and sirens filled the air, nearly overwhelming Fiver's senses. Fiver whipped around and gasped: kneeling on the ground next to a burning food cart was what looked like a white arctic vixen with black stripes in her fur, covered in soot with her paws clutching her eyes, which seemed to be bleeding.

"HANNAH!" Fiver then looked sideways and saw what looked like an orange hare with sharp teeth pull herself off the ground, blood on the stomach of her dress and her head. Fiver didn't know why he was drawn to this particular couple when there were so many others like them in the street, but he couldn't take his eyes off them. They were special somehow, and he had the strangest feeling that he had seen the orange hare before.

"H-Hannah are you okay!?" the hare asked desperately.

"I CAN'T SEE!" the vixen named Hannah wailed. The hare named Robyn crawled over and Hannah reached out to her and the two embraced.

"Hey, hey, it's okay…" Robyn soothed, trying to comfort the trembling Hannah. Then there was a rumbling behind them, and Robyn, Fiver, and instinctively Hannah all turned to look: a huge wall of water was crashing through the city, pummeling in their direction. Mammals everywhere were screaming and running from the wave.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" a terrified Hannah yelled.

"Ok Hannah, we have to go NOW!" Robyn yelled, scooping the vixen up bridal-style and racing with the rest away from the wave. Fiver followed as best he could; Robyn was remarkably fast despite carrying another mammal in her arms.

"Why are we running!?" Hannah cried.

"It's a tidal wave! The earthquake must've caused it! We need to get to high ground!" Robyn yelled back.

"A tsunami? Aw hell…" trembled the vixen.

Fiver continued to follow them without their knowing, hearing the two talking to each other in panicked voices but was unable to make most of it out amidst the chaos. He followed them into what looked like a new building and then through a convenience store, through a door, down a corridor and up a steel staircase. At the top Robyn tried the door only to discover it was locked.

"Are you kidding me?!" she screamed in frustration.

"W-What's wrong?" stammered Hannah.

"The roof door is locked!" Exclaimed the orange doe. Fiver's blood ran cold. He ran over to the door and tried to open the door himself, but it wouldn't budge, he couldn't even make the door rattle.

Then came a sound of rushing water behind them, and the next thing Fiver knew he was getting swept away under the cold liquid from the two females. He kicked and thrashed about but the current was too strong. He felt exhaustion quickly kick in, he had never been much of a swimmer anyway… Then as his last bit of energy drained out the cold and wet suddenly faded, and Fiver thought he heard his brother's voice, somewhere in the distance…

00000000000000000000

"…Fiver?"

Fiver had the strangest feeling that he was rising out dark water.

"…Fiver? Can you hear me?"

With all his will Fiver awoke, and opened his eyes. He was lying on his back on something soft, and in front of him was Hazel, his brother's face looking more worried than Fiver had seen it in a long time. Around in the background Fiver could vaguely recognize other rabbits from their group, most prominently Holly, whose expression matched Hazel's perfectly, and Bonnie and Stu were there as well.

"Ugghh…" Fiver groaned, and lifted himself up off the couch he was lying on. "Wha'… happened?"

Hazel's response was to embrace his brother in a tight hug. "Oh, Fiver!" he croaked, "You fell, you were just unconscious for an hour, we couldn't wake you!"

"An hour…?" Grim realization sank in as Fiver remembered what he had just seen. "Hazel… it's happened! I saw it happen!" Fiver cried.

"What happened?" Holly asked, realization suddenly spreading across his own face.

"…A tsunami has struck Zootopia."

 **Oh dear, this cant be good! A tsunami has struck Zootopia meaning Fiver's vision has come true and just as the Sandleford rabbits just sat down for their first dinner with the Hopps thinking tthey had a break from chaos!**

 **Next time, news of the Tsunami on TV is worrying all the house inhabitants, some of the Sandleford group wonder what to do next and Fiver is overcome by another vision of a big event that will be lifechsnging for Judy's family.**


	11. Calm After The Storm

**Greetings everyone, do you want to know more of where that vision of the city's disaster? Well wonder no more as its time for:**

 **FTF Chapter 11: Calm after the Storm**

"Oh my god…" Bonnie whispered, her eyes wide with horror at the ZNN news report playing on the television. It was chaos everywhere throughout the streets of Zootopia: streets flooded, buildings destroyed, fires burning, mammals running screaming and the mayor reported dead, along with hundreds of others. Beside her Stu was weeping, his face in his paws, and several of his relatives were doing the same as they watched the disaster. Otto sat nearby not crying, but looking on grimly with his cane tightly clutched in his paws.

The Sandleford rabbits, save for Pimpernel and Pipkin who was being comforted by Blackberry in another room, also looked on with horror at the news, witnessing their second natural disaster within the space of a week, and only lingering numbness from all the other terrors they had endured in that week prevented them from breaking down as well. Hazel clutched his brother tightly who kept sobbing and mumbling.

"The blood, the blood Hazel!" Fiver sobbed.

"Omygawd," Bonnie repeated, her paws clapped over her mouth. "Omygawd – JUDY!" She grabbed her phone from her pocket and immediately started dialing. She put the phone to her ear, trembling.

"Hi you're speaking to Judy Wilde. Sorry I'm not able to reach you but leave a message and I can get back to you as soon as I'm finished my daily duty of making the world a better place!"

"Damn!" Bonnie hung up, and immediately redialled. She called back 3 more times without any success.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" asked Stu.

"Stu, Judy isn't answering her phone!" screamed Bonnie.

"Calm down dear!" Stu exclaimed. "She- she's gotta be busy! You know our Jude – al-always has to help!" He could barely keep himself from breaking down further. Nearby, other Hopps rabbits were getting out their phones, likely attempting to contact Judy as well.

"I'm trying Nick!" Bonnie redialled her phone, but she hung up with a frustrated snarl when all she got was his voicemail. Then desperately she tried a third number, and really did cry when this one didn't work. "I – I can't even get Robyn's voicemail!" Bonnie wailed and sobbed into Stu's shirt.

Robyn… Fiver remembered that name, and his eyes widened with epiphany. And worry.

"Great Frith, that disaster is horrific!" Holly yelled shaking. The footage was giving him flashes of the war. "Oh no, no no!" He nearly collapsed until Bigwig caught him.

"Holly calm down, you're fine!" shouted Bigwig. "This is not the battlefield!" He steered Holly over to the nearest available chair and had him sit down. Holly put his head between his knees, breathing hard trying to calm himself down. Otto patted him on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Mrs. Bonnie…" Fiver suddenly spoke up quietly, "Is Robyn your granddaughter?"

Bonnie's ears shot up, and she turned to Fiver, her eyes wide with worry. "…Yes."

"Does she… does she look like an orange hare? With fangs?"

Bonnie's gasped, "YES!" And suddenly she ran over and grabbed Fiver by the arms, desperately staring into his eyes, "What do you know? TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

Fiver was startled, but he knew Bonnie wasn't trying to harm him, she just needed answers. "I – I get these visions sometimes…" he started.

"Yes, I know! Your brother told me about it while you were out! I didn't know if I believed it, but if you know something about Robyn or Judy or anybody please tell me!" Bonnie was almost hysterical now, and nearly every rabbit in the room was now watching her accosting Fiver.

"Mrs. Bonnie, please calm down!" Hazel jumped in. "Sit down, please, and Fiver can explain!"

Forcing herself to take deep breaths, Bonnie managed to let go of Fiver and slowly moved over to the couch, where a rabbit moved out of the way so she could sit next to Stu. Fiver gulped as he stood before them; he didn't know what to say, especially since his vision had ended before he could see Robyn's fate:

"I… I had this vision that I was in Zootopia, just before the flood hit. I was in a street, and it was like everything was frozen, I was the only one who could move. Then suddenly someone yelled, "Robyn!" and everything was back to normal, and I saw this girl… she looked like a black and white vixen with stripes and big ears, she called the name Robyn. Her eyes were bleeding…" Fiver choked a little as he remembered the blood, and Bonnie gasped.

"Hannah…" she whispered.

"Yes, that was her name!" Fiver answered. "Then Robyn – if that was your Robyn – she went to Hannah's aid, and then this wave started coming down the street towards them and they ran! They couldn't hear me or anything, but I followed. They ran into this convenience store or something, and ran up a bunch of stairs. But the door to the roof was locked, and water was rising, and then…" Fiver stuttered, "And – and then I woke up! I didn't see what happened to them – they were hurt, but alive! I don't know…" Fiver then broke down, sobbing as he realized that the girls he saw might be dead. Hazel hugged Fiver in comfort, and Silver joined in as well.

"Fiver…" said Bonnie. Fiver looked at her, "Y-yes?" Bonnie showed him a picture on her phone: "Was this them?"

Fiver gasped. It was a picture of Robyn and Hannah no more than a year before, standing arm in arm somewhere on the Hopps compound wearing Christmas sweaters.

"Yes – yes that's them," Fiver managed.

Bonnie's jaw trembled, her paw shook and she dropped her phone, and she burst into tears. She buried her face in her paws, sobbing at the possible fate of her granddaughter, Robyn the survivor. Stu held her but couldn't hold himself back any longer, and several of their relatives in the room moved in to hold them and cry with them. The Sandleford group, realizing that this was not their place, quietly moved out of the room and started for the passageway back to the guesthouse.

000000000000000000000

"Oh Frith, did my visions upset them too much?" Fiver sighed sadly as they moved through the tunnel.

"I'm afraid so, Fiver, but this isn't your fault," Hazel said sadly. "You can't control these visions of yours, you owed it to them to tell them what you saw."

"That - that wasn't like any vision I ever had before," Fiver said quietly. "You know I've never gone unconscious like that - I wonder what was so special about those girls."

"Bonnie's granddaughter, it can't be just a coincidence," said Blackberry. "If I may, I'd like to examine you a little when we get back to the house - you may be in delayed shock."

"Okay Blackberry but this is so scary," Fiver shivered at the thought of the two helpless girls running for their lives in his vision. "How could such a dark fate cause so much suffering and torment me to the point of fainting?"

"None of us can ever know what the world decides to inflict upon us Lad," Bigwig commented. "Let's just pray to Frith they survive."

They climbed the stairs to the guest house and entered their new home. Everybody sauntered into the living room and just sat down, not sure what to do.

"Bigwig, can you please put Pipkin to bed?" Blackberry requested, "I need to have a look at Fiver."

"Sure thing, Blackberry," Bigwig agreed. He held Pipkin's little paw, "Come on Lad, bedtime."

"Don' wanna go to bed…" Pipkin cried, still in shock over the events of the evening.

Blackberry went up to him and knelt down to hold his cheeks in her paws, looking into his face: "Pipkin, Sweetie, I know it's bad, but you're safe. We're all safe here, you mustn't forget that," she assured him. "We couldn't stop that wave from happening any more than we could stop the swirling wind, but those who can help the survivors are helping now as we speak."

"*Sniff*, can we do anything to help…?" Pipkin asked softly.

Blackberry was deeply touched by Pipkin's compassion, but she sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know," she answered honestly. "But I know we can't help when we're all tired like this. For now, you should go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning, I promise." Then she kissed Pipkin on the head, and Bigwig picked him up to carry him upstairs to bed.

"Come on Fiver, let's have a look at you…" Blackberry sat Fiver on the couch for a few minutes, checking his vitals and asking him some questions.

"Is he alright?" Hazel asked anxiously.

"He doesn't seem to have any erratic heartbeats or twitches," Blackberry answered. "He seems to be fine, just overtired now."

"Oh, thank Frith," Hazel smiled and he took him into his arms tightly. "I think Blackberry's right, Fiver, you should go to bed. You've had a very long day."

"Don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep, with that vision still in my head," Fiver moaned.

"You won't know until you try, but if you really can't sleep then come wake me, I'll keep you company," Hazel promised.

Somewhat reluctantly Fiver stood up and gave his brother a kiss on the head, "Thanks. Goodnight Hazel."

"Goodnight Fiver," said Blackberry, standing up to give him a kiss of her own. Fiver blushed, whispered a quiet goodnight to her and then made his way over to the stairs.

0000000000000000000

Around the rest of the lower floor a strong quiet then seemed to settle in, with the doom and gloom that they had seen on the news still fresh on everybody's minds. Everyone was tense, and nobody else felt like going to bed.

"So what do we do now, Hazel?" Hana asked. "Do we go to bed, or do we wait up for news from Bonnie and Stu?"

Hazel sighed. "...I don't know. We're not family, so we're the last people here that they'll tell. I suppose we should just go to bed."

"Suit yourself, I won't sleep a wink until I know what's happened to their relatives in Zootopia," said Bluebell.

"And me," said Violet.

"And me," said Buckthorn.

Hazel had to admit, he felt the same way. "…Fine," He muttered. "We'll wait a while. Does anyone know if there are any games around here?"

"Yeah, I found some in that old sideboard earlier," said Acorn, pointing at a nearby cabinet. He went over to it and pulled out a few old board games and decks of cards.

00000000000

Up in his room, it took Fiver over an hour to get to sleep. He tossed and turned for a long time before slipping into an uneasy dream where there was more flooding, more fires and more screaming, making Fiver whimper in his sleep, before the dream suddenly stopped and his mind was taken over by something else:

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

A sudden alarm went off, and with a jolt Fiver found himself in some sort of hospital room, like the one Hazel had been in. Everything was frozen again, allowing him view of his surroundings. There were lots of foxes and a few rabbits in this room: two red foxes in their sixties were standing off to the side, their faces filled with concern. An arctic vixen was holding onto to a grey rabbit with black stripes, overlooking another vixen in a hospital bed, whom with a jolt Fiver recognized as Hannah.

Then with a bigger jolt he saw, and recognized, Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, their faces fraught with worry. And then there were two more foxes: a bespectacled one in nurse scrubs, and a young vixen in a doctor's coat standing over another bed. Fiver moved just a little to look, and gasped in shock: it was Robyn on the bed.

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

The alarm went off again, and suddenly everything was chaos as everyone started moving again.

"SHIT!" swore the vixen in the doctor's coat, "Daz, defibrillator, now!" she yelled at the fox in nurse scrubs, who wheeled a strange-looking machine over.

"What's going on!?" Hannah wailed. "Come on Robbie, don't do this," the vixen begged as she started giving Robyn chest compressions while Daz applied sticky pads that attached from Robyn to the machine he had brought over.

"NO ROBYN!" Judy wailed as Nick held her back.

"What's happened to Robyn?" Fiver screamed but no one could hear him as if he were invisible. It felt as if he were in a state of torture where he wanted to help out yet he was a ghost.

"Stand clear of the patient." a robotic voice suddenly spoke from the machine, and Fiver watched in horror as a BUZZ was heard and the machine did something and suddenly Robyn's body gave a start and twitched, but she didn't wake up. Daz then started applying more chest compressions while the vixen grabbed a syringe filled with milky white stuff and stuck it into a tube in Robyn's arm.

"Don't you die on me Robbie!" the vixen screamed as she pressed down on the plunger.

"Stand clear of the patient." Fiver instinctively stood back, there was another BUZZ, Robyn's body suddenly bolted up and swung a fist- And then Fiver awoke with a start.

00000000000000000000

"What in Frith's name was that?" Fiver gasped. He was back in his room at the Hopps family home guesthouse, covered with sweat and panting. It had felt like another vision – had Robyn survived then? Who were those elder foxes in their sixties, and the arctic vixen and that gray bunny with black stripes? His tired mind swam with new questions.

Suddenly Fiver realized he could hear voices downstairs, and then footsteps in the hall. The knob in Fiver's door slowly turned, and somebody opened it a crack. An orange and brown head poked in – it was Hazel.

"Fiver?" Hazel looked surprised at seeing his brother awake, "Fiver, I was just going to wake you. Bonnie's here – she has good news!"

Fiver's heart leapt as he jumped out of bed and followed Hazel into the hallway. Several other rabbits dressed in their pajamas were also coming out of their rooms, beckoned by Bigwig and Holly who were dressed in their day clothes. Fiver and the others went downstairs, where they saw Acorn and Speedwell talking to Bonnie and Stu. There was a monopoly board and a scattered bunch of cards on the nearby dining table.

"Hey, it's Fiver and Hazel!" Stu smiled. "Bonnie has got good news for you!"

"Hope it's good – we were up half the night worrying!" yawned Bluebell.

Fiver felt a bit nervous as he got close to Bonnie feeling a bit scared from her grabbing him yesterday but once he got near her, she smiled warmly now.

"Fiver, I do want to apologize yesterday from startling you," Bonnie began. "I was so scared for my family in the city that I was desperate for any news, even from a psychic vision."

"I can understand Bonnie," Fiver replied. "My brother and I know about loss, and the struggles of family members in trouble. But you have good news to tell us?"

"Yes – everyone!" Bonnie called out, and the Sandleford group went quiet. "Judy called me around midnight last night – she and her husband are both okay. My granddaughter Robyn and her friend Hannah were hurt, but they gave them some sort of experimental treatment that saved their lives, and they're both going to be okay!"

Everybody cheered, especially Fiver, who was so relieved to hear the outcome of the vision he had had in his sleep. That must have been what he had seen the vixen do with the syringe – give Robyn the experimental treatment.

"Bonnie - is Robyn special to your family in a certain way?" Hazel inquired. "Many of us know how worrisome it can be to possibly lose a loved one but yesterday, you seemed especially worried for Robyn. Is there a particular reason for it?"

Bonnie sighed sadly. "…All my family is important to me. My children, my grandchildren, my brothers and sisters and husband. But Robyn is… special." She then held up a framed picture that the other group hadn't noticed before, and gave it to Hazel to pass around. Fiver gasped a little as he saw it: it was a picture of Nick and Judy, and Robyn who looked a few years younger, and next to them was the vixen doctor he recognized from his last vision.

"That is Nick, Judy, Robyn and her sister Luna," Bonnie explained. "Nick had Luna from a previous relationship and after her mother died Judy and Nick took her in. Robyn… is their biological daughter. Together."

There was gasps and murmuring from several members of the group.

"A fox and a bunny, having a kit together? Impossible!" stated Bigwig.

"No, just very, very improbable," Bonnie replied. "A year after they got together Judy became pregnant with Robyn, and 3 other sons," her voice trembled a little, "The boys died at birth, Robyn was the only survivor."

There was another sharp intake of breath from the group, and Fiver felt himself especially begin to well up. The only survivor of a litter… that struck a nerve with him.

"Mrs. Bonnie?" he asked, was-" He wasn't quite sure what to ask, "Is Hannah a rabbit-fox hybrid as well?"

This time Bonnie and Stu were the ones to be startled.

"Why – yes. Her parents are a rabbit and vixen; their names are Jack and Skye and they're Nick and Judy's best friends. How did you know that?" Stu asked.

"I – I had another vision while I was asleep, just before we came downstairs," Fiver answered. "I, um, saw Robyn and Hannah in a hospital room. Nick and Judy were there, and another rabbit-fox couple that looked like Hannah."

Gasps came from all around.

"A hospital?" Bonnie cried. "Robyn and Hannah were in there! You saw Hannah and my granddaughter in the hospital in a vision?"

"Y-Yes, Hannah looked okay but Robyn… she nearly died," Fiver answered, "Her machine beeped, and they used this other machine to try to resuscitate her, a de… frilibator? I'm sorry, I don't know what it's called."

"A defibrillator," Holly answered.

"Yes that's what… Luna called it," Fiver continued, remembering the name of the vixen that Bonnie had mentioned, "The machine wasn't working, so Miss Luna injected Robyn with something and then they tried the defibrillator again, and I woke up."

Bonnie and Stu's mouths both hung open in shock, very similar to how they had looked when Fiver had told them about his vision of the wave.

"Yes… that's pretty much how Judy described it," Bonnie stated. "…These visions of yours are true."

An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment, neither party sure of what to make of Fiver's latest round of visions, before Hazel spoke up:

"So… what now?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Stu looked confused at the question, "What do you mean, what now?"

"I mean, are we still hired? Do you still need us?" Hazel asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course, why ever would we not now?" Stu asked.

"Well, with all that's all that's just happened I thought you might need a break or something, maybe go out to visit your daughter," Hazel reasoned.

"Oh, my boy," Stu put his paw on Hazel's shoulder, "What happened in Zootopia was horrible, no question, but our family there is safe and the farm work goes on. We all still need to eat, after all!" He patted Hazel's shoulder, "In fact, today I'm going to a town meeting with some other farmers about this – we may be able to help Zootopia recover."

"How..?" Hazel asked in a whisper, "If there's any way to help Zootopia, you can bet we're all in!"

"Fantastic!" said Stu. "Good, I'll let you know after I get home from the meeting, and I'll start you working tomorrow. Meanwhile, you all just get settled, you'll find breakfast ready in the dining hall!" He took his wife's paw, "Come on Bonnie, we've got so much to do!" and the couple went into the closet with the stairs and closed the door behind them.

"Alright!" Hazel clapped his paws and faced the group, "Everybody go get dressed, and let's go eat! I know I'm hungry!"

"You all heard 'im, on to the mess hall!" ordered Bigwig.

"Bigwig, your throat!" Blackberry chided him. "Holly, do you think the Hopps family can loan us a car? I want to see about going into town today, we need some of our own groceries…"

Fiver perked up at those words, for he had just been thinking about wanting to go into town himself. These latest visions of his… they still haunted him, but they were connected, and he knew they were important somehow. And if he was going to make any sense of them, he needed to keep a record.

He needed a journal.

 **Great Frith, Zootopia is in terrible shape from the tsunami and Fiver continues having more visions related to Bonnies family! How will this all play out?**

 **Next chapter, the Sandleford lot settle into day 1 of their farm work but a terrible accident occurs there! You'll have to wait to find out who it is!**


	12. First Day Of Farming

**Ah dear readers, you want to see our Sandleford rabbits at work? Time to pitch in on**

 **Chapter 12: First Day Of Farming**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Waking up Hazel turned over and shut off his alarm clock. Hearing other clocks going off in rooms nearby he laid in bed for a minute, letting the dream he'd been having clear out of his brain before he looked at the clock again: 5:02 AM, time to get up for his first day of work on the Hopps family farm.

With a groan he sat up and stretched, and then stood up and winced at the sudden throb in his injured leg. He sat back down, clutching his thigh. His wound always hurt most in the morning, and while it was slightly healed now he had a long way to go before he could walk without pain again. He badly wanted to either go back to sleep or warm up his muscles in the sauna, but this was his first day of work and making a good first impression was vital. Hazel grabbed his set of work clothes and toiletries kit and limped out of the room towards the bathroom. Along the way he stopped at Fiver's room next to his and slowly opened the door: "Fiver?" he whispered.

On the nearby bed he saw his brother curled up, still asleep. Nearby the alarm clock flashed 5:04, and Hazel distinctly remembered seeing Fiver turn on his alarm before so he guessed Fiver had hit the snooze button.

"Fiver? Come on little brother, wake up," Hazel gently shook Fiver's shoulder. "Mmm…" Fiver let out a low groan, opened his eyes a crack to look at Hazel, and then rolled over to face away from him.

"Come on Fiver, we've got to go to work!" Hazel spoke a little more loudly. Fiver's response was to grab his pillow and cover his head with it. Hazel inwardly smiled; his little brother was the most amiable and obedient mammal he knew, but he was still a teenager who loved to sleep when his dreams weren't troubled. Fortunately Hazel had been through this more than enough times to learn a few tricks: slowly he went to the end of the bed, reached under Fiver's sheets and started tickling his feet.

"HUH- WA-HAH!" Fiver yelped and jumped into the air trying to get away from the tickle monster.

"Morning, little brother," Hazel said pleasantly.

"Did you have to that…?" Fiver mumbled, his eyes and ears still drooping.

"I'm sorry, but we do have to go work," Hazel declared. He handed Fiver a stack of clothes from the nearby desk, "Come on, get dressed."

"Mmm…" Fiver grunted with a nod and started to take off his pajamas while Hazel left to check on the others. Most were out about in the hallway now, but a few doors were still closed.

Hazel was just about to knock on Bluebell's door when Bigwig suddenly jumped in and opened it: "OY! Get up, get up!" Bigwig yelled at Bluebell's prone form.

"Mmm, lemme me alone Grandma," Bluebell mumbled pulling the sheets over his face.

"Oh that's it!" Grunted Bigwig, and he yanked the sheets off the navy blue buck sending him spinning on his back. "You're a grown buck, I shouldn't have to be waking you! Now come on, up up!"

"Aye aye, sir," Bluebell grunted with a mock salute as he started to gather himself up.

Bigwig shook his head. "Next time, I'm bringing a bugle," the maned buck murmured as he left the room.

"Sleep well, Bluebell?" Hazel greeted the navy buck as he came out of his room.

"Yeah; would have slept even better in a double bed though," Bluebell muttered as he went down the hall.

"Now now, we agreed: we all want the other double bed so no one gets it, it's the only fair way," Blackberry reminded as she passed them.

"Hopefully something is done about it," grumbled Bluebell. "It is rather tempting to not just rush in and take it."

"Pretty sure none of us is up for another fight for it," Hazel laughed.

Down the hall, Bigwig knocked hard on the door for Violet and Buckthorn. "Oy, you two, please get your clothes on and hustle down for breakfast will you!"

"What's for breakfast anyway?" Speedwell asked as he and Acorn came out of the bathroom, already dressed and ready.

"Holly's making us porridge and toast downstairs," Bigwig answered, knocking again on Violet and Buckthorn's room and then striding over to Hawkbit's.

"What? We were in the bathroom half an hour, we never saw him," Acorn stated.

"Yeah, the captain's always been an early riser," Bigwig mumbled as he finished knocking on everyone's doors and went back to his room to get his toiletries.

"Must be the military experience," noted Bluebell. "Captain has years of military experience getting up early for training and it rubs off on his regular life." Yeah, that's it," Bigwig said as he marched into the bathroom. Hazel couldn't help but notice that Bigwig avoided their eyes as he said that.

0000000000

"Did Mr. Stu say anything yesterday? Can we start helping those poor mammals in Zootopia yet?" Pipkin asked Blackberry as she led him downstairs to breakfast.

"I'm sorry darling, but we never saw Mr. Stu yesterday, he's probably very busy now," Blackberry answered sadly. It had now been a day and a half since the tsunami in Zootopia, and the group had received no more news about their new employer's family in the city since the previous morning.

"So who's running the farm now? Who tells us what to do?" Pipkin asked intently as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That would be me!" called a chipper voice from the kitchen.

Blackberry and Pipkin rushed in to see Connor Hopps, the white buck they had met the other night, sitting at the table with Strawberry and Holly off to a side buttering stacks of toast for the group's breakfast.

"Connor?" asked Blackberry. "Dearie me, how fast did you get here?" "I live down the hall, it takes less than two minutes to get to the guest house," Connor pointed with his thumb at the tunnel door. Then he looked down at Pipkin, "To answer your question, there are several of us that run the farm with Pop, overseeing different things. Like Robbie deals with wholesalers, and Maggie's tending the stand. Me, I got the fun job: I'm helping you guys get oriented this week. And to make your first day on the job a special one…"

He heaved up a heavy bag from the floor and fished out jars to show them: "Hopps family farm jams and jellies. And because I love those English accents of yours so much, orange marmalade!"

"Ohhh, thank you!" Blackberry gratefully accepted one of the jars, "But what do you mean by accents?"

"What? Aren't you all from jolly ol' England? That's what we all thought," Connor asked with a play-accent.

"No – our hometown was in Kansas," Blackberry answered, "But it was originally an English colony, and relatively isolated so, I guess the accents just stuck around." She popped off the lid to sniff the marmalade.

"Huh, never expected that answer," Connor said out loud. "Always wanted to go to England myself; or anywhere – Marcus and I enter contests for it all the time. Anyway, I think Strawberry and I have the day all sorted. Mind if I join you for breakfast before work?"

"No, not at all!" Blackberry answered as she took a seat next to him and Pipkin sat down next to her.

Connor laid back comfortably in his chair: "Thanks – this'll make a nice change from the usual family breakfast – no fighting over food and a guy can get a word in edgewise."

"Will Marcus be joining us?" Holly asked as he retrieved a stack of bowls for porridge from the cupboard.

"Nah – I'll let him sleep in," Connor answered as footsteps suddenly sounded from the stairwell, and then the whole Sandleford group entered the kitchen area at once and started grabbing bowls and lining up for Holly to ladle them porridge.

"Morning, uhh… who are you again?" Hawkbit asked once he saw Connor.

"Connor Hopps, we met the other night,"Connor answered tipping a white baseball cap on his head.

"Sorry, I'd forgotten too, there are so many new faces here," Dandelion jumped in, "Morning Connor, are you here to give us our jobs for the day?"

"Yes, I was just going over that with Strawberry," said Connor, "You, Violet, Buckthorn and Hawkbit will be picking corn…"

000000000

"…And you'll be working with Pimpernel, Pipkin and your brother in the berry patches," Strawberry said to Hazel as he pointed at the rows of berry bushes at the north end of the farm. The group was now walking the outskirts of the farmland as part of an impromptu tour before starting work, and Hazel, who had been late to breakfast and missed Connor's instructions because of the need to rebandage his leg, felt a mix of relief for the light work and resentment that he couldn't do more to help.

"Thanks… is there nothing more I can do until my leg heals?" Hazel asked.

"No; in fact I'm not even comfortable letting you work at all, but Bonnie and Stu think you only have a sprained ankle," Strawberry reminded him. He put a paw on Hazel's shoulder, "Please, please be careful. For all our sakes."

Hazel felt a surge of guilt at his friend's words, fully conscious of the predicament he had put him in, and slowly nodded. "I'm promise, I will be as careful as possible."

"Good. If there's any problems you can reach me on this walkie-talkie," Strawberry produced an old black walkie-talkie from his pocket and placed it in Hazel's paw. Then he pulled out another and spoke into it: "10-4 do you read me? Over." Strawberry's voice crackled from the receiver in Hazel's paw, a little fuzzy but understandable.

Hazel held it up and spoke back: "Um, I read you. Over."

Strawberry shook his head, "You have to hold down the button on the side."

"Oh," Hazel felt the button, pressed it and spoke again: "Is that better?" His voice crackled from Strawberry's walkie-talkie, and the orange buck gave him a thumbs up.

"We could have sure used those on Cowslip's farm, maybe then that doe Blossom would still be alive," grunted Bigwig.

"He was… that place is much better off without him," Strawberry admitted, not liking to speak ill of his old boss in spite of knowing how bad a mammal Cowslip was. "Alright, the other groups have their walkie-talkies too, so we're set. Bigwig, you do your patrol and check in time to time – Connor said that survivors of the wave of Zootopia have started to migrate to Bunnyburrow. If you see any strange folk treat them hospitably, but don't let them steal anything. Understand?"

"Right, you got it," Bigwig gave a mock salute, and regarded his other friends present: "Hazel, good luck. Fiver, look after him, Pimpernel-"

"Y-y-yes?" Pimpernel stammered.

"Err, good luck to you too," Then Bigwig knelt down on one knee to give Pipkin a quick hug, "Enjoy your first day, son," he said as he patted Pipkin on the back. Strawberry was still a little confused by the notion that Pipkin wasn't Bigwig's son, but understood the term of endearment.

"Thank you Bigwig!" Pipkin eagerly hugged him back and ran over to Strawberry, "Can we get started Mr. Strawberry? Can we?"

Strawberry grinned, having never seen a kit so eager to work. "Of course, follow me!" And with a wave of his arm he beckoned Pipkin, Hazel, Fiver and Pimpernel to follow him to the berry patch, while Bigwig went the opposite way to begin his patrol. Pipkin led the way in his haste to get started, and Strawberry instinctively sped up his walking to keep up with the kit, Pimpernel following close behind. Hazel did his best to walk behind Strawberry without limping, but already his wounded leg was starting to burn from the effort of walking. "

"Is everything alright brother?" Fiver whispered, making sure to walk alongside Hazel at his own pace.

"Yes… yes, I'll be fine," Hazel gritted through his teeth forcing a calm of a look onto his face, but Fiver wasn't fooled. "Should I get Strawberry to help you walk?" he whispered.

"No!" Hazel hissed back with a wince, "No – he wouldn't let me work if I can't walk on my own."

"Alright over there, Hazel?" Strawberry suddenly called back.

"Uh, yes! Yes, I'm fine!" Hazel answered.

"Good, here we are!"

000000000000

Strawberry led the group up to a small brown and white barnhouse on the outskirts of the berry patch.

"This is where you'll be storing berries for collection later," said Strawberry, "Hold on, Connor gave me the key-" He rummaged in his pockets for a minute and produced a key that he used to click open a padlock on the barn door, and with Pimpernel's help opened it up. He gestured Pimpernel inside, and with the brown buck's help carried out a long plastic picnic table. Then they went back in and Strawberry carried out several stacked wooded trays while Pimpernel carried stacks of light green cardboard berry boxes.

Then the group watched Strawberry go in once more and carry out something covered in plastic that he set on the table. He pulled off the cover to reveal a large digital scale.

"This is how you'll be determining your day's harvest," Strawberry explained, "You will be picking berries, and once your bucket is full you will carry it back here, pour the berries into these cardboard boxes and weigh them."

He showed them how to set the scale, "And once you do that you will write the weight on one of these little post-it notes." he produced a couple of pads and some little pencils from his pocket, "And stick the paper in the box, and stick the box in the tray, they each hold six." He showed them how the green boxes lines up two by three inside the tray.

"Very well, where are our buckets?" Hazel asked, ready to get started.

"In here," Strawberry gestured the group inside, where they saw several buckets hanging on pegs on a wall, along with strange-looking belts with hooks on them. "You will wear these belts, and hang your buckets on them. Pipkin, will you help me demonstrate?"

"Yes, Mister Strawberry!" Pipkin eagerly stepped forward and stayed still while Strawberry put a small belt around him, showed him how to tighten it, and clipped the handle of the bucket on the belt. "There – now just wash your paws in that basin there and you're all ready to go!" Strawberry declared as he pointed at a nearby sink.

"YAAAY!" Pipkin hurried over, washed his paws and was halfway over to the berry patch before the other three even had their belts fully tightened.

"Boy, I've never seen a kit so eager to work – I do hope this keeps up past his first day," Strawberry commented.

"It probably will. In his mind every berry he picks will go to help someone in Zootopia," Hazel said fondly as he finished adjusting his belt, "I've known Pipkin since he was a baby, he's always been like this. His heart's as pure as they come."

"Were you close with his parents, then?" Strawberry asked, remembering Pipkin's tale about their deaths.

Hazel nodded sadly as he and Strawberry headed out to the berry patch with Fiver and Pimpernel behind them. "We were friends – After our father died Fiver and I started spending holidays at the Home for the Unfortunate, and they often attended as well. They grew up in the home with Blackberry and Dandelion and others so they were like family to each other. And Lily – that was his mother – she thought she couldn't have children, so Pipkin was their little miracle."

"That boy will surely become a great buck someday," said Strawberry sentimentally, "I wonder if he'll make mammalitarianism his career someday."

"I would not be surprised at all," Hazel answered as they reached a raspberry patch. "Now where did he go – Pipkin!" He called out, "Pipkin!"

"Here I am, Hazel!" Pipkin called out from another bush thirty yards away, "There are SO many berries in here – I could spend the whole day in this patch!"

"Well, don't go too far, okay?" Hazel called, remembering Strawberry's words about refugees starting to invade Bunnyburrow.

"Okay!" Pipkin answered.

Hazel frowned a little, and then turned to his brother: "Fiver, would you do me a favour? I want you to stick close to Pipkin today."

Fiver's ears shot up – "W-what? But I'm supposed to be looking after you, I promised Bigwig!"

"Don't worry, if there's trouble I'll call for you. Also Pimpernel can help," Hazel gestured at the quiet brown buck nearby, "Just keep an eye on Pipkin, okay? If he runs off or anything you're the one who can best keep up with him."

"Oh um, alright brother," Fiver stuttered. He then carefully hugged Hazel around the waist, "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise," Hazel affirmed. Fiver nodded in appreciation and ran off to join Pipkin in his bush.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it then. Good luck!" Strawberry gave Hazel a clap on the shoulder and took his leave.

Hazel waved bye, and stood in front of his bush and set to work, his fingers running through the prickly bush in search of raspberries. Remembering a trick he had heard on Cowslip's farm he bent down to peer underneath the leaves for berries, finding plenty but then wincing from the effort of bending on his bad leg.

Gritting his teeth a little he set to work, and unnoticed by him, nearby Pimpernel was watching him.

000000000

"How are you feeling, brother?" Fiver asked Hazel a few hours later.

"A bit *pant* tired from bending down a lot but it's not too big an issue for me," Hazel said trying his best to smile but Fiver could tell his brother didn't want to show the agony of his gunshot wound completely.

"Hazel… I can see you're in pain, you don't have to hide it from me."

"I know, but - *ergh*!" Hazel gave an involuntary wince, "But I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to be looking after you, not the other way around."

"That's not true!" Fiver insisted, "I have to protect you too, you're all I've got!"

"I promise you, I do not need protecting." Hazel assured him, a firm note in his voice. Just then his radio crackled to life: "*Kxxxt*, Hazel, do you hear me?" came Strawberry's voice from the radio.

Hazel unclipped the walkie-talkie and pressed the button: "I hear you Strawberry, what's happening?"

"Nothing, just checking in, and letting you know that it's 10:50 and lunch starts in a few minutes," said Strawberry's voice.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Thanks for the heads-up, over and out," Hazel responded. Still holding the walkie-talkie he said to Fiver: "Why don't you and Pipkin go dump your buckets and go back to the house? We'll talk some more at lunch."

"All-alright," Fiver responded delicately, sensing his brother's injured leg was starting to become a sensitive subject for him. He went back to Pipkin, let him know the time, and the two young bucks made their way to the barnhouse. Hazel decided to work a few more minutes and resumed his picking.

"E-excuse me?" stuttered a voice near Hazel. Hazel looked: peering at him from the other side of the bush was Pimpernel, the brown buck's eyes looking anxious but not unfriendly.

"I - I just wanted to say... thank you, for looking out for us," the brown buck mumbled. Hazel was startled, for he had almost never heard the buck speak before, and assumed Pimpernel was referring to him covering up his injury.

"Um... you're welcome," he managed.

"It, um, it is really is really nice that all of us found this lovely...farm for staying on," Pimpernel continued pausing to look at a bush near Hazel's left leg. "Uh...could you use some...help?"

"No thank you, I can manage," Hazel answered. "Um, nice to talk to you, I don't think we've spoken much before."

"I c-can't speak very well," Pimpernel admitted, "Even b-before the s-s-swirling wind, I've… always h-had a st-tutter."

"The swirling wind seems to have had a greater effect on you than most of us," Hazel said gently, "Are you alright? What happened to you that day, if it's alright to ask? Did you lose anyone?"

Pimpernel's ears hung low, but to Hazel's surprise he answered: "N-no. Not really – m-most of my r-r-relatives died… with the p-p-plague."

Hazel's eyes widened as he fully noticed for the first time that Pimpernel was older than most of the group, no less than 35 going by the bits of grey in his fur– more than old enough to remember the days of the white blindness that hit Sandleford 25 years before.

"A-and what I had… m-my sister and her mate… they d-didn't want me around. I… I had p-p-problems," Pimpernel went on.

Hazel then noticed a distinct twitch in Pimpernel's paw on the last word. He frowned – the buck was naturally shaky, but he, Hazel, had seen that particular twitch on his father's paw many times as a kit.

"You know, you can feel free to talk to me if you're unsure of how to communicate with the others," Hazel said. "I'm all ears and if you want, I can set up sessions with the members of our group so they can get to know you better one at a time."

"NO!" Pimpernel burst out, making Hazel jump. Pimpernel's eyes darted around, clearly startled by what he had just done. "N-no I mean, may-b-be another time? I don't want them… to hate me."

Tears starting to form in Pimpernel's eyes, combined with the fact that he had said the last line with enough conviction that he didn't stammer, convinced Hazel to go along with the older buck's wishes.

Slowly he gripped Pimpernel's arms, "Very well, but if you ever need a friend to talk to, I'm ready to listen, because I think I know what you're going through. Alright?"

"S-sure," Pimpernel stuttered. "A bit, a bit later when I'm… ready okay?" "No problem, you can take as much time as you need to," Hazel answered with a warm smile. "For now, these berries need picking and the two of us to make it happen!"

Pimpernel actually slowly formed a happy look on his face and resumed back to a bunch of raspberries he had attended to earlier. Hazel made a mental note to keep track of that, and added it to a mental list of questions he had about his fellow travellers, which started with the conversation he had heard between Blackberry and Holly two days before.

Just then, they heard a ting-a-linging sound in the distance, "Come n' get it!" hollered a rabbit's voice from the direction of the main house.

"You go," Hazel gestured at Pimpernel, "I still want to fill this bucket," He pointed at his bucket of raspberries, which was over three-quarters full.

"N-no, I can't leave you alone, w-we've got to go!" Pimpernel stammered.

"Just go, I'll only be a couple minutes, there's lots of berries right here," Hazel insisted. "My leg's… not helping my production, I have to keep up with the rest of you."

"Err…" Pimpernel looked nervous.

"Don't worry, I have the walkie-talkie if anything goes wrong," Hazel insisted, holding up the radio for emphasis.

"O-okay…" Pimpernel nodded, and slowly made his way in the direction of the dining hall.

Hazel knelt down, put the radio on the ground and immediately went back to work, picking and filling up his bucket as fast as he could. He was hungry, and eager to get out of the sun, but for the sake of appearances he really did want to increase his productivity. Especially compared to Pipkin, who despite being only six had managed to pick more berries than any of them that morning.

There, his bucket was full; he picked up the walkie-talkie, stood up and turned to go to the barnhouse-

"Oof!"

Hazel's foot walked into a rock in the grass that he hadn't noticed before, and the bucket of berries and the walkie-talkie went flying out of his paws as he fell. Hazel hit the ground hard on his left side, and a sudden burst of pain ripped through his left leg.

"AARGH!" Hazel cried out in agony. And then his ears shot up as horrified realization stole through him.

"No. No no no…" he quickly reached down and felt his leg: it was warm and wet, and when he looked at his paw it was stained with something that was NOT raspberry juice; he had torn his stitches and was bleeding again. Panting with fear, his eyes shot around for the radio, and he spotted it lying several yards away. He tried to crawl for it-

"YAAARGH!"

000000000

Three things then happened at once: inside the dining hall, just as he was getting line for lunch, a sudden omen of dread surged over Fiver.

At the hall's entrance Pimpernel stopped and looked back, still worried about Hazel. And also in the hall, sitting at a table with other members of the Sandleford group, Strawberry's walkie-talkie suddenly crackled to life:

"Strawberry…?" croaked Hazel's voice, sounding so ragged that Strawberry realized what had happened even before he responded:

"Hazel, are you okay?! HAZEL!" "Help… me…"

0000000000

"Help! Help! Somebody help!" Fiver called out as he burst through the doors of the hospital wing, followed by Strawberry and Pimpernel who were carrying a dazed and bleeding Hazel between them by his arms on their shoulders. Fiver's eyes frantically darted around the ward, seeing roughly a dozen empty beds lining the walls and nobody resembling a doctor or nurse in attendance.

"Help! Anybody, HELP!" Fiver cried out again. Then a door at the far wall of the wing opened and out rushed Bonnie Hopps, followed by Blackberry.

"Who - Fiver! What is it?" Bonnie shouted in response, and then she spotted Hazel slumped between Strawberry and Pimpernel's shoulders: "What's happened to Hazel?!"

Fiver saw Blackberry's ears shoot up in alarm at those words, and Fiver felt a similar dread as he answered: "He got shot, and he's torn his stitches! He needs help!"

"Shot – OH MY GOODNESS!" Bonnie cried out as she looked closer at Hazel and saw the heavy blood stain on the back of his pant leg, along with a trail of blood drops that appeared in the hall behind them. "How – when did this happen? Get him into examining room 1 now!"

"So… sorry…" Hazel woozily mumbled as Strawberry and Pimpernel carried him over to a different door in the ward.

00000000000

Bonnie opened it to reveal a room containing an examining table and several medical supplies.

"Put him there!" She ordered, slapping the table before going over to a basin to start washing her paws. Just as Strawberry and Pimpernel laid Hazel down on his stomach the whole group suddenly heard more footsteps rumbling outside. Fiver creaked the door open just in time to see the whole rest of the Sandleford group enter the ward: Bigwig, Holly, Buckthorn, Dandelion, Hawkbit, Violet, Bluebell, Silver, Speedwell, Acorn, and Pipkin with Hana on his shoulder.

"All of us got here as soon as possible mate!" Bluebell exclaimed as everyone ran over to the examining room.

"What's happening with Hazel now?" Speedwell added.

"He tore his stitches!" Strawberry responded as Bonnie finished washing and strapped on a pair of surgical gloves.

"And I would like to ask Hazel about that in private if you don't mind," Bonnie said with a snap of a glove on her wrist, "And I'll talk to you later too, Strawberry, but in the meantime everybody OUT! I need to treat him!"

"Mrs. Bonnie, I can help you-" Blackberry started.

"NO! Until I get some straight answers, nobody treats this buck but me! Now go!" Bonnie ordered the group, and very reluctantly with their heads hung low the group shuffled out, until only Fiver was left.

"You too, Fiver. He'll be alright, I promise," Bonnie said a little more lightly.

"Please be careful Bonnie," Fiver sniffled, his paws clenched together. "He's always looked out for me and my heart couldn't take the thought of losing h-him now." Struggling to not let his eyes water proved to be a difficult task for him.

"Don't worry; I have nurse training, and I've tended more cuts, bruises and skinned knees than you can imagine," Bonnie reassured him. She looked deeply into his eyes, "But I really do need space to work, understand? Your brother will be fine."

"Okay…" Fiver quickly rushed up and gave Hazel a quick hug, his brother wrapping a free arm around his shoulders in comfort, and finally left the room and closed the door behind him.

000000000000000

Once outside Fiver found himself with the other Sandleford rabbits looking worriedly at him, each other or the floor.

"Are all of us in trouble now?" Acorn spoke first.

"I – I don't know, she's really mad," Fiver admitted.

"And it's all my fault…" Strawberry's face was buried in his paws, "He was my responsibility, I shouldn't have let him work-"

"Shhh, quiet! All of you!" Bigwig hissed, his ear next to the door. The group quieted down immediately, and with their rabbit ears began to pick up the conversation happening behind the door: 00000

"What were you thinking, trying to work when you're injured like this?!" Bonnie huffed as she cut snipped Hazel's red-stained jeans with special scissors, "And why did you all lie to Stu and me about it? And Strawberry, I'm going to kill him! He's supposed to be looking after you and he lets you go out in the fields like this-"

"NO!" Hazel groaned, trying to keep himself together through the pain in his leg, "No, please, don't fire him!" He huffed and panted, sweating through his fur, as Bonnie paused to listen. "I made him let me work, I made him and the others keep this a secret. Fire me but please, keep them! Please don't throw them out because of me! They're good rabbits and they need this work!"

Bonnie took a deep, slow breath. "Nobody's going anywhere until I get some answers – what happened to you?"

Lying on his stomach Hazel turned his head to look back to face her: "The night we saved Clover, Lucy and Abby, I got shot when of those bucks pursued me. I almost died, but Fiver and Strawberry found me and got me to the hospital. I got treated, and thought I could work on this leg but I fell and ripped my stitches."

Bonnie gasped. "But why not tell us?" "I… thought you wouldn't want to hire us, if one of us was injured," Hazel confessed.

"Don't be ridiculous, after what you did of course we would have hired you!" Bonnie declared, "We would have just put you on light work until your leg was better!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Hazel admitted, "I asked everyone to keep it secret until I could tell at a better time, but after lying and saying I had a sprained ankle I thought you'd throw us out for sure if you found out."

Bonnie breathed, processing this information. "…Alright. I'm still ticked off at you, but I understand. I will be speaking to Stu about this, but none of you are fired. Now let's have a look at that leg!"

Hazel felt himself deflate, breathing a deep sigh of relief as Bonnie finished cutting his pant leg and exposed his injury.

"Oh my goodness, that buck really did a number on you!" Bonnie declared as she examined the wound. "You're still bleeding but don't worry, I've treated farming injuries worse than this."

Hazel gulped at the thought of farm injuries worse than his bullet wound as Bonnie picked up a wad of gauze from a box.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any anesthetic," the doe said as she soaked the gauze in some disinfectant and held it up: "This is really going to sting, but I have to stop the bleeding before I can treat your wound. Consider it your punishment."

"Frankly it'd be a relief to be rid of some of this pain," Hazel sighed. "Just do it."

Bonnie nodded and pressed the gauze hard against his leg.

"RRGH!" Hazel winced as the disinfectant burned his injury, struggling to keep his leg from flailing.

"I'm sorry, but I need to keep the pressure on to stop the bleeding," Bonnie said calmly, having done this several times before. "Just try and relax, this will be over soon. Let's talk about something, it'll get your mind off the pain."

"Like… what?" Hazel groaned through his teeth.

"Like… your brother," said Bonnie, "You two seem awfully close, why don't you tell me about him?"

Behind the door, several rabbits' ears perked up with interest as Hazel's body slowly relaxed at the mention of his brother, a smile appearing on his face.

"I love him, I love him so much," Hazel said, "And he's been all I have for a long time; I don't know where I'd be without him."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Bonnie asked, "And those strange visions of his – has he always had them?"

"No, those started when he was five," Hazel answered, "But he's always been special, even on the day he was born…" 00000

 **Yikes, Hazel is in need of medical treatment after a nasty fall, the group has thankfully not lost their jobs but Bonnie got quite angry at the lie about the leg injury being hidden. She is more calm once Hazel explains himself and it appears we'll learn a bit on his family.**

 **Coming up next is a look back at the start of young Fiver's life with Hazel and all sorts of information gets revealed at the tough stages of their growing pains. Till next time dear readers!**


End file.
